Chemistry
by upintheclouds624
Summary: AU Olivia is an undergrad at Harvard, meets a guy at a cafe - sparks fly - only to find out he's her chem TA - will chemistry continue outside the classroom? Who knows? Read and find out. Rated M for future subjects discussed and scenes that might occur. Better safe than sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Olivia, come and sit over here. I saved you a seat at this table."

Olivia looked over and saw her friend waving at her from across the room. She has just stepped into her CHEM 101 lab and was looking for a familiar face to sit by. 'Thank god Abby is in this class with me,' Olivia thought to herself. It was the first day of college classes at Harvard. Olivia hadn't yet decided on a major, but her father insisted she at least take the prerequisite classes for medical school, just in case she chose that path, so that she would have something to fall back on. So here is how she was stuck in the dungeon known as the Chem building, on the beautiful sunny first day of school. She already had her chemistry class for the day, lab followed that for three hours- not something she was looking forward to.

Olivia made her way across the room to Abby, was moving around in her seat, looking at her with a big smile on her face, but Olivia could not focus on Abby. Right behind Abby was the only window in the class, with the sun shining through it. Oh, how she longed to be outside. "Earth to Olivia, you've just walked past me. Relax, they'll probably let us out early since it's the first week of classes and not everyone is enrolled yet," Abby exclaimed. This gave Olivia some comfort.

Olivia took her seat next to her best friend, and then proceeded to get out the huge thick chem lab manual, notebook, and pen. Though she didn't want to be here, she did want to be prepared.

"Okay great, everyone got their seats! Listen up! I'm Dr. Daniels, your Chem Lab professor. I will be creating your tests and inputting your grades into the system. I need you all to read this waiver, and sign it. It just says if you become blind because you didn't wear your goggles, it is not my fault. On that note, goggles must be worn at all times while in the lab. No excuses. No goggles – no service," giggled Dr. Daniels as he finished his opening monologue. "The syllabus will be posted online, and you can print it out at your own discretion. I would now like to introduce to you, your TAs for the semester. On the left side of the room, everyone whose last name starts with A to M, you have David as your TA, the rest of you to the right, N to Z, you have Fitz. You may now take your proper seats."

"Thank god I found us the right seats right off the bat," smiled Abby.

"I know, we lucked out. Good job Abbs," replied back Olivia. Olivia was trying to maneuver herself so that she could see who her TA was. She couldn't get a view of anyone through all the heads that were in front of her. The Monday afternoon lab was packed.

"Great! Is everyone seated? I want finish up. There is no actual lab today, but I need everyone to sign the attendance sheet, to make sure everyone here is everyone enrolled. Lab will resume the following week. Please be sure to print out the syllabus, and have your pre-labs ready for next week. Also, do not forget your goggles! You all may leave after you sign the attendance," Dr. Daniels finished.

"See, I told you Liv!" exclaimed Abby with a huge grin on her face. Olivia couldn't help but match that happy grin on her face too. She was saved! No beautiful day wasted in the chem dungeon.

Olivia and Abby joined the line for the attendance sheet, and while they were waiting Olivia kept looking around, trying to scope out the room and see if she could finally get a glance at the TA. She had no such luck. Abby noticed Olivia's wondering eyes, figuring out what Olivia was doing, Abby chimed, "He's probably not here since he doesn't have to technically teach today."

Olivia turned red. Was her curiosity that obvious? She just wanted to know with who she was going to be dealing with.

Olivia was on a mission, needed to get good grades, even if she wasn't interested in the chemistry, or any class for that matter. Her parents taught her how important good grades were, and how even when all the chips were down, and the world was against you, your school work and grades would never be. She learned to use her school work as an escape, and prided herself on her academic achievements. She had won a full scholarship to Harvard, just because she worked a little bit more, even when she didn't want to.

Abby and Olivia finally signed the attendance sheet, and with a resigned sign, Olivia left the chem building without completing her mission of meeting her TA. 'What was his name again?' She thought to herself. With one last look at the building behind her, Olivia changed gears and put her attention back on Abby, who was walking across the quad to a group sitting under a tree.

Olivia squinted and realized they were walking over to a group of kids who lived her dorm. She saw Harrison, Stephen, and Huck, along with Mellie and Jaime. She made eye contact with Harrison, as he was waving them over, and smiled at him. Olivia kind of liked Harrison. He was funny, and a quick talker, and seemed real. He quickly struck up conversation with her and Abby from the moment they met in the dining hall, after move in day. She felt at ease with him.

"Hey Olivia! How come you guys are out so early?" asked Harrison, as Olivia and Abby sat down with the group.

"Oh, we got let out early cause the Chem department doesn't have labs on the first week of school," answered Abby.

"Lucky, none of my classes got let out early so far!" replied Harrison.

"That's because you only have one so far," giggled Jaime. Harrison shot her a sly smile as he turned back to Abby and Olivia. "So are you guys done for today, or do you have classes later?"

"I've got a class at 4:20, Psych 101, but I don't know about Olivia," responded Abby, "Hey Liv, you got anything else today?"

" Yeah, I got Calc and then I'm done for the day," replied Olivia. Olivia lucked out, she was taking five classes, plus two labs, so she was going to have a busy schedule, but found a way to have her labs on Mondays and Wednesday, which gave her free Fridays.

"Hey, who do you have for Calc, cause I'm taking it too," asked Stephen. Stephen has kind of quiet, but there was something about him that put Olivia at ease.

"I've got McDonald, how about you?" answered Olivia.

"Yeah, me too. Great, we can be study buddies!" smiled back Stephen. Olivia returned his smile. She wanted to be friends with Stephen. She was glad too that he was in her class.

Olivia started getting up, she was antsy, and didn't want to spend the day sitting under a tree. Abby looked up at her as she was clearing the grass off her capris, "Where you going?" Abby asked.

"I'm gonna go wonder the square and see if anything catches my eye. Wanna come with? It's too nice of a day to spend it doing nothing. Come on, I'll even let you take me shopping," Olivia responded.

"You know I'm right there with you when it comes to shopping!" exclaimed Abby. The look of sheer joy on Abby's face, at the fact that she was going shopping was comedic. "We'll see you guys later. Do you want to meet up for dinner later?"

"Yeah. I'll text you later. See you," responded Harrison, then turned and watched Olivia's retreating figure, as she turned around one last time, and waved at them, "Bye Olivia."

"Come on Abby, I want to grab an ice coffee first. Let's go to Café Rousseu, then we can go to the Tannery and see if we can get some shoes," said Olivia. Olivia pulled the door open to the café a little too hard, and accidentally knocked the wall, causing a raucous, with everyone in the café staring at her. She instantly turned red.

"Great job Xena, next time be sure to not pull the door all the way off its hinges," commented Abby from behind. Abby said this so loud that everyone that was staring at Olivia turned back to what they were doing, and tried to ignore the scene that just occurred. Count on Abby to diffuse an awkward situation with even more awkward commentary.

"Oh Abby, thank heavens for your lack of brain to mouth filter, it always comes in handy," giggled Olivia. Olivia had been friends with Abby since they were in third grade, so what might come out as rude, sarcastic, or obnoxious from Abby, did not faze Olivia in the slightest. She knew Abby meant no harm, and that it was more of a way of commenting on everyone else's reactions to what just occurred instead of being direct at Olivia.

"Do you want to sit here, or do you want to grab it and go?" asked Abby, who was already in line for to place an order.

"I'll sit and wait for you, and when then we'll go and drink them as we walk. Deal?" Olivia responded. She didn't feel like standing in line with Abby, especially after what just happened. She just wanted to sit in the corner and be absorbed by the room, so that she could draw no more attention. Plus, being by Abby's side, with Abby's voice, which not intentionally, would get louder with the more animated she got in conversation, which is what occurred whenever she was in line and was trying to pass the time till it was her turn.

"Okay, just call me over if you see me looking around the room," replied Abby, who was already busy looking at the pastries in the display case.

Olivia started looking for a table, but it seemed that the whole café was packed, and all the tables were taken. She finally spotted a table towards the back with only person sitting at it. She would try to sit there she decided. It wasn't like she was going to be occupying the seat for long, and she didn't mind sitting with a stranger.

"Excuse me, do you mind if sit with you for a minute, there are no empty tables, and I'm waiting for a friend," asked Olivia. Olivia hadn't gotten a good look to see who she was talking to. All she could see what a mess of curly brown hair that had a book covering its face. There was a large hand holding the book, that gave her the impression she was talking to a man.

The man looked up, as if her question finally registered to him, that she was talking to him. He put the book down, and looked up at Olivia. "Uh, yeah, go ahead. I'm just reading. Sit as long as you like," finally responding to Olivia, but not meeting her eyes yet. It seemed as though he was trying to finish reading whatever he was reading in that book of his. Finally he looked up, and his blue eyes met Olivia's brown ones.

Olivia immediately felt something drop in her gut. His pupils visibly dilated, the black encompassing the blue. Both took in a breath, staring at each other in amazement. There was an instant unmistakable spark that occurred between them. They both felt it.

"Olivia! I got them, let's go!" Abby called all of a sudden, breaking Olivia from her intense stare with this stranger.

"I've got to go, thanks for letting me sit with you," Olivia said.

"Anytime," replied the man.

And with that, Olivia left the café with Abby, in a complete daze. Not being able to get her mind off those blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz was glad he had the day off. He already knew he wouldn't have to teach today, but still, when 2:40 hit, he was glad to be nowhere near the chem building. This was going to be his second year TAing for CHEM 101. He already had all his chem classes done for his B.S. in Chemistry, he was glad to be doing something in the chemistry field because he did not want to forget anything. Fitz was just finishing up his B.A. in political science this year, so he knew he'd pretty much be coasting. He was looking to finally being able not to spend his senior year holed up in the library. That was what junior year was for. Having taken all his science courses, and MCATs, Fitz already started applying to medical school. After three years of hard work, he finally could relax a bit and enjoy his final year of undergrad.

Fitz decided this year he would finally partake in anything he wanted. To finally be able to read those books he bought during this summer vacation, in hopes of finally finding a moment to have to himself and relax. He had a penchant for reading books about U.S. History. Deciding to spend his afternoon reading his latest find, Fitz decided to go to Café Rousseau and start in on his book. He didn't have anywhere to be till La Crosse practice that evening.

Heading over to Café Rousseau from his frat house, Fitz got their early enough to snag a table before the entire place was filled. Café Rousseau was one of the busiest hangouts and coffee spots at Harvard Square, and was always hard to get a table. Fitz sat down, and didn't even wait for the waitress to come by and take his order, he just started in on his book. Finally, after a while, a waitress spotted him and came by. "Hey cutie, you want the usual?" asked Cindy. Cindy was always working at the café and after three years of coming there almost everyday, she knew Fitz's order, without even having to ask, but always did ask, just so she could have the chance to talk to him.

"Hey Cindy! Yeah, the usual. Thanks," smiled Fitz as Cindy placed a glass of water on the table.

"So whatcha reading this time? Intro to Qualitative Analysis? Bioinformatics? Medicinal Chemistry?" listed Cindy. Cindy had always taken notice to whatever Fitz was doing. She got a kick out of what she found him reading. She knew he was smart, but when she would try to peak over his shoulder to get glimpse at whatever he'd be working on, she would be amazed at what he was studying.

"No, none of those," laughed Fitz, "just starting a book on Eisenhower." Fitz knew this was Cindy's way of flirting with him, and he just smiled and went back to his book. He was not in the mood to make further conversation, not to be mean, but he wanted to enjoy the time he finally got to himself, where he didn't have to study.

"Okay, well I'll go put in your order for you," replied Cindy, and with that she left Fitz.

Fitz was so enthralled with his book, he did not notice when Cindy finally brought over his order. He just kept reading, he was really getting into his book. All of a sudden, there was a loud bang, but it didn't seem loud enough to be close enough to him, so he didn't even bother to look up, he just kept reading.

"Excuse me, do you mind if sit with you for a minute, there are no empty tables, and I'm waiting for a friend," asked a voice.

Fitz was in the middle of an enthralling paragraph, and he didn't want to look up, but modern manners and conventions required him to address whoever it was who was trying to speak to him. He would address, just right after he finished this sentenced. Fitz responded with, "Uh, yeah, go ahead. I'm just reading. Sit as long as you like."

Finally putting down the book, Fitz looked up and immediately felt like he was hit with a bolt of lightning. His eyes where met this beautiful creature, that he could only guess was girl, and not a heavenly goddess. He could instantly feel his mouth dry and his body tighten. All he could do was stare directly into her eyes, feeling as though he was seeing into her.

They just kept looking at each other until some voice broke through their trance, and pulled this goddess away from him.

"I've got to go, thanks for letting me sit with you," said the girl.

"Anytime," replied Fitz, and watched her as she walked away. He watched until she was out of sight. Fitz could not believe what just happened. He had never felt jolt like that from someone before. Don't get him wrong, he had been turned on by a hott chick before, but never jaw dropping, body tightening, hit with a bolt of lightning, feeling before. He couldn't believe he let her go without finding her name. Ah, well, it is what it is. If he was meant to see her again, he would.

Finally, after a few minutes, he finally got himself together, and stopped dwelling, and got back to reading. But this time, Eisenhower did not seem nearly as interesting.

1 week later…

"Everyone got their goggles on?" yelled Dr. Daniels over the class. Today was the first chem lab that was going to actually take place, and Dr. Daniels was there for the introductory lecture. After that, he would go and leave the rest of the instruction to the TAs.

Dr. Daniels quickly went over the lecture, and then left as soon as possible. It was clearly obvious to everyone that he did not want to be in that lab any longer than necessary. He didn't even take time to actually introduce the TAs to the class.

Awkwardly, two guys walked to the front of the room. One was taller than the other. One also wore glasses and looked dorky, with the taller one had curly hair and his goggles already on.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm David, and this is Fitz. We are going to be your TAs for this semester. If you have any questions regarding grading, labs, make up work, or office hours, contact either me or Fitz. Since the room has already been divided, contact that TA that you have been allocated to. They are the ones who will be best able to help you. Also, they are the ones with access to your grades," announced David to class.

"Oh thank god we don't have revenge of the nerds as our TA," whispered Abby to Olivia. Olivia giggled at Abby's comment. It never ceased to amaze her, what came out of Abby's mouth.

Olivia was busying trying to reread, so she didn't even bother to look up when she heard the TAs starting to talk. She wanted to finish reading before the actual lab started so that she wouldn't have to waste time later.

"Excuse me, but do you have your goggles today?" asked a voice from behind Olivia. Olivia finally looked up from her lab and was met with the blue eyes she had been dreaming about for the past week.

"Yes, I have them in my bag," responded Olivia as she was reaching in her bag to pull out her goggles. 'God they are such sticklers for these damn goggles,' she thought to herself.

"Okay, well I'm going to need you to put them on," responded Fitz as he walked past Olivia. Fitz could not believe his luck. Despite the fact that he tried to forget about the goddess from the café, there she was sitting in his lab section, reading her lab, with no goggles on. It gave him the perfect excuse to go speak to her first.

"God, what's his problem, I'm not wearing my goggles either and he didn't say anything to me," whispered Abby angrily. She did not like when one of her own were in trouble for what seemed nothing.

"Relax, Abby, he's just doing his job," whispered Olivia, trying to soothe her friend. She loved how defensive Abby got at the drop of a dime. With that, they started working on their lab. Olivia seemed to have a pretty firm understanding of what was going on, which made it way easier for Abby to just let her take the lead.

"Do you need any help with any of the steps so far?" asked Fitz as he made his way through the room. Olivia had gotten most of the lab done, but wasn't too sure of her calculations. She raised her hand, in hopes of grabbing Fitz's attention, which worked, because he was already focusing on her when he asked the question.

"Yes, you guys need some help?" Fitz said as he turned so he was now directly talking to Olivia's table. Fitz had still yet to figure out Olivia's name, but he didn't want to seem too obvious about trying to find out. The entire time he had been in the room with her, he had not gotten the impression that she remembered him at all, which kind of brought him down, if he was going to be honest. But he wasn't so he just played if off too. "Sorry, but can you guys tell me your names, I haven't had a chance to meet everyone yet," all of sudden came out of Fitz's mouth.

"I'm Abby and this is Olivia," responded Abby for them. Olivia looked up and was met with Fitz's intense gaze. Her gut dropped again, and she couldn't think straight. She had just had her question at the tip of her tongue, and now couldn't remember the words she wanted to say.

"Nice to meet both of you officially, I'm Fitz. So what can I help you with?" replied Fitz with a grin. He finally got a reaction from the goddess, and he got a name, Olivia. Olivia, what a beautiful name, he thought, for a beautiful girl. He could tell she was affected by his presence. She was gazing up at him, looking a bit dazed.

"Oh, I don't have a question, Olivia's the one with the question. We already finished the lab, we are trying to do calculations, and Olivia was wondering if she was doing them right," answered Abby for Olivia.

"Oh, you're done already? Great, let me take a look and see what calculations you have so far, and I'll let you know, sounds good?" answered Fitz, while he was looking at Olivia, who had now changed the direction of her gaze.

"Um, yeah, great thanks," finally got out of Olivia's mouth.

Fitz looked down at Olivia's paper and noticed most of her calculations where spot on . She made some minor mistakes, but she had done really well for a first timer. All of a sudden there was a KABOOM in the background, and Fitz knew that he was going to have see what was going on with that. "Listen, these calculations look good except for some minor corrections, I've got to go see what is going on over there, so if you guys are done and want to leave, you can go, and if you want to discuss further the calculations, just meet me during my office hours. Sounds good?" said Fitz.

"Yeah, great thanks!" replied Abby, as she started packing up. "Oh, I'm so glad I don't have to stay here another minute! Come on Liv, let's go!" exclaimed Abby as she pulled Olivia out of the room.

Olivia was a little bit disheartened at the fact that she was leaving, and that her time with Fitz was ending, right when it was getting good. But, he did mention office hours, and she was definitely going to take him up on his offer.


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz was walking towards the back fields for practice. Fall lacrosse was a short season, but the guys that were on the team were all really into it, so they would have practice about five days a week, in the evenings. Fitz was always focused on his studies, but he definitely indulged in lacrosse. He would not miss a practice, game, or team meeting, and therefore, this year he was voted captain. This was nothing major to him, because he had already been president of his fraternity and AMSA (American Medical Student Association) for the last two years, so being captain was not a responsibility he saw that would be too difficult.

That being said, being captain was his only big responsibility. He was not president of anything this year, he could just do as he pleased. Having scheduled the fields for 9 PM practices, three times a week, he gave everyone enough time to finish with their classes, and be able to make it to practice on time. The other two days he scheduled dry land training in the gym, which was not mandatory. If the guys wanted to work out together, they could, or they could just sign the log in at the gym entrance, for the lacrosse team.

After all those biology and chemistry classes, Fitz had a very clear understanding of the human body, and knew how important health and exercise was. He tried to encourage it with his teammates as well. He would work out every morning at 6AM, before his day would even start, no matter what he had to do, or how tired he was, he would always find a way to go to the gym at 6AM and do some sort of physical activity. Even when he pulled an all-nighter, Fitz was still at the gym. It gave him the extra energy he needed to keep focus on his studies. Plus, with all the time he spent sitting and studying in the library, going to the gym, other than lacrosse practice was the only time Fitz got to move around.

Finally getting to the field, Fitz set down his gym back with all his equipment, and started stretching, watching for the guys to meet up with him. He knew he was early, but then again, he had to be. By 9, everyone was there, and ready to go.

Practice ran for an hour and a half, and then everyone dispersed. Fitz was happy with how things turned out. First practice of the season went well, with full attendance. The guys were ready to play. This made him ridiculously happy. He wanted to have a great fall season. As he finished putting his stuff away in his gym bag, Fitz finally noticed he still had some onlookers from earlier. He squinted to see if there was anyone he knew, but he didn't recognize anyone.

All of a sudden, one of them started waving at him. Fitz started to walk closer to the small group, towards the girl who kept smiling and waving. The closer he got, she stopped waving and just kept smiling and making eye contact with him.

Finally he reached the group and realized he did not know anyone there, or even the person who seemed to so adamant at grabbing his attention. "Hey, sorry, but you were waving at me right?" ask Fitz.

"Yeah, we were watching your guy's practice, and I couldn't help but notice how agile you were on the field. You're really good, the team is really good too," replied the girl.

"Thanks! I appreciate that. Sorry, I didn't get your name, I'm Fitz."

"Hi, I'm Mellie."

"Nice to meet you Mellie," smiled back Fitz.

"I used to play lacrosse in high school. State champs woot woot!" mentioned Mellie.

"Yeah, really? Me too! Where you from?"

"Oh, I'm from North Carolina. How 'bout you?"

"Oh, I'm from California. Guess I wouldn't know your team them. So, you playing for the girl's team here this year?" asked Fitz.

"Not sure yet. You know freshman tryouts aren't until spring. I'm going to see how this semester goes, and then see if I still want to play in the spring," answered Mellie.

"You're right, you got me. So you're a freshman? How you liking it here so far?" responded Fitz. This girl was sassy. She was confident with a touch of something he could not put this finger on. She sure was pretty though. 'But she isn't making you go crazy with one look either, buddy,' chimed his conscious.

"It's not bad so far. Classes don't seem too rough, but it's still only the second week. Why don't you ask me towards the end of the semester and I can give you a better response then. Deal?" Mellie answered back. Mellie had seen Fitz around campus, and thought he was cute. When she saw him walking towards the fields, going in the same direction as her, since she was planning to run around the track that surrounded the field, she followed him to see if they were going towards the same place. They weren't. But after her run, she texted some of her friends to come and sit with her as they watched the lacrosse team practice. None of them could say no to watching to a bunch of lacrosse boys run around, so they met her up.

Mellie wanted to talk to Fitz since she first laid eyes on him, and this was finally her chance. She asked the girls to stay after with her, and then when she finally saw him alone, she started smiling and waving at him, to get his attention. It had worked, and he had come over.

"You're a little spit fire you know that."

"Yes, and I take that as a compliment. I'm glad you noticed," answered Mellie back with a smirk.

"I'm glad," replied Fitz. He couldn't believe the sass on this girl.

Mellie could tell she was starting to tread thin with him. His ears had turned red with her last remark. He obviously could not handle a bit of teasing, but that was okay. He hadn't walked away, but she didn't want to push him. She decided it was time to get up and start heading back to the dorms because it was late, and she wanted to still leave on good terms before her mouth got her into trouble. "Listen, don't take this in a negative way, but I couldn't help but notice something about you guys during practice," started Mellie.

"Oh yeah, like what?" answered back Fitz.

"I don't know who they are, but number 47 and number 86 need to be switched around. 86 has the speed to be a forward, and keeping him in the back line up is going to hurt you in a game. Plus 47 is huge. That means he's got more power in the arm, and would be better in the back end, since he can't carry all that muscle as quickly as 86, who smaller. Just saying…"

"Oh, yeah, I kind of noticed that too," replied Fitz surprised. Mellie wasn't so bad after all. "I wasn't sure if it was just me, but I was going to wait to see them play a little more before I suggested anything."

"Well, I'm glad I said something then," smiled Mellie. She knew she had just gotten back into his good graces. "Listen, I've got to head back and get some last minute work done. I'll see you around. Nice meeting you Fitz."

"Yeah, yeah, me too. Nice meeting you Mellie. See you around," smiled Fitz.

Fitz started walking towards his dorm. He was sweaty, and starting to itch, and needed a shower bad. As he made it up the stairs, he started thinking back on his chem lab. Olivia. Olivia's face fell when he told her they could go and just to meet him during office hours. He already knew most students did not come during office hours until it was the last minute right before a quiz or exam. He also knew that Olivia wanted help that moment, and since she had been working so diligently on her work, she would probably take him up on his offer of meeting during office hours. Well, at least he hoped she would.

Next day… during office hours…

Fitz sat in his makeshift office, which really just used to be a supply closet the department converted into a temporary office for TAs and visiting faculty. It had a dry erase board, a desk, and a small table with two chairs. There was no window, no computer. It was a closet. But, since Fitz was a TA, it was mandatory he held office hours, and that he was in office during those hours. So, here he was, waiting for something to happen, someone to come.

He had ten minutes left till he was done. Fitz was disheartened. He thought Olivia would have come, and would have been waiting for him, eager to see him again.

As he started putting away his laptop into its case, there was a faint knock on the door. "Come in," Fitz called. Fitz couldn't see who had knocked because he had his back to the door.

"Are you about to leave? Do you still have time for a quick question?"

Fitz's head immediately turned at the sound of that voice. The voice he had wanted to hear since he stepped foot into the office.

"Yeah, sure. Sit down. What can I help you with?" replied Fitz.

"Great. Thanks again. Here, this part right here. You were right, I did make some mistakes, but I just don't know what the right thing is to put to fix them," started Olivia.

"Okay, let me take a look again and see what you are doing wrong."

Fitz took Olivia's paper and started looking each step carefully. He couldn't help but notice she had beautiful handwriting. She did have most of the right steps down, except she had missed a few. That's why she was getting stuck. But considering this was only the second week of classes, he was still very impressed by her progress and the fact that she took enough initiative to come and seek his help.

Olivia was leaning closer to him, trying to see over his shoulder, to see if she could figure out anything out while Fitz was looking over her work. She started feeling her heart beating a little bit faster. Her mouth was starting to feel a little bit dry. All of a sudden, the room felt as though it was hot. She could feel the heat rushing to her face.

Fitz started feeling something in the air too. He felt it when Olivia shifted closer to him to see the paper while he was looking at it. There was something in the air, like some sort of static energy that was drawing him away from the work in front of him. He looked up and realized that Olivia's face was only inches away from his own. All of a sudden, without of a second thought, his and Olivia's lips touched.

Neither one of them could tell who initiated the kiss, their lips just met. To Fitz, Olivia's lips were soft and full. Plump bottom lip that molded to his. Her full upper lip rested gentle against his. The feeling that started running through his veins was unexpected. It was like his body was on fire.

Olivia couldn't believe what was occurring. It was like she was having an out of body experience. She could not believe that she was kissing Fitz. How this happened she had no idea. Their lips just met at the exact same moment, without any control. She felt this burning feeling starting at her lips, traveling down her spine, stopping at her belly, and then starting up again, going down all the way to her toes.

It was a single kiss. Hott and moist, and Fitz could feel everything Olivia was feeling, but then quickly pulled away. This could not be happening. She was his student. It didn't matter that they were both undergrads, right now she was his student and he couldn't be doing this.

Fitz finally pulled away. His body instantly regretting the loss of contact. Olivia starting moving back, trying to get some distance between the two of them.

"Wow," was all Fitz could say.

"Yeah, wow," is all that came out of Olivia's mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz still couldn't believe he had kissed Olivia. He was lying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, replaying that moment.

Her lips were so soft, he couldn't believe it. Fitz could still taste her lips. After their gentle kiss, he immediately licked his lips to get a taste of her. His lips were sweet. Sweet from Olivia. She tasted so sweet, she made him sweet. He could not get that sweetness out of his mouth. It was like his mouth was watering for another taste.

Olivia had moved back, and then immediately started packing up her stuff, without another word. She didn't even look at him as she left the room. That could have been because he put his foot in his mouth.

_"Olivia, I can't do this. I'm your TA and you are my student," came out of Fitz's mouth._

Olivia had just looked at him, like he had slapped her. He knew he ruined the moment with those words. Fitz knew he probably could have waited for a better moment, or phrased it better. But as delicious as that kiss was, he couldn't help but immediately feel guilty.

He had been lectured on the proper etiquette between students and TAs. How students would always try to manipulate the situation to try to get a better grade. He believed it too. Fitz had seen how the girls would flirt with him, trying to get an answer, seeing how far they could push their luck for the grade. But Fitz never bought it. He knew he gave his students enough wiggle room and support that they would not need to resort to those types of tactics. Plus, once in that teacher role, he never really looked at his students in that light. They were like children that needed guidance to him. It didn't matter if they were the same age.

But Olivia…Olivia was something else completely. Though he tried to play the role of teacher, he could not help that the man inside of him wanted to break out. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew there was something about her. He had never reacted like that to a woman before, especially just from a mere moment.

Fitz prided himself on being the type of guy who dated a girl for her personality. It helped if they were good looking, but it mattered more if they could carry a conversation. He wasn't biased either. It did not matter height, skin color, weight, hair color. Fitz had a dated a wide variety and range of girls. He was not embarrassed to admit he had dated girls that his friends would tease him about. Some times they would ask him if he was wearing permanent beer goggles. They just did not understand how in order for him to want someone, he had to have a mental intellectual connection with someone.

Though he had instantly felt something for Olivia, he didn't dwell on it. But after seeing her in his class, how she was the only prepared for the first lab, how she was the first one finished. That did something for him. Even her calculations were good for a first timer. He had been impressed. That's what really caught him. That she made an effort in chemistry.

That was a rare feat. Most people either instantly understood chemistry, or they didn't. Those who were unable to do it, normally just gave up, and tried to pass the class. Not many would start studying from the first week of class. That said a lot to him about what type of girl she was.

That's what had set his mind going after their class. That she was smart, and that she still needed his help. That he would get to play a role in helping her. Fitz liked helping people. There was something innate in him to help others. That was the driving force behind him wanting to become a doctor. Because then he would be able to help someone in their worst possible moment, in the moment where they needed help the most.

Turning again so that he could try to get comfortable, kept replaying that moment in his mind where he put his foot in his mouth. He wished now that those words did not come out of his mouth. Fitz knew he killed whatever possible chance he had with Olivia with those words. With a resigned sigh, he closed his eyes, and tried to sleep.

Back on the other side of campus…

Olivia was still trying to comprehend what had happened. She still could not believe that she kissed Fitz. That simple kiss had set her whole being on fire. She could not get it out of her mind. But as soon as those stupid words came out of Fitz's mouth, she instantly regretted it. _"Olivia, I can't do this. I'm your TA and you are my student."_

She did not have to be told what happened between could not happen. Olivia was not a child, she did not need to be reprimanded. Though Fitz technically did not reprimand her, it still felt that way. He didn't need to tell her that this couldn't happen.

Olivia was dwelling. She knew this. But still, she had never felt that way when she kissed someone, it was magical. His lips were firm but soft at the same time. They molded perfectly to her own. They applied just the right amount of pressure. It felt wonderful. That simple single kiss, in its single form was what kisses where meant to be.

Stupid Fitz for ruining it.

It didn't matter. It didn't matter. She was going to forget that it ever happened. Olivia decided she needed a distraction. Lying in her bed, alone in her dorm room was not conducive to trying to forget what had happened.

Abby had left earlier telling her she was meeting up with Harrison and some others, and where going to watch a movie in Harrison's room.

That's what she was going to do. She would go hang out with her friends. Watch a movie, get her mind off of Fitz. Distraction was the best for this situation. Olivia needed to get out of the daze she had been in all evening since she left Fitz's office.

Maybe Stephen would be there.

Ever since their first calc class together, she felt like she had known him forever. They bonded over doing homework problems on Sunday, and then even got dinner after class yesterday. She had initially thought that she would like Harrison, but there was just something about Stephen clicked with her.

Olivia made her way to Harrison's room. They lived in the same building, but on different floors. Harrison's door was open, and she could clearly see that there was a bunch of people in the there already. Olivia gave a gentle knock on the door frame, trying to get someone's attention so she could say hello.

Abby was the first one to notice Olivia standing at the door way. "Hey Liv! You made it, I'm so glad. It's a sausage fest in here," Abby exclaimed.

That definitely broke the attention away from the tv and brought it to Olivia. Harrison smiled and motioned Olivia to come and join him and Abby who where sitting on the bed. Stephen was stretched out on the floor.

Olivia giggled as she stepped over Stephen to get to the bed.

"Don't you want to sit on the comfy floor with me?" asked Stephen.

"I will work my way down to you. I think first I need to see how comfy this bed is," replied Olivia with a giggle. She got a kick at how Stephen was dressed. He was clearly in his pajamas, with a sleeping back and four pillows. To say he was comfortable was an understatement.

As Olivia took her seat next to Abby and Harrison, Harrison turned towards Olivia, "Hey do you want guys want to come with us to the TKE party on Friday?"

"TKE? As in the fraternity?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, I heard they throw the kickoff party for the year," answered Harrison.

"Liv, you wanna go?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, lets go, it'll be fun," replied Olivia. Going to a party sounded fun, especially after the last two weeks, where it seemed that the only parties freshman could get into where tea parties.

"What time do you want to meet up?" asked Harrison, while Stephen looked up at Olivia with a big grin. It was clearly obvious Stephen was glad Olivia agreed to go.

"How about 9:30. That way we can get there by 10," replied Abby. Olivia nodded her head in agreement. That way, she could use all day Friday to study and do her work, and not feel bad about being unproductive on Saturday.

"Okay, great," finished Harrison.

Olivia stayed a little bit longer with the group, but then finally started feeling sleepy. She had an early class in the morning, and she needed to get to bed before she fell asleep on Harrison's.

As she started getting up, walking over Stephen, Stephen realized that Olivia was leaving. "Hey! Wait! I thought you were gonna come and sit with me," said Stephen petulantly.

The expression on Stephen's face was so comedic to Olivia, she couldn't help but giggle, and then plop down next to Stephen. Stephen instantly maneuvered himself so that they were sitting side by side. After a few minutes, he could see Olivia was starting to fall asleep. "Hey Liv, do you want to lay down? There's enough room for both of us."

Olivia could feel her eyes drooping and was in no mood to get back up and go to her own room right at that moment. It wouldn't hurt if she just lay down for a few minutes. If she fell asleep, Abby would just wake her up when she headed back to their room.

Olivia looked at Stephen and nodded. Stephen moved and let Olivia lay in front of him. Olivia could feel the distance between the two of them. As she slowly started drifting to sleep, she felt the distance between her body and Stephen's disappear. Stephen had moved closer and was now spooning with Olivia. Olivia snuggled closer into him, trying to get comfortable, but just couldn't find the right angle. She finally gave up and pushed Stephen a little bit away. "Sorry Stephen, do you mind if I just get up. If I don't right now, I am just going to end up falling asleep on the floor and not wanting to wake up later."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure Liv," replied Stephen with the clear sound of defeat in his voice. Abby and Harrison had witnessed the whole exchange and where silently laughing to each other. It was clear Stephen tried to make a move, and it failed. Olivia did seem to be into it until she couldn't get comfortable or maybe not at all. Either way, it was funny to watch.

Abby knew that something happened to Olivia that afternoon, because when she came home, Olivia was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Olivia never laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Abby tried to find out what was going on, but Olivia kept telling her nothing was wrong and she was just tired. But Abby knew better, but then again, if Olivia didn't want to tell her, then Abby would just have to wait to find out.

"Olivia, let's get going, I'm sleepy too now," said Abby as she started getting up from Harrison's bed. "We'll see you guys later."

"Friday for sure," exclaimed Stephen.

"Yeah, Friday for sure." And with that Olivia and Abby made it back to their room.

Olivia collapsed into her bed and finally went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia didn't come back to Fitz's office hours for the rest of the week. Not that it was surprising to Fitz. But he still held out hope. By Friday, after dwelling on what wasn't meant to be, Fitz decided to just stop and through himself into his schoolwork.

Though he didn't have to live in the library this year, he still needed to catch up on the mountain of reading that was necessary for his poli sci classes. It wasn't anything too difficult, but he had to just sit down and do the work. The frat house was too loud to ever get anything done there, so he went to his home away from, the library.

How many days and nights he had spent in that building, he couldn't even keep count. Fitz had his special spot on the third floor, next to the big glass window that give a beautiful view of the campus. There was a desk there and a comfy chair in the corner. So if he didn't feel like sitting at the desk, Fitz would sprawl out on the chair and just sit and read.

As Fitz made his way to his spot, he couldn't help but notice someone was sitting as his desk. What?! Oh no, that his spot. It was his spot because he was the one who was always there. It wasn't even obvious to the normal eye. You really had to look for it.

As Fitz got closer, he tried to see if he could recognize who was sitting in his spot, but he couldn't get a good look. The person was hunched over a textbook. He saw long black hair acting as a curtain from the mystery person's face.

"Hey excuse me, that's my spot," said Fitz to the mystery person. The person did not respond. Fitz then went and tapped the person on the shoulder, trying to get their attention. All of a sudden, Olivia jumped a bit in her seat, and turned to face Fitz. She pulled her headphones out of her ears and gave him a glare.

"Fitz, what's your problem? Why would you sneak up on someone like that?"

"Olivia its you? I didn't sneak up on you, I had already asked you once, 'Hey excuse me, that's my spot' but you didn't respond, so I tapped your shoulder to get your attention," exclaimed Fitz.

"You mean you had to scare me, just to see who was sitting in "your spot", really Fitz? Are we in kindergarten? We have spots now?" replied Olivia.

After hearing Olivia put it like that, it did seem a bit childish.

"Well, yeah, I mean I've been sitting there for three years, it's my go to, I've never found someone in my spot before," answered Fitz.

Olivia understood that, she had a spot too, but that was back home. Plus, if she had ever found someone in her spot, she would just sit somewhere else, she did not need to confront the person, and tell them that's her spot. "Well what do you want me to do? Do you want me to get up and find another place to sit?"

"No, I didn't say that," responded Fitz petulantly.

"Then what was the point of interrupting me to let me know that this was your spot, if you weren't even planning on sitting here?" asked Olivia.

Man, Fitz was feeling pretty silly by this point. Olivia had him. He did not know what came over him to all of a sudden come so territorial. He also was not banking on it being Olivia who was sitting his spot. "Okay, okay, you got me Olivia. I'm sorry I interrupted you. I actually going to sit in the comfy chair over there." Fitz point to the chair a few feet away from Olivia. It was still close in proximity to the desk, but could fit another person in the space.

"Okay, I'm gonna go back to studying," replied Olivia as she started to put her headphones back into her ears.

"Wait, what are you working on? Do you still need help with chemistry?" asked Fitz, hoping he could somehow make it up to Olivia for their botched tutoring session and his silly behavior.

"No, I've got it covered. Plus, I'm studying calc right now." Olivia put her ear buds in and turned back to her work, effectively ending her conversation with Fitz.

Fitz couldn't believe this. He had never been turned down by a girl when he was trying to be nice. Olivia had reprimanded him for acting childishly, then proceed to cut him off before he could try to fix the situation. Was she that mad at him because he interrupted her?

Then it occurred to him. Tuesday. She was probably still mad about the kiss. Fitz couldn't blame her, he deserved her cold shoulder. He had been so preoccupied with the idea of the kiss, that he finally diluted himself into thinking that his post kiss comment wouldn't matter anymore.

Well, apparently it did. With a resigned sigh, Fitz moved to his comfy seat, and plopped down, and started pulling out his books. He still had work he needed to do. He was not going to allow his little interaction with Olivia deter him from that.

After a while, Fitz started getting restless sitting and reading, and looked up to survey his surroundings. The view that always been so comforting wasn't. Looking towards Olivia, he saw she still was there. She seemed to be engrossed in her work. It was sight to see. It made Fitz's heart skip a beat. Something about her being so into her school, a trait he possessed as well, made him feel like she was a kindred spirit.

The sun had changed its direction, and was now coming through the windows. The way the rays were coming through and hitting Olivia made her look like she was glowing. The way the sun reflected off her skin and hair made her look positively beautiful to Fitz. He body started to tighten the more he looked at her. Her hair shining, looking so soft, he just wanted to run his fingers through those strands. Oh, bad idea to have his thoughts heading in that direction. He felt a tightening in his pants. Oh, really bad idea. He couldn't be getting a stiffy at just the sight of Olivia studying with the sun shining on her.

Trying to divert his thoughts, he turned back to the book in his lap, happy that it was covering any evidence of the direction of his thoughts. Fitz did not need Olivia to randomly look over and see the evidence of the direction his thoughts.

One more quick glance in her direction, and he would get back to work. He just needed to look at her one more time. At that exact moment, Olivia had decided to take a sip of her iced coffee, and Fitz caught sight of her luscious lips wrapping around the green straw, and puckering as she started sucking trying to get her coffee into her mouth. Yeah, he felt his cock jump at that sight. What was wrong with him? Fitz never responded like that to a girl. Like a horny fifteen-year-old boy who got excited at such simple things. What was Olivia doing to him?

Fitz quickly adjusted himself, looking to find a better position, so that his line of vision had Olivia nowhere near it.

From the moment Olivia knew that Fitz decided to still take his place in his spot, she could feel his presence. There was an underlying current that ran through her whenever Fitz was near. Even before Fitz had tapped her on the shoulder, she had felt a shiver run down her spine.

Olivia tried to get back to work, but her mind kept drifting to the man next to her. Him being so close kept bringing back the images and feelings of that kiss. That now forbidden kiss that had to be forgotten. She wanted to look over at him so bad. Just to get a quick glimpse of him, to put her nerves at ease.

But she wouldn't. Olivia refused to let herself succumb to these feelings. She just needed to focus on her work. Escape into the realm of derivatives and chain rules, and not let her mouth get dry at the thought of Fitz.

The thought of Fitz started making her feel hot. She needed to cool down.

Olivia grabbed her iced coffee and started sipping it, in efforts to cool her raging body. But it seemed as thought more coffee she drank, the more on edge she felt. It was like the cool drink was having the reverse effect on her. Maybe it was the caffeine.

Finally, after spending the whole day in the library, at 7, Olivia decided she had enough. She started getting ready to go, finally letting herself look over in Fitz's direction. He was still there, absorbed in the book he was reading. Olivia knew he was still there, she had felt his presence the whole time. If he had left, she would of felt her heart finally start to calm down and relax.

Olivia needed to start heading out. She was hungry and she wanted to grab some dinner before she started getting ready for the party. Grabbing her cell phone to check her messages, Olivia saw that she had ten missed messages, a mixture of messages from Abby, Harrison, and Stephen. The last one being from Abby telling her she was headed to dinner with Harrison and Stephen and to meet up with them in the dining hall.

Olivia looked at the time and realized she could still meet up with them. She sent a quick text to Abby, letting her know she was on her way. As she finally was starting to stand, to put her backpack on and leave, she noticed Fitz started to get up too. He just looked her way and tried to smile, but Olivia just kept a straight face. No, she was in no mood to deal with him. With a quick wave, she nodded her head in his direction, and then turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia met up with the group in the dining hall, had dinner and now was back at her dorm getting ready for the party.

"Abby, jeans or mini?"

"Um, depends, you dressing up to meet anyone? Or you just wanting to hang? Also depends on how wasted you are planning on getting?" responded Abby. "Nobody likes a girl with dirty knees, remember that," continued Abby with a giggle.

'Count on Abby to always be inappropriate thought,' Olivia as she laughed at Abby. Olivia decided on a jean mini skirt and a black v neck tank that was tight on her. She looked cute, but not like she was trying too hard.

Right as the girls were putting on the finishing touches, there was a knock on the door. Harrison and Stephen had arrived and brought with them a bottle of Captain Morgan.

"Where'd you get this?" asked Abby.

"It's amazing how racist people are around here. I had my brother's ID though. But in the picture, my brother is like 100 lbs bigger than me. Look this kid has no neck. Look at me – right here," said Harrison as he was waving his finger around his neck, "neck. The guy didn't even bother to try to stop me."

"Um, maybe he just doesn't care because he is right off a college campus, and a good 70% of the population here is underage. He's not racist, he just wants money," answered Stephen back.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at that response. She hated it whenever someone brought up the race card. People should not be judged by the color of her skin, or say that others are judging them. Harrison was just being stupid, but hey at least Stephen put him in his place.

"Okay, okay, let's just drop it. Girls, you got anything we can mix with this stuff? I don't think I'll make it through the night if we start drinking this straight," said Harrison.

"Um, Olivia's got like a 24 pack of Coke," answered Abby with a laugh.

Everyone just turned and stared at Olivia. As if they were in shock that she had Coke. "What? I like Coke, it's like my favorite. Everyone needs an indulgence," fired back Olivia. "Keep looking at me like that and I'm not sharing."

Everyone burst out in laughter with that as Olivia went to her closet to pull out some cans. The group decided to pregame in the girl's room for a while and at 10:30, when everyone was feeling pretty good, they decided to head over to the party.

As they were walking towards the TKE house, Stephen made his way closer to her, and grabbed her hand, and laced his fingers through hers. His hand seemed like it was going to eat Olivia's. It was big, sweaty, and sausage-like fingers. Olivia didn't want to offend him, because she was digging Stephen, but she couldn't lie to herself. It just didn't feel right, but she grinned and bared it. Then, Stephen leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You look real good tonight, Liv."

Olivia was feeling the affects of the alcohol, and though she felt that Stephen's breath was little too hot, but she still smiled back at him. And it was a big smile. Probably bigger than what she normally would have given him. Stephen answered her smile back with a big smile of his own, and kept walking together, with their hands still attached.

Fitz was already at the TKE house. It wasn't his frat but he still supported Greek life events. Plus, he needed to unwind. Though, he got all his work done, he was stressed after spending the afternoon in such close proximity to Olivia. She hadn't looked his way once. Even when they both got up to leave at the same time, she hadn't bothered to return his smile or say goodbye. He must've really screwed up.

Completely disheartened by the time he got back to his frat house, he saw the guys had started pregaming early. After dropping his stuff off at his room, he decided to join the festivities downstairs. A night of drinking was exactly what he needed. Maybe that could lighten him up some.

By 10, Fitz was at the TKE house with the rest of his frat, and apparently the rest of the university at that. It was busy, the TKE guys opted for jungle punch instead of a keg. That only meant one thing. God only knows what was going to be in that jungle punch, but after two cups, nobody would be able to feel their legs.

This was not necessarily a bad thing.

After stopping by the kitchen and grabbing a cup, Fitz headed back out to try to spot some of the guys from the lacrosse team. As he was walking by the stairs, he heard his name being called.

Turning around, he noticed it was Mellie calling his name, waving at him. Smiling back at her, Fitz made his way towards the stairs.

"Hey Fitz, what's going on?" yelled Mellie over the loud noise.

"Nothing, just work, school, and lacrosse. How 'bout you Mel? How's the week been coming along? Haven't seen you by the fields," answered Fitz.

Mellie giggled at his response. She was glad that he noticed that she wasn't there. "Fitz, not gonna lie buddy, I'm not gonna be coming to everyone of your practices, so I can play assistant coach to you. Plus, I'm rushing right now for DG, so that's been taking up a lot of time."

"Oh, you're rushing for DG? That's great. They are a great bunch of girls," replied Fitz with a smile. He was glad Mellie was partaking in the Greek life on campus. Sororities and fraternities had gotten such a bad rep in the recent years, that wasn't all false, but again wasn't all true. Fitz really liked being in a frat. It allowed him to meet new people and it gave the guys a sense of camaraderie. Plus, his frat house was a hell of a lot better than the dorms that was for sure. They even had a cleaning service that would come in everyday and clean the whole house, even the bathrooms, do the dishes, vacuum, and even come into their rooms and clean if they wanted them to, everyday. Seriously, it could not get better than that.

Mellie was extremely happy by Fitz's reaction to her rushing. The girls had told that guys always did like a sorority girl over a regular one. Guess they were right thought Mellie. "Yeah, I'm really excited. I hope they ask me to join."

"I'm sure they will. You look like you'd fit in with them," answered Fitz.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Mellie with a sideways smirk.

"Oh, nothing. It's just you seem to be the athletic sassy type that they like. I mean I'm friends with Kelly Johnson, the president. She ran the girl's lacrosse team last year. I think this year she's also in charge of the Greek college board. She's a pretty stellar leader. You should meet her if you haven't yet," replied Fitz.

"Fitz! Fitz! Man, where are you?" called someone from one of the rooms.

"Oh, they're calling me Mel, I've got to go, I'll see you later. Come and find me," smiled Fitz as he left.

Mellie was definitely going to take him up on his offer.

Fitz walked into the living room, which was now empty of any furniture, and full of people and large stereo speakers. Everyone was either dancing or mingling, but clearly having a good time. As he made his way over to his buddy Derek, Fitz looked around to see if there was anyone else in there he knew. There were a lot of people, but it seemed everyone was either busy dancing or talking, so Fitz just joined Derek off to the side.

"What's up man, what took you so long?" asked Derek.

"Nothing, just talking to some lacrosse girl. She's seems pretty cool," answered Fitz.

"Oh yeah, is she hott?"

"Eh, she's cute. She's got a mouth on her. I like it, but then I don't. She seems a bit high maintenance," answered Fitz.

"Where she at man, let's take a look. See if she's worth the trouble," replied Derek.

Fitz walked them back over by the opening of the room, taking a look to see if Mellie was still by the stairs. She was, she was busy talking to another girl from DG that Fitz had seen around. "There man, that one. The auburn hair, the tall one, dude," pointed Fitz.

"She stacked?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean does she have any assets?" fired back Derek. He was wiggling in eyebrows in that way of saying 'you know what I mean.'

"Oh, I don't know dude. I didn't really take a look. Go check her out yourself, I'm not biting that tonight," answered Fitz.

Fitz made his way back into the living room, with Derek, and saw that Jake and Tom had come. He headed over them to.

As the guys started talking about lacrosse, Fitz couldn't help but look around at the people dancing. In the middle of the dance floor there were some girls giggling with guys dancing with them, laughing as well. They seemed to be having a good time. He wanted to see who these girls were. He moved further into the dance floor, and started dancing with some random girl in front of him. She tried to grind up on him, but Fitz just smiled, and shifted away from her. He wanted to dance, not grind. He was just starting to feel real good, not drunk enough yet to want to start grinding.

Fitz liked to dance. He didn't know how he developed this habit, but he had it. Scratch that, he did know. Girls loved to dance when they were drunk, and his past girlfriends would come and grab him, and make him dance with them. Then, he would get lucky. So, by simple conditioning, dancing was associated with good things.

As Fitz got closer to the middle, he noticed Olivia was one of the giggling girls. She was holding a red solo cup in one hand, and holding her other hand in the air, twirling another girl, a red head. They were both smiling widely, and clearly having a good time while dancing. They were in the middle of a circle a group of guys, who were trying to dance with the girls.

Olivia then let go of the red head and turned into the arms of tall guy who was part of group dancing. This guy had his arms around Olivia and they were dancing really close to each other. It was clearly obvious the guy was trying to make a move on her. Fitz watched as the guy's hands were moving down Olivia's body as they danced. Fitz could feel his nostrils flare, and he blood starting to boil. He was getting angry.

Fitz abruptly left the dance floor. He did not want to see anymore of this.

Olivia kept dancing with Stephen. She was definitely in her happy zone and having a good time. It seemed as all her cares melted away, and all she could concentrate on was the music and dancing. Stephen completely on her, and she didn't mind one bit. It was better him, then one of the other guys who kept checking her out all night.

Stephens hands started to wonder around her body. Pulling her real close to him as they danced, his hands finally stopped, resting one on her back while the other on her ass. Olivia at this point was not minding it either.

"Oh Liv, babe, you are on fire," whispered Stephen into her ear. Olivia didn't even bother to respond. She didn't feel like talking, she just wanted to dance. Stephen kept going, "Liv, you feel so good in my arms."

Then, Stephen pulled his mouth away from where he had it next to her ear, and then started kissing Olivia. Olivia couldn't believe it. Stephen was trying to kiss her, while they were on a crowded dance floor, and she let him. It took her a bit, before she started responding. His mouth was hot and insistent on her lips. It's like his lips were trying to grind a response out of hers. It was an okay kiss. Olivia finally responded, and it seemed to make no difference to the kiss. After a second, she pulled away and said, "Hey, Stephen, let me go, I've got to get some fresh air, okay?"

Stephen couldn't help but feel triumphant because he finally got to kiss Olivia. She even kissed him back for a second. He knew they were both pretty drunk, so he nodded and let go of Olivia. "Do you want me to come out with you?"

"No, it's okay, I'm just gonna go to the porch, and I'll be back in a few," answered Olivia. She needed some air and distance from Stephen.

As Olivia finally got outside on the back porch, she noticed that there weren't too many people back there. As she made her way towards to the railing on the furthest edge, she was surprised by the voice that startled her out of her reverie.

"You having a good time?" asked the voice.

Olivia didn't need to turn around to know who it was. By now, she knew that voice anywhere. Plus, her heart had started beating faster from the moment she stepped onto the porch, but she didn't want to acknowledge what that meant.

"Yeah, so far so good. Finally got a chance to let loose since coming here," Olivia answered back.

"Were you dancing with your boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. Not that it matters to you. We can't do this, remember."

All of sudden Fitz got up from the porch swing he had been sitting on, while he was trying to cool down from the earlier sight of Olivia dancing with some guy. Now, she was out here in front of him, throwing his own words back at him. He moved towards Olivia who had her back to him.

Fitz grabbed her arm and turned her around, crashing his lips to hers. Olivia instantly responded, lifting her hand to run her fingers through his curls. Fitz continued to kiss her, wrapping an arm around her waist, while the other wrapped around her back, bringing his hand to her neck, holding her head in place so he could kiss her.

The kiss went wild. It was so hott, Olivia had to open her mouth, to try to get some air. In that moment, Fitz snuck his tongue in, and started exploring Olivia's mouth. Olivia's tongue met Fitz's, and the kiss exploded. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Olivia's body was now completely pressed up against Fitz's. Her fingers were still tangled in his hair, pulling it as they moved. This drove Fitz wild. Her other hand kept running up along his side and onto his back. Tracing unknown patterns, trying to feel every inch of him through his shirt.

They just couldn't stop. Fitz's one hand stayed on her neck, keeping her anchored to him. His other hand was now roaming Olivia's back, and managed to find it's way to her ass. As soon as it found its destination, Fitz cupped her and brought her closer to his pelvis.

They started grinding their hips together, trying to find a way to get closer. Fitz and Olivia just could not let go of each other. She just tasted so good to him, he couldn't stop. Neither could she.

"Olivia, you still out here?" called a voice. Olivia didn't bother to answer, she couldn't stop kissing Fitz, it just felt too good.

"Olivia! What are you doing?!" all of sudden Abby screamed from right next to Olivia,

then yanked Olivia from Fitz's arms. "We're leaving right now."


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell is wrong with you Olivia!" yelled Abby as she was pulling Olivia by the arm, leading them back to the dorm.

"What the hell is your problem Abby?" Olivia yelled back.

"Are you really that plastered that you have no idea what you are doing?"

"What? No, I mean I was good a while ago when we were dancing, but now you kinda ruined my buzz."

"That's not what I meant. How do you go from dancing and kissing Stephen to full on making out with Fitz – THE TA – on the porch? Do we need to start making fun of you and start singing the song?" asked Abby. "Who's girlfriend is locked up in the bathroom? Take that girl up out my house and call a cab home. YOU CAN'T HOLD YOUR LIQUOR, YOU CAN'T HOLD YOUR LIQUOR!" started singing Abby.

Olivia tried to cringe away from Abby's loud voice that was singing directly in her ear. Yeah, her buzz was definitely killed.

"Okay, okay! I got it, I'm completely sober now. You can stop singing," cried Olivia.

"Sober enough to discuss what it was I just saw?" asked Abby.

"Well, what did you just see?" fired back Olivia.

"It looked like what you would expect at the beginning of a porno," replied Abby.

"What are you talking about?" responded Olivia as she rolled her eyes at Abby.

"Oh, you know, guy, girl, making out, all hott and heavy, feeling each other up. Wrapped around each other so tight you can't tell where one ends and the other begins. Seriously tongue fucking each other's brains out. That type of stuff," answered Abby.

Olivia's eye went wide. She couldn't believe what Abby saw. "You've got to be kidding me. How long you were out there for?" she asked.

"Not long," replied Abby. "If I saw all that in just a few seconds – imagine what someone else could've seen. Scratch that, make it would've seen if I hadn't come and gotten you."

Olivia just looked at Abby. She had no reply for that. She had no idea what was going on around her when she was in Fitz's arms. Time just stopped and all that had mattered at that moment was being in his arms, kissing him with her all. Olivia had never felt so good.

Abby saw the look on Olivia's face and took pity on her friend. "Just answer me one thing Olivia," started Abby, "were you aware of who you were kissing, or was it just some random drunk hook up?"

Olivia didn't know how to respond to that. Though she had been pretty gone, she was not gone enough to randomly start making out with guys. Fitz had kissed her first, and she didn't do anything to pull away or stop him. She had wanted him so bad, if she was being honest with herself.

"No, it wasn't some random drunk hook up," mumbled Olivia, while looking at any other place but Abby's eyes that were staring straight at her.

"You mean to tell me, you knew you were making out with the TA, and continued to do so without any thought of the consequences of that?" pushed Abby.

"Listen Abby, you just don't know, okay," started Olivia, "plus, he's still just a senior, it's not like he's a dirty old man who's on faculty, trying to hook up with a co-ed."

"Is he the reason you've been out of it all week?" questioned Abby.

"Maybe," replied Olivia.

All of a sudden, Abby's phone started ringing. Olivia and Abby just looked at each other. They had completely forgotten about Stephen and Harrison. Abby finally answered the phone, "Hey Harrison, what's up?"

"Abby, is everything okay?" asked Harrison, he sounded worried, " I went looking for you guys and couldn't find you anywhere. You guys still here? Is everything okay?"

With a sigh, Abby responded, "Yeah, everything is okay. I found Olivia, but she wasn't feeling too well. Something about being too hott. We kinda left, sorry. We are back at the dorms. I think we are just gonna shower and go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that Abby hung up the phone.

"What'd they say?" asked Olivia.

"Nothing, they were worried and wanted to know if everything was okay," sighed Abby. She was over this. Abby did not want to be playing games with Harrison and Stephen. She felt bad that she left them without a single word.

"Okay, then," replied Olivia. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just want to go to bed," responded Abby.

With a nod of her head, Olivia and Abby went inside the dorm, and up to their rooms. It didn't seem like Abby wanted to talk, so Olivia just stayed quiet.

Olivia decided she needed a shower. She wanted to cool down for the night's activities. Dancing in a crowded room and then making out with Fitz definitely left a mark on her.

Fitz couldn't believe he had done that. He had no idea what came over him. But he finally felt the stress that had been hanging over him since Tuesday finally leave.

Fitz had left right after the red head ripped Olivia away from him. He did not want to go back inside that party after kissing Olivia. The night could only go down from there. He wanted to go back into his room, lay in bed, and replay that moment over and over again.

The feelings that were consuming him at the moment were indescribable. Fitz had never felt that way before. The need to kiss someone so badly, to have the need take over his whole being, where he could not control his body, and just acted on instinct, was new to him. He had lost control with Olivia.

Fitz finally made his way into his room, flopping down on his bed. He was tired, but he felt like he needed a shower. He was still hot from that kiss, and needed to find a way to cool down. Plus, Fitz didn't want his sheets to smell, since it was Friday, meaning the cleaning crew changed the linens.

Making his way to the showers, Fitz turned on the water, preferring a cold shower to a hot one at this time, and got in. As he stood under the showerhead, the water started soothing him. He just stood under the cascade for a while, trying to get his raging hormones under control.

That kiss just kept replaying in his head over and over again. Olivia had tasted so good. From the second his lips touched hers, she responded to him instantly. If the first kiss was any indication of how good her lips could feel on his, this kiss was what sealed the deal. She was by the far, the best kiss he'd had. Her response to him, mixed with their chemistry, was just out of this world.

As Fitz started to wash his hair, feeling his fingers running through his curls, he couldn't help but remember the way it felt when Olivia was tugging on them. Damn, that had really turned him on when she had done that. It was like her subconscious way of saying more.

Knowing that she had wanted him as much as he wanted her wanted her was starting to get to him. Fitz looked down and noticed that his cold shower was not working for him. He definitely had a raging hard on. Olivia had definitely gotten him rock hard when they were kissing, but after having her ripped away so quickly, it had simmered down to something manageable. But now, with his inability to stop thinking about her, Fitz couldn't get the big boy down there to calm down. Even with the cold water cascading down his body, it did nothing to soothe him.

'Eh, screw it,' Fitz thought to himself, and grabbed the bar of soap to build a lather in his hands. He stared to rub the soap across his chest, down his arms, then let the water cascade over him, rinsing the suds away. Fitz grabbed the soap again and lathered up again. Finally, giving in, Fitz grabbed his rock hard on tightly, squeezing it so the blood rushed up to the tip, started to run his thumb over the tip. 'Damn, I wish this were Olivia's hand right now," he thought to himself.

Fitz then started to move his hand down to the base and back up his long rod. He started slow at first, he wanted to savor the thought he had in head at that moment. It was of Olivia, when she had pressed her body closer to his, and he could feel every curve of her. Her breasts had been pressed up right again his chest, and they felt so good. Fitz had even felt her nipples poking into him, through her bra and shirt, when they started grinding into each other.

Oh, that thought right there, that got him to tug a little harder on his member. When Fitz had grabbed and cupped at Olivia's ass, it was as if she moved into his touch. It's like their movements had been in sync. It wasn't just Fitz that was grinding into Olivia, Olivia was grinding her hips back into his. She needed more just like he had.

Fitz's started to move faster at that thought. He was starting to get close, he could feel it.

What did him in was the thought of the way Olivia's tongue had met his. It had taken her a little bit of time to touch her tongue to his, but when she did, the kiss went wild. Her mouth was hot and persistent on his. Her tongue did not shyly meet his. They their tongues met, it was a sure lick, like she was finally getting a taste of him. Then, she started wrestling her tongue with his, as if they were duking it out, trying who's tongue was stronger and more in need of the kiss. The way Olivia had started to flick her tongue in and out of his mouth, reminiscent of what it seemed like their bodies wanted to do, got Fitz to explode with one final hard pull.

Finally, leaning one hand against the wall, Fitz leaned his head to rest against the cool tire of the shower wall. Trying to gather himself from his high, Fitz just let his head rest against the cold tile, while his body worked to get back to a normal state. 'Damn, I needed that,' he thought to himself.

After his shower, Fitz felt a lot better. He went back to his room, but on some boxer briefs, and went to sleep with a big ole' smile on his face. Fitz slept soundly that night.


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend flew by. Olivia did end up lazying around all day with Harrison, Abby and Stephen. Stephen had started acting extra attentive to Olivia, but Olivia just went along with it as an alternative to discussing what happened Friday. She did not feel like having that conversation with Stephen yet, trying to avoid it as much as possible.

Whenever though, Harrison and Abby would get up to leave, Olivia would get up too, not wanting to be alone with Stephen. Stephen did not seem to pick up on that.

Sunday was spent all day in the library. The four of them decided to set up camp in a study room for the day. "I'll go check out the room with the front desk," replied Olivia as the group made their way through the doors of the library.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Stephen.

"No, don't worry, just make sure you find a comfy chair, so we can pull it into the room with the us," responded Olivia.

Stephen just smiled at Olivia's answer and went up with Abby and Harrison. Olivia made her way to the clerk at the desk, "Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could please check out room 204, I already reserved it online," said Olivia.

The clerk looked up at her, and Olivia realized she recognized him from somewhere. He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he responded to Olivia's facial expression by saying, "Hey, don't we have some classes together?"

"I think, don't we have bio and American lit together?" responded Olivia.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm Edison, you are?"

"Olivia. Nice to meet you Edison," Olivia said as she stuck out her hand so they can shake on it.

"So wait, you wanted to check out room 204?"

"Yeah, I reserved it online earlier today."

"Okay great, I just need your student ID."

"Okay," Olivia smiled at Edison. She handed him her ID, Edison scanned it, and gave it back to her with a smile.

"Well, you're all set," sighed Edison.

"Thanks, I'll see you Tuesday," ended Olivia.

She made her way up to the second floor study room. She saw Stephen had indeed pulled a comfy chair into the study room and put in the corner. Olivia smiled at Stephen, who had been staring at her, looking to see the reaction on her face when she saw what he had done.

Olivia took a seat next to Harrison, and pulled out her biology book. She needed to get cracking. She had a test next week in bio.

Olivia got into her work pretty quickly. She was little surprised at herself for that because from the moment she walked into the library, she had been wondering if Fitz was up on his spot on the third floor. Olivia knew that there was a possibility of Fitz being there, in his spot, and that's why she had reserved a room on the second floor instead of the third floor. She didn't want to deal with Fitz now.

After spending all day Saturday, daydreaming about what happened the night before, and wanting more, by Saturday evening, Olivia was finally hit with the realization that even though they kissed, they still couldn't be together. Fitz was still her TA, and he couldn't change his schedule, and she couldn't change hers. That what had occurred between them could not happen again because, despite feeling so good, it was wrong. He had access to her work, he gave her grades, his job was to assess Olivia's progress and work. Olivia refused to do anything that could jeopardize her academic standing. Above all else, school was most important to her.

After coming to that conclusion, Olivia was definitely crest fallen. All those wonderful feelings she had about Fitz and their kiss, fluttering inside her, had become tainted.

The next morning, Olivia woke up feeling like she had been hit by a dump truck. She had not slept that night, still being plagued by her feelings. On one side of her brain, Fitz, and all the wonderful things associated with him, where floating around, and on the other, all the reasons why it was completely wrong to have him floating in her brain, swam around. Even in her sleep, Olivia felt the anxiety of the situation.

Olivia had never felt this before. She had never had a boy affect her so much. Olivia had dated plenty before coming up to Harvard, but still, these feelings were new to her. To have someone become so ingrained into her head, was something else. 'Focus, focus, focus,' Olivia thought to herself. She needed to get work done today, and thinking about Fitz now, was not going to do it.

After hours of being in the study room, Olivia decided she needed to take a break. She was sick of being in the closed room, with no window to look out of. Olivia needed to stretch her legs. "Hey, I'm going for a walk. You guys want anything?" Olivia asked as she made her way to the door.

"No," replied everyone.

"Do you want some company?" asked Stephen with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No, its okay, I'm just walking around the library. I need to stretch my legs. I'll be back in a few minutes," responded Olivia.

Olivia started to wonder around the second floor, realizing she was looking for someone who was not there. She decided she would go up to the third floor, and take a peak to see if Fitz was up there.

As she made her way to his spot, Olivia could see that the chair was empty. She thought maybe he was in the chair further in, so she kept going, then tried to peak in from around the corner, but saw no one there.

Olivia now felt silly. She was hoping to get a glimpse of him, hoping that would calm her from the feelings swirling inside of her, but now she felt even worse, because she didn't get to see him. Olivia headed back to the study room, and tried her best to focus on bio and completely forget about Fitz.

"WE GOT A CODE 45 COMING IN! I NEED EVERYONE IN ROOM 10 STAT!" yelled the over head.

Fitz ran to room 10, "What do you need?"

"Grant, I need you to start doing compressions!" yelled one of the doctors.

Fitz moved to the side of the patient and started doing chest compressions. Press, 1,2,3, press, 1,2,3. Fitz continued this way for a while.

"Grant hold up, we need to intubate him, on my command do compressions. Got it?"

Fitz just nodded. This was nothing new. Fitz had been working in the ER as a tech since he was eighteen. He had gotten his medic training and certification the summer going into college. Fitz wanted to be able to work at Massachusetts General since he had found out he got into Harvard. Since Fitz was certified EMT and a Harvard student, Fitz had no problem getting a per diem spot in their ER. It was going on four years now, that Fitz worked at Mass Gen's ER. He would work there when he didn't have lacrosse or something other school engagement.

Fitz loved being in the ER. Whenever he was there, it inspired him to keep working as hard as he was, to get to what he wanted, which was to be a doctor. Fitz loved the rush of working in one of the most prestigious ERs in the country. Mass Gen was one of the top hospitals in the nation, plus it was home to Harvard's medical school. Fitz hoped he would get in there; to go to the top medical school in the country. Plus, after being there for so long, Fitz was one of the lead techs that they let in on really emergent cases.

"CLEAR!"

All of a sudden, everyone moved back from the patient. Fitz tried to lean back as much as possible since he was on a step stool, trying to get some height on the patient, for the compressions.

An electric shock ran through the patient, trying to jolt him back to life. Fitz could feel the electricity, and wished that it would work in saving this life.

"Grant, get down, you're too close," said one of the nurses.

Fitz got down from the stool, moved back, and watched in awe as the doctors tried to resuscitate the patient. They shocked the patient a total of six times, and finally, by some miracle, the patient's heart started to pick up again. Fitz sighed in relief, as he helped move the patient over to surgery.

On his way back down from transport, Fitz realized his shift was over. He headed over to the locker room and changed out of his scrubs. Fitz was glad he had been called in because he needed a distraction. Being at the hospital, working in the ER, always put things into perspective for him. He had not been able to get Olivia out of his head all weekend, and finally while working, he was able to take a break from the thoughts that plagued him.

Saturday morning, Fitz woke up, and the happy feelings he had went to sleep with, were gone. He knew he could not pursue anything with Olivia. He knew this. She was his student, and it was a definite conflict of interest to start something with, while also grading her work.

Fitz also knew he couldn't go and try to change sides of the room, or even sections for that matter, because it would cause a swirl of questions as to why, and he didn't want to deal with the questions and drama. What would need to happen is that he needed to talk to Olivia and find a way to deal with this. He was pretty sure she wasn't mad at him anymore, at least after that kiss. It was so good, how could anyone stay mad after that?

Hopefully, she would come to his office hours this week, and they could discuss things then.

Monday – Chem Lab

"Everyone I need you to hand in your reports with the calculations," called Fitz over the students.

The lab went today pretty smoothly, without having anyone majorly screw it up. Fitz tried to make eye contact with Olivia, but she refused to meet his. He had gone over to their table, several times to see if they needed help, but each time, he was met with an awkward smile from the red head, who's name he still could not remember, and Olivia looking down, acting like what she was doing with the lab was so important, she could not spare a moments glance to respond to him.

This was not what Fitz was expecting. He was expecting Olivia to be giving him shy little glances. Looking for ways to make eye contact with him. Asking him questions so that she could be near him.

Nope. Nothing, none of that had occurred.

By the end of the lab, Fitz was thoroughly frustrated and starting to get angry. She was ignoring him. She was blatantly ignoring him, and he couldn't believe it. How could she kiss him the way she had, and then just act like nothing ever happened? Had he really been the only one affected?

Olivia handed in her lab report, and tried to leave out of the room, but Fitz stopped her.

"Olivia, can I see you for a moment?"

"No, I've got class in ten minutes, I do not have time today," responded Olivia as she left the room.

Fitz just stared in shock at the empty door way.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday 3 AM

Olivia had been tossing and turning all night. She couldn't stop thinking about Fitz. She had all these thoughts going through her head, but no solution to their current situation.

The more she thought about how he was her TA, the more she realized, this really could not happen right now.

Olivia finally decided that she would just pretend Friday night did not happen. They did not kiss, ever. Fitz was just going to be her TA, and she would avoid him at all costs. Whatever these raging feelings were inside her, she would ignore them at all costs.

Monday Chem Lab

"Do you guys need any help?"

That was the third time Fitz had come over to her table. When he wasn't looking, Olivia would peak up at him, and get a quick glimpse. That's all she would allow herself. Being in the same room as him, feeling her body buzzing due to his close proximity, Olivia could not control the raging hormones of her body. She was on edge. She needed him to stop coming by, because every time he would, her heart would jolt, as if it was trying to leap out of her chest.

Olivia refused to make eye contact with Fitz. She could feel his gazes. She had a feeling he wanted some sort of response out of her, but she just couldn't let herself give in. All she kept thinking is that she could not let anything happen between them.

Finally, lab was over, and as Olivia made her way towards Fitz to drop off her lab report, she felt his eyes on her the whole way. Making sure to keep looking straight ahead at the doorway, she just needed to make a few more steps and she would be free, Fitz interrupted her thoughts with, "Olivia, can I see you for a moment?"

"No, I've got class in ten minutes, I do not have time today," responded Olivia without even thinking.

Olivia knew what Fitz wanted to see her about, but she was not going to do this now. Hopefully, if she just ignored him and her feelings long enough, everything would just go back to normal.

Later that week…

Fitz was in his office, grading the lab reports. He could see that many of his students had no idea what was going on, despite being considered America's best and brightest. He had been working on grading all week, trying to stop himself from immediately jumping to Olivia's report. Fitz wanted to have some sort of connection with her, and it seemed the only tangible one he could grasp at was her report.

After grading fifteen reports, Fitz finally got to Olivia's report. He was in the zone, and immediately went looking for the requirements that were needed for the report. Looking over it, Olivia's report was spot on. Even her calculations, which if he could remember correctly, were missing steps, were actually correct now. Fitz was impressed. It was very obvious Olivia had put in time and effort into doing her report. He was proud of her.

Fitz still wondered how Olivia was able to complete the calculations without any assistance from him. He also noticed how she was able to do that week's lab without any assistance from him. It was a hard lab, and even when he was first reading the manual on how to do it, he was confused. But, after having doing it now for the third time, Fitz knew that where he would need to step in and help his students. To say that he was surprised that Olivia didn't need any help was an understatement.

Fitz decided he would leave a note on Olivia's report to come and see him during office hours. He would use it as a chance to finally see and talk to her. She couldn't avoid him if it was school related. He picked up a yellow post it and wrote:

_Please meet me during my office hours on Tuesday. Need to discuss your report. F._

Fitz put the note on the last page of her report, along with the final grade.

With that, Fitz put her report into the finished pile, and continued grading. He now felt better.

Monday chem lab

Olivia seemed to ignoring him once again. Fitz tried numerous times to come and help her table, but each time the red head sent him away, telling him they were fine. Olivia never looked up once. She didn't make eye contact with him. She didn't even acknowledge him when he handed back last week's reports. Fitz kept his eyes on her the whole time she was reading through her report, finally getting to the last page.

Fitz watched Olivia read the note, looking for some sort of reaction or response from her. He received none. She didn't even look up to acknowledge that she got it from him.

He couldn't believe it. Fitz could not believe Olivia was so indifferent to him that even when he left her a note to speak to her in regards to her report, she still brushed him off as if it was nothing. He was starting to get fed up with her. How could she have kissed him the way she did now nothing? As if he wasn't worthy of her attention.

Fitz was really working himself up over this. He looked up again to see if he could will Olivia to look his way, but what he saw instead surprised him.

Her table was empty. She was gone. The red head too. Chem set up was cleaned and put away. Chairs pushed into the table. He looked over by his stuff and saw that there was a pile of lab reports due that day there.

Olivia head left without even saying anything.

Fitz was seeing red. He was completely enraged by this. From the outside, there was no logical reasoning why he was so angry that a student had left after they were done with their lab. The fact that it was Olivia, along with her behavior of ignoring him, had him ready to explode.

Fitz never got angry. He considered himself chill. That's because he never let anything really get to him or bother him too much. That, along with the fact that, things normally always went his way. By now, Fitz knew how people looked at him and responded to him, and took extra care to be the person everyone thought he was. He liked being well liked and having things go his way. Dealing with someone treating him the way Olivia was, was new.

The feeling of being ignored was not one he liked or was well acquainted with. It made him feel angry, terrible even. But to top it all off, it made him confused. Fitz had never reacted to someone ignoring him like this. Even if he had been ignored, it mattered nothing to him, because he would rationalize it as if there was a fault with the other person. Simple as that.

Fitz could find no fault with Olivia. She was smart. She worked hard. She even was beautiful. There was no way for Fitz to rationalize something being wrong with Olivia, to explain her blatant indifference to him.

With a resigned sigh, Fitz helped the last few students finish up their labs, cleaned up the room, locked the door, and headed towards his office. He would start grading the reports from now, trying to find some solace in at least being able to look at her work. It comforted him to know that whoever this girl was, she seemed to be worth all this trouble.

Olivia couldn't believe the audacity of this guy. Fitz had actually left her a note saying to come and see him during his office hours to discuss her report. Her report had been stellar. She had gone to all of David's office hours, each time bringing revisions of her report with her. David had helped her with the calculations and even offered to look over her report for her, even though he wasn't her assigned TA.

Olivia really appreciated that David did this. That way, she really didn't need to interact with Fitz at all. Olivia kept going to David's office hours the following week. She got help for the last report she just turned in, and for the lab they had done just done. When Olivia was writing her pre-lab, she noticed that some of lap was really vague and confusing, so, she asked David, and he proceeded to explain all the steps for the lab to her. She made notes, so when she went to lab, she didn't need Fitz's help, and actually finished early.

Olivia had kept her eye on Fitz the whole time she was in lab. She knew when he was looking at her, so she made sure she didn't look up then. She could tell he starting to get angry with her. What else was she suppose to do?

Olivia could not stop thinking about Fitz. It was really getting ridiculous at this point. She kept dreaming about him, waking up in the middle of the night all hot and bothered. Olivia did not get hot and bothered over a guy, but Fitz was a whole 'nother story. She just wanted to give in to her hormones and finish what they started that night.

Tuesday office hours

Fitz wasn't sure if Olivia was going to come. He went to his office, hoping she'd already be there, waiting for him.

She wasn't there.

Why this surprised him, Fitz had no idea.

Fitz unlocked the door the closet, turned on the lights, unpacked his poli sci book, and started working on his homework.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door frame. Olivia was standing there, looking at Fitz with an annoyed looked on her face.

She never looked so beautiful to Fitz.

Olivia had on a pleated skirt, blouse, and light sweater. Picture of sexy school girl. Fitz couldn't believe the outfit. Did she dress like this on purpose? As a sarcastic reply to his request coming to office hours? Or, was she just that type of girl, who dressed the role of student, naively alluring.

Fitz didn't know at that point, and frankly he didn't care any more. She was there. She came, and he finally had his chance to talk to her.

"You busy?"

"No, I've got time," replied Fitz.

"What is this note about?" Olivia threw the crumpled up post-it at Fitz.

"How were you able to get all the calculations? Last time you were here, we didn't get a chance to go over them?"

"I went to office hours," responded Olivia.

"I didn't see you," replied Fitz. He was started to getting miffed with Olivia. She was playing games and he definitely was no longer in the mood for them.

"I didn't say I came to yours."

Olivia's snarky reply was the last straw. Fitz closed the door and turned around, and finally unleashed everything that had building up in him. "What is your problem? Who's hours did you go? How did you finish yesterday's lab so fast?" Fitz finally let out.

"I don't have a problem. I've been going to David's office hours. He's been helping me. When I was working on the pre-lab for this week's lab, I didn't understand it. I went to David, and he described the lab to me in detail. I made notes, and that's how I was able to do it without help. That's how I finished last week's lab, also," fired back Olivia.

Olivia's response was the last thing he expected. Fitz had deeply insulted and hurt that Olivia had felt the need to go to David for help. That she felt like she couldn't come to him.

His face must of expressed what he had been thinking, because the look on Olivia's face went from annoyed to shocked to sympathetic.

"I can't believe you felt like you couldn't come to me," started Fitz.

"It's not like that Fitz. It's just…" replied Olivia. She was at a loss for words. The way Fitz was looking at her at that moment, cut her deeply. She finally realized that she had really hurt him by not coming to him.

"What? What is it?" fired Fitz.

"We can't do this!" Olivia screamed.

"Every time I'm near you, I have to restrain myself. I feel like I have an electric current running through me. All I want to do is kiss you all the time," continued Olivia.

With that admission, Fitz grabbed Olivia and kissed her hard. Olivia instantly responded to his kiss, giving it her all. She wanted Fitz to feel everything she was feeling, trying to convey all the pent up emotions she had for him, through their kiss.

This kiss was hot, like their lips were on fire. Fitz was kissing Olivia, not being to remove his mouth from hers, not for even a second. He, too, was trying to convey to Olivia everything he felt, through their kiss.

All the pent up frustration that had been building in both of them, was now coming through in this kiss. Fitz pushed Olivia up against the wall, trying to get as close as possible to her. Olivia lifted her hips, trying to grind herself into Fitz.

Olivia's hands, which had been running paths up and down Fitz's back, where now trying to get in between the mesh of Olivia and Fitz's body. They were pressed so tightly together, it was almost impossible for Olivia to get her hand between them. Olivia finally gave up, and moved her hands back to Fitz's ass. She grabbed him hard, and then cupped his ass, trying to pull his hips into her harder. Fitz moaned into Olivia's mouth at how roughly Olivia was touching him.

Fitz knew Olivia was starting to play with fire. The way she was touching him, and moving her hips, she was starting to ask for trouble. He was already rock hard, but he was starting to get to the point, where it could only end in one way.

With that thought, Fitz finally pulled his mouth away from Olivia's. He was definitely out of breath. Olivia opened up eyes, looking at him, trying to figure out why he took his mouth off hers.

Fitz looked down at Olivia, seeing her eyes glazed over with their passion, she was pouting, looking annoyed that he had pulled his mouth away from hers. She looked so cute at that moment, he couldn't help the chuckle that came out.

"What's so funny?" whispered Olivia, her voice husky with passion.

"Nothing. I've got to stop though," answered Fitz.

"Why?" pouted Olivia.

"Because, with the way I feel right now, I won't be able to stop if I kiss you one more time," answered Fitz with a smile.

"Who says I want you to stop?" replied back Olivia haughtily.

Fitz laughed at her response, but the sound was quickly smothered by Olivia's insistent mouth. Olivia grabbed him by the curls, in one hand, gripping him tightly, so that he couldn't pull his mouth away. She then grabbed his ass again, squeezing it, enjoying the feel of his well-toned muscles. Olivia cupped him again, and pushed him so he grinded his hips harder into hers. Fitz moaned into her mouth again at her handling of him. This time, Olivia took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. She started exploring all the crevices of his delicious mouth.

Fitz couldn't believe how Olivia was acting and kissing him. He was on cloud nine. She was kissing him so erotically, slipping her tongue into his mouth, and each time he would try to meet her tongue, she would move it to explore another part of mouth. Then, to top it all off, she kept grabbing him, pulling him closer to her. Fitz was definitely about to go on auto-pilot and lose control with this goddess in his arms.

Olivia was starting to get sick of being pushed up against the wall. It didn't give her enough room to move her hips into Fitz's. With a calculating move, she propelled herself against Fitz, and flipped their positions. He was now pushed up against the wall, and she was able to grind her hips into his with more freedom.

Fitz couldn't believe she just did that, and he just moaned more into their kiss. Finally, Olivia relented, easing up on the cat and mouse chase that was occurring between their tongues. Fitz, finally, was able to touch his tongue to hers, and then his mind went blank.

The sheer pleasure of the taste of her tongue sent him into overdrive.

Fitz moved his hands from where they had been exploring every inch of her back, and now grabbed her ass. He squeezed her voluptuous globes, kneading her ass with his hands. He then grabbed her, and lifted her up, walking her towards his desk. Olivia giggled as Fitz bounced her a little.

He placed her gently on the desk, never removing his mouth from hers, and started rubbing his hands up and down her knees. Olivia got the signal, and opened her legs, so Fitz could move in between them. Olivia started moving her hands up and down his front, pawing at his abs and chest. Her touch was getting him so turned on, Fitz felt like every place she touched, set his skin on fire.

Olivia started to unbutton Fitz's shirt. She moved her fingers down the front buttons, getting angry at the buttons for keeping her away from him. When she finally reached her destination, the last button, Olivia removed her mouth from Fitz's and looked down to see what she finally was able to reveal.

What she saw, had her mouth go dry. Fitz had the body of a Greek god. He was Adonis incarnate. He was muscular, with strong pecks and an eight pack of chiseled abs. He literally looked like one of those ancient Greek statues. Olivia started to run her hands down his chest and abs, feeling so much pleasure at just being able to touch him, that she started moaning.

Fitz, who's mouth had become attached to Olivia's neck, started moaning when Olivia started touching him. Her fingers felt so good on him, he thought he was going to burn alive from the passion raging through his body.

As Olivia kept touching, his hands starting moving up under her skirt, over her thighs, heading for one destination. It seemed like it was finally clicking to Olivia, what Fitz was aiming for, because she opened her legs wider, and started bucking up against him.

Fitz got the hint, and moved his hands higher up on her hips. Olivia lifted her hips again, allowing Fitz to pull off her panties, throwing them somewhere behind him. Olivia moaned when his fingers finally reached their destination.

Fitz couldn't believe how wet Olivia was, as he slipped two fingers between her folds. She was so ready for him. Olivia had moved her hands back into his hair, and grabbed him by the curls again, and started kissing him with completely unrestrained passion. She was moving her hips to whatever rhythm his fingers were setting, trying to get as close to him as possible. Fitz was starting to feel Olivia clenching around his fingers, so he pulled out, moving his fingers upward to circle her clit. As soon as he did that, a loud moan ripped from Olivia.

Olivia let go of Fitz's hair, and moved both of her hands to his belt, trying to undo the buckle. She needed him so bad and she needed him right that moment. She finally undid it, and looked up at Fitz's face with triumph. She then moved her hand to the button, undid it, and pulled down the zipper. She then snaked her hand into the top of his underwear, grabbing hold of his raging erection. Olivia smiled at how hot he felt in her hand, like he was literally on fire for her.

Olivia started to move her hand up and down his cock a few times, wanting to get a feel of him. On the third swipe, Fitz grabbed her hand, to hold it still, he then helped her remove his member out of his pants. Olivia couldn't help but smile when she what she was working with. It was long, hard, and thick, and probably the best dick she had seen yet.

The look on Olivia's face almost made Fitz explode right then. With that, he knew was cutting it close, and needed to get in her as soon as possible. He grabbed Olivia by the hips again, lifting her up a little bit, trying to put her hips at an angle so he could enter her. Olivia was bucking up against him, trying to get as close as possible. She felt like she would die if he didn't get in her right away.

Finally, Fitz joined their bodies, and started pumping into her with no abandon. Olivia was meeting him thrust for thrust, matching him with everything she had. She wanted this as much as he did.

Olivia's pussy felt so tight and wet, Fitz couldn't believe it. She was so hot, he felt like he was melting inside of her. All he could think about was giving her his all.

Olivia kept moaning into Fitz's ear. Nothing coherent could come out of her mouth, just noises. He was pounding her so good, she couldn't think straight, let alone get anything out.

Then, all of a sudden, Fitz stopped. He stilled, Olivia opened her eyes to see what the hell was wrong with him, when she saw him looking down at her. Then, when he had her eye contact, pulled out then pushed back in, so hard that Olivia actually grunted. Then, he swiveled his hips, hitting Olivia in the exact spot, that brought Olivia to completion.

She came hard. Olivia's eyes rolled back into her head. She saw stars. She felt Fitz still moving in her, and kept moving with him, but it seemed as though instead of having her orgasm end, it kept going. It was like Fitz was drawing it out longer. Olivia couldn't take anymore. It was sensory overload. Too much pleasure for her body to handle, so she bucked her hips up hard, moved her hands which had been pawing at Fitz's back, down to his ass and squeezed hard as she clenched her pussy tightly around him. With that, Fitz finally exploded inside Olivia.

He came hard. He had never had an orgasm like that before. Fitz was flying high. Leaning against Olivia, he looked down at her in wonder, was met with the same look staring right back at him.


	10. Chapter 10

While trying to catch their breath, Fitz started to pull himself away from Olivia. Olivia just tried to lean back, but since she was still on the desk, she really couldn't reach the wall to rest against, so she just rested her head against it instead.

There was silence. Neither one could believe what had just transpired between them. Olivia was still trying to come down from high, that she couldn't even open her eyes. Fitz pulled up his pants, zipped them, buttoned them, re-did his belt, and finally flopped down in the chair. He leaned his upper body back and faced the ceiling, as if looking to divine providence to tell him what to do next. He closed his us, and just basked in the after sex glow that had overcome both of them.

All of a sudden, Fitz jolted up, startling Olivia out of her reverie.

"Fitz, what's the matter?" asked Olivia.

"Shit, Olivia, we didn't use anything," responded Fitz. The worry clearly evident in his face and voice.

Olivia giggled at his reaction. It was so funny that he was so worried. "Don't worry, I'm on the juice."

"The juice? What is that?" asked Fitz.

Olivia chuckled at the now confused look on Fitz's face. He was just too cute.

"I'm on birth control. I call it the juice because birth control is technically synthetic hormones. I don't know why, but in my head, I feel like I'm one of those body builders, who like take hormones, you know," laughed Olivia, "and they call it juicing, so now I call birth control, the juice," finished Olivia.

Fitz started laughing hard. He had never heard that before. It was too funny. Olivia was cracking a nerd joke, he loved it. She was just so witty.

"You are something else. I love it. THE JUICE," laughed Fitz.

"Yeah, I got on it when I was like fourteen because I didn't have a regular cycle, and they were worried, and I've been on it ever since. Who knew it would finally come in handy," responded Olivia.

"What do you mean "it would finally come in handy"?" asked Fitz. For a brief moment, Fitz was afraid he just deflowered Olivia in a closet. He couldn't handle that, he started to freak out.

As if reading Fitz's mind, and by noticing the now terrified look on his face, Olivia couldn't help how funny he looked to her right now. He was ridiculously cute. She had never seen a boy before respond like that to the idea of deflowering.

"Oh Fitz, how old are you again? What year is it? You are acting like a teenager in the olden days. Next you're going to tell me we have to get married because he had sex one time," laughed Olivia.

She was laughing at him, making Fitz feel silly. "Just answer the question sassy pants, what did you mean?" Fitz asked petulantly.

Olivia started blushing, she couldn't believe she was about to admit this to Fitz. "I meant that I have never head sex without a condom before, and I just did with you, so good thing I'm on the juice, or I'd be making you take me to the courthouse right now, cause there's no way I'd let you knock me up and not marry me."

Fitz couldn't believe how honest Olivia was being with him. She was just laying it all out on the open. He was in shock. "I've never had sex without a condom either, to be honest," he admitted, blushing profusely.

With that admission, both Olivia and Fitz knew that what just occurred between them was more than just sex. Neither one had ever been so reckless before.

Olivia was also on birth control still because the hell she was going to go Harvard University, after working so hard to get there, only to drop out, because she got pregnant. She was too smart for that. Olivia had plans, and she wanted to achieve them all, but a baby at such a young age was not conducive to that. To her, there's a time and place for babies, and now was definitely not the time or place. Maybe far, far into the future, when she was married, and settled, and older.

"Listen Olivia, despite what you may think, I've never done this before, you know, have sex with a girl I wasn't dating, let alone a student," admitted Fitz as he broke the temporary silence they had fallen into.

"Fitz, I'm going to be honest with you, I haven't either," admitted Olivia. "But I think, I think, there just might be something more here, than meets the eye. I've never felt this way about someone before."

"I haven't either," answered Fitz with a rueful smile.

"Okay, then," smiled Olivia back.

"We still got another two and a half months of me being your TA," started Fitz, "but I don't think I can last that long. These past few weeks, and with you ignoring me, I can't go back to that."

"Okay. I don't want to go back to that either. It's too much work to keep fighting what's between us. I'm exhausted," answered Olivia.

"I am, too. How about we just get to know each other, then," offered Fitz.

"Okay. I would like that," smiled Olivia.

"Okay. Give me your number," responded Fitz.

With that, Olivia started laughing. She couldn't believe he just came right out and said "give me your number." Not smooth at all.

"What are you laughing at?"

"YOU," giggled Olivia.

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything funny. Do you not want to exchange numbers?" asked Fitz, clearly confused.

"Fitz, we just had hot sex. You look like you belong on a magazine cover, so I know you have to have some sort of game when approaching a woman," started Olivia, "you don't get moves like Jagger by being a dork. So, for you to just come out and say, without any preamble, "give me your number," I'm going to have to start laughing in your face."

Fitz started laughing. He did not expect this from Olivia. She challenged him. She knew that he knew better, and expected it from him. Fitz liked this, she wasn't letting him get away with anything just because they already had sex.

Sitting up, Fitz pulled Olivia off the desk and onto his lap. His shirt was still unbutton, and Fitz wanted to feel Olivia cuddled up to him. He wish she didn't still have her clothes on, but, alas, that would be for another time. Fitz snuggled her up real close, with her face buried into his neck, and his cheek resting on her head. He nuzzled his face into her hair, and placed a gentle kiss on top her head.

After a few minutes of sitting like this, Fitz sighed. It was a sigh of total utter content within the moment. He had never felt like that before. Olivia had managed to curl her arms around him, seeming to also enjoy their current state. She would from time to time, pucker her lips, and gently add pressure, leaving tender kisses on Fitz's chest. 'God this feels so good,' he thought to himself.

"Olivia," Fitz said as he started to run his hands down her back, "I want to get to know you better. What we have going on between us, it's like magic. You've put me under your spell from the moment I laid eyes on you. I want to see where this can go. Will you do me the honor of giving me your number? So, that we may explore this magical alchemy that lays between us."

Fitz could feel Olivia's face smile against his skin at his proposition. She nuzzled her face into this neck, inhaling deeply, and then laid a gentle kiss on his Adam's apple.

"718-452-1329."

"Mission accomplished. Success!" laughed Fitz.

"You know that was like ridiculously sappy," giggled Olivia back.

"Yeah, but you know, "girl, can I get yo digits?" didn't seem like an option anymore, and since "give me your number" didn't work either, needed to bust out the big guns," laughed back Fitz.

"See, I knew you had game," laughed Olivia.

"This is true," smiled Fitz.

Fitz started sitting up, realizing that they were way past his office hours. Someone else had office hours two hours after him, and Fitz was pretty sure that they had been holed up in the office for a long time. He didn't want someone walking in on them.

"Olivia, listen, as much as I want to stay here, with you wrapped in my arms, someone might be coming soon. We gotta start heading out."

"Yeah, you're right," admitted Olivia as she started getting up from Fitz's lap. As she started to fix her disheveled clothing, she realized she still didn't have her panties on. She started looking around the room to see where they were. She found them in the corner, all the way across the room.

As she tried to make her way there, she tried to get past Fitz, who was in her way. Fitz noticed Olivia trying to move him, to get to the other side of the room. "Where you trying to go? The door is the opposite way."

"No, my, uh, my panties are over there, I need them," bashfully admitted Olivia.

Fitz smiled as this, and grabbed Olivia's hand, trying to pull her back to him. Olivia submitted to Fitz, who now had her cuddled up against him. Fitz leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I want to keep them."

Olivia's cheeks turned red. She had never had a guy tell her they wanted to keep her underwear. Plus, it wasn't like she was going to put them back on now, after they landed on the floor. "Okay," Olivia finally responded.

Fitz got a big grin on his face. He leaned down and gave Olivia a sweet, tender kiss. God, she tasted so good to him. After that, Fitz let her go, and swiftly went and picked up the panties from the place he had thrown them earlier. He then turned around and smiled at her. Making sure she was watching, he rubbed her panties in between his fingers, savoring the feelings of the soft material in his hands. Then, folded them and put them in his pocket, telling her with his eyes, "these are now mine."

Olivia couldn't help but be turned on by Fitz's behavior. He was definitely enjoying this. They needed to get out of this room before they got themselves into trouble.

Fitz finally opened the door, checking to see if anyone was around, which they weren't, because no one wanted to stay in the chem building longer than necessary, and motioned for Olivia to come on out, before him.

As they made their way to the front door, Fitz paused for a moment, and turned Olivia to look at him, "I'll call you later, okay?"

Olivia just smiled and nodded in response. She then turned around, and pushed the door, finally exiting from the building, leaving Fitz to watch her as she left.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia still had classes to attend that day, but she needed to go back to her dorm to wash up, change, and get some panties on. She was smiling the whole way to her dorm.

Who knew hot sex in the middle of the day could make a girl so happy. She knew it wasn't just the sex, it was all of it. The way Fitz was worried about the protection issue, the way he snuggled her up to him and held her, his tender words to cajole her into giving him her number, and that sweet tender kiss he laid on her lips before they left. Man, Fitz was shaping up pretty well so far. Who knew her subconscious had such good radar?

Olivia knew their situation was not going to be easy. But it seemed, anything as an alternative to the way they had been for the last few weeks, would be better. They definitely needed to talk, though.

As she checked her watch, Olivia saw that she had enough time for a shower. Olivia made her way towards the dorm showers, she walked by Mellie's room, and couldn't help but over hear Mellie talking to someone.

"Yeah, Tiff, they start practice like around nine… No, let's go to the gym first, work out, and then go watch them… Tiff, it'll so be worth it. You gotta see this guy, it's the captain, his name is Fitz… you know him?… oh… really… I didn't think so either… better shot for me then… I don't know… I'm trying to play it cool… I think I got a chance…"

Olivia was starting to get livid with Mellie. She couldn't believe that Mellie actually thought she had a chance with Fitz and was going to go stalk him at some sort of practice. She was about to go and tell Mellie what she thought of her chances really were with Fitz, when she remembered. Fitz was technically not hers, and granted, she did just do the deed with him, that didn't guarantee her any rights over him. With a frustrated sigh, Olivia made her way to the showers. Maybe the hot water would be able to wash away the anger.

Fitz watched Olivia leave. Damn, she was a sight to behold. He couldn't believe he had just gotten lucky with that. She was definitely a ten, but that wasn't the only reason why he thought he was lucky. The way she had been so open and honest with him, called him out when he was being a doofus. God, and when she blushed because he told her he wanted to keep her panties, yeah, that definitely did it for him.

Fitz stuck his hand in his pocket and fingered the material in there. He had never done that before. Sleep with someone out of the blue or ask to keep the panties for a souvenir. He wanted to have something of hers. Just so that he knew it was real, not just a dream or a figment of his imagination.

Already sick of being in the chem building without Olivia, Fitz decided to head back to the frat house. He wanted to get cleaned up. Having sex with clothes on was not exactly comfortable, let alone still wearing them after the matter. He needed a shower.

"Hey man, where've you been?" called Zack as Fitz walked through the door of the frat house.

"Oh, shit! What time is it?" responded Fitz.

"3:00. I thought you were done at 2:00. Me and Derek were waiting for you to go into town. I thought you wanted to come with to the Galleria," said Derek.

"Yeah, I do, I need some more lacrosse stuff. Listen, let me shower real quick, and I'll be down in like fifteen minutes," answered Fitz.

"Alright, man, we'll wait, but hurry up," shot back Derek.

Fitz ran up to his room, got his shower stuff, and quickly headed over to the showers. As Fitz started to wash, he couldn't help but think about how hot it would be to get into the shower with Olivia. Fitz still couldn't believe he had sex with her. He literally had sex with a girl, but had yet to see her naked. It was comedic to him. This whole situation was just funny as hell. Fitz was never rash, let alone this rash, to let his feelings and emotions take over him and result in these types of actions and events.

Finishing up his shower, Fitz got dressed quickly and made his way down to the guys.

"Dude, wtf took you so long?" fired Derek.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fitz.

"Dude, you took a freakin' half hour. What were you doing in that shower? Rubbin' one out? Come on, man, we've been waiting for you an hour and half now, snap out of it Grant, you're never late like this," responded Zack petulantly.

Fitz grabbed Zack in a headlock and proceeded to start giving him a noogie. "How about I rub one out this way? Huh," laughed Fitz as kept rubbing Zack's head. The three started laughing, finally getting over Fitz's lateness.

Fitz hadn't realized his daydreaming of Olivia had manifested into so much time. Ah, well, screw it, he's allowed to fantasize about his sexy goddess in the shower.

As they took the train to the other side of Cambridge, to get to the Galleria mall, Fitz pulled out his phone and decided to input Olivia's number into it. He put her in as sugar lips because her lips tasted so sweet, plus she would probably get a kick out of the corny nickname. He wondered if he should text Olivia. Eh, why not, he thought to himself, wanting to give into his craving to get in contact with her again.

Finally figuring out what to text, Fitz started typing.

FG: Guess who

Ah, very original. Did not look like such a smart text as he thought it would be once he sent it. Sitting back in his seat, he waited for a response.

After a few minutes, his phone beeped, indicating a new message.

The goofy grin that came over his face at just the thought of Olivia responding him was hilarious.

OP: Who?

FG: ME

OP: Ah, yes, ME, I remember you. Scott, I'm waiting for you in the library, hurry up.

FG: SCOTT?! Library! WHAT?!

OP: So, it's not Scott. Who is this, then?

FG: It's Fitz.

Fitz started to really feel dumb. Maybe it was a bad idea to text her at all.

OP: Oh, FITZ. Why didn't you say so?

FG: I told you to guess who

OP: That you did sir

FG: Who's Scott?

OP: Why you being nosy?

FG: Because my feelings are hurt… I can't get you off my mind and now you text me thinking I'm Scott

OP: Oh, you big baby … I knew it was you… I was just busting your chops

FG: You in the library?

OP: No, I'm in class.. but it's a group discussion, not diggin' it right now… so thank you for the welcomed distraction

FG: You're welcome

OP: Hmm… so you can't stop thinking about me, huh?

FG: No, it's starting to get easier

OP: Oh, ouch… touché … teaches me to play with fire… would it help if I told you I cant stop thinking about you either?

FG: Maybe… tell me and we'll see…

OP: Oh… well… in that case… if I were an enzyme, I'd be a DNA helicase, so I could unzip your genes

Fitz couldn't believe she just wrote him that. He started laughing to himself, which quickly got him odd looks from Derek and Zach. Olivia just texted him a nerd pick-up line. This was great. It was even biologically correct. God, he thought to himself, this girl is smart. That did stuff to him.

FG: Thinking of you gives me premature ventricular contractions

OP: What? I'm giving you a heart attack?! OH NO!

FG: No silly… you make my heart skip a beat

OP: Oh, that was good, damn Grant, what a line… that deems a reward… name your prize

FG: I can't think of anything that could be a greater reward that what I already got from you this afternoon

OP: Oh, boy, you are on a roll… You always sappy?

FG: No… not really… just with you… I need to stop… you might get the wrong idea…

OP: Oh no you're not… I like this… makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside

FG: Oh, baby, I bet I can make you feel way better than just warm and fuzzy on the inside

OP: LMAO FITZ… really… what kind of girl do you take me for?

FG: One I would like to get to know better

OP: I like this mix… the sweet and the sassy from you

FG: Sassy is my word lil miss

OP: Alright there cowboy… I'm getting out of class… ttyl

FG: Can I see you later?

OP: Maybe… when?

FG: Midnight?

OP: No can do… past my bedtime

FG: I didn't know angels went to sleep

OP: I bid you adieu… parting is such sweet sorrow

FG: I'm starting to rub off on you

OP: Starting… way past that stage… definitely liked how you rubbed off on me this afternoon stud

FG: OLIVIA

OP: WHAT

FG: GO TO CLASS

Fitz had the goofiest smile ever on his face. Derek and Zack we're looking at him as if he lost his mind. They had never seen Fitz act this way before. Texting with a vengeance, smiling to himself, laughing at his phone.

"Hey man, why you so happy?" asked Derek as they started walking towards the Galleria from the train station.

"What? Can't a guy be happy?" asked Fitz.

"Yeah, he can. But you, I've never seen you this happy, not even after getting laid. Wait did you get laid?" responded Derek.

"Hey, hey, when do I ever share shit like that man?" asked Fitz.

"You don't. But, it's been a while since I seen a chick around you, man," fired Derek back.

"Speaking of chicks, say hello to your mother for me," winked Fitz.

"Oh, HE GOT YOU!" laughed Zack.

"Haha, you got me, you got me," laughed Derek back.

Fitz and the guys finally got the to mall. Fitz needed to go shopping. He was running low on work out clothes for his lacrosse gear. He needed some shirts and shorts. Plus, it was starting to get cold, Under Armor was a must. As Fitz was roaming through the mall, he couldn't help as his eye caught the display window of Victoria's Secret. To see Olivia in that bra and panty set made him hard just by the idea of it. He needed to stop this.

As Fitz walked around, he started thinking about him and Olivia. He admitted he wanted to get to know her better, but he didn't think they should sleep together again so soon. Don't get him wrong, he wanted her, but he felt like he needed to build a foundation with her before he slept with her again. This afternoon's events were not normal occurrence with him, and he didn't want to make them either. Just because he lost control once, did not mean it was okay to behave like that again. Plus, he thought Olivia deserved better than that, too.

He liked how she talked to him, even now, with her silly texts. Fitz wanted to see more of Olivia the person, not the student. Plus, the wait would make their next time even more explosive. That is, if they decided after getting to know each other, that that was what they wanted.

Fitz just wanted to really spend more time with Olivia. He as kind of sad she didn't want to see him again that night. Midnight was the earliest he could do, plus by then, the campus would be dark and there wouldn't be too many people out. He was still a TA, and he knew he couldn't be too much in the open with Olivia just yet. Fitz understood though, midnight was late, and she probably had to be up early the next day. But still…

Olivia couldn't stop smiling. Texting with Fitz was just too much fun. She saved his number in her phone as stud muffin. He would get a kick out of that, she thought to herself. Olivia had never felt this giddy just by texting a boy. It was like she was on cloud nine.

"Hey Olivia, you look like you're glowing today, why you so happy?" asked a voice from behind her.

Olivia turned around to find Edison trying to talk to her. She hadn't even noticed that she sat in front of him.

"Oh nothing, just in a good mood, last class of the day and all," responded Olivia.

"Oh, did you start studying for the test next week?" continued Edison.

"Yupp. You?" replied Olivia.

"No, not yet," answered Edison.

"Edison! I don't think you can cram a month of biology into a weekend," chastised Olivia.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine… I took AP Bio in high school," boasted Edison.

"Well, I hope you remember enough to pass," answered Olivia. There were no words for Edison at that moment.

"Wanna study together this weekend?" ventured Edison.

"I don't know. Can I get back to you?" responded Olivia.

"Okay, yeah," smiled Edison.

Olivia was glad class started. Edison seemed nice, but she was still trying to come down from her Fitz high, she didn't want to ruin it with the thought of Edison trying to push something more than friendship with her at this moment in time.

Olivia tried her best to focus as much as possible during class. It was her last class of the day, and she wanted to make sure she didn't let herself succumb to the bad habit of not paying attention during class just because a boy was texting her. School was most important, she would never lose sight of that.

Finally, when biology was done, Olivia decided to meet up with Abby, Harrison, and Stephen for dinner.

"Woah! Olivia, you look like you're glowing, why you so happy?" asked Abby.

"Abby, I showered, I'm glowing cause I'm clean," fired back Olivia. She was in no mood to share the events with Abby in front of Stephen and Harrison.

"I think Olivia looks like she's glowing all the time," smiled Stephen.

"Easy there, man, I'm eating," laughed Harrison.

Olivia was starting to realize that she definitely was not feeling Stephen. She liked being around him, but he was just getting to be a little too much. She didn't think she did anything to warrant such unabashed affection. Just because they shared one drunk kiss, that he initiated, didn't mean they were together. She was starting to realize she needed to have that talk with him… maybe later though, when she's not still so happy from being with Fitz.

"Who knew showering would make such a difference," answered Olivia, "maybe I should do it more often."

They all laughed at that.

After dinner was over, Olivia felt like just going back to her room, to daydream about Fitz the rest of the night. She was allowed one night off from studying.

As she was laying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, Abby came in, looking at Olivia like she had grown a third head. For Abby to come in and find Olivia laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling, for like the millionth time this month, something definitely must be going on.

"What gives? Why you staring at the ceiling? Something wrong?" asked Abby.

"No, nothing, I just feel like doing nothing, so I'm staring," answered Olivia.

"Something's up. You wanna talk about it?" continued Abby.

"No, not right now, I'll tell you later. Deal?" bargained Olivia. She didn't feel like sharing what happened just yet. It was still new, and she wanted to keep it for herself.

"Alright, do you want to come with me to the library?"

"No, I think I'll stay in the room tonight. You going?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Olivia stayed in her room, falling asleep from all the sweet dreams she came up with while staring at the ceiling. Fitz starred in every one of them.

RRRINNNGGGGGG RINNNGGGGGGG RINNNGGGGGGG

Olivia was startled awake by the sound of her phone ringing. It was still dark out. Olivia looked over at Abby's bed to find it empty. It must not be that late, if Abby isn't back yet.

Finally finding her phone, Olivia answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello?" spoke Olivia was a groggy voice.

"Hi," answered Fitz, smiling at the sleepy sound in Olivia's voice.

"Hi," responded Olivia, a smile evident in her voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia and Fitz spent hours talking on the phone. Olivia had to finally hang up when Abby came back to the room.

"I've got to go," whispered Olivia into the phone, when she heard the door start jingling, indicating Abby was back.

"Why you whispering all of a sudden?" asked Fitz. He couldn't stop the chuckle that came out. He had an inkling that her roommate had come back, that's why she needed to hang up.

"Abby's back and I don't feel like talking to her," whispered Olivia back.

"Okay, okay," started Fitz, "I get it, but I want to see you."

"I'm going to the gym tomorrow morning for a swim. You want to meet up?" asked Olivia.

"You swim?" asked Fitz shocked. Right then, he couldn't believe Olivia could get any better.

"Yeah, every morning at 6 am," responded Olivia.

This girl held the key to heart. End of story.

"I'll see you in a few hours then," smiled Fitz. How he was going to go to sleep when he was this excited, he had no idea.

"Okay, then, goodnight," whispered Olivia.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams," answered back Fitz.

"Bye," continued Olivia.

"Bye," answered Fitz.

"Arg, I don't want to hang up," admitted Olivia.

"I don't want you to, either," fired back Fitz.

With that Olivia hung up, without another word. She knew she was playing with fire when Abby was still trying to unlock door, and she was still on the phone. Come to think of it, why was Abby not in the room yet?

Olivia got up out of bed, went and opened the door, finding Abby on the floor, trying to pick up the contents of her purse, which apparently had fallen all onto the floor.

"You're up?" asked Abby.

"No, but I heard you jingling the door handle, that woke me up, and then when you didn't come in, I came to see what happened," said Olivia, clearly stating the obvious to Abby.

"Oh, sorry, then," admitted Abby.

"Come on, let's get in the room, people are trying to sleep," giggled Olivia.

As they made their way into the room, Abby turned on the light, which earned her a mean look from Olivia.

"What?!" asked Abby.

"I want to go back to sleep. Turn off the light!" fired back Olivia.

"Okay, okay," answered Abby.

With that, Olivia promptly got back into bed, and turned her back to Abby, clearly indicating to Abby, she was not up for further conversation.

Next morning … pool

After spending two hours swimming, Olivia was done with her work out. She swam two hours every morning since she was a freshman in high school. Fitz, finally coming to the edge, after finishing his lap, noticing that Olivia was already standing there, asked, "you finally done?"

Olivia giggled at his question. She clearly saw that he was done with swimming, but still there because she was. "Yeah, I'm finally done."

Fitz smiled and moved his way under the line separating the two of them, so that they were now in the same lane. "Good. I'm surprised you have so much stamina. How can you swim this much? Plus, you were like lightening fast, how so?" asked Fitz.

"I was on the swim team and water polo team for the last four years. Even in the off season, I swam everyday, two hours a day, hard. You gotta stay in shape, you can't slack off ever, if you want to be the best," answered Olivia, "plus, it gives me energy to stay focused during the day."

That answer did it for him, without another word, Fitz grabbed Olivia and started kissing her. Her response ignited something within him. It was like they were the same person. Most of the girls he dated, who worked that is, worked out because they wanted to stay fit. Olivia did not mention staying fit as her reasoning, instead she wanted to be in shape, at her peak for her performance, which was cool. But, Fitz was all about discipline, and for her to be able to make the connection between exercise and focus in school, oh that did it for Fitz. That was exactly the reason why he was so disciplined about working out every morning at 6 am, granted swimming was not his normal routine.

Olivia couldn't believe Fitz's response to her. She was just answering his question, but the look that came over his face when she said exercising gave her energy to stay focused in school was something else.

Fitz had grabbed Olivia, and pulled her close to him. Her body was now completely pushed up against his. Fitz had managed to rip her swim cap off her head, and had his fingers in her hair, holding her in place as he kissed her. And boy, did he kiss Olivia. Fitz's lips had molded themselves to the soft contours of Olivia's lips, trying to pry them open, teasing his tongue against the outer edge of her lower lip, wanting her to let him in.

Olivia's arms had found themselves wrapped around Fitz's neck. Her fingers were playing with the curls that rested at the nape of his neck. She finally opened her mouth, letting him in, and their kiss exploded. Fitz started ravaging her mouth, as if he was a wild animal, and she was feeding his wild hunger. His hands starting getting restless from moving up and down her back, so he started to move them lower, until they rested on her behind. Olivia moved further into his touch, not minding where his hands had landed.

Fitz then grabbed her ass, and squeezed. Oh, that got Olivia to moan into his mouth. She could feel he was starting to lose control with her. His hips were starting to grind into hers, and she was starting to feel the burning in the pit of her stomach. She ground her hips into his harder, pulling at his curls at the same time. Fitz kept kneading her behind, as if , if he let go, she would disappear.

Olivia was getting really turned on, Fitz could feel her hard nipples poking his chest, through her bathing suite. That did stuff to him, he finally let go of Olivia's ass with one hand, and started to move it in between their bodies. Fitz just had to feel her breast. Her hard nipples rubbing against him were driving him crazy. Fitz's hand finally grabbed hold of Olivia's breast, and the moan the ripped from her echoed through the whole structure. Fitz's hand felt so good on her. Olivia pulled her mouth away from his. She needed some air, she was starting to pant from the pleasure that Fitz was bringing her.

Fitz promptly moved his mouth to Olivia's neck, reveling in the soft skin there. Olivia kept moaning and purring in his ear, it egged Fitz on. He kept palming her breast, which Fitz in his hand surprisingly well. He could feel her breast swelling to fit his palm better, through her swimsuit. Even subconsciously, her body was moving to be closer to him. Olivia was grinding her hips into Fitz harder now, indicating to Fitz that she wanted him to touch her more. Fitz finally paid that nipple of hers the attention it was craving. He circled it with his index finger, then started rubbing it gently, eliciting a long drawn out moan from Olivia. Then, he flicked it with his finger, and finally pinched it, causing Olivia to buck hard against him.

Olivia pulled his mouth to hers and started kissing him hard. She unleashed a whole new level of pleasure with her tongue. Fitz was making her feel so good.

The water was splashing around them from their rough movements. Fitz now couldn't stop bucking against Olivia, trying to alleviate some of the pain from his raging hard on. Olivia kept moving together with him, as if that would help with the throbbing that was occurring in between her legs. They kept going at it, trying to find a way to soothe the savage urges that were running through them.

Fitz had switched hands now, and was paying attention to her other breast. Olivia couldn't get enough of his hands on her. It was like he knew how to play her body exactly. All of a sudden, Olivia felt herself being lifted out of the water. Fitz removed his mouth from hers, and was trailing kissing down her neck. Fitz then placed Olivia on the shelf lining the pool. He was trailing kisses down her chest now, over her bathing suit, down to her breasts. Fitz then pulled way.

This brought Olivia out of her passion induced haze, looking down to see what caused Fitz to pull away. She wanted his mouth back on her. When she finally opened her eyes enough to look down at Fitz, what she saw had ready to combust. Fitz was staring at her, as if he was looking at the holy grail. His eyes were glazed over, and his mouth hung open, Olivia thought she saw drool running down the side of his mouth.

Fitz was starring at Olivia's breasts. They were glorious. Though, they were still covered by her bathing suit, he still got to see them in their glory. Her nipples were now clearly outlined and protruding towards him, as if begging Fitz to give them some more attention. He was only too willing to do so.

Fitz attached his mouth to Olivia's breast, and started sucking her nipple through her suit. Olivia started moaning even louder than before. It was getting so loud to the point that someone would be coming in soon, to see what was causing all the commotion. She was bucking her hips up, but since Fitz was still in the water, her hips no longer had anything to grind against. This caused Olivia to start whimpering.

Fitz was in the zone, he couldn't get enough of her. Her body had him captivated. Her fingers were in his hair, latched on to his curly locks, holding him to her. The sound of her whimpers though, started to get the best of him, and he released her breast, to look up at her. She had her head thrown back in passion, eyes closed, mouth open. She was a sight to behold. To see her so enraptured by him, got Fitz going.

Then, he realized where they were. They were still in the pool, in a public area, where anyone could walk in and see them. That thought cooled down Fitz immediately. He didn't want to give anyone a show, nor did he need to be getting caught with Olivia this position.

Slowly, he started to let go of her, pulling himself away. Olivia's eyes shot open, trying to see what would cause him to pull away. By then, Fitz was a full three feet away from her. She started sitting up, trying to calm herself. She slid into the water, trying to move closer to Fitz.

He kept moving back, away from her. "Don't come closer babe," said Fitz.

"Why?" asked Olivia, feeling confused. Worry started to set in, maybe Fitz didn't want her anymore.

As if Fitz could read her thoughts, he smiled and answered, "Because, you got me so hott, I can't control myself. And we are in a public pool. Baby, your moans are so hott, but I don't want anyone else to hear them, let alone see us, when we are being this way together," answered Fitz.

Understanding washed over Olivia, soothing her mind from her negative thoughts. Fitz was amazing. Olivia tried to move closer, she wanted to hug him for being so sweet. As she tried, Fitz kept moving back, putting his hand out, trying to stop her.

"Not another step missy," he told her.

Olivia pouted, "Why not?"

"I need to calm down enough to get out of this pool. I don't want to walk into the men's locker room with a hard on, and have everyone looking at me crazy," answered Fitz.

"Oh, I get it. For my eyes only," winked Olivia, with a big grin on her face.

"Exactly," smiled Fitz.

After a few minutes, Fitz started to move towards the latter, wanting to get out of the pool. Olivia had long since gotten out, and was waiting for him with a towel. The sight of her bottom, as she was bending and hoisting herself up out of the pool, had required Fitz to stay in a little longer.

As he made his way to Olivia, she smiled at him, watching him walk towards her. She loved how he looked. He was so damn sexy, she wished they had finished what they started in the pool.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," giggled Fitz.

"Oh, I wish I had my phone, because I would," fired Olivia back with a sly smile on her face.

This made Fitz blush. He was used to women looking at him, and flirting with him, but it was different now. He wanted Olivia to look. "You want me to spin around for you, too? I hear there's a nice view from behind as well," sassed Fitz.

"Oh, please, if you don't mind, I would love to take a look," fired back Olivia.

Fitz twirled around for her, and shook his ass at her, as a funny gesture. Olivia started giggling hysterically at this, which triggered him to start laughing. She got up, and went and pinched his behind, causing a whole new wave of giggles to explode from both of them.

"Mmmhmm, very nice, very nice, sweet cheeks," responded Olivia.

"You pinch it, you bought it," laughed Fitz. Fitz then grabbed Olivia and kissed her tenderly. He had never felt this happy with someone before. Olivia responded to his kiss, and when he let go her lips, he cuddled her into his chest, hugging her to him.

Olivia sighed in content.

After a few minutes, Olivia let go of Fitz, sadly saying, "it's time to go, I've got to shower and get ready for class."

"Yeah, me too," sadly responded Fitz. He didn't want their time together to end.

"I'll see you later?" asked Olivia, the hope evident on her face.

"Definitely, I'll text you," answered Fitz back. He didn't think he could be able to stay away from her for long.

"Okay," smiled Olivia. With one final last look, in his direction, Olivia turned and went into the women's locker room, getting ready for her day.

They were both looking forward to seeing each other again.


	13. Chapter 13

FG: Where are you?

OP: Lab

FG: You done after that?

OP: For like two hours, then I got class – why?

FG: Wanna meet up?

OP: Where?

FG: Café Rousseau?

OP: It'll be busy

FG: That's okay … we'll say I'm tutoring you

OP: I don't need a tutor

FG: Really now?

OP: Yes, really

FG: Never mind then…

OP: …

FG: …

OP: …

FG: … I can go on like this all day – you're being feisty – why?

OP: I don't want to look like I'm some dumb girl who's fallen for her TA because he's so smart – I'm not dumb

FG: No one said you were

OP: I feel like it when you say you'll be my tutor – I want to meet under better circumstances

FG: How about we are just two students who are meeting in a coffee shop? And if anyone asks, I'll say I was DISCUSSING not tutoring, for the next lab

OP: Better… but I still don't like it

FG: You wanna meet somewhere else?

OP: Wanna come to my room?

FG: And have the student worker at the front door see us together going up to your room? Maybe not

OP: I'm pouting, I wish you could see my face – you're not making me happy

FG: Why don't you want to go anywhere public?

OP: Because I don't want to be seen as the weaker one

FG: You are being crazy

OP: I'm not … I'll see you Monday in lab

FG: WHAT?! I can't wait a week to see you

OP: It's not a week

FG: It's almost a week

OP: But not technically … deal with it

FG: Are you mad at me?

OP: NO

FG: Yes, you are – I can read it in your texts

OP: You're crazy

FG: Ah, okay… gotcha

OP: Leave me alone… I need to finish this lab

FG: What lab?

OP: Bio

FG: Okay… see you Monday then

Fitz was already finished for the day, and it was nice outside. He couldn't believe Olivia was acting that way towards him, especially after the day before and this morning's swim. It had only been two days, but Fitz was enchanted. He decided to wait for Olivia outside the bio building, under a tree reading, and when she came out, he would surprise her. Fitz was not going to play these childish games with her.

Olivia finished her bio lab earlier, courtesy of her reading the lab before going to class. It was amazing how much time was saved by being prepared.

Something told Fitz to look up, and when he did, he saw Olivia exiting out of the bio building. It was like his body was becoming attuned to her presence. Instead of calling her name, he whipped out his phone and started texting her.

FG: Look under the tree

OP: There are no trees … I'm inside

FG: You're lying … I see you

OP: How do you know?

FG: I see you … peekaboo

OP: You've got it backwards

FG: Fine… Peekaboo… I see you

OP: Ok… Fine… where are you?

FG: Under the tree… Look to your left

Finally, Olivia spotted Fitz, who, despite Olivia's fib, was still smiling at her.

"Hey, you found me!"

"What's up Fitz? What do you want?" fired Olivia.

"I wanted to see you," started Fitz, "What's the matter? Why are you so mad at me?"

"Because I'm crazy," responded Olivia petulantly.

"Oh, come on now. Why are you holding that against me? No one thinks you're dumb, and you are acting crazy with the way you are responding to this whole situation right now," answered back Fitz.

What Olivia hadn't told him was that she had a quiz earlier in the day, and she hadn't done well on it, because instead of studying and preparing for her class, she was busy daydreaming about him. She felt stupid. Being with a guy never interfered with her studies before, and she refused to let it interfere now. Olivia knew she was better than that. But now, she kinda resented Fitz for distracting her. Her ego was hurt with her poor performance.

"Then, I guess I am crazy, you should probably stay away from me," fired back Olivia.

With that response, Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand, and led her back into the biology building, down the hall, and into one of the study rooms. The bio study rooms had no windows, were small bare shoebox type rooms, which allowed for complete focus. Fitz shoved Olivia into the room, then slammed the door closed. He turned on the light, but, by then, Olivia was on the other side of the room, as far away from him as possible.

"I'm not going to stay away from you," started Fitz, "that's physically impossible for me to do anymore. I will, though, lock you up in a room with me, and wait till you tell me what's wrong. If you don't start talking, I'm going to bear hug you until you relax and give in."

Olivia just crossed her arms and looked in every other direction, other than Fitz's, clearly showing him, she was, not talking.

"Okay, if that's how you are going to play it," responded Fitz as he started walking towards her.

"Don't you move a step closer, I'll scream."

"Scream, no one will hear you," fired back Fitz.

"Don't make me use my self-defense class moves on you," threatened Olivia.

"I'd like to see you try. I play lacrosse, any moves you got, I could either dodge or block, and then, still, put you in a bear hold," fired back Fitz.

Fitz kept moving closer, finally cornering Olivia, and putting her in a big bear hug. She tried to fight, but he had her with her back to his chest, and his face now nuzzling her neck. He was holding her close and tight, and somehow, Olivia could feel her anger starting to leave her body.

"Tell me what's wrong, what's the matter sweetheart?" whispered Fitz into Olivia's ear. "I've been thinking about you all morning, I can't bare the thought that you are angry at me. I'm sorry for calling you crazy, I just want to spend as much time as possible with you," continued Fitz. He then laid gentle kisses around her ear and down her neck, snaking his way back up, then lightly started to trace the line of her ear with his tongue.

"Stop," barely whispered Olivia, "I…I…"

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong," answered Fitz, as he continued to kiss Olivia's ear and neck. He started to sway them back and forth, wanting to relax Olivia enough to finally tell him.

"I had a quiz today, and I totally bombed it," admitted Olivia, finally giving in.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. Why did you do so bad? Anything I can help you with?" replied Fitz softly into her ear.

"I did bad because instead of studying and preparing before class, I was too busy daydreaming about you," fired Olivia back. She was starting to get her anger back.

"That's not my fault, baby," answered Fitz.

"Yes, it is. I don't need any distractions. I didn't come to Harvard to flunk out my first semester because I slept with my chem TA!" spit back Olivia.

"Don't you put this on me. You need to learn to prioritize yourself, and if I'm a distraction, then you need to fight that urge instead of giving in to it," started Fitz, "plus I've been there already, if I can get through Harvard, you can, too."

Olivia tried to turn around, she wanted to face him while having this conversation, plus being in his arms was too big of a distraction for her.

"Listen Fitz, I'm not used feeling this way. I don't get distracted. I am not about to let myself go down a path, where I become some girl who is obsessed with some guy, instead of her future, and end up a loser," answered Olivia.

"Olivia, it's one quiz, from now on, we can spend time together studying, if that's what it takes for us to be together. I don't think you are going to end up like that. I can't stop thinking about you either, but I'm lucky, all I got left is poli sci classes which are fairly easy compared to all those science classes I've taken. I've never been so stuck on a girl like the way I feel about you, so the feeling is mutual, we just have to find a way to make it work," replied Fitz.

"Okay," sighed Olivia.

"Okay," sighed Fitz, "Do you want to go over to Café Rousseau now? Grab a coffee, some lunch, and study?"

"Yeah, okay," admitted Olivia shyly. She was glad they discussed this. Now she didn't feel so alone. Fitz was right, she couldn't let herself give in to the daydreaming, she need to focus. Maybe if they just spent more time together, it would wear off the need for daydreaming.

Later that night

FG: You want to meet up?

OP: I have spent a majority of the day with you… Aren't you sick of me yet?

FG: NEVER!

OP: Hehe… you're so cute

FG: I'm a man… men are not cute

OP: You are indeed a man… and YES THEY ARE

FG: Pishposh

OP: What time do you want to meet?

FG: 11:30, I've got practice tonight… unless you want to come to practice… at the back fields…

OP: Tempting … we'll see … I'm gonna go eat dinner with Abby and then I'll see how I feel

FG: Okay… text me later…

OP: Okay

FG: Bye sugar plum

OP: Bye honey bun

FG: Sugar lips

OP: Sweet cheeks

FG: ohhh Olivia

OP: pinch pinch

FG: I better see you at those back fields

OP: Maybe

With that, Olivia put her phone into her pocket, and walked towards her room with a goofy smile on her face. Stephen had tried to catch her after class, but she said had an important call she needed to make. She pretended she was on the phone until he left, not really talking to anyone, until Fitz started texting her again. They had spent the afternoon studying together, making Olivia feel better. She was right, they could work this out.

Olivia opened the door to her room to find Harrison and Stephen in there already, with Abby.

"Come on, let's go, we were waiting for you to go to dinner, but Stephen said you were making a phone call," said Abby.

"Yeah, I was. Thanks for waiting for me," answered Olivia. She knew she needed talk to Stephen. This was just getting ridiculous with the way he was looking at her right now. "Hey, can you guys go and get us a table, I want to talk to Stephen, alone, for a moment."

Stephen looked like he had just won the lottery. Too bad what she was going to tell him was going to break his heart.

"Okay, don't be too long," warned Abby. Harrison just shook his head and left, he knew what was coming.

"Listen Stephen, I really like you-"

"Olivia, I like you too!" cut in Stephen before Olivia could finish.

"as a friend… I know we kissed last week at the party, but I just don't have any feelings for you in that way. I think you are awesome, and I want to be friends, but not anything more," Olivia finally got out.

"How? What? Why?" asked Stephen, visibly hurt.

"I don't know, I thought I was into you, but when we kissed, I didn't feel anything, and now afterwards, I still like being around you, cause don't get me wrong, you are AWESOME, but I don't think its going to work out with us being anything more than friends," replied Olivia.

"Uh, okay. Um listen, I'm going to be honest, I don't think I'm going to be able to be around you for a while, so don't take it personally, I just need to deal with my feelings and get over this," answered Stephen.

"Okay, I can respect that," responded Olivia, "you still coming to dinner?"

"No, I'll just go for a walk," answered Stephen despondently.

Olivia felt bad for the way Stephen was responding to the news, but she knew this had to be done. There is no chance for Stephen, especially now with Fitz fully in the picture. Olivia made her way down to the dining hall, hoping to still catch Abby and Harrison.

"You finally had mercy on the puppy?" asked Abby when Olivia sat down with her dinner.

"Don't say it like that," chastised Olivia.

"What? He followed you around like a puppy. I knew you weren't into it, you wouldn't have left the party like that if you had been into it," responded Harrison.

"Don't call him names for having feelings for me. I liked him, too, it just didn't work out," fired Olivia.

"Fine, fine, lets just drop the subject cause I know I'm going to hear about it later," responded Harrison.

"Thank you," replied Olivia.

"You wanna come with us to the library to study tonight?" asked Abby.

"No, I think I'll stay in our room," answered Olivia. She was still debating on whether or not she should go see Fitz at the back fields.

"Okay," answered Abby. Abby had that look in her eyes, like she knew Olivia was up to something.

Later that night…

Olivia made her way to the back fields, hoping to surprise Fitz. He had been so sweet to her, despite her angry outburst, she wanted to do something he wanted. So, here she was, on a side of a campus she'd never been to, looking for Fitz. When she got there, she was surprised to find Mellie already camped out there. Olivia felt her cheeks starting to burn with angry. What was Mellie doing at the back fields?


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, hey Olivia! Whatcha doin' back here?" asked Mellie, as she saw Olivia walking towards their group.

Mellie had been camped out since about 8:30, with a bunch of her friends, watching the lacrosse team practice.

"I should ask you the same thing, Mellie, what are you doing back here?" answered Olivia.

Olivia wasn't too fond of Mellie, because to her, it seemed as if Mellie was a total fake. Fake kindness, face nice, fake smile, and something about her told Olivia not to trust her. Plus, they had hung out a few times during the first few days of school, and every time the group wanted to do something Mellie didn't want to do, she would just shut down and then pout, but still come along. Then, she would leave and drag Jaime back with her, while they were still doing whatever it was they were doing. Not cool at all. So, gradually they just stopped inviting Mellie and Jaime, and Mellie and Jaime would make no effort to talk to them either.

Now, to have Mellie smiling up at Olivia, and asking her what she was doing there, that got Olivia going. Olivia came to check out her man, the question was what the hell was Mellie doing there?

"Getting a cool down. We were running around the track, over there," said Mellie she was pointing to the track field behind her, " and we saw the lacrosse team practicing, so we decided we would watch," finished Mellie with sly grin on her face.

"Oh, why are you just sitting and watching the team play?" asked Olivia. She wanted to see where Mellie was going with this. Who just randomly sits down and starts watching a team practice?

"Oh, I used to play lacrosse all during high school," answerd Mellie, "we were state champs my junior and senior year. I love lacrosse."

"Oh, that's nice," responded Olivia. She knew there must be more to the story, but that was a good answer. Damn, Mellie was good. Mellie was probably there because she wanted to see Fitz.

Then, it dawned on Olivia. Olivia remembered overhearing Mellie on the phone, saying how she wanted to go watch Fitz play. That, Mellie actually thought she had a chance with Fitz.

Right at that moment, Olivia never wished more, that she was not taking that stupid chemistry class, and that Fitz wasn't her TA, so she could lay claim on him. He was hers, and from what he told her that afternoon, he felt the same way about Olivia. She didn't want Mellie sitting here, trying to get on her man.

"What about you Olivia? Why are you back here?" fired Mellie. Mellie was not going to let Olivia interrogate her and get away with it. Mellie had constantly been at the back fields since the beginning of the year. Even if she wasn't checking out the lacrosse team, she still went back there to work out. She didn't want it to seem as if she was purposefully going back there just to check out the lacrosse team. So, she incorporated it into her routine. No one could argue with that.

"Oh, I, um, wanted to go for a stroll, and I haven't been on this side of campus before, and I saw the team practicing, and I've never seen lacrosse before, so I thought I would stop and watch," fumbled Olivia. To be honest, Olivia didn't really know what lacrosse was. She was from Brooklyn, there wasn't really a lot of room there for fields, let alone lacrosse. Plus, she wasn't about to admit to Mellie, she came because Fitz wanted her to.

"Really, you've never seen lacrosse before? Sit down, I can explain to you what's going on if you want," offered Mellie.

Olivia knew she couldn't get herself out of this bind. Maybe it was for the best. She would sit down with Mellie, pretending to be interested in whatever Mellie said, and then be able to watch Fitz. This might just work out.

"Okay, yeah, that would be great," responded Olivia.

Olivia sat with Mellie till the end of the practice. She didn't know which one was Fitz at the beginning, because they were all wearing gear and helmets, and jerseys with numbers on them, but no names. Off handedly, at some point, while Mellie was trying to explain lacrosse to Olivia, she pointed at one of the players and said, "You see him, that one, the tall one, he's really agile, have you noticed?" At which point Olivia just nodded her head, "Yeah, he's the captain, his name is Fitz. He's pretty cool. He comes by after they practice, and asks me what I think. Stay, and I'll introduce you."

"Okay," answered Olivia. She was starting to get mad. Why would Fitz need to go talk to Mellie after he was done with practice? Either way, watching Fitz run and play, made Olivia fall even more for him.

After they were finished practicing, Fitz finally took off his gear, and noticed that Olivia had come. He was so happy, he couldn't control the goofy grin that overtook his face. Fitz finished putting away his stuff, and made his way over to the group. Mellie was there, but that didn't faze Fitz. Whenever Mellie was around, she would give Fitz feedback, and he greatly appreciated it. She wasn't so bad after all.

Mellie started to wave Fitz over, thinking that the huge smile on his face was for her. She didn't realize it was for the girl sitting right next to her, Olivia.

"See, that's him now, he's coming over," whispered Mellie excitedly, "I told you he would come over."

Fitz couldn't keep his eyes of Olivia. He couldn't believe she actually came. Fitz was on cloud nine. "Hey guys!" said Fitz excitedly.

"Hey Fitz!" answered Mellie first, "I've got you another groupie. This is Olivia. She said she's never seen lacrosse before, and since she wandered her way over to this side of campus, I thought we should educate her on the greatness that is lacrosse."

"Oh, hey Olivia," answered Fitz. He did not know how to respond this situation. He had yet to be around Olivia with other people.

"Hi Fitz," answered Olivia. She looked like a dear in the headlights. Olivia did not know what to do. Should she act like she knew him or not?

"So what did you think of the practice?" asked Fitz.

"Um, it was really intense," answered Olivia first.

"You need to stop letting 67 be so slow. He's not hustling, and then your defense drags," answered Mellie.

Mellie's cut straight to the shop talk was a welcomed distraction for Fitz. That way, he didn't have to worry about how he was acting towards Olivia.

"Yeah, 67 was slow today, but I think it was just an off day. We got our first game this weekend," replied Fitz.

"Oh, yeah? Against who?" asked Mellie.

"BU, it's a home game. Hopefully, we can crush them this year," replied Fitz.

"I'll make sure to come," smiled Mellie.

"You should come, too, Olivia," smiled Fitz at Olivia. That's who he really wanted to come to his game.

"I'll try my best," answered Olivia. She was feeling awkward. This is not what she had expected when Fitz told her to come to his practice.

"Listen, I'm going to start heading back to the house, I've got to shower. I'll see you guys later," and with that Fitz left.

Olivia felt like a fool. She couldn't believe she came all this way for nothing. She promised herself, she was never going to go to another one of his practices again.

All of a sudden she heard her cell phone ding. She pulled it out and saw she had a text from Fitz.

FG: I'm hiding behind a tree. Come and find me.

OP: What's with you and trees?

FG: I'm a tree hugger…

OP: Really…

FG: Come on…

OP: I'm coming… I'm coming

Olivia made her way back towards the main campus, there were trees scattered all around campus, so looking for Fitz was not going to be easy.

All of a sudden, two strong hands grabbed Olivia from behind.

Normally, Olivia would have started screaming and fighting her attacker, but her body knew it was Fitz. Something had told her not worry when she felt the hands touch her.

"I've got you," whispered Fitz seductively into Olivia's ear.

"Oh, that you do," responded Olivia, as she closed her eyes, savoring being in Fitz's arms.

"Come back with me," said Fitz, as he continued to whisper in her ears.

"Back where?" asked Olivia.

"To my room," answered Fitz.

"How? Someone might see us," responded Olivia.

"I've got my ways," started Fitz, "don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I do, but…" replied Olivia.

"Don't worry," whispered Fitz, as he started to kiss the path from her ear to her neck.

"Okay…" acquiesced Olivia. She could feel Fitz smiling against her neck at her response.

"Great, let's go," answered Fitz as he let Olivia go, and started to pick up his stuff he had dropped on the ground.

Fitz pulled Olivia with him towards his frat house. He didn't let go of her hand once. As they finally got to his frat house, she noticed, Fitz wasn't taking her towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" asked Olivia.

"A secret entrance me and some of the guys found our sophomore year when we first moved in," answered Fitz with a sly smile on his face.

There was a door on the side of the house, that really wasn't that noticeable. Fitz started opening the screen door, and pulling out his keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door, and flicked the light switch on, there by illuminating a staircase that was right at the entrance of the door.

"As soon as we figured this out, we changed the door and the locks, and cleaned the stairs," whispered Fitz, "and we started using it to bring in kegs into the house, when we weren't old enough to drink yet."

"You are a bad boy," giggled Olivia. She liked seeing this side of Fitz where he was carefree and naughty.

"Oh, Miss Pope, you have no idea," grinned Fitz back.

Fitz started to lead Olivia up the staircase, and then opened the door at the top, just a smidgen to take a peek and see if anyone was around. The coast was clear, so Fitz proceeded to open the door further, and move out into the hallway. He led Olivia down the hall, to his room, opened the door and got her and himself inside as quickly as possible.

Fitz turned on the light, allowing Olivia a look into his room. She looked around and noticed Fitz was fairly clean and organized. His bed was even made.

"Wow, look at you, you're bed is even made, no clothes on the floor. I'm impressed," said Olivia, voicing her in thoughts.

"Oh, don't be," answered Fitz, "we've got cleaning service that comes in everyday and cleans my room, makes my bed, and cleans the whole house. The fraternity knows what pigs men can be, so in an effort to preserving the house, the fraternity hired a cleaning service, so part of our dues goes to that."

"So you really are dirty and messy?" asked Olivia.

"No, I do put my clothes in the hamper," replied Fitz, "we don't need anyone touching my panties."

Olivia giggled at Fitz's joke. He was so silly sometimes.

"Have a seat. Make yourself at home, go lay on the bed if you want," started Fitz, "I need to go shower, I'm a mess, give me a few minutes, and I'll be back."

Olivia just nodded and smiled, making her way over to sit at the edge of Fitz's bed. After he left with this shower caddy, she decided to lay down on the bed. His bed was way bigger than her tiny twin size they gave her in the dorms. He had a queen size bed, with an actual mattress, not just some rubber pad like hers. Maybe she should look into joining a sorority if these were some of the luxuries she would get.

Olivia moved further onto the bed, starting to snuggle up in Fitz's pillows. They smelled of him. She couldn't get enough of it. He did smell so good. Like something fresh yet masculine. Even from the time they had sex, when he held her in his arms, she couldn't get enough of his scent. It intoxicated her. Now she was going into sensory overload. She was starting to get turned on.

At that moment, Fitz came back into the room from his shower, to find Olivia in his bed, eye closed, head thrown back in rapture, with his pillow cuddled close to her.

"I'm glad you made yourself comfortable," said Fitz, pulling Olivia out of her reverie. Her cheeks turned bright head, embarrassed at being caught smelling Fitz's pillow. She tried to hide her face in his pillow, but he came closer to her, trying to pull the pillow away. He sat on the edge of the bed, "don't hide from me, I love coming back to a sight like this."

Olivia turned around, and finally faced Fitz. The sight that met her made her completely forget about what just happened. Fitz was naked, except for a towel around his waist, hair still wet, body glistening from his shower. He made her mouth go dry. She couldn't even think straight.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" teased Fitz, not realizing his lack of clothing was having a completely different affect on Olivia, not the bashful one.

Olivia just shook her head then pulled Fitz's face down to hers and started kissing him with the all the pent up passion she had inside her. Fitz immediately responded to her, adjusting himself so that he was in a more comfortable position. They moved so that he was now laying on top of Olivia, with one hand in her hair, the other tracing patterns up and down her side.

Olivia's hand were exploring every inch of Fitz's chest. The sight of him without a shirt on sent her into a tizzy, but having him all to herself, in a bed, and being able to touch him, no barriers, was amazing. From the moment she discovered Fitz's physique, she could not get enough of touching him.

The more they kissed, the stronger the touch Olivia applied onto him. Fitz starting moaning into Olivia's mouth, enjoying the feeling of her fingers on him. He knew by now, that Olivia definitely found him physically attractive. He loved her response to seeing him.

Fitz couldn't get enough of Olivia's mouth. She tasted so good and she was kissing him so hard. Her mouth kept opening, and teasing him with her tongue, and then when he tried to respond to her teasing touches, she just pulled her tongue back, trying to lure his tongue into her mouth. Finally, when he gave in, and put his tongue into her mouth, she rewarded him with an explosion of passion.

Olivia started kissing Fitz as if he life depended on it. She was so turned on, she used her hands on Fitz to push him, and then flip him around, so that she was now on top of him. Fitz looked up at her in awe. She was taking charge. She clearly wanted him, and wasn't afraid to show him.

Olivia looked down at Fitz from her new position above him. She gave him a sexy look with a smirk, and started to grind her hips on to him. He was rock hard, and she could feel him through the towel, that some how still managed to stay on him. Fitz, then bucked into her, causing Olivia to through her head back in rapture.

'God, she's so sexy,' Fitz thought to himself. Seeing Olivia on top of him, with her head thrown back, and her eyes closed, was something else. He didn't think he had ever been so hard.

Fitz decided then to sit up and started lifting Olivia's shirt off. Olivia looked at him for a moment, and then lifted her arms up, trying to help him remove the cumbersome clothing. Finally, getting it off, Fitz just sat back for a moment, looking at the sight before him.

Olivia was sitting on top of him, in a lacy white bra, with her nipples poking out at him. Oh, those breasts of hers, they had Fitz enthralled. They were perfect. Fitz leaned forward, and started nuzzling those twin peaks. He then started trailing kisses up one, then back down, then back up the other. He wanted to worship them.

Olivia threaded her fingers through Fitz's hair, holding her him close to her chest. She loved him kissing her breasts. It turned her on so much.

Fitz moved his hands, which hand been running up and down Olivia's back, down to her ass. As soon as Fitz had the soft globes of her bottom in his hands, he squeezed hard, then bucked up, so he could grind her core into his hard on. At the same moment, he captured her nipple, through her bra, and sucked it into his mouth hard.

This elicited a loud moan from Olivia's mouth. It was music to his ears.

Fitz kept his attention at Olivia's breasts and nipples, as she clutched him close to her, not wanting him to stop. He could feel her starting to get restless, though, as her hips kept grinding into him, but not receiving the release they sought.

Fitz stopped his worship for a moment, causing Olivia to whimper in response, trying to push him back to his previous ministrations, but he wouldn't let her. Fitz knew what had to be done, so he moved his hands that had been kneading Olivia's ass, to the front, and started to undo the button at the front of her pants.

Olivia finally started to understand what Fitz was trying to do, and tried to help him. She moved her hips for him as he started to move her pants down, past her bottom. When Fitz finally had her pants off, the sight that greeted him, made his mouth water.

Olivia was still on top of him, but now, she was in her bra, which now had become see through from his amorous attention, and white cotton panties, with lacy trim lining the top edge. There was even a bow in the middle of them, like they were wrapping for the present that lay underneath just for him.

Fitz moved closer and started to kiss Olivia's neck. Olivia arched her neck, giving him more terrain to explore. She laced her fingers back through his locks, pulling on them when he found the special spot on her neck, Olivia started to whisper in Fitz's ear, "God, baby, you feel so good."

This egged Fitz on. One hand snaked back to the front of Olivia's panties, and started to move its way down, between Olivia's legs. Olivia had gone back to grinding her hips onto Fitz's rock hard member, but now, she couldn't continue because his hand was preventing her.

Fitz wanted to feel Olivia. His fingers finally got down to her junction, feeling her panties were already soaked through from her wetness. God, that made him almost explode right there.

Olivia felt Fitz's cock twitch when he felt how wet she was for him. She removed one of her hands from Fitz's hair, and moved it down to his covered member. She wanted to feel him, too. Fitz was rubbing the lips of her pussy through her panties, and she wanted to return the favor.

Olivia's hand snaked down between their bodies, and started to rub Fitz's hard on through the towel. Fitz started moaning through his kisses, as he kept working on her neck and pussy. All, of a sudden, Fitz snaked a finger through Olivia's panties, and rubbed her clit. This sent a shockwave of pleasure through Olivia, causing her to buck up into Fitz, and squeeze his member hard in response.

Fitz moaned even louder at Olivia's response to him. God, she was so incredibly sexy. Everything about her fit him perfectly. Even her response to him. Fitz slipped in a second finger and moved his hand back down to her lips. They were soaking wet for him. He then slipped in the two digits, making sure she felt everything.

That felt so good to Olivia, all she could do was just stop and hold still, basking at the feeling of having Fitz in her. Fitz started to slowly pull his fingers out, feeling them completely coated with her essence.

"Fuck Olivia, you're this wet, just for me," whispered Fitz.

Olivia just moaned in response.

"Oh, baby, you are just something else," continued Fitz.

Olivia just shut her eyes, and ground her hips into his fingers. She wanted more. Fitz gave her what she wanted.

He started to pump his fingers in and out of Olivia, seeing her hips roll to meet his fingers. God, she was so hott.

Olivia took her hand off Fitz's member, and snaked her fingers inside the towel. She wanted to feel him, too. No way Fitz was going to have all the fun.

Fitz was taken by surprise when Olivia wrapped her fingers around his cock, and started rubbing the tip with her thumb. She could tell he was really turned on by the wetness that was already at the tip. She squeezed his meat, getting all the blood to the tip, and kept rubbing it at the same time. Fitz felt so good from what Olivia was doing, his fingers stopped their movement.

Oh, no, no, no, Olivia couldn't handle that. She was so close.

"Baby, you have to keep moving or I will die of spontaneous combustion," whispered Olivia.

That seem to jolt Fitz back into his senses. He started his moving his fingers, putting them deeper. That worked, and hit the spot in Olivia, and she started clenching around him. She was close, he could feel it.

"Come on sweet baby, come for me," whispered Fitz as he started sucking Olivia's nipple into his mouth.

"Oh, baby, don't stop," panted Olivia, "right there. I want us to come together."

"Don't worry, keep doing what you're doing, I'm almost there, too," answered Fitz.

With that, Olivia started to move her hand faster up and down his shaft. She also started to bounce her hips to Fitz's fingers, making him hit her spot harder. Olivia then moved herself, so she could rub her thigh against Fitz's cock. Fitz's tip was getting closer and closer to Olivia's core, he started to feel her wet essence on him.

"Fuck Olivia," panted Fitz, "What are you doing to me? Baby, you are something else."

With that, Fitz bit down on Olivia's nipple, causing her explode immediately. Olivia squeezed his cock even harder, moving her hand at lightening speed, trying to make him climax with her. She then brought his tip even closer, and started running it over her soaking wet panties. Fitz had removed his hand from her, and so she worked to get him to explode.

The feeling of Olivia's soaking wet panties, rubbing over his tip, letting him feel her wet pussy lips got him to explode. He pulled Olivia up so that he didn't get any on her panties, but it did end up on her hand and the towel.

"That's it, there you go baby," whispered Olivia seductively into Fitz's ear. She was so happy to have gotten him to release.

"God Olivia, what you do to me?" answered Fitz. He started to kiss her with everything he had left in him, trying to convey the feelings that were swirling inside of him.

"I know, I know, I feel the same way," answered Olivia back, her lips still connected to his, so he could feel her words.

Fitz pulled her down with him, and they lay there for a while, basking in the glory of their climax. Even without technically having sex, Olivia made him feel so good. She smelled so good in his arms. He was intoxicated by her scent. It was like orchids. Fresh and flowery.

"Baby, stay with me, don't leave," whispered Fitz into Olivia's ear. He accentuated his point by nuzzling into her and kissing the spot right beneath her ear.

"Um, sweetheart, I kinda gotta get cleaned up," giggled Olivia, "its not too comfortable to sleep with wet panties."

"How about you sleep with no panties?" sassed Fitz.

"Oh baby, I think you wore me out today. I don't think I could handle being in bed with you, no panties, especially after yesterday, this morning, and now this. You gotta give a girl a minute to control her hormones," answered Olivia.

"Oh, it's too late my sexy goddess, you already cast you're spell on me. I'm enchanted by you. I don't need another encounter to never want to leave this bed," responded Fitz.

They both giggled at that. After a few minutes, Fitz started to get up. He moved to his dresser, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and flung them at Olivia. This was the first time Olivia had seen Fitz completely naked. Damn, he was a sight to behold. Even from behind, that ass of his was perfect. He clearly worked out. His back was broad and muscular, it looked like it went for miles, then dipped down, to narrow tapered waist, then jutted back out to his luscious behind. God, she wanted to bounce a quarter off of it. She kinda wanted to bite it, too, if she was being honest.

"You enjoying the view?" teased Fitz.

"Oh, most definitely," smiled Olivia.

Fitz moved over to the small sink that was in the corner of the room. Damn, this frat house came equipped with everything.

"Close your eyes," said Fitz as he started to turn the faucet on.

"Why?" pouted Olivia.

"I've got to wash up and I feel self conscious doing it with you watching," bashfully admitted Fitz.

"It's nothing I haven't seen, remember," answered Olivia.

"I know, but still, please Olivia," pouted Fitz.

"Fine," responded Olivia. She took the underwear Fitz had flung at her, and used it to cover her eyes. Fitz started laughing at this. She was too funny sometimes.

"No peeking," Fitz continued.

"Fine," said Olivia as she turned around and lay on her stomach, burying her face into his pillow again.

Fitz washed up quickly and finally put on some fresh underwear. He was ready for bed.

"Can I wash up, too?" asked Olivia when felt him slide into the bed next to her.

"You're going to stay?" asked Fitz excitedly.

"Well, since its too late to go back now, why not right?" answered Olivia. She was met with the happiest grin on Fitz's face.

Fitz got back out of his bed, letting Olivia slide out. He got her a fresh towel and a new bar of soap from his closet.

"Now, you don't look either. This is gonna be awkward as is," said Olivia.

"Okay, okay," responded Fitz, as he lay down on the bed, and turned on his stomach. He buried his face into the pillow Olivia was just laying on. It smelled of her. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the distraction.

"Okay," answered Olivia after a few minutes. Fitz turned around to see Olivia wearing his underwear and completely topless. What the hell was she trying to do? Kill him? He got rock hard that exact second.

"Babe, I think you are trying to kill me," said Fitz not taking his eyes off Olivia's exposed breasts.

Olivia loved the look that came over Fitz's face. She knew she was playing with fire, but after that staring at him earlier, while he was teasing her, she knew she had to get him back.

"What? How am suppose to sleep in a bra that is soak in your saliva? I had to wash up here, too," motioning Olivia to her breasts.

Fitz then looked over the corner where the sink was, and there were Olivia's panties and bra, hung up to dry, because she had washed those too. He was literally a second away from attacking Olivia again. Olivia could tell this too, so she put her arm over her breasts, shielding them from him.

"Uh, uh, uh. We are done for tonight," sassily said Olivia.

"No, we most definitely are not," said Fitz as he made his way towards her.

"I've got class tomorrow morning, I need to get some sleep," answered Olivia, "Give me a shirt, I don't I'll be able to sleep topless with you in bed."

"You sleep topless? Come here right now," said Fitz as he grabbed her, crushing her body to him. Olivia had to move her arm that she was using to cover herself, so that it wouldn't be crushed by Fitz. Her breasts were now pushed up right against Fitz's chest. Skin on skin, he moaned at the contact.

"For the love of God, babe, you feel so damn good," moaned Fitz.

Olivia moaned in response. Damn, it felt so fucking good to be pressed against him. Oh, at that rate they were never going to get any sleep.

"Oh Fitz," moaned Olivia, "give me a shirt. Give me a shirt right now, or I'm going to leave."

Fitz closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down enough to release Olivia. With one last squeeze, Fitz let go and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a tshirt and threw it over his shoulder. He could not look at Olivia again while she was still naked, except for his underwear, in his room.

Olivia quickly put the t shirt on and scooted her booty over to the bed, getting in quickly under the covers, pulling them all the way up to her neck.

"Ready!" she called, signaling Fitz to come back to bed.

Fitz got back in and hugged Olivia to him. He could still feel her unencumbered breasts against his chest, and it was riling him up. So, Fitz flipped them over, so they were spooning.

That seemed to be more bearable. He nestled his face into Olivia's neck, and breathed in deeply, trying to relax his body. He still had a stiffy, so he nestled that up against Olivia's bottom, so that she was aware of what she did to him. She giggled, and wiggled her bottom against him. Fitz just smiled at her response, then moved his hand that was resting around her waist up further, grabbed hold of one of her breasts, squeezing it gently. Olivia just giggled again and smiled at Fitz, and then they fell asleep, just like that.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia had internal clock that would wake her up every morning, so that by 5:30 am, the latest, she was out of bed. If she had stayed up late the previous night, she would still wake up by 5:30, but then go back to sleep later in the morning.

So, by 5:30, Olivia started stirring in her sleep. They had gone to bed really late the night before, and now she felt it. Olivia wanted to stay asleep, but habits are not meant to broken. As she started to open her eyes, trying to adjust her eyes to the morning light coming through the window, now shining on her face. She smiled. She was still had Fitz's arms wrapped around her, but instead of spooning, his face was nuzzled in between her breasts, and he was still holding one in his hand.

Olivia had never had someone that enamored with body like this before. It made her laugh. Fitz was just too cute. Even in his sleep, he still gravitated to them.

Olivia started to run a hand up and down Fitz's back, trying to gently wake up him. She needed to get up and get out before anyone found her there with him. Fitz just snuggled himself further into her, not wanting to open his eyes.

"Come on sunshine, we gotta get up," Olivia spoke softly into Fitz's ear.

Fitz just groaned in response. He did not feel like getting up this morning. Last night had been amazing, and now he just wanted to stay in bed all morning. "I don't want to," murmured Fitz.

"You have to," started Olivia, " I need to go the gym, plus, everyone will be up soon, and I can't be caught coming out of your room, let alone the frat house."

"Why do you have to be so smart first thing in the morning?" asked Fitz.

"I'm not smart, I'm being logical. I want to stay in bed too, but it's only Thursday, and I still needed to keep my routine," answered Olivia.

"Okay, okay," responded Fitz.

With one more quick nuzzle and a squeeze, Fitz started extricating himself from Olivia. He then rolled out of bed, allowing Olivia to get out too. Fitz started to stretch out, then dropped his body to the floor and started going push-ups.

Olivia giggled at this and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just some push-ups to get the blood flowing," responded Fitz, clearly stating the obvious.

"Oh, yes, I couldn't tell that's what you were doing," replied Olivia sarcastically. Sometimes Fitz could be so dense.

"Oh, really," smirked Fitz as he did one more push-up then jumped up into the air, so he was standing again by Olivia. "Come here and let me show you were else the blood is flowing."

Fitz pulled Olivia into his arms and ground his morning wood into her. Then, he started leaving a trail of kisses from her neck up to her ear.

"Oh, very impressive," answered Olivia, basking in his kisses. She was enjoying their early morning banter.

"Oh, I thought you might think that," smile Fitz.

With one final sweet tender kiss on the cheek, Fitz let Olivia go, and started to look for her clothes that he had thrown somewhere around the room. After finding Olivia's pants and shirt, he handed the over to her. Olivia started to go towards her bra and panty set she had left to dry in the corner, before Fitz stopped her.

"Don't put them back on," said Fitz, "leave them here."

Olivia just looked at him she couldn't believe him. He wanted to keep more of her underwear? She was a bit surprised, but said okay with a nod.

"What am I suppose to wear then?" asked Olivia.

"You're going to the gym right?" responded Fitz.

"Yeah," replied Olivia.

"Okay. So you're probably going to be swimming right?" continued Fitz.

"Yes."

"Then, keep on my clothes till you get to the gym, and then put yours back on after you're done with your work out. Simple as that," answered Fitz.

"Oh darling, one minor snag, I don't have any clothes to wear to the gym," responded Olivia.

Fitz just walked to his draw and pulled out a pair of short and threw them at Olivia.

"Problem solved," smiled Fitz.

"You are something else," said Olivia as she put on his shorts. "We are lucky we are going to the gym, or else this ensemble would not fly."

"God does work in mysterious ways," sassed Fitz.

"Okay, okay, get ready. I want to get going," laughed Olivia.

Fitz put on his gym clothes quickly, and then went out to check to see if the coast was clear. So, he grabbed Olivia's hand and made their way to the hidden stairwell. They got out with no problem.

Olivia started walking quickly towards the gym.

"Why you going so fast?"

"Walk slower! I don't want people to see us go in together," whispered Olivia.

It was daylight out now, and all the inhibitions that had been hidden with the darkness of the night, where back with a vengeance in the daylight.

"Calm down," said Fitz as he slowed his pace, trying to placate Olivia.

"I can't. Sorry. I just really need to go swim these feelings off," responded Olivia as she made her way to the gym's entrance. "Listen, I'll text you later okay."

"Okay," responded Fitz, feeling a little hurt by Olivia's behavior. He didn't want her to feel this way after having such an amazing day together yesterday.

Fitz waited a few minutes by the entrance, checking his emails on his phone, to stagger the time between him and Olivia. He knew he was being, but if that's what Olivia wanted, that's what he would do.

Olivia went straight to the women's locker room, changing as quickly as she could into her bathing suit. She needed to swim. The actions of the last two days were crashing down on her, and she needed time to sort everything out. She had just spent the night with a guy, which she had never done before, and to top it off, she left her bra and panties with him. Olivia also spent the whole day with him, leaving her completely confused. She was surprised with herself for becoming so attached to someone so quickly. With Fitz, it was just so easy to be around him. It was also just as easy to get completely caught up in him and forget about everything else.

Maybe she should distance herself a bit from him, give each other room to breathe. She had a full day ahead of her, including much needed study time.

Fitz went straight to track, starting a gruelingly paced run. Even though he didn't sleep that much last night, he still was wired from the way Olivia had left things. Her moods would change within a minute. He knew they were moving too fast, but still, he couldn't help how he felt about her. Fitz just wanted to be around Olivia all the time. He hadn't even taken her out on a real date, but he already slept with her, literally and figuratively. They definitely needed to slow things down. They also needed to discuss what was going on with them.

As the day past, Fitz realized Olivia was not going to contact him. It was already six in the evening, and she had yet to text him since she said she would that morning. He decided he would just give the space she obviously wanted.

Olivia had gone to her first class, and was barely able to keep her eyes open, let alone pay attention. This was not good. Luckily, it was just a movie that was playing. Olivia started to get angry with herself. This was exactly what she discussed with Fitz about. Her not being able to keep up her performance because she was spending time doing other things.

As soon as Olivia got out of class, she went straight to her dorm to take nap. She was tired and angry, and in clear need of some sleep. Olivia set her alarm for fifteen minutes before her next class.

When she woke up, Olivia felt much better. She was rested, and went straight to class, feeling rejuvenated. On her way to class, Olivia decided not to text Fitz for the rest of the day and just try to focus on class and studying. She had yet to see Abby and was glad of it. Olivia knew the interrogation that would occur when Abby finally saw her would be epic. She didn't want to discuss Fitz or their situation with Abby.

As she finished up her last class, Edison stopped Olivia before she exited the room.

"Hey, you still want to meet up Saturday and study for bio?" asked Edison.

Any reason Olivia could find to make sure she studied was something Olivia was up for.

"Yeah, definitely. What time do you want to meet?" responded Olivia.

"I don't know yet," replied Edison, "how about you give me your number, and I'll text you when I have a better idea?"

"Okay, sounds good," said Olivia as she put her number into Edison's phone. She then texted herself from his phone so that she could have his number.

Olivia was starting to feel really hungry considering she had yet to eat that day. She didn't feel like going to the dining hall by herself, so settled on going back to Café Rousseau for dinner and pick-me-up coffee. If she was lucky, she could find a table there and spend the rest of the evening studying there.

Hours later, Olivia was completely engrossed in her readings. She had been able to accomplish a lot, and finally started to feel confident again about her work. She still needed help with her chem lab report, and decided she would just continue going to David for help. Olivia didn't think she could control herself when it came to Fitz, despite his best intentions.

When she looked at her watch, Olivia noticed it was close to ten o'clock. She didn't want to walk back to her dorms any later than it already was, so she packed up her things, and went back to the door. Abby wasn't there. Olivia was relieved. The longer she could avoid Abby, the happier she'd be.

As Olivia got ready for bed, she put her phone to charge. She left to go to the washroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She was glad that Fitz hadn't tried to contact her either. That way, she didn't have to feel guilty about ignoring him.

When Olivia finally got back into her room, she checked her phone again, and saw she had missed call and a text from Fitz.

FG: good night…

Olivia just smiled and went to bed. She would deal with Fitz later.

Fitz on the other hand was not handling Olivia's lack of response towards him well. By 10:30, Fitz had had enough. Okay, fine she didn't want to see him, but she could at least have said something. How do you go and literally sleep with someone, and do the stuff they did, and then ignore them for the rest of the day?

This was starting to become a pattern with Olivia and Fitz refused to let her think it was okay. He called her, but she didn't respond. With a resigned sigh, Fitz just decided to text her a quick good night to see if she would at least tell him good night back.

No response. Fine, if she wanted to play it that way, he would show her.

Since it was Friday, Olivia's free day, Olivia decided she would spend it in the library. As soon as she was done with her workout, she went straight to the library, and up to the third floor, where it was silent study. She saw Fitz's spot open, and decided to sit there.

As the hours past, Olivia noticed that it was well past noon, and she was starting to get hungry. She left her stuff and went to get a quick bite to eat at the café that was connected to the library. When she came back, she found Fitz in the corner, sitting in the comfy chair, with his ear buds in, reading a textbook. Olivia stood there a few moments, just looking at him, taking in the view. 'God, he's so handsome,' she thought to herself.

Fitz knew when he got to his spot that Olivia had already been sitting there. Her backpack and laptop were still there, even though she wasn't. He decided to sit there anyways, wanting to make his point clear with her. When Olivia arrived back to the spot, Fitz knew she was there, but proceeded to keep reading, effectively ignoring her.

Olivia kept looking at him to see if he would look up for a quick greeting, but after a few moments, she realized it wasn't going to happen. Fitz looked like he was engrossed in his reading. She took her seat, and went back to her own work. They stayed the rest of the afternoon light that, sitting next to each other, but focusing on their individual school work.

Around six, Fitz finally had enough, and decided to back to the frat house. He saw that Derek had texted him to grab some dinner, so he quickly shot a text back letting him know that he was on his way. Olivia hadn't made an effort to talk to him the entire time he was there. He expected this, so as he started packing up his things, he made sure to keep his ear buds in and the music loud, to make sure he wasn't distracted by Olivia.

Olivia looked up to see Fitz getting ready to leave. She kept looking at him, willing him to look her way. She was done studying, too, and would be willing to leave with Fitz, if he asked. Then, she watched as Fitz just brushed past her, leaving her to watch him as he left.

As Fitz walked towards his dorm, he got angrier with each step. He should not have to resort to this type of behavior. To be playing games and ignoring Olivia, after they told each other no more of that. Two nights ago she was in his bed, finding her smelling his pillows while he was away, and now she couldn't even say hello. He wasn't even going to add their amorous activity into the equation, cause then he would really get angry.

Fitz decided he was done with this behavior. He was a grown man and had dated many women before, never having encountered such behavior. This is the stuff of high school. He was graduating from Harvard with two degrees. He was not going to regress. If Olivia wanted to play these games, she could, but not with him. Fitz decided he was done with Olivia until she came and talked to him.

"Fitz man, you okay?" asked Derek as they were waiting for their pizza that Half Time Pizza. Derek, Zach, Steve, and John, all decided to go into the city for dinner. Fitz decided to go with. He didn't have anything else to do that night. He had a lacrosse game the next day, but that was in the afternoon. Maybe a night out with guys would help.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Fitz, as they walked over to a table. Half Time Pizza was a hole-in-the-wall place, right next to the TD Garden arena, also by a bunch of bars. It was like two blocks of bar after bar, a fun going out area. They were going to have dinner, and then go bar hopping.

"So who was the chick?"

"What are you talking about?" replied Fitz.

"I heard you and some girl moaning all the way down the hall," responded Derek.

"Shit, you heard that," responded Fitz, completely shocked.

"Who didn't hear it?" laughed Zack.

"Is that why you're all sad tonight?" poked Derek.

"Oh, Fitzy got his heart broken," laughed John, "she didn't want to get back with you tonight?"

Everyone started laughing at that one, causing Fitz to blush profusely.

"It's not like that," finally responded Fitz.

"Oh, don't worry man," laughed John, "I'm just busting your balls. You don't have to tell me."

Fitz started to feel better. John was right. The ladies did like him. He never had a problem with them. He didn't know why he was getting so mad with Olivia. If she wanted to be like that fine, Fitz would just find someone else.

With new prospective, Fitz started lightening up. He was just going to hang out with his friends, and enjoy his Friday night. Nothing a little bit of pizza and beer couldn't fix.

Saturday afternoon, Harvard vs BU LaCrosse Game

Fitz really feeling it. They were getting crushed by BU. He expected the game not to be too bad. He was wrong. Fitz kept looking at the crowd, seeing who was in attendance. He didn't know why, but he expected Olivia to be there. He thought she would actually show up.

When they went to the bar, after dinner, him and the guys had gotten pretty drunk. But even his drunken state, Fitz didn't like any of the girls who came up to him. All he kept wishing was that Olivia could have been there with him. So, they could drink and dance and have a good time. That at the end of the night, he would have gone home with her, instead of the guys.

That was neither here nor there now. He needed to stay focused. As the final whistle was blown, indicating the end of the second quarter, Fitz made his way to the benches. They definitely needed to change up.

Mellie had been there since the beginning of the game. They were getting creamed. She couldn't believe they were doing so bad. She had to talk to Fitz.

Mellie made her way over to the team's benches, looking for Fitz. She knew he would listen.

"Fitz! Fitz!" called Mellie.

Fitz looked around to see who was calling his name. He saw Mellie on the other side of the fence, waving him to come over. He decided to hear her out, cause he knew she would have something to say.

"Hey Mel, what's going on?"

"Fitz, what the hell is wrong with you today? You're playing like your as hung over as the day after prom," commented Mellie.

Fitz was not hung over and neither were the guys, but he knew they weren't in tip top form today.

"I know Mellie," replied Fitz, "what do you think we should do?"

"Take out 83, 24, and 78. Put in 11, 29, 91. 11 needs to be on d. You need to sit out, cause you're running ragged, and not making passes to open shots. What the hell was that last throw? Two interceptions in one quarter? Come on," answered Mellie.

"How long should I stay out? Who should I put in instead?" answered Fitz, critically thinking over Mellie's suggestions. She was spot on with everything she said, even with him being taken out of the next quarter.

"Stay out as long as it is necessary for you to see how they are lining up their plays," started Mellie, "they are playing the same four plays over and over again, you guys are just letting them. They keep divvying up the passes between 26, 45, and 14. You need to put better d between those three, and block some passes."

Now that Mellie had mentioned that, Fitz was starting to see what she was saying. She was completely right. He was going to do exactly what she said.

"Thanks Mel, you're right. I don't know what has gotten into me," answered Fitz, greatful for the insight.

"It's nothing," smiled Mellie. "Oh, and put in 67 in for you. He's similar in stature and speed, so it would be an even match up."

"Will do. Thanks Mel," responded Fitz as he made his way back to the team.

Fitz implemented everything Mellie said and stayed out the rest of the third quarter to watch for the plays Mellie mentioned. She was right, they weren't doing anything different, his guys just hadn't been paying enough attention. By the end of the third quarter, they were tied with BU.

Olivia made her way to the field were Fitz's lacrosse game was suppose to be. She had been looking for that field for an hour, because she thought it was just going to be at the backfields. Boy, was she wrong. Harvard's campus was a lot bigger than she originally thought.

When she finally at the right place, Olivia made it for the last five minutes of the game. She looked to see if she could spot Fitz. Olivia didn't like how things ended the night before, and ended up staying in the library till about eleven. She felt like a loser for not having plans on a Friday night, but the amount of work she was able to get done assuaged her ego.

When she finally got back to her dorm, Abby wasn't there. Even by the time Olivia went to sleep, Abby still hadn't shown up. Abby was there, the next morning though, when Olivia woke up. Olivia let herself sleep in on Saturdays and Sundays. She wasn't comforted to see Abby across from her. Back to some semblance of normal. OIivia had dreamed of Fitz all night and was starting to regret her behavior towards him the last few days.

Now that she had gotten all of her work done, and then some, she felt silly for making such a fuss. Olivia knew she had hurt his feelings by ignoring him. It was evident by his lack of correspondence that he was angry with her. She hoped that coming to his lacrosse game would assuage his anger. Now, after getting lost, she didn't think her presence there for the last five minutes would be enough to make up for the last two days. Either way, she would make an effort.

Olivia watched as she finally spotted Fitz on the field. He was running at lightening speed, dodging his opponents. Fitz really was agile on the field. Olivia felt tinge of pride streak through her. That was her guy.

Fitz was able to score the game winning goal in the last minute. He couldn't believe it. Hearing the whistle blowing, signaling the end of the game, everyone started cheering. It was like something clicked in him and he went on autopilot. His body which had been on edge all day, finally calmed down for the last five minutes of the game. With clarity, he saw what he needed to do, and made it happen.

Fitz was so excited, he ripped his helmet and gloves off and threw them in the air as his teammates raised him up, carrying him back to the benches.

Mellie made her way from the stands, down to the sideline, to cheer for the team as they made their way to the locker room. Fitz saw Mellie and gave her a big smile. When he finally got close enough, he grabbed her and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Mel," whispered Fitz into her ear as he was hugging her, " I couldn't of done it with you."

Mellie just beamed up at him as he let go of her, at a loss for words. She didn't think Fitz was going to respond to her like that. Mellie was on cloud nine.

Olivia just stood there, with her mouth open. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. Fitz had just pulled Mellie into a victory hug. IN FRONT OF EVERYONE.

Olivia couldn't help the hot tears that started running down her cheeks. She really screwed up. Fitz was over her. No wonder he hadn't looked at her twice yesterday.

All of a sudden, Olivia's pocket started vibrating.

Olivia pulled out her phone and saw that she had a message from Edison.

ED: Hey, I'm free now. Wanna meet in the library to study?

Olivia welcomed the distraction. She quickly wiped her cheeks, and typed back:

OP: I'm on my way.

Olivia didn't wait for Fitz. She had planned to wait till he came out of the locker room to surprise him, but that plan was in the garbage now. She made her way back to her dorm to pick up her stuff and head on over to the library.

Edison was already there, waiting for her in the foyer.

"Hey, glad you could make it," happily replied Edison.

"Yeah, thanks for contacting me," responded Olivia.

"I got us a study room on the second floor. You good with that?" asked Edison.

"Yeah, that's fine," replied Olivia, who was glad to be on any floor, except the third.

Olivia and Edison studied for the remainder of the day. It turned out Edison was cocky, but with reason. He really did know his biology. Thank goodness Olivia had studied so much beforehand, or else Edison would have blown her out of the water.

"Okay, I'm done for the day," said Edison as he pushed his book away.

"Yeah, me too," chimed in Olivia.

"Thanks for coming and studying with me," continued Edison.

"Thanks for inviting me," smiled Olivia. Edison was starting to grow on Olivia. He was smart and easy on the eyes, plus he didn't send her hormones into a rage.

"Hey, listen, do you wanna maybe go grab something to eat?" asked Edison.

"Where do you want to go?" answered Olivia.

"Somewhere in the Square?" replied Edison, "I've got to work at 5:00 AM tomorrow, so I can't go into the city."

"Yeah, definitely. Do you mind if we stop by my dorm so I can drop off my stuff and grab my wallet?" answered Olivia.

"Yeah, sure. Do you mind if we stop off by my dorm too? I want to drop off my stuff," said Edison.

"Why don't you just leave your stuff in mine and when we go back, you can just pick it up?" offered Olivia.

"Okay," smiled Edison.

Olivia and Edison made their way to Olivia's dorm. On the way to the Square, they past by the frat houses, it looked like one of them was having a huge party. As they got closer, Olivia started to notice how the one having the party looked more and more familiar. When they finally walked past it, Olivia was able to clearly see the letters, and realized it was Fitz's frat.

Olivia's heart dropped down past her stomach. She felt sick. Fitz was having a party and it was clear the whole campus was invited except her. He must hate her. She should have never ignored him.

All these different thoughts were swirling through her head as she kept walking with Edison. Fitz was probably partying with girls throwing themselves at him, having a good time. Who knows with who'd he be with by the end of the night.

It was all her fault. All because she wanted to ignore him again, especially after he told her how much it bothered him. She had been acting stupid and childish, and now she was paying for it. She lost Fitz before she even got him.

"What's the matter Olivia?" asked Edison, clearly concerned by the look on Olivia's face. She looked desolate.

"Nothing, just got into a bad train of thought. Sorry," muttered Olivia.

"What are you thinking about?" pushed Edison.

"I don't want to talk about it," replied Olivia.

"Come on Liv, tell me what's the matter. Maybe I can fix it," continued Edison.

"Just leave it. It has nothing to do with you. Lets just go to dinner. It's nothing food can't fix," finished Olivia.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I just wanted to help. We had such a great time studying today, I don't want you to be unhappy," replied Edison, still concerned.

"I'm being silly. So where are you taking me?" asked Olivia, trying to change the topic of conversation.

"How about we got to Café Rousseau? They got awesome paninis," offered Edison.

Olivia did not want to go anywhere near a place that would remind her of Fitz.

"How about we go to Harvest?" countered Olivia.

"Okay, that works for me," answered Edison, clearly relieved Olivia was starting to get back to normal.

The continued walking silence until they reached Harvest. Since it was a Saturday night, it was busy and ended up having to wait for a table. Awkward silence ensued until Edison, who couldn't bear it any more, broke it.

"So, you want to study tomorrow again?"

"I don't know. Can I text you tomorrow?" answered Olivia.

"Uh, yeah, okay," stuttered Edison. He felt like their night was starting to get to the point where it was going to be unsalvageable.

When Edison and Olivia were finally seated, Edison started talking nonstop, trying to pull Olivia from whatever funk she was clearly in. Olivia tried to respond to him as best as possible, but she just couldn't bring herself into it. The later it got, the more likely she thought Fitz had taken someone back to his room with him. She was sick at the thought of Fitz sleeping with someone else.

When dinner finally came, Olivia picked at her food. Edison was almost to the point of giving up, when the server brought over the dessert menu. Edison looked up at Olivia with hopeful eyes, trying to see if the promise of sweet treat would change her disposition.

Olivia was having none of it. She was ready to go home and sulk in the solitude of her dorm. Hopefully, Abby would be home, Olivia wanted someone to vent to.

"Can we get the check please?" asked Olivia was the server came over to check on them.

The server promptly brought it over and before Edison could even blink, Olivia grabbed it, looked at the amount, and paid for both of them. She got up and looked at Edison, signaling she was ready to leave.

Edison was completely flabbergasted. He couldn't believe Olivia was acting this way.

"I was planning on paying for dinner," stuttered Edison as they were walking back.

"Listen, don't take offense, but I am in a terrible mood. I know I said I would try to let it go, but I can't. I feel awful for taking this out on you. That's why I paid for dinner. It's the least I could do after being such a lousy dinner partner," said Olivia in one breath.

"Olivia, just tell me what's wrong," pushed Edison.

"I can't talk about it Edison. Listen, I really like studying with you, and I hope we can be friends. Now, I know I'm not making a good impression right now, but you really need to give me some space. Okay? I'll text you tomorrow," finished Olivia, as she started speed walking, trying to lose Edison with her quick pace.

Edison just stopped walking, and stared at Olivia's retreating form. Whatever was wrong with that girl, he would just have to leave her be. Luckily, he was in front of his dorm, and so he just went in and went to bed.

Olivia took the long way home, not wanting to pass by Fitz's frat house. She was in a complete tizzy. All she wanted to do was crawl up in a ball and cry. Fitz was going to have sleep with someone else and completely forget about her, she just knew it. It would probably be Mellie, too.

Fitz was in his room, trying to go to sleep. He had a double shift in the ER in the morning, and knew it was going on to be a long one, so he tried to not stay up too late. Since most of the guys that were on the lacrosse team, were in his frat, they all decided to throw a party for their win. Fitz was all for the festivities, but he had to draw the line when it came to how much he drank and how late he stayed up. He did not want to be hung over or tired for work.

Since they started partying from the moment they got back to the house, they had been going pretty strong. A bunch of girls from the sororities came over, and by 7, the whole campus was there, celebrating with them.

Mellie had come over too, but then she wouldn't leave his side. At first, Fitz didn't mind, but then he started noticing how her sisters were giving them looks, and thumbs up to Mellie, like she finally snagged him. That started to get on Fitz's nerves. He saw Mellie as a friend and he did not appreciate her going around and telling people they were together. If she couldn't handle being friends, Fitz was going to have to stop talking to her, even if that meant no more lacrosse help.

By 9, Fitz was done for the night. He was definitely drunk and now angry, thanks to Mellie's behavior compounded by his hurt at Olivia's. Fitz couldn't believe she didn't come to his game. He thought she would at least show up to that. Plus, he still hadn't heard from her. Fitz was not going to text her, despite how much he wanted to.

Fitz made his way to bed, making sure to down two Gatorades, so that he'd be alright when he woke up in the morning. He set his alarm for 4:30, since he had to be at the hospital by 6. Tried to get some rest, but he kept tossing and turning, being continuously plagued by thoughts of Olivia.

Olivia got back to her dorm, only to find it empty. She hadn't spoke to Abby since dinner on Thursday. Olivia shot Abby a quick text, asking where she was. Abby didn't respond. It seemed like Fitz wasn't the only one mad at Olivia.

With a frustrated sigh, Olivia changed for bed, and tried to get some sleep.

Abby didn't come home that next. The next morning, Olivia was searching for her frantically. She was worried sick. Abby had never stayed away a whole night. That's all Olivia needed on her plate. To worry about Abby being found in a ditch somewhere.

Olivia decided that despite the fact that it was Sunday, she needed a workout. As she made her way over to the gym, she shot Abby another quick text.

OP: Hey, I miss you… message received… I'm a jerk… please respond to me so I know you're still alive…I'm having a heart attack…Lets have lunch together…

Olivia didn't receive an answer back before she headed for the pool. Olivia started to swim, trying to alleviate her throbbing headache with exercise.

When Olivia was finally done, she went back, showered, and looked at her phone again. It had been three hours, and Abby still hadn't texted back. 'This day just could not get any worse,' thought Olivia to herself.

She made her way back to the dorms, hoping to find Abby there, but again, came up empty. Giving up, Olivia made her to Harrison's room. Knocking on the door, Olivia heard a voice holler "come in" and so she proceeded without caution. The sight she met though, surprised her.

Abby and Harrison were cuddled together sleeping, and it was apparently Stephen who had told her to come in. Stephen came out from the bathroom to find out who had just come in. He was surprised to see Olivia.

"What's up Liv?" asked Stephen nonchalantly.

"Oh, I've been looking for Abby, I came to see if she was down here with you guys, but I guess I found my answer," responded Olivia.

"Yeah, I know, aren't they disgustingly cute?" laughed Stephen.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, can you let Abby know I was looking for her?" said Olivia as she turned to leave.

"Yeah, sure. You got any plans today?" asked Stephen.

"No, I think I'm going to spend the day in the library, I've got an exam this week, and two next week, plus I want to edit some stuff," replied Olivia.

"Oh, okay, then," said Stephen, and left it at that.

Olivia spent the whole day in the library alone. She went back to the third floor to Fitz's spot, hoping she'd run into him. Olivia was ready to talk. She would say anything to get Fitz back. He wasn't there, and didn't show up the whole time she was there. By the end of the afternoon, Olivia gave up on studying, and went back to her dorm, hoping Abby was finally there so they could talk.

Abby was back in their room, with Harrison.

"Hey Harrison, do you mind leaving for a bit? I really need to talk to Abby one on one, is that okay?" asked Olivia.

"Uh, yeah. I'll text you later Abby. Bye Olivia," said Harrison as he left the room.

Abby had been sitting at her desk, with her back to Olivia, since Olivia came into the room.

"Abby, we have to talk, I get it. I know you're mad at me," started Olivia.

"Oh, now you get it," fired Abby, "now, after four days of me ignoring you, you get it? Why is that? Because I didn't respond to two of your texts? Get over yourself Olivia, what's with you lately?"

"Abby, I'm just going through a lot," started Olivia, "I get it, I've been an ass the last few days, but right now, can we talk this out, because I really need my friend right now."

The look on Olivia's face was all Abby needed to forgive Olivia's behavior.

"Okay, you go first, what's up?" asked Abby.

"Oh, Abby, I slept with Fitz, and then I literally slept with Fitz, and then I ignored him, and now he hates my guts and has probably slept with Mellie. I ruined everything," cried Olivia.

Abby was in total shocked. She had an inkling Olivia was seeing someone, but didn't think it was going to be Fitz.

"You slept with Fitz, as in our chem TA? As in, the guy I found you making out and dry humping at the party?" asked Abby in complete disbelief.

"Abby, its like so much more than that. It wasn't just some random hook up. I haven't been able to stop thinking about Fitz since I first laid eyes on him. Remember when we went to Café Rousseau that day, and I slammed the door open and caused a scene?"

"Yeah, I remember that," responded Abby.

"Yeah, I was sitting with him when you first called me over. I didn't know he was the TA then, and then after that, there have just been these feelings that I have not been able to control. Remember when he told me to go to office hours for help with the calculations?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well we kinda kissed then. Ever since then, it's been this pull between us. I tried to ignore him after that, even started going to David's office hours so I could avoid Fitz as much as possible. I know it's wrong, that he's my TA, but no matter what I do, I can't shake these feelings for him. So, you saw what happened at the party, and afterwards, I decided to really pull out all the stops and ignore him, and he got angry. He knows we can't be together, but he wanted to discuss everything like adults, instead of letting it fester. Well, I let it fester, and so when he finally got me to meet with him, everything just exploded between us."

Abby just looked at Olivia in complete shock. She would have never of thought this was going on.

"Now, we've been talking, and we had decided not to sleep together again, but just try to get to know each other and be friends. And then, I bombed one of my quizzes, and took it out on Fitz. He told me I needed to learn to prioritize and take responsibility for my actions, and not project onto him. He even said that if I wanted, all our time getting to know each other could be spent studying. Just as long as we discussed things, and no more ignoring."

"He sounds smart."

"Yeah, well, you know the night I didn't come home?"

"I spent the night over as his place. We had an amazing day that day, and then the night… well there are no words to describe that. He's just amazing person, inside and out, and then the next morning, when we were heading over to the gym, it hit me like a ton of bricks."

"What hit you?" ask Abby, completely enthralled in this story.

"He's still the TA! People cannot see us. Plus, I was deliriously happy being with him. What if people caught us together? I would ruin him and myself. And then…"

"You're crazy. What and then…?"

"Don't call me crazy. Fitz called me crazy and I showed him crazy," fired Olivia.

"He's right. You are. You better be kickass in bed for him to be putting up with you," responded Abby.

"Stop."

"Alright. Now, go back to the and then…" answered Abby.

"And then I kept thinking how I needed to study and stay focused on school, and how easy it was for me to completely get lost in Fitz. And, I know we had just talked about that, but still. Abby, I didn't come to Harvard to fall in love. I came to Harvard to succeed."

"Who says you can't have both? Fitz even told you to prioritize and offered to be your study buddy. What's the problem?" asked Abby. She was starting to get annoyed with Olivia.

"Well, I felt guilty of spending the night with him, so I proceeded to ignore him the whole next day. He even called me and texted me, I just ignored him, because I didn't want to get distracted, and so I spent the whole day studying instead. Then, I saw him in the library, and he ignored me."

"Good, you deserved it," responded Abby.

"Well, I thought so, too, so I told myself I would make it up to him by going to his lacrosse game the next day, but I missed it except for the last five minutes. Then, I saw him hug Mellie, after he won the game," said Olivia, now looking completely desolate.

"Okay, that doesn't mean anything, maybe they are friends," offered Abby.

"Yeah, well, I didn't stay to find out how friendly they were. I just left. Then, later I found out there was a party at his frat house. He probably hooked up with some girl. It's over Abby. Why would Fitz want to be with me when he could have any girl he wanted?" finished Olivia.

"Well, that's a damn good question, could I sure as hell would not want you after the moody shit you just pulled. What the hell is wrong with you Liv?"

"I don't know. All I know is I screwed up and I want to fix it," replied Olivia pathetically.

"You need to talk to him," said Abby.

"I know, but how?"

"Um, text him saying you want to meet up and talk. Oh, and tell him you're a huge psycho, and to forgive your assholeness," offered Abby.

"Wow Abby, again no filter, yet again," said Olivia. Abby was obviously not holding back.

"Listen Olivia, I understand where you are coming from. The reasoning you had behind your actions is not crazy. It makes sense, you don't have experience with these types of feelings or being in a relationship, okay fine, understandable. But when you first started ignoring Fitz, and he called you out on it, and then tried to discuss it with you, and then you did the same thing all over again, then yeah, I'd also understand why he'd be done with you. I don't think though that he is, I think you need to grow up a bit, and discuss with him, like really discuss, not let anything physical or emotional, get in the way. Not your ego and not his. Have a conversation, and keep the lines of communication open. You cannot take it upon yourself to play with someone else's feelings, and expect them to behave however you want," lectured Abby.

Olivia was silent. She let everything Abby just said sink in and process.

Abby was right.

"How should I approach him?" asked Olivia.

"Call him and see if he'd be willing to meet with you. Like over coffee or something," offered Abby.

Olivia pulled out her phone and quickly looked for Fitz's number. She called him for the first time. His phone went straight to voicemail. He must have turned it off. So, Olivia sent him a quick text.

OP: I know I've been a jerk… can we please talk?

OP: Call me or text me when you get this

That would have to do for now.

Olivia looked up at Abby for further direction.

"Now, we wait," responded Abby.

"What if he doesn't call?" asked Olivia.

"Then, you'll see him tomorrow, and try to talk to him then. Don't give up this easily. Anything worth having is worth fighting for. If he's done, then he's done, and you don't have to worry, but you have to put in some effort," answered Abby.

"Okay, so tell me what's going on with you," said Olivia, trying to change the subject. She wanted to repay Abby for all her help.

"Right now, you have bigger problems then to worry about me," answered Abby. She didn't want to sit here and talk to Olivia, who was obviously engaged with her own drama.

"Come on Abby, I've missed you, you have to tell me what's going on," begged Olivia.

"I'll tell you once you have your mess straightened out. I know you won't be listening right now, and that's okay, we'll talk about this later," replied Abby.

"Abby, you are my best friend, and lately I've been a shitty friend, please," continued Olivia.

"Listen, as long as you don't keep any more secrets from me, we'll be okay. I just this to work out for you. I've never see you like this Liv," responded Abby.

"Thanks," said Olivia with a small smile. Olivia was glad to her friend back.

For the rest of the night, the girls just hung out together ordering pizza and watching a movie, just the two of them.

As Fitz finished up his double shift, he was finally able to go home at 11PM. It had been a really long day in the ER. The first shift flew by, but the second shift killed him. They had been so busy, he didn't get a chance to sit once. Plus, the patients were all the type that sucked the life out of you. Fitz was ready to go home, take a long shower, and go straight to sleep. He was even telling himself he would allow himself to sleep through his 6AM work out, and just work out before lacrosse, that's how tired he was.

As he went to the locker room, Fitz finally was able to check his phone. It had died during the course of the day. 'Eh, oh well,' he thought to himself.

When Fitz finally got home, it was close to 12:30. He finally was able to connect his phone to the charger. He left it charging as he went to go take a shower. When he came back, he saw he had a few missed calls and texts. 'Nothing too important,' he thought, till he saw he had a missed call from sugar lips. Sugar lips called him and texted him twice.

Fitz quickly read through the texts, but then realized it was one o'clock in the morning. He thought better of it.

Better yet, he would ignore Olivia's texts, and see how she liked it.

If she wanted to talk to him, she would have to work for it.

Monday Chem Lab

Olivia couldn't believe Fitz hadn't responded to her. He was going around, acting as if everything was normal.

At the end of lab, Olivia waited for everyone to leave, even though she had finished a half hour ago.

"Fitz, do you have a minute?" humbly asked Olivia.

"Sure, what's up?" responded Fitz.

"Can we talk?"

"About chem lab or talk talk?" replied Fitz.

"Talk, talk," answered Olivia.

"I can't right now, if you want, you can come to office hours tomorrow," said Fitz, not meeting Olivia's eye.

"What about later today?" countered Olivia.

"I can't I'm busy, I have to study," fired Fitz. Yeah, he was going to play that card.

"Touché, I deserved that," replied Olivia. Fitz was not making this easy on her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," said Fitz as he left the room, leaving Olivia to watch him go.


	17. Chapter 17

As Olivia made her, she thought over the last 24 hours. She had decided to accept Fitz's decision not to talk to her then, and instead through herself into her work. She had a bio test first thing in the morning, and realized that she never gave Edison back his stuff. Nor did Edison even come looking for it. As soon as Olivia realized that she had his stuff, she texted him quickly to see if he wanted to get his stuff back and study. Olivia did not feel like being alone. She would just sit back and end up daydreaming about what she was going to tell Fitz.

Edison proved to be good company. He actually didn't hold her behavior from Saturday night against her. This made Olivia feel a lot better. She hoped her and Edison could continue studying together. Edison was good study buddy. Every now and then, he would get sick of looking over his notes, and just start quizzing Olivia. That totally got Olivia riled up. She loved being in rapid-fire situations.

By the end of the day, Olivia felt ready for her bio test. She went straight to her dorm, and tried to go to sleep, wanting to be ready for the big day that was coming.

It turns out, her bio test was fairly easy. She was not expecting this. It was widely known that simple 101 classes were meant to help build the GPA, but when it came to bio and chem, those were they weed out classes for the sciences. So they tended to be a bit more difficult.

Olivia started to realize, she didn't think she wanted to go into the medical field or anything in science, for that matter. She was starting to think she wasn't going to take science courses next semester, too. Olivia didn't know what she wanted to do yet, but she felt like she needed to take a wider variety of classes to figure out what she wanted to pursue.

Olivia was now sitting on her bed, starring at the clock, waiting for the time to be at a reasonable interval, so that she could head on over to Fitz's office. After her test, Olivia rushed straight home to sit and relax, to calm herself down from the mornings activities, so she could be ready for her meeting with Fitz. She even changed her clothes. Olivia wanted to make sure to look cute, but not like she was trying. It was an unseasonably warm day for the beginning of October, but Olivia wasn't going to complain. She settled on wearing a cute mini jean skirt, flats, with a tank and a cardigan.

Olivia decided to start heading over, even if it was twenty minutes early. She grabbed her backpack for good measure, and headed on out. Focused on what she was going to say to Fitz, she made it over to his office quicker than she realized. He wasn't even there yet.

As Fitz made his way to his office, he was surprised to see Olivia waiting there for him. So many times he had wished to see this, and finally it was happening. This was good start. Fitz wasn't angry anymore as much as he just wanted to talk. Really talk.

"Hey, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," smiled Fitz.

Olivia was completely taken aback with this. She was not expecting Fitz to be so genial, let alone sweet.

"Oh, thanks," blushed Olivia.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Fitz as he opened the door, ushering Olivia into this office first.

Once Fitz was in the room, Olivia motioned towards the door, to close it. Fitz obliged and closed the door, inwardly smiling to himself. Yeah, they were going to have THE talk, finally.

"Okay, door closed, what's on your mind Olivia?"

"You," answered Olivia, not really knowing where to start. Yeah, she had told Fitz on several occasions how she was feeling, but never in the way were they could discuss their feelings or situation, it was always as a way to find a cathartic release from their feelings. So much was always left unsaid. Now, Olivia didn't know where to begin.

Fitz didn't know what to say to that. He just stayed silent, waiting for Olivia to continue.

Olivia took that as her cue, and continued, "I'm sorry for how I've been acting the past few days. I know you know that I've been ignoring you. For that, I want to say I'm sorry. I've been behaving like a child. I know we already talked about this, but I think we need to talk about it some more. I'm new to this. I'm just afraid I'm going to lose myself in my feelings for you. I know I'm jumping the gun, but I'm going to lay it all out there."

Fitz was glad Olivia was admitting this. His feelings for her were strong, probably as strong as hers were for him. Fitz just wanted her to get it all out, and then he could address everything.

"By all means, please do so," responded Fitz.

Olivia had been looking at the wall the whole time she was talking, but now turned to face Fitz. What she saw calmed her. Fitz wasn't angry with her, his empathy for her was clearly written on his face. He did care about Olivia. He was just giving her space to get it all out.

"Fitz, I know we are still getting to know each other, so you really don't know a lot about me, and I know I don't know a lot about you, but I feel like I need to share some of myself in order for you to understand what's going on," started Olivia.

"I'm all ears Olivia. This is what I've wanted the whole time. For you to share yourself; to let me get to know you. For you to let yourself get to know me," encouraged Fitz.

Olivia nodded in response and decided to continue, "I didn't grow up poor or anything, actually the exact opposite. I'm from Brooklyn, New York, but it's like not a bad area in the slightest actually, despite what people try to make it be. We had a house and a yard, and my mom was a stay at home wife, and my father was never home because he was always working. My mother went to Yale for college. She had a degree in economics, with a specialty in public policy. She used to work up at Columbia, until my father got a job promotion that forced him to be away at all times. That happened at the same time as my mom got pregnant with me. So she had to stop her work at Columbia to stay home with me, because there was no one around to help her. So, she never got to finish. She never got to reach her potential, and so my whole life, she has been raising me to be the best. To work hard in school, to be disciplined, to make school my number one priority, not a man. That when the time is right, and I have achieved all my goals, then I could find someone and settle down. So, I've never really taken any guy seriously, never really had real emotions. I've dated, yeah, I've had sex, yeah, but never really where it was connected on emotional involvement."

Fitz just looked at Olivia, trying to take it all in. He knew exactly where she was coming from, and now he knew why he was so attracted to her. He saw himself in her.

"Go on Olivia, there's more, I'm listening," encouraged Fitz.

"Yeah, well so obviously my mom's planned worked, because here I am at Harvard. She kept telling me before I left not to ruin everything. Not to let myself slacken on my discipline because she wasn't here to push me. And I haven't for the most part. But then I have these conflicting feelings inside me. On one hand, I want to continue to see what's between us, on the other hand, I'm scared that I will fall off the wagon and lose myself over these new feelings, therefore ending up what I've been trying so hard no to be, a waste of potential."

"Olivia, what you need to do is allow yourself to explore the possibility of being someone other than who your mother tells you to be. It's okay to date, it's okay to fall in love, it's okay to not be studying all the time. If you fail one quiz, it is not the end of the world. You're a very smart and hard working girl. It's one of the traits that draws me to you. But you do need to give yourself some slack. You cannot be tightly wound all the time, worrying about school, because you are just going to burn yourself out," responded Fitz.

Olivia nodded, trying to take in what Fitz was saying. He was right, he had a point. But, she felt like he just didn't understand.

Olivia's thoughts were clearly written on her face, so Fitz decided to share some of himself with her, trying to get his point across.

"Listen Olivia, I can tell you are thinking that I just don't understand, so I am going to share some of myself with you. I'm from Santa Barbara, California. My dad went to Tufts and graduated with an engineering degree. He was dirt poor, but smart as a whistle. He earned a scholarship to Tufts, and then designed some software that sent Silicone Valley into a frenzy, that made him millions. He is now a senator from California, because he enjoys the power. I'm his only son, and have been raised to follow in his footsteps. I went to boarding school since I was in first grade. I know seven different languages. By the age of sixteen, I won the mock UN competition three times already. By the time I came to Harvard, I was well versed on most of the legislation that was trying to be passed, better yet than most of my professors."

Olivia just looked at him with her eyes wide. "Is that why you have two degrees? Chemistry and Political Science?" she asked.

"Yes. My father didn't want me to go into medicine. He wanted me to become a lawyer and then run for office. But, as I kept taking science courses and spending my free time doing volunteer work, he started realizing it was a losing battle. What drove home the point was when we were on vacation in Greece, he had a massive heart attack. I've been working at Mass Gen for going on four years now, in the ER, I am a certified medic. I was able to save his life. There were no paramedics on the island we were on, and only one doctor. So, I worked with the doctor and the nurse to stabilize him enough to take him into Athens and get him the care he needed. After that, he stopped interfering in my life. He said I was a man, and I obviously knew better than he did about what I should do. So he let me be. But, I am my father's son, so I decided to study political science, because I do like being educated on politics. Plus, Harvard doesn't let you graduate early, so I just added it in."

"Wow, Fitz, I had no idea," stammered Olivia. She was in awe of him. Yeah, Fitz knew what he was talking about.

"So, I do know how you feel. I also know that these feelings are new for me, too. I have been so focused on trying to go to medical school, and making the most out of my time at Harvard, that I lost myself in my efforts. I haven't relaxed or been this happy in a long time, because I was never satisfied. Yeah, I dated, but they didn't mean anything. It was like they were distractions from the unhappiness that kept filling me. I've been so incredibly busy the last three years, I feel like I didn't get to enjoy my college experience, because I was always worried about how everything looked. I made sure I did research, I made sure I did volunteer work, that I had clinical experience, that I had a wide variety of extra curriculars, that I was president of a bunch of different organizations. That I was the guy everyone thought I was. I'm tired. This is my senior year, and I'm just trying to relax. There was no need to worry so much. I just want to be myself and not worry any more. I want to be myself with you," finished Fitz.

"Fitz, I don't know what to say. I had no idea," uttered Olivia.

"I know, because you didn't give me the chance, you didn't give us a chance. Instead of talking, you wanted to bypass the whole topic or ignore it. It doesn't work like that baby," responded Fitz.

Olivia just looked at Fitz. He was right. She just jumped to conclusions, and didn't really listen to Fitz when he was talking to her. She made herself the victim, and used that as an excuse to shut him out.

The look Olivia was giving Fitz right now, made him want to pull her into his arms, and hold her there. So, he did.

Finally, Olivia felt the tension of the past week leave her body. Since Thursday, she had not been able to relax. Fitz held her close, and held her tight. He kept running a soothing hand down her back. Olivia let out a long sigh of contentment. This is where she belonged. Nothing that felt this good could be that bad.

After a while, Fitz started to speak. He had been going over everything that was said. They still need to discuss some more things.

"Listen, I'm not going to hold what happened the last few days against you. You didn't know any better, I get that. But, from now on, we need to be able to discuss things. I am not here to judge you, I care about you, I want to be with you. But, I refuse to play games. I can't be with someone who knows better, but still does the wrong thing. I'm not in high school, and look at me Olivia," said Fitz as he used his index finger to raise her chin, so that she met his eyes, "neither are you. I get it that you are younger, and this is all new, and I don't mind. I relish in the fact that we get to experience this together. It's new to me, too, but no more bullshit. Don't push me away. If you push too much, I might not come back."

Olivia nodded. She knew he was right.

"The question now is, do you want to try to get to know each other, so that we can be together," replied Fitz, "or do you feel now is not the time?"

"I want to try to get to know each other, to eventually be together," responded Olivia, making sure to keep eye contact with Fitz, so that he knew how she felt.

"Okay, then," smiled Fitz. He felt the weight starting to lift off his heart.

"Okay, then," smiled Olivia.

Neither knew where to go from here.


	18. Chapter 18

"So what molecule has a polar covalent bond?"

"The one that attracts me to you," giggled Olivia as she got up from her seat on the floor, and tried to make her way to Fitz.

"Wrong, missy," teased Fitz back.

"Lets see, a polar covalent bond, is a strong attraction between two molecules, but the force of the attraction is not equivalent, one molecule has a stronger force that pulls than the other more," responded Olivia, trying to put as much innuendo into her words as possible. She then accentuated this with a pout on her lips.

All Fitz could do was laugh. She was too cute right now.

It had been a month since they finally settled things between them. They had decided that they would try to abstain from any physical contact, because they needed to get to know each other first. That included no kissing. This ended up being one of the longest months of Fitz's life. If he thought it was tough trying to stay from Olivia before, now that they spent so much time together, it was damn near impossible.

They would spend hours on the phone at night talking. Olivia and Fitz started studying together more often, and not just chemistry, but anything in general, so they could spend time together. Friday had turned into their day, where they would study together in the library, and then hang out together at night.

Olivia quickly realized how busy Fitz actually was. What impressed her though, was his time management skills. He was very organized and made sure he was always prepared for whatever he was doing. On Saturdays, Fitz had ended being out of town for lacrosse. The season was only two and half months long, with most of the games on Saturdays. Sundays, Fitz almost always ended up working at the hospital. They really didn't have that much time together. Fitz, though, always made time.

That's what Olivia was starting to learn. She was starting to pick up his habits of not wasting time, and utilizing every minute, so that there was more time to spend with each other, even though there wasn't that much time at all.

Olivia was learning how to prioritize herself, which was starting to become really handy. She no longer felt guilty for not always studying. Fitz was starting to finally get her to unwind a bit and not be so high strung with the worrying. Without all that stress Olivia was able to perform better.

Olivia also started noticing what Fitz meant about getting caught up in doing something and not being able to stop and enjoy the moment. Fitz was always on the go. If he wasn't in class, or TAing, working, or going to some meeting, Fitz was probably studying. This made a huge impression on Olivia. She thought that Fitz was just naturally smart, and didn't have to work too hard in school.

Did she underestimate him?

Yes, because despite being smart, he didn't allow himself to slack off despite his talent. He still read and studied everyday, just like he never missed a workout. Olivia was had wondered from time to time, if he was so busy now, and this is him easying up, what was him busy? How did he even date before?

These would be conversation topics at a later time. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy the time she had with him, despite the distracting affect he was currently having on her.

After almost a month, the tension between them had built to a painful place. These last two days, whenever Olivia was around Fitz, the randomest things he would do, would set her off. She had been fighting her urge to grab and kiss him for a long time now, because she would always see it in his eyes too, he wanted her. His restraint was clearly obvious, because he stopped sitting so close to her after two days of them spending time together. But now, it was getting to the point where staying away from each other was no longer going to be an option.

Olivia wanted him to lighten up a bit. She knew he considered her his treat to himself. That spending time with her, was his way of stopping and enjoying the moment. She just wished he didn't feel the need to be so busy all the time.

So, as Olivia made her way towards Fitz, she ignored his hands that were held up in surrender, trying to keep her at bay. It was Friday, it was 5 PM, and it was Halloween. She had decided this morning, that she would try her hardest to get Fitz to give up the no touching rule. That they were ready to get physical again. They had learned enough about each other to validate some action, Olivia thought.

Now, just because Fitz surrendered, did not mean Olivia was going to either. She just moved past his hands, and settled herself in his lap. Fitz just laughed in response. Olivia just snuggled herself into him, loving the feeling of Fitz finally giving in, and wrapping his arms around her. Olivia just breathed in his scent, basking in feelings of being in his arms, and let out a sigh of content.

Olivia could feel Fitz starting to relax against her, obviously enjoying the feeling of having her so close. He just nuzzled his face into her hair, and breathed in deeply.

Olivia always smelled so good to him. Since the taste of her lips wasn't something he could dwell on the time being, Fitz started appreciating other attributes Olivia possessed. Like her scent, the way she looked when she was concentrating, the fire that would appear in her eyes when he would start quizzing her, made him more aware of Olivia as an individual. From time to time he would catch her starring at him, giving him a longing look, one he was pretty sure he was returning. What got him the most, though, was the way the light bounced off her skin and made it look so soft, like it was glowing, beckoning him to touch her.

He knew things were heightening, that they needed to start getting physical, because the tension was starting to really strain them. But, he wanted to give them enough time to get to know each other, because it was so obvious how they would get lost in each other the second they touched. He wanted to find a balance, and really put some groundwork in on the foundation of their relationship. Olivia meant more to him than any girl had before.

Olivia was really enjoying being in Fitz's arms. It had been a long time since she had felt them around her. She couldn't help herself, she started trailing kisses from the exposed skin on his chest, where the buttons were left open on Fitz's shirt, up to his Adam's apple, and gave it a little lick. God, he tasted so good. Olivia could hear Fitz's heart starting to race, its pace thundering in response to Olivia's ministrations. She loved that she affected him so much. His pull on her was just as strong.

Olivia kept moving her mouth up, to his chin, then his cheek, getting dangerously close to his mouth. Fitz tried to press his lips closed, not wanting to give in to the temptation, because he was pretty sure, one they started, they would not stop. They were still in the library, in a study room on the third floor. The study rooms were more laid back with a table, a couch, and even a beanbag chair. They had opted for one of those today, because they had been studying hard all week, and wanted a more relaxed setting today. Plus, they could talk to each other in normal voices, instead of whispers, because they were in a room and not as his spot.

Oh, Olivia's mouth was getting hotter against his skin. His body was crying out, begging him to give in, but his head wouldn't let him. Lacing his fingers through Olivia's hair, Fitz gently tugged on her strands, trying to lift her mouth off of him, and get her eyes to meet his. Olivia groaned in response, wanting to continue her teasing. She knew she was getting close to breaking his barrier, and having his kiss her back. Olivia wanted his mouth on hers.

"Babe, you gotta stop, I can't take much more," begged Fitz, grinding his erection into Olivia's thigh, so she could feel what she did to him.

"But I don't want to," whined Olivia. The look on her face was too funny to Fitz. She looked like a child who was being refused her favorite treat, and now pouting. Fitz gave in a little, and planted a gentle kiss on Olivia's cheek, dangerously close to the corner of Olivia's mouth. Then, released Olivia, before she could respond, by standing up, bringing her up with him, then putting some distance between them.

Olivia kept pouting, and she started cleaning up her stuff. She was ready to go. They could not be stuck in this room together anymore, or else she would not be responsible for her actions. Fitz was too attractive for his own good.

As they finished cleaning up their stuff, and putting on their jackets, Fitz asked, "You're still coming to the party tonight, right?"

"Yupp, got my costume and makeup all set, just got to go back to the dorm, and start getting ready," answered Olivia.

"You gonna finally tell me what you're dressing up as," begged Fitz. Ever since Fitz invited Olivia to his frat's annual Halloween party, she wouldn't tell him on what she coming dressed up as. He even tried bribing her to tell him, by telling her what he was going to be, a pirate, but she still wouldn't indulge him. Olivia wanted to surprise Fitz.

Despite being invited, Olivia knew she couldn't go as his date. They still had to keep things on the low down, and she couldn't just go into Fitz's frat house willy nilly as his date, and get them both in trouble. She definitely was going to make an appearance though. She was also going to drag Abby, Harrison, and now a reluctant Stephen with, too. Stephen went were ever Abby and Harrison would go because he was too lazy to make new friends. He admitted this himself. He said that would be his new year's goal, to stop being so lazy.

"Not happening, you'll have to wait and see," sassed Olivia. She was enjoying this.

"Okay, okay," with one final last hug, Fitz caving to Olivia's need for physical contact, craving it just as much as she was, Fitz let Olivia go. They made their way out the study room.

"See you later," said Olivia with one last wave and left for her dorm.

Fitz couldn't wait till they were reunited.

On the way to the party…

Abby couldn't stop laughing at Olivia. Olivia had told Abby her genius plan, as dressing up as a witch, even painting her hands and face green, putting on a wig, and a big witch's hat. Olivia was now completely unrecognizable. It also didn't help, that when they went to the party store, the only size left for the witch's costume, was an extra large. So now, Olivia was swimming in her costume that was 5 sizes too big, a long wig, a ginormous hat, with green paint everywhere. Yeah, no one would suspect it was Olivia, which was exactly what Olivia was going for.

Olivia had thought of this genius plan the week before. She didn't know what to dress up as, but then Abby, being the voice of reason, told her it didn't matter, because either way, its not like Fitz would be able to really enjoy any of the skimpy costume ideas she had. Olivia had been venting to Abby how she wanted to be able to have a good time with Fitz, like drink and dance, and possibly, conditions permitting, even get a chance to grind with Fitz, because that was going to be the only actions those hips of theirs were going to be getting for a while.

That's when the genius idea struck Olivia. It was Halloween! She could dress up like anything, and the more unrecognizable she was, the better time she could have with Fitz. That's how she concocted this whole get up. She didn't mind that she looked silly, as long as she got to spend more time with Fitz, that's all that mattered.

As the made their way through the front door of the frat house, Olivia took in what she saw. She had never been on the first floor of Fitz's frat house before. It was beautiful. It screamed of wealth, luxury, and comfort. She could see why Fitz still lived in the house, despite being a senior. As Olivia walked further into the house, she started scoping out the place looking for Fitz. She couldn't seem to find him, finally giving up after looking around for ten minutes.

Abby dragged Olivia to the kitchen to get her a drink. Abby could visually see how nervous Olivia was now, being actually at the house.

"Here, drink this, it'll take the edge off," instructed Abby, as she passed Olivia a shot of tequila. Abby and Olivia both downed the shot. Making faces after they finished.

"Now drink this," continued Abby, as she passed Olivia a plastic Solo cup of jungle juice. Olivia started sipping the jungle juice, trying to get the burning feeling out of her throat from the tequila.

"No, not sip, DRINK," emphasized Abby. They had not pregamed this time around, and Olivia's nerves were so bad, Abby knew they needed to get drunk to start having a good time, or else Olivia would be too self-conscious to enjoy herself. Abby wanted Olivia's plan to work. Olivia had been telling Abby everything that been going on between her and Fitz since their talk. Abby was getting a kick out of Olivia's frustration from their lack of intimacy. Who knew Olivia had it so bad?

Olivia took big gulps, trying to appease Abby. The punch definitely tasted better than the tequila. Abby grabbed another four shots, and handed two to Olivia. "Drink these, and the punch, and we'll be good to go for now," replied Abby.

Abby was wasting no time.

They quickly downed the shots again, making horrific faces at the burning sensation of the liquor, then chasing it with large gulps of the punch. Both finished their cups, got refills, and headed over to the room were the music was playing.

Olivia was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol already. Damn, Abby got her to drink a lot really fast, plus the blaring music, Olivia was good to go.

As she took a sip, Olivia made her way with Abby to center of the crowd that was already dancing. Clearly giving up on finding Fitz, Olivia just decided to dance, and let him find her.

Fitz had been sent out on a keg run, after realizing they were already running low on the booze. As him, Derek, and John, started bringing in the keg's from the truck, Fitz realized how late it had gotten. Olivia was probably there, and now Fitz was anxious to see her.

As they finished setting up the kegs, Fitz couldn't help but look around, trying to spot Olivia.

All of sudden, Fitz heard someone calling his name. As he turned, hoping to find it was Olivia who had been calling him, instead he was faced with Mellie.

Mellie was dressed up as a sexy referee, standing in a way that was suppose to seduce Fitz into looking her up and down, but instead just caused him to look the other way in disappointment. This did not faze Mellie. She thought maybe someone else had called his name while she was looking Fitz up and down.

Fitz in his costume looked like a sexy pirate. He had on a wig and eye liner, with a fake mustache and goatee, trying to pull off the Johnny Depp, Pirates of the Caribbean look, and succeeding. Fitz's pirate shirt was open all the way down to where it tucked into the waist of his pants. It was like it was giving a peek to anyone who cared to look. The chiseled lines of his chest and abs were clearly visible. Fitz didn't need to flex for his musculature to be prominent, that's how in shape he was.

Fitz could feel Mellie's gaze on him, checking him out, and for the first time that night, Fitz felt like buttoning up his shirt. The look on Mellie's face indicated she clearly like what she saw.

Ever since that night at the party after Harvard's first lacrosse game, Mellie had been becoming more and more forward about her interest in Fitz. Despite all the good qualities Mellie had that made Fitz like her as a friend, the way she starting behaving completely negated those good qualities. Mellie had become a little too forward, and now borderline delusional on the status of her and Fitz's relationship which had been at friend and now was creepy delusional stalker level.

Fitz thought Mellie would get the hint after he started ignoring her, but it had the exact opposite effect on her. Instead, she became more aggressive. She somehow got his number, without him giving it to her, and started texting him to hang out. Fitz at first kept answering the texts, telling her he was too busy, trying to dodge her in the nicest way possible. But now, he just stopped responding. After two weeks of nice dodging, Mellie started telling people that she and Fitz were talking, and that when lacrosse was over and he had more time, they would probably get together. To hear this from Kelly Johnson's mouth did not please Fitz in the slightest.

Fitz knew he had to talk to Mellie, but he did not want to deal with the whole can of worms that conversation would bring with it. So, he would just try to dodge her as much as possible until he absolutely had to say something.

"Do Fitz, think you can pour a girl a drink?" asked Mellie, trying to bring his attention back to her.

"Yeah, yeah sure Mel. Here," answered Fitz as he passed Mellie a cup. "Hey, I've got to go, I think Derek told me someone was looking for me. I'll catch up with you later Mel."

"Only if you promise me a dance," winked Mellie, trying to give him a sexy look as he left.

Fitz couldn't get away from Mellie fast enough.

As Fitz tried to lose himself in the crowd, so that Mellie couldn't follow, he looked to his left to see if he could spot Olivia dancing.

The living room, which they converted to the dance floor was now crowded with people from wall to wall, all dancing. Fitz just stood in the doorway and watched for a minute, looking to see if he could find his Olivia in the crowd. Last time he saw her a party, she had been dancing in the middle with the red head. Best bet she was doing this again.

Fitz started making his way through the crowd, trying to get to the center. He found the red head, dressed as playboy bunny dancing with a girl in a hideous costume, like a witch. It was the funniest thing he had ever seen, the two girls dancing together, sexy against the scary. Fitz started laughing to himself, letting himself watch their shenanigans. They were too funny. No one seemed to want to dance with the witch, but kept trying to dance with the bunny. The bunny kept deterring them, wanting to stay with the witch.

All of a sudden, the witch noticed Fitz, and started making her way towards him, doing goofy dance moves on her way. That just made Fitz laugh harder. The witch started beckoning him to come and dance with her, and at first he politely declined, but she kept insisting, and for some reason, the closer she got, the more his body started responding to her proximity. When the witch finally grabbed his hands to pull him closer to her, Fitz immediately knew who the witch was. The bolt of electricity that ran through him the moment they touched could only be one person. Olivia.

Fitz started laughing hysterically at the realization that his sexy goddess was no in front of him, dressed like a scary witch. It was too funny. Olivia met his laughter with an answering grin of her own.

"So, you finally figured out who I am?" she asked him saucily.

"You are a genius, do you know that?" responded Fitz.

"No, I'm not, but I definitely like hearing it from your lips, sweet cheeks," answered Olivia, as she moved her hands down his back to grab his bottom and pinch it real quick, before taking her hands back.

Fitz just grinned at Olivia, and pulled her closer to him, as they started dancing together. He loved that they could be in such close proximity to each other in a crowded room and not have to worry about anybody being the wiser.

After dancing for a few minutes, Fitz realized Olivia was holding a cup. "What you got in there?" whispered Fitz into her ear. He was definitely enjoying having Olivia in his arms.

"Jungle juice. Want some?" offered Olivia.

"Yeah, I'll take a sip," grinned Fitz as he leaned down and started running his tongue around Olivia's lips, trying to gain access to the inside of her mouth.

Olivia groaned and obliged, opening her mouth to Fitz's tongue that slipped in and started exploring all the recesses of it. After a few minutes of intense exploration, Fitz pulled back, with a huge smile on his face, "Tastes might fine."

"Oh, I'm glad you think so," responded Olivia as she took another sip of her punch, trying to cool down the raging hormones that Fitz had elicited through her body. He was still holding her close, moving together with her, still dancing. 'God, why does he have to be so sexy,' whined Olivia to herself. She was now in her happy place, feeling good, and horny as hell in Fitz's arms. In a while, she would not be accountable for her actions, especially those regarding Fitz.

Fitz just laughed at Olivia, continuing to dance with her. He was finally having a good time at the party. He grabbed the cup from Olivia's hand and took a drink from it, finishing the rest of the contents.

Seeing Fitz drink from her cup, his mouth where her mouth had just been, made the fuse that Fitz had just lit within her, burst with fire. That was so hott. Olivia grabbed Fitz's face and started kissing him hard, grinding her hips into his.

Fitz immediately responded to Olivia's kiss. This is what he had been craving. He kept kissing her, forgetting where he was, which was in the middle of a crowded dance floor. He kept feeding his hunger for Olivia. She just tasted so good.

Olivia finally pulled away, breaking their kiss to get some air. She was panting and feeling even more light headed due to the lack of oxygen. She did, though, keep dancing with Fitz, grinding her hips into his now raging hard on that was poking her through his soft baggy pirate pants. She wanted him. She knew with the way he was acting and moving, he wanted her, too. Olivia decided she was going to make this happen.

"Baby, you are so sexy," she whispered seductively into Fitz's ear as she started running her fingers up the exposed path of skin from his abs up to his chest. "I want you so bad," she continued as her hand now made its way into the inside of his shirt, continuing to touch him, wanting to feel every inch of his skin. To emphasize her point, she ran her tongue up the outer rim of his ear, then blew her hot breathe gently into it.

Fitz moaned loudly into her ear, thankful the music was so loud, that only Olivia could have heard it. That was due to their close proximity. Fitz pulled Olivia even closer to him, running his hands up and down her body, wanting to make her feel as good as she was making him feel.

"Oh, baby," moaned Olivia, loving the feelings of Fitz's hands on her. Fitz responded to that moan with another searing kiss.

After that kiss ended, they both knew what needed to happen. They needed to get to Fitz's room as soon as possible, before they gave the entire party a free show.

Finally releasing Olivia's lips from his, Fitz looked her in the eyes, trying to indicate his plan to her. She nodded her head in agreement, as Fitz let her body go, grabbing her hand, and leading her off the dance floor and out of the room. Fitz led Olivia all the way up to his room, without looking around or looking back once. He did not care right now who saw them. Fitz and Olivia only had one goal in mind.

"Hey Derek, have you seen Fitz?" asked Mellie a while later, hoping to find Fitz and get her dance.

"I think he's either dancing still with the ugly witch, or he's gone," responded Derek, too drunk to cover for his buddy. Derek knew Fitz wasn't into Mellie, but Mellie as still hott, and Derek had no hard feelings against her.

'Ugly witch?' thought Mellie to herself, confused by what Derek said. She made her way to the dance floor looking for Fitz, but she didn't see him. Mellie kept looking for five minutes, until she gave up. 'WHERE COULD FITZ BE?' she thought to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Fitz pulled Olivia into his room and slammed the door shut by pushing her up against it. Fitz's mouth immediately attacked Olivia's. He couldn't get enough of her. It was like all the denial from the last month had finally found it's release, and was bursting through without any control. Their kisses were wild.

Fitz had Olivia pressed up against the door, holding her up, with her legs wrapped around his waist, as she ground herself into him. His hands were on the firm round fleshy globes of her ass, kneading them and squeezing them. Fitz loved how her body just fit into his hands perfectly.

Olivia's hands were tangled in Fitz's wig. She wanted it off. She wanted to run her fingers through his curly silky locks. Olivia started tugging on it to get it off, causing Fitz to have to pull his mouth away from hers, making her groan in response to the loss contact that. She did not Fitz's mouth off of her.

Fitz finally got what Olivia was trying to do. Wanting to do the same to her, removed that horrible wig and hat, Fitz gently placed Olivia back on her feet, making her pout. She did not want to lose any contact with Fitz.

The two just stood there for a moment, trying to calm their raging hormones, so that they could start taking off their wigs. Fitz just ripped his off, throwing it somewhere on the floor, not giving it more thought. Olivia gently started tugging on hers, because she had the hat pinned to it, and then all of it bobby pinned to her natural hair. Fitz just watched, as slowly but surely, Olivia was able to remove her wig, finally getting to see more of a semblance of his beauty than the witch she was dressed up as. Finally Olivia got off the wig, and gently placed it on Fitz's desk. She still was covered in green paint, as Fitz was still in his costume make up.

"Babe, we gotta do something about this green paint, I want to enjoy you," voiced Fitz.

"Take off that mustache and goatee, I don't want rug burn on my face," fired Olivia back. Fitz started laughing at that. He had completely forgotten about his faux facial hair. He didn't really have much facial hair of his own to begin with. He had always been baby faced. Chest hair though, whole 'nother story.

After Fitz removed the facial hair, he just looked at Olivia for further direction. She was starring at him like he was water and she hadn't had drink in days. God, this girl was amazing. He wanted to take her that moment. The sound of her voice, snapped him out of her thoughts.

"Dang, I don't know what to do about the make up," Olivia said out loud while thinking to herself. Olivia was trying to come up with a solution for their current problem.

"Wait! Wait! I got it! I got this wash that removes the face and body paint, we use it when we paint ourselves up for games and stuff," responded Fitz excitedly.

"Okay, lets do it!" answered Olivia, wanting to get the paint off to please Fitz. Neither one of them was considering how Olivia was suppose to leave after the paint was off without being recognized. Guess that didn't matter at the moment.

Fitz went into this closet, looking through his stuff, wanting to find the cleanser as soon as possible. When he finally succeeded he screamed "AHA!" so loud, Olivia jumped and looked around to see if someone walked in on them. Fitz found this comedic and started laughing at Olivia's response. She was just too funny.

"Don't worry, no one goes into someone's room without knocking, and no one is allowed upstairs who doesn't belong here," soothed Fitz.

"How? No one stopped us, and I didn't see anyone standing by the stairs," accused Olivia, not wanting to be laughed at.

"Did you see that guy talking, the one dressed like the football player?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, every time we have a party, we have security guy come and keep an eye out, well, at least our house does, we don't want trouble. He knows who lives here and if he sees someone try to go upstairs that doesn't belong, he stops them and punches in a code into the wall panel, that sets up an alarm and locks all doors on any floor above the first," explained Fitz.

Olivia just nodded. Fitz's frat was awesome! No wonder everyone said it was the best one. It was, with good reason.

Olivia's doubts were assuaged with Fitz's explanation. She started to feel the stress in her body at being upstairs with Fitz start to release.

Fitz saw the calming effect his explanation had over Olivia. He was glad. He didn't want their time together to be tainted with worry.

"So, how do you want to take off this paint?" asked Fitz, wanting to get back to the state they were earlier, in each others arms and in the throws of passion.

"I don't know, what do you think we should do?" responded Olivia. She started to unzip her costume, to show Fitz the extent of the green paint. It was on her neck and stopped at her collarbone.

As Olivia got the zipper down to the end, she opened her costume to show Fitz. Fitz got an eye full. She was just in a lacy see through black bra and panties. She had nothing else underneath. Fitz's mind went blank. He couldn't take his eyes off her body. The little minx knew what she was doing.

Olivia saw the look on Fitz's face and knew it had been a good idea not to wear anything else but her underwear under her costume. She pushed her costume off her shoulders and let it fall to ground, letting Fitz see all of her. He just gulped and then his mouth fell open.

"Fuck, Olivia," was all Fitz could get out. He knew it wasn't the most eloquent of words, but that's all that came to mind at the moment. Olivia just smiled.

"I don't think the sink will be big enough for this job, do you have access to a shower I could use to get cleaned up?" asked Olivia.

Fitz just nodded, willing to do whatever Olivia wanted. He started walking towards the door, but Olivia stopped him, "It's not fair if I'm in my skivvies and you are still dressed."

Fitz just nodded again and proceeded to take off his costume, too. He then walked closer to Olivia, taking in her facial expression as she looked him and down in his underwear. She was clearly pleased.

Olivia didn't think she would ever get sick of seeing Fitz without clothes. He was just an Adonis. A perfectly chiseled like a statue of an ancient Greek god.

"Now what?" asked Fitz, letting Olivia be in charge.

"I think we might need some towels to dry off with, and the actual cleanser," instructed Olivia.

Fitz grabbed everything, then went and wrapped a towel around Olivia, not wanting anyone to see his beauty, wrapped a towel around his waist, even though he still had his underwear on, didn't want anyone to see those either, and grabbed Olivia's hand, the key the cleanser, and left. Leading Olivia down the hall, Fitz opened the door and brought her into a bathing room. It was pretty decent size. There was a large shower, rack, sink, mirror, and off to the side an open door that clearly showed a small room with a toilet connected. Fitz quickly locked the door and turned on the exhaust fan, not wanting anyone to be suspicious and hear them.

Fitz went over the shower and turned on the water, letting it heat up. When the temperature was perfect, he beckoned Olivia to come over and join him. Olivia obliged.

Fitz pulled the towel off Olivia, leaving her in her bra and panties. He threw his towel with Olivia's on the rack, and made his way back to shower were Olivia was waiting for him. He pushed Olivia in so that she was standing under the stream of water, getting her completely wet. Fitz then got in with her, and put himself under the steam with her. Luckily the showerhead was huge, so they were both able to stay under comfortably. Fitz started rubbing Olivia's cheeks, moving down her neck, to her shoulders and clavicles, trying to loosen the paint with the water before he brought in the cleanser.

Fitz's gentle ministrations had Olivia closing her eyes and leaning up into his touch. She loved how Fitz touched her so gently. When she no longer could feel his hands on her, she opened her eyes to find Fitz gazing at her. He was looking at her dreamily, with a soft look in his eyes. She was pretty sure she had the same look in her eyes, too. Olivia closed her eyes and started to let herself really relax. She felt Fitz's gentle touch back on her again, this time with the cleanser, as he started to wash away the paint from her face.

An overwhelming feeling came over Fitz as he stood in the shower with Olivia. She had her eyes closed, and the smile that splayed over her lips looked like she was just totally utterly content at the moment, with Fitz trying to wash the paint off her. This overwhelming desire to take care of Olivia, with this possessive feeling, as if she was his, took over him. His girl needed to be cleaned, and he was going to do it.

Fitz got some of the cleanser, mixed it with some water, making it foam up, he started to gently rub the foam over Olivia's face, trying not to get any into her eyes. Olivia just let him. She let him take care of her. It was an amazing feeling. Fitz never had someone just submit to him like that. Trust him so much and let him be in total control. Olivia just stood there still, allowing herself to be washed. Fitz savored this moment. Normally, when it came to physical contact, Olivia would eventually go on autopilot and start taking over, wanting to be proactive in their pleasure. This was new to him, having her let him do something for her, without her stopping him and starting her own work on him.

Fitz slowly rubbed the cleanser all over Olivia's face, finally making his way down her neck, and to the remaining paint. When all of it looked like it was saturated with the cleanser, Fitz tilted Olivia's head and put her back under the stream, gently washing away the paint. Finally, his Olivia started coming into view.

When the last remnants of the green paint were finally gone, Fitz pulled Olivia into a gentle kiss. He just wanted to be able to savor Olivia being his. Olivia let Fitz kiss her gently, not pushing him for more. She felt as though there was a gentle haze around them, not the usual frenzied one that accompanied their coupling. Fitz just kept kissing Olivia gently, running his hands up and down her arms softly. He let the slow burn for their coupling build between them.

Fitz just kept kissing Olivia. Finally, after a while, he gave in, and started teasing Olivia with his tongue. He wanted to maintain the gentleness of the moment, so when Olivia finally opened her mouth to him, he pulled away, calming them down, and then started all over again. His hands had longed moved from her arms and had been roaming her back, going up and down, feeling every inch of soft skin. He loved how the water made her slick. Finally, Fitz's hands moved down and cupped Olivia's bottom, at the same moment his tongue touched hers.

Olivia moaned into Fitz's mouth, starting to lose her control. She had let Fitz take the lead, and was enjoying the gentleness of the moment, but now, she was starting to have enough. Her hands had stayed at her side as Fitz had explored her body with his. Now, she moved them so she could start exploring his body. Wrapping them around his neck, Olivia pulled Fitz closer to her, starting to grind her hips into Fitz at the same rhythm as he was kneading her ass.

Olivia's hands started moving down, not wanting to break the contact between their fronts, Olivia started exploring the strong lines of Fitz's back. Her hands glided smoothly over his shoulders, pushing herself closer to Fitz for a moment, teasing him with her breasts, before pulling back a bit, and letting her hands continue down his back. Feeling every inch of him, Olivia moved down to his ass, which was still covered with his wet boxer-briefs. She slipped her hands inside and squeezed. Fitz moaned at the contact. Olivia loved that she had such an effect on him.

Both were starting to get restless, they needed more contact. Fitz started moving his lips down Olivia's neck. He wanted to taste more of her. Olivia moved one hand up to his hair, and tangled her fingers through his curls, urging him to continue his work on her neck. Fitz's hand moved from Olivia's bottom and made its way between their bodies. She had taunted him with those glorious peaks of hers, and now he wanted them in his hand.

Fitz started kneading and squeezing Olivia's breasts, loving how Olivia was now moaning loudly into his ear. Olivia couldn't control herself anymore. Fitz's mouth and hands were feeling so good on her, she started grinding herself hard into his hips. Fitz definitely had a raging hard on and she could feel every inch of it through the soaking wet material. It was beckoning her, calling for her attention.

Olivia slipped her hand in between their bodies, with one hand still on Fitz's ass, she took the other one and slipped it in the front. As soon as she grabbed his cock, she pinched his ass hard, causing him to jerk up into her hand. Fitz moaned at the maneuver. This girl had talent. Fitz started moving his hand down from her neck to her chest, wanting to make it down to those breasts of hers. He needed them in his mouth.

Fitz finally let go of Olivia's ass, and moved his hand to her front. He started skimming his fingers along the edge of her panties. He finally gave in and put his hand on the inside of her panties, making its way down to her slick folds. Olivia moved up into his hand, wanting his touch on her. Then, in a calculated move, Fitz finally sucked one of Olivia's breasts into his mouth at the same moment he circled her clit with his fingers.

Olivia cried out in pleasure. It was too good. Olivia pulled Fitz off her breast, not being able to handle the pleasure he was unleashing on her with his mouth. She wanted that mouth of his on hers. She started tugging harder on Fitz's member. Their hands started moving in sync on each other's bodies. They were both searching to give the other the release their bodies craved.

Though they both wanted to have it together, no hands involved, they knew now was not the place or the time for that type of pleasure.

Bringing Olivia closer to him, Fitz wanted to feel her hard nipples against his chest. His hand moved up and pulled down her bra, pushing her breasts up, with those beautiful pointy nipples closer to him. He then connected their chests again, groaning loudly at the feeling. Olivia just pushed herself closer to him, loving the feeling. She then unleashed a whole new level of passion on his mouth. Her tongue went wild, moving in and out of his mouth, mimicking the rhythm their bodies were so craving to do.

Fitz moved his hand further down, and slipped two fingers between her folds. Her pussy immediately grabbed on to him, hoping his touch would help ease the ache that he had built. Olivia started moving her hips to the rhythm Fitz had set with his fingers, and then started moving her hand over his hard on at the same tempo. They were both getting close, they could tell by the spastic jerky movements each started making.

Olivia pulled her mouth away from Fitz, whispering in his ear, "Baby, its been so long, I've missed this, being with you like this. It makes it seem that no matter what we say or do to each other, this between us, this is honest, and won't go away no matter what our heads tell us. This is our hearts."

With that confession, she squeezed him hard, causing Fitz to explode. He had no control over his body. Her words had ignited him to that final point. She was right, no matter what, their bodies never lied to them about they felt about each other.

After he finished, Fitz went into double time, moving his thumb over her clit as his fingers worked inside her, finally bringing her to release when he whispered into her ear, "Baby, I know." Then bit hear earlobe.

Olivia had no words and just enjoyed her release, collapsing against him. Fitz kissed her one more time, soothing her with his lips. They were perfect for each other.


	20. Chapter 20

Fitz and Olivia just held each other under the stream of water for a while. They didn't want to let each other go. Finally, pulling away a little to look each other in the eye, Fitz suggested, "Why don't we get out of the water, you're starting to prune and the water is getting cold."

Olivia just smiled up at him and said, "okay," willing to agree to almost anything he would say at the moment.

Fitz smiled back at Olivia, then released her so he could turn off the water and grab their towels. She was still in her bra and panty set and Fitz couldn't help but get lost looking at her. She was the vision of a sex goddess. Soaking wet, in black lace, with her breasts still up and out from his previous ministrations. He just wanted to stand there and look at her all night.

Olivia caught Fitz staring at her and blushed, wondering what he was so enamored by. Then, she followed the direction his eyes were looking in, and saw he was still staring at her breasts. She quickly adjusted her bra so he could get back to business and bring over their towels. Olivia was starting to get cold.

Fitz couldn't help but grin at Olivia's reaction. She was too funny sometimes. On one hand, she would be this crazy sexy kitten, who would tease him and taunt him sexually, but then she would turn shy and hide those lovely assets, that she used to tease him with. He loved it.

Fitz came back with the Olivia's towel, wrapped it around her and used it to pull her closer to him. He kissed her lips gently and released her so that she could adjust her towel. They needed to be heading back to his room.

Checking first to make sure the coast was clear, Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and took her back to his room. He quickly closed the door and locked it. He didn't want anyone coming in, but he also didn't want Olivia leaving just yet.

"Can you stay the night with me?" asked Fitz, not wanting to part yet.

"I literally have nothing to wear. My clothes are soaked. I, also, don't want to put that costume back on. Plus, you washed off my make up, effectively ruining my disguise. So, yes, my dear, I'm going to have to stay, and you are going to have to give me some more clothes to wear," responded Olivia.

"Not something I mind giving you at all," smiled Fitz. He loved seeing Olivia in anything of his, even if it was ten sizes too big and she was swimming in it.

Fitz walked over to dresser and pulled it open, pulling out a pair of underwear for himself. He quickly dropped his own wet ones, leaving his towel still on so he could dry some, and then finally put on a fresh pair. He grabbed another pair of underwear and flung it at Olivia. Olivia caught it with one hand, started giggling at his little maneuver. Sometimes Fitz was too funny for her. She followed his lead, and dropped her panties, while her towel was still on and put his on instead. Olivia then grabbed her panties and started swinging them around her finger, finally asking, " what do you want me to do with my wet panties?"

Fitz couldn't help but laugh at her tongue in cheek joke. She was too witty.

"I want them, give them to me," answered Fitz. He was creating a stockpile of Olivia's underwear. Fitz had them laundered, and created a special area in his drawer for them. He loved looking at them whenever he randomly opened the drawer for something, reminding him of the good times they have had.

Olivia just shook her head with a smile, and then flung them at Fitz in the same manner he had flung his underwear at her. Fitz busted out in laughter at Olivia's move. She challenged him in every way, even when she were just kidding around.

"I need a shirt, too," continued Olivia, not wanting to stay in her wet bra, now that she had some dry underwear on.

"Oh, no you don't," smiled Fitz, "this is a topless zone."

"Oh, really now," sassed Olivia.

"Oh, yes, oh, really now," fired back Fitz, "my house my rules. Plus, I'm not wearing a shirt, neither you are you, my dear," throwing Olivia's words back at her.

Olivia started laughing, again. He was just too much. Fitz was so easy to be around. She loved how they could just joke and be silly about something as trivial as clothing.

"Oh, sir, you must remember now, I'm but just a little lady. I can't be caught in no room with a gentleman, with not a stitch of clothin' to wear. Plus, what if I catch a cold, and then what would I do?" answered back Olivia.

Fitz just shook his head and laughed back. He knew what Olivia was thinking, no shirt would just lead to more action, and he remembered what he had told Olivia a while ago. They had a conversation about not having sex until they were done with the semester. Fitz had also told her, he didn't want their first official time to be in a dorm room.

Fitz just gave up, throwing his hands in the air, walked to his closet, grabbed a t shirt and threw it at Olivia. Olivia caught it again with one hand. She dropped her towel, quickly unhooked her bra, and waited for Fitz to turn around. When he did, she made sure he was watching, she slowly removed her bra, giving him a show. When she finally had it off, she swung it around her finger, then flung it at Fitz, where it end up landing on his shoulder. Fitz didn't even flinch. His eyes were trained on those twin peaks he had come to worship. God, Olivia had to have the best pair of tits he had ever seen. They never ceased to stop mesmerizing him.

Olivia let him look a little while longer, enjoying the sight of drool starting to run down the side of his mouth. She then quickly wrapped at arm across her breasts, trying to cover them as best she could, turned around, and put on Fitz's shirt quickly. The show was over.

"Awe, come on, now," whined Fitz. He was clearly enjoying himself.

"Oh, baby, it's not polite to stare," answered Olivia back. She walked on over to him, and wiped his chin with her thumb. "You're drooling."

"Are you really surprised? Look at you," smiled back Fitz.

Olivia just smiled at his response. She loved how he made her feel about herself. Like he only had eyes for her and enjoyed anything she did to him. Olivia quickly leaned up licked his lips and kissed him quickly. She then ran away and jumped into this bed, cuddling amongst the pillows and comforter.

Fitz just stood there for a moment with his eyes clothes, enjoying the taste of Olivia on his lips. He could never get sick of it. When he opened his eyes, the sight that met him made him smile. Fitz could get used to having Olivia in his bed. He loved how she was looking at him, waiting for him to come and join her.

Fitz quickly hung up their wet clothes over the sink to dry, closed the lights, and got into bed with her. Olivia immediately snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around him. He cuddled her into his side, with her head resting over his heart, an arm around his waist, and a leg into between his. Fitz nuzzled his cheek into her damp hair, and breathed in, enjoying the scent that was uniquely Olivia's. She kissed the skin over his heart lightly, in response, trying to convey that whatever he was feeling, she felt the same way, too. They quickly fell asleep after that.


	21. Chapter 21

When Olivia woke up the next morning, she was not in the same position she fell asleep in. Some how, she was on top of Fitz, straddling him, with her arms wrapped around him, with her face cuddled into his chest. Her shirt had ridden up high, so it was just under her breasts, so her and Fitz were skin to skin. Fitz had his hands on luscious globes of her behind, holding her close to him.

Olivia nuzzled her face into Fitz's chest, enjoying the warmth of his skin under her cheek. She gave him a few butterfly kisses around his heart, and squeezed him to her. She really liked waking up this way.

Fitz felt Olivia's little wake up call, smiling at her sweet gesture. He did not know how they ended up in this position during the night, but he definitely enjoyed it. Moving one hand from Olivia's bottom, he wanted to feel the soft skin of her lower back. It was soothing to feel her skin against his. Her skin felt like the softest silk.

"Good morning," whispered Olivia with her eyes closed again, wanting to enjoy the last few minutes of the state between slumber and wakefulness.

"Mornin'," answered Fitz, him, too, keeping his eyes closed. He didn't want to wake up fully yet, either. His fingers kept tracing random patterns along Olivia's lower back, just enjoying the feel of her skin under his fingertips. His fingers started having a mind of their own, moving further and further up, until they were met with the material of his shirt. Fitz's fingers pushed under the material, wanting to explored the new territory.

If Fitz was honest with himself, he wanted that shirt off of Olivia.

Enjoying the feel of Fitz's fingers on her, Olivia let out a sigh of content. Fitz's fingers had moved so far up, they were rubbing the skin between her shoulder blades, almost tickling the nape of her neck. She was starting to wish she wasn't wearing that shirt at all.

Much to Fitz's surprise, and great delight, Olivia all of a sudden sat up on him, removed the shirt, and laid back down, finally connecting their torsos with no barrier. The huge grin that came over Fitz's face over Olivia's action did not go unnoticed.

"You like that, don't you," teased Olivia.

"Oh, baby, you have no idea," smiled Fitz, as his hands resumed their explored, no longer encumbered by the shirt. The feeling of Olivia's bare breasts against his chest felt so good. He felt another part of him waking up.

So did Olivia.

"Oh, I think I do," smiled Olivia, as she wiggled herself further down Fitz's body so that she could grind into his burgeoning arousal.

Fitz leaned down and started kissing Olivia with everything he had. He couldn't help himself when it came to her. It was just his natural reaction to her. She was a sexy little vixen who he couldn't get enough of.

After a while, Olivia pulled away. She was starting to get to the point where she wasn't going to be able to stop.

"What? What's wrong?" panicked Fitz. He was having too much fun with Olivia right now; he was in no mood to stop.

"We've got to stop," answered Olivia soothingly, trying to calm Fitz down.

Fitz leaned up, starting to trail kisses down Olivia's neck, wanting to entice her into continuing. "But baby, this feels so good. You know you don't want me to stop," he said as she leaned into his touch, moaning softly in response to his touch.

"I don't want you to, but if we keep going, I'm not going to be able to stop," answered Olivia.

"Oh, baby, I love it when you don't stop," moaned Fitz. His cock jumped when Olivia admitted that to him. He couldn't believe he had such an affect on her.

With one last grind of her hips, and passionate kiss, Olivia pulled away, rolled off of Fitz, and out of the bed. Bending down, she picked up the discarded shirt, and quickly put it back on before Fitz did anything else to stop her.

Fitz just stayed in the bed, watching Olivia. With the sun streaming through the window, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked at the sun beams hit her skin as she walked around the room.

"What are you looking for?" asked Fitz after a few minutes of watching Olivia search with no avail.

"I'm trying to figure out where I could get some bottoms. It's almost six, I need to get out of here before anyone notices," explained Olivia.

"Oh, yeah, I completely forgot about that," responded Fitz as finally got out of bed and went to the dresser to get Olivia some bottoms. Quickly finding a pair, Fitz handed them to Olivia, watching as she put them on. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I can tell," sassed Olivia. Fitz pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, not being able to get enough of her.

"Oh, sassy pants, what am I going to do with you?" smiled Fitz, in a complete euphoric haze.

Olivia just smiled back at him. She was enjoying the way Fitz was being with her at the moment. It was ridiculously cute. Olivia pulled him closer and hugged him again, swaying back and forth with him. His mood was staring to rub off on her.

After a few minutes of just standing there, holding each other, Olivia started pulling away, much to Fitz's chagrin. He didn't want to let her go. "Come on now, you've got to sneak me out," said Olivia.

"Okay, okay," mumbled Fitz. "What are we going to do about your costume?"

"Do you have a bag or something we can put it in?"

"Do you think that hat will fit anywhere?" laughed Fitz.

"Okay, okay. Can I leave the hat here, and I'll take the rest, deal?" offered Olivia.

"Yeah, no problem."

Olivia and Fitz quickly packed her things into one of Fitz's duffel bags, leaving being the big pointy hat. As they started going through the door, Fitz remembered something, and went back to the closet. As Olivia stood there waiting for him, she couldn't help but think how great it was going to be when they didn't have to hide anymore. She would have liked to spend the morning with him in bed, just being together, without worrying about the consequences.

Olivia was pulled out of her reverie when Fitz started waving a hoodie in her face. "Earth to Olivia," he laughed.

"Sorry," blushed Olivia, "I was just daydreaming."

"About what?"

"How nice it would have been to have just stayed in bed, with you," whispered Olivia, a little embarrassed by her admission.

Fitz pulled her into a hug, enjoying her admission. He had felt the same way, and was glad Olivia did, too. Kissing her head, he released her, and started putting the hoodie over her head, waiting for her to put her arms through, so he could pull the rest down.

They finally made their way out the door, with Fitz holding Olivia's hand, not wanting to break contact with her. They made their way to the hidden stairwell, and out the house without a problem. Fitz had pulled the hoodie over Olivia's head, so that she couldn't be recognized as they made their way through campus. He walked her all the way to her dorm. With one final hug, Olivia left Fitz, with the promise to call him later.

Fitz made his way back to his room. He still had time until he had to start getting ready for his game. They were driving down to New York to play Syracuse and were going to make it back that night late. Luckily, Fitz agreed to work the evening shift at the hospital, so wouldn't matter what time they came back. He was hoping he could sneak Olivia back in when everyone was sleeping and have her spend the night again. Fitz loved having Olivia sleep with him at night.

This was a first for Fitz. He had shared a bed before, but it never felt right. It always felt like the bed was too small and then it got too hot, and he would start tossing and turning. With Olivia, it felt right. He couldn't believe he had woken up with her literally on top of him. Even in their sleep they couldn't stay away from each other. Plus, he wasn't too hot. It was like her body calmed and soothed him, so he could rest peacefully.

Even though, they had only been apart for an hour now, Fitz missed Olivia. He was beyond ready for this semester to be over. He would have to talk to Olivia and see what section she was taking next semester, so he could make sure he didn't teach that one. They would still need to be careful, but if it became an issue, it wouldn't technically be a big deal. Thank goodness Olivia's work was as good as it was, so that it wasn't even an issue now.

Fitz picked up his phone and decided to shoot Olivia a text.

FG: Sassy pants I miss you

OP: Oh honey bun I miss you too

FG: I wish we stayed in bed together longer

OP: I wish we slept longer

FG: I loved how I woke up today

OP: With me in your arms?

FG: NO – even better WITH YOU ON TOP OF ME :oD

OP: LOL

FG: You know you enjoyed it too

OP: I cannot lie – I sure did :oD

FG: Stay again with me tonight?

OP: Maybe

FG: Pretty please

OP: You're begging me?

FG: Maybe

OP: Oh I like this

FG: Lol Olivia – come on now – you know you want to

OP: I do… but I don't know if it's such a good idea

FG: Why wouldn't it be a good idea?

OP: … Because things between us can get a little out of control

FG: How about we just sleep this time?

OP: I don't know if I can "just sleep" when I'm around you

FG: Oh I believe you… many women have had difficulty resisting the Grant charm

OP: Oh is that what it is? The Grant charm... and here I was hoping for a better grade in lab

FG: OLIVIA

OP: WHAT

FG: YOU NAUGHTY GIRL – I'm gonna get you for that

OP: Whatcha gonna do? Spank me?

FG: Oh don't give me ideas… I definitely wouldn't mind spanking that lovely ass of yours… cannot wait for the end of the semester

OP: ME TOO

FG: So… you gonna spend the night with me?

OP: Can we have a sleep over party?

FG: Do I get to sleep with you in my arms and very little clothing?

OP: Possibly… also I need movies and popcorn

FG: Lol I can provide those

OP: I guess… then… sure why not

FG: Oh thanks babe… you sound so excited about it…

OP: Well… you know… I'm like that…

FG: You are so getting a spanking when I get my hands are you

OP: Do you promise?

FG: OLIVIA

OP: WHAT

FG: I'll text you when I'm back on campus… it might be really late though

OP: Don't worry… I'll take a nap during the day

FG: Okay :o)

OP: I'll talk to you later

FG: Bye

OP: Bye

Fitz couldn't believe Olivia some times. He just shook his head at his phone and started getting ready for the day.

Later on the bus…

"So, Fitz man, you got lucky last night, eh," teased Derek.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fitz.

"I saw you making out with the ugly witch at the party, dude," answered Derek, "Did you know her or was she just who the beer goggles zoned in on?"

"What are you talking about?" repeated Fitz.

"Man, I saw you getting all hot and heavy with that girl that was dressed as an ugly witch, the one with the hideous costume," explained Derek.

"Shit, you saw that?" exclaimed Fitz, having completely forgotten about the crowded room when he was with Olivia.

"Yeah, I mean, come on now, dude, she was hideous," replied Derek. "What made you want to hit that?"

"Oh, dude, she's not hideous, she's actually freakin' hott. Like HOTT," explained Fitz. He knew there was no point in trying to lie about this.

"Oh, so you know her?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, I know her," answered Fitz.

"So it wasn't the work of the beer goggles?" pushed Derek.

"No, no, beer goggles," laughed Fitz.

"Is she the one that's got you so strung?" continued Derek.

"Yeah, she is," answered Fitz with a smile.

"What's her name?" asked Derek.

Fitz was not expecting this. He didn't think Derek would actually ask for Olivia's name. Fitz started racking his brain for a solution. Then, it came to him.

"Carolyn," answered Fitz.

"Oh, I don't know any Carolyns," responded Derek.

"Yeah, I didn't either. We bumped into each other at Café Rousseau," explained Fitz.

"Gotcha, she's a bookish type, then," answered Derek.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," replied Fitz.

"You like her?" asked Derek.

"Dude, I think I'm falling hard," confessed Fitz.

"Why don't you bring her around?" responded Derek, wanting to meet the girl who finally caught his friend's heart.

"It's still too new, I just want to keep it on the down low for now," explained Fitz, hoping Derek would understand where he was coming from.

"I gotcha, I won't say anything," answered Derek, wanting to put his friend at ease.

"Thanks, man," smiled Fitz, the relief clear on his face.

"Dude, no prob," smiled Derek.

Fitz knew there was a reason why Derek was one of his good friends.

They ended up losing to Syracuse that day. It really didn't surprise them either because they had never won against Syracuse. They were glad they played though, cause Fitz was able to pick up on some of their strategy, and wrote it down in a play book so they could go over it during practice. It was already late. They had stopped for dinner, and now everyone was quiet on the bus, wishing they were home already. Everyone kept talking about heading into the city when they got back, to go out, but Fitz declined. He wanted to spend the night with Olivia.

Fitz had picked up popcorn from the convenience store on campus and some movies. He got Expendables 2 because he thought it would be funny and Safe Haven, cause it looked like a chick flick. He hoped Olivia would be happy with her choices.

Looking at the clock, Fitz realized they were almost home. They would be back on campus in fifteen minutes. He decided to send a quick text to Olivia.

FG: Wake up Sleeping Beauty I'm almost home

OP: Oh Prince Charming I'm glad to hear this

FG: Yeah we'll be back on campus in fifteen minutes

OP: Okay great … I'll start getting ready

FG: Great :o) I'll meet you outside in the quad

OP: Okay, text me when you are walking there

FG: Okay

Fitz got home, dropped off his stuff in his room, freshened up real quick, and headed on over to the quad. He had texted Olivia when he left the house, and she was already there waiting for him. She looked so cute. She was in her pajamas with his hoodie and a big pink bag.

"I'm gonna get you!" whisper screamed Fitz, as he pulled Olivia towards him. He had succeeded in scaring Olivia because she had jumped at the sound of his voice. But, she had jumped into his arms. Fitz wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm going to kill you for scaring me," answered Olivia, finally starting to calm down from the scare.

"No you won't," laughed Fitz as he nuzzled her neck.

"I will get you back though," fired back Olivia.

"I would like to see you try," continued Fitz.

"Watch it mister."

"Yes, mam."

Fitz let go of Olivia and started pulling her towards his frat house. He was ready to spend some time alone together.


	22. Chapter 22

"So we got Safe Haven and Expendables 2," said Fitz as he offered up the two movies for Olivia to make a choice.

"What's a Safe Haven? Is that the one where Statham is the body guard?" asked Olivia.

Fitz started laughing. "No," he responded.

"What is it then?" asked Olivia.

"The one from the guy who made The Notebook," explained Fitz.

"Oh, why would you get that? Lame," giggled Olivia, knowing exactly why he chosen that movie.

"I don't know. I thought I was being thoughtful, but instead I guess I was being silly," responded Fitz petulantly.

Olivia laughed at Fitz after she saw his pouty facial expression. She decided to throw him a bone. So, she walked on over to him, started rubbing his shoulders, then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, whispering, "Thank you for being so thoughtful."

Fitz turned around and smiled at her. He was appeased. Olivia thought he was so easy to deal with sometimes.

"So which one do you want to see first?" asked Fitz, wanting to get back on task so they could finally be together in bed.

"Expendables 2!" exclaimed Olivia. Fitz just smiled at her reaction. After their conversation, Fitz wasn't all that surprised.

Fitz popped in the movie into the DVD player and headed back over the bed, where Olivia was now sitting.

"Where's my popcorn? I was promised popcorn," asked Olivia, wanting to bother Fitz some more.

"Ah, yes, I have that, too," answered Fitz as he walked over to his desk. "I have Skinny Popcorn and that microwavable kind. Which one do you want?"

"YOU HAVE SKINNY POPCORN?!" exclaimed Olivia. Olivia LOVED Skinny Popcorn. There was just something about it. It tasted so good, and it didn't even have anything on it, so you could potentially eat the whole bag and not get sick. Olivia knew this from experience. She had indeed once ate the whole bag of Skinny Popcorn in one sitting. But, Olivia had yet to see any of the stores carry it while she had been at Harvard.

"Yeah, why?" responded Fitz, amused but also confused by Olivia's response to the Skinny Popcorn.

"It's my favorite!" she responded, therefore clearly explaining her reaction to the offer of Skinny Popcorn.

"This makes sense," laughed Fitz.

"Yeah, I haven't had any since I was back home. I haven't seen it in any of the stores around here. Where did you get it from? How did you even know about it?" continued Olivia.

"Oh, I like Skinny Popcorn as a study snack. It doesn't have any butter on it or too much salt, and it you can taste the freshness. I got it on a whim when I was at the big Whole Foods in the city," explained Fitz.

"I feel like you are the cheese to my macaroni," smiled Olivia, feeling euphoric at the knowledge that they even liked the same snack.

"I didn't know food made such an impact on you," laughed Fitz. He liked Olivia's cute little cheesy (literally) line.

"Oh, there's plenty you don't know about me," sassed Olivia.

"Oh, really now," fired back Fitz.

"Oh, yes," haughtily responded Olivia. "There is plenty you don't know, and you are going to have to work hard to find out."

"Oh, I don't mind working hard," smirked Fitz back.

"Good," replied Olivia. She gave a sideways smile, and then grabbed the bag of Skinny Popcorn from him. She ran over to the bed, and plopped down, saying, "I'm not sharing this with you."

Fitz just laughed at Olivia's antics. Moving her bag so that he could sit next to her, Fitz heard a weird clinking noise coming the bag when it was in his hands. He opened it up and looked inside. Olivia had cans of Coke Cola in her bag. Fitz pulled one out, and gave her a questioning look, like what is this?

"Oh, I love Coke," simply answered Olivia.

"Okay," nodded Fitz.

"What?" asked Olivia.

"Nothing, you're too funny. I like this side of you, I haven't gotten to see it before. It's new, its cute," responded Fitz.

"Oh, okay. Let me just fill you in. I like food, I'm a foodie, and my kryptonite is Coke. It's what I give myself as a treat," explained Olivia.

Fitz laughed at the straight forward explanation Olivia decided to provide him. He was ready to cuddle Olivia to him, and relax. "Okay, sit back, let's start the movie."

Olivia followed directions and sat back with her popcorn in one hand and a can of Coke in the other. Gave her a look, like where am I suppose to sit? Olivia just shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the screen, wanting the movie to start. Fitz grabbed the bag of popcorn from her side, and moved in closer to Olivia. He put the bag between his legs and said, "Share."

Olivia pouted in response, but then cuddled herself closer to him. They started the movie and quickly became engrossed in the movie. Fitz had pictured Olivia cuddling into his arms, looking away at the explosions and gore, squeezing herself closer to him for comfort from the action on the screen.

What actually happened was the exact opposite.

Olivia was totally into the movie. She ended up sitting straight up, enthralled by what was going on. She kept laughing through out the movie, making comments and noises at the screen. Fitz got a kick out of Olivia's response to the movie. He liked how Olivia had the same sense of humor as him. He was laughing right along with her. At the end of the movie, they both looked at each other.

"That round house kick was amazing," laughed Olivia.

"I have to agree with you on that," agreed Fitz.

"Van Damme is something else. I love how Chuck Norris was in there, too. I think that guy has to be like 70 something years old now," continued Olivia, laughing at the hilarity of how over done the movie was.

"Did you know once a rattle snake bit Chuck Norris, and then after three days of pain and agony, the rattle snake died?" joked Fitz.

Olivia died of laughter with that, answered back with, "Did you know William Chamberlain said he had slept with over 20,000 women. Chuck Norris calls that a slow Tuesday."

Fitz couldn't believe Olivia just told him that. He laughed hard at that. "You want to watch the other movie?" asked Fitz after finally calming down.

"Yeah, I need something to put me to sleep after all that action. I'm like totally wired right now," giggled Olivia.

Fitz knew she was poking fun at him, but he decided to let it slide, for now. He wanted to finally get Olivia into his arms. He knew now, for future reference, if he wanted to spend the night cuddling Olivia, action movies were not the way to go.

After putting on the other movie, Fitz got back into bed, and finally got cuddled Olivia into him. After a few minutes, Olivia pulled away saying, "It's too hot," and removed the Fitz's hoodie that she had been wearing all night. Now, that was more like it. Olivia was just in a tank top now, with no bra, and when she snuggled back into Fitz's arms, he could feel the soft push of her breasts against him. Fitz was in heaven. Fitz squeezed Olivia closer, and started relaxing, letting the movie lull them into sleep.

The next morning, Fitz woke up with Olivia in his arms except there were some major differences from the way they fell asleep to the state they were in now.

Fitz was now only in his underwear and Olivia was only in her tank top and underwear. This time Olivia was laying half on top of him, with a leg between his, her hand over his heart, and her head on his chest. The blankets were all kicked off and on the floor.

Fitz smiled at the sight before him. They must have gotten hot during the night and taken off their clothes. Fitz looked over and saw the sun was clearly streaming through the window. 'What time is it?' he thought to himself. As, he looked over the clock, he as it was already ten in the morning. They had definitely slept in. With that, Fitz looked at Olivia one last time, and decided to enjoy the moment instead. He kissed her head, pulled her closer, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Olivia started waking up. Looked down and saw that she was snuggled onto of Fitz again. Fitz was still sleeping with a soft smile playing on his lips. He was just too cute for words right now. Looking around, trying to see what time it was, Olivia finally spotted the clock. It read 12:00. It was noon. IT WAS NOON. They had slept the whole morning away. Olivia started panicking. How as she going to get out? Ripping herself away from Fitz, Olivia climbed over him, and started looking around for her discarded clothes.

Fitz immediately woke up the moment Olivia moved away from him. Looking up at her in confusion, he tried to figure out what was wrong. Fitz looked over at the clock and saw it was noon. It clicked then.

"Olivia, calm down," started Fitz, wanting to calm her down. He knew she was worried about how she was going to get out.

"Fitz, IT'S NOON! WE OVER SLEPT! HOW AM I GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT BEING SEEN IN BROAD DAYLIGHT?" exclaimed Olivia, letting her fear take over.

"Babe, calm down, you are right, it is noon, but listen, it is also Sunday. The campus is dead all day. You know that. Nothing is going to happen, calm down. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen," soothed Fitz.

Olivia let his words sink in, willing them to be true. She did not want to ruin everything they worked so hard and long for to be ruined by one harmless sleepover.

Walking back over to the bed and sitting down at the edge, Olivia tried to relax. Fitz pulled her into his arms, trying to soothe her.

"I can't wait for this semester to be over," whispered Olivia.

"Me either, it's only a month left," replied Fitz.

"It's like more than a month, Fitz," whined Olivia.

"With Thanksgiving break, and then reading week, it's really just a month left," continued Fitz.

"May it be the fastest "month" ever, I'm so over this sneaking around," finished Olivia.

With that, they got up again, got a dressed, and headed it out.


	23. Chapter 23

For the remainder of the "month" Fitz and Olivia had left, they had spent it back in their old routine. They had yet to be caught, but after the over sleeping sleepover incident, Olivia didn't want to risk it. They also reverted to their no kissing rule, but this time around, they weren't so stringent on it.

Fitz and Olivia came to understand that if they gave in the physical, it would become too difficult to pull apart and stop. They also brought the cuddling down to a minimum. The emotional connection they were slowly building would cause the already strong physical aspect to explode out of control. That was something they were trying to avoid. They wanted their relationship not to solely be based on the physical.

Fitz and Olivia thought what was between them was something special. They connected on so many levels, even though they were so different from each other.

Thanksgiving break had come and gone and now they were into their finals week. The excitement between them was palatable. Olivia was two finals away from being home free.

As Olivia sat in the library, studying for her final that was about two hours away, she jumped when she felt a finger pat her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but that's my spot," whispered Fitz.

Olivia just laughed at him and turned back to her work. Fitz knew Olivia had adopted that spot as her own so that he always would know where to find her. Fitz grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

"I'm done," he softly sang, letting the euphoria of the moment take over.

"Good, but I'm not. I still have two finals," whispered Olivia, not wanting to let Fitz make her lose focus.

"Yes, but I already put the grades in the for lab. I literally mean I'm done," continued Fitz, not being able to stop. He wanted to share his happiness at the moment with Olivia.

Olivia just turned and looked at him. She had already taken her chem final and all she had left was a final paper and her exam in two hours. As happy as Olivia was, she couldn't bask in the moment until she was done, too.

"I am ecstatically happy, but right now I need to study, so as much as I want to join in on the joy, I can't. So, leave me alone before I end up going she-wolf on you," answered Fitz, wanting him to get the hint. She was stressed and tired and needed to focus.

Fitz got the hint and got up. He knew better. Fitz was not in a mood to get into an argument right now. He also knew better than to bother her when she was studying before her final, but he had to see for a just a moment. With a quick squeeze of her hand, Fitz made a move to leave, but not before he whispered, "I would love to make you howl at the moon like a she-wolf," into Olivia's ear, leaving her reeling. Not fair at all.

Next day… finals done and turned in…. FINALLY FREE

OP: I'm done I'm done I'm done I'm done … oh wait… guess what… I'm doneeeeee

FG: FINALLY – you hand in your paper

OP: I just did now … wanna meet up?

FG: Yeah, I'm at the house, wanna meet up at Café Rousseau?

OP: Okay, I'll see you there

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here for a moment?" asked Fitz, pulling Olivia away from her book.

"Haha, very funny, touché," laughed Olivia, getting his joke at the reference of how they first met.

Fitz made a motion to hug Olivia, but Olivia leaned away from it. They needed to talk and Olivia didn't think it would be a good idea to jump into PDA just yet.

"I know what you are thinking, stop it," fired Fitz as he sat down.

"What are you talking about?" answered Olivia.

"Don't start pulling away," responded Fitz.

"No, that's not it. I just don't think we should be seen together hugging and kissing just yet. I mean, we technically haven't even gone on a date, even," explained Olivia.

"Olivia, we have made out in a crowded room full of people. Really now?" fired back Fitz. He couldn't believe she was being like this. It was like for every step forward they went three steps back.

"That's not the same and you know it. Don't be like this, hear me out first," shot back Olivia.

Fitz understood where she was coming from, but they still needed to discuss things more.

"Okay. But, since we are on the subject, when do you think we should start going public?" asked Fitz.

"Not till after we are back from break and after everything is in the clear," replied Olivia.

"What do you mean everything is in the clear? It won't be in the clear until you are done taking chemistry completely. Are you telling me you want to spend next semester hiding, too?" accused Fitz.

"No, no, stop, relax. I've been meaning to discuss that with you. I don't think I am going to be pursuing a degree in any of the sciences. I didn't sign up for any chemistry classes next semester or even any sciences classes for that matter. That's not going to be an issue for us. I'm just saying, I don't want things to seem as if we have been established as couple from the moment we get back on campus next semester. I mean lets start off slowly and build from there, so that people can see that we got together then, not from before," reasoned Olivia.

"Are you telling me that we are going to put things on pause for the next month, and pick back up when we get back to school next semester?" responded Fitz incredulously.

"What? No! Where did you get that idea from? I'm just saying, I don't want it to seem like we are together when we get back. I didn't say I didn't want to be together until we get back. I thought you were going to come to New York for New Year's Eve," answered Olivia.

Fitz let out a sigh of relief. He was starting to see what Olivia was saying. Just keep things calm in public so that no one had any suspicions that they got together until well into the next semester. They would pursue their relationship starting now, though.

"I am, I am. Those plans haven't changed. I glad we decided on the New Year's Eve ball, we'll have a good time. You just had me worried for a second. I never know with you sometimes. When are you heading home?"

"I haven't booked the bus ticket yet. I wanted to talk to you first. New York is only like a three hour bus ride away. I can buy the ticket anytime. They want me out of the dorms by the end of Friday. So, basically tomorrow. When do you have to be out by?" responded Olivia.

"I don't have to be out by anytime. The frat house is separate from campus housing. My plane ticket though is booked for tomorrow. My plane leaves at one," answered Fitz.

Olivia was saddened by the fact that they were going to be apart so soon. She didn't expect to be leaving so quickly. She thought they would be able to have some time together before they parted.

"So, when are you coming to New York?"

"I haven't purchased the ticket yet, but probably like the 29th or the 30th. Then, I'm free till school starts," smiled Fitz, hoping Olivia understood that he was planning of spending the rest of his vacation with her.

"Really, I thought you'd be going on a vacation or something," replied Olivia, extremely happy that Fitz was planning on being with her.

"I am, I'm going to New York," winked Fitz. His family had an apartment on the upper east side of Manhattan, which the last time he checked, they weren't going to be using after Christmas. So, he let his family know he wanted to spend time there, and to get it ready for him.

Olivia was just beaming at this. She was excited to finally take that step with Fitz.

They spent the rest of their time left in Boston together. Olivia booked her bus ticket for the same time Fitz was leaving so that neither of them would be left on campus without the other.

On the train…

"Call me as soon as you land," whispered Olivia, not being able to get out anything louder than that. For some inexplicable reason, she was so sad that they were parting.

Fitz hugged her closer, and kissed her forehead, "I will. Stop looking so glum, chum. We'll see each other in like a week," he tried to tease.

"It's longer than that and you know it. I don't know why I'm being so weepy. It's just I've been looking forward to this time and now that it's here, we still can't be together," admitted Olivia.

"I know, I know. Relax, we'll be together soon enough," soothed Fitz, kissing her one more time on the forehead before her letting her go.

They boarded the train together, but each getting off at a different stop. Fitz kissed Olivia one last time before she got off, and waved to her as she watched the train leave the station, taking him away from her.

All of a sudden, Olivia's phone started beeping. She got a text message.

FG: Miss you already

OP: Me too

Later that evening … Santa Barbara, California

"What the fuck is this shit you are trying to pull?" yelled Fitz into the phone.

Fitz had finally gotten home, only to find a note with one of the house keepers letting him know that Big Gerry wasn't going to come home.

"What are you talking about? We just spent Thanksgiving together," replied Gerry over the phone.

"We spent Thanksgiving with a hundred and fifty of your closest friends, co-workers, employees, and everyone else you were trying to shmooze. If you weren't going to be home for Christmas, why the hell did you make me come home?" argued Fitz.

" I didn't know until just recently I would be unable to make it back. I've got business to take care of in Hong Kong. It's going to be a while," responded Gerry, "plus, Christmas was always your mother's thing. I don't see what the big deal is now, it's not like she's around to spend it with."

"You've got to be kidding me. The women has been dead only two years, you have the nerve to throw her memory around like it's nothing. It hadn't been for me, you would be with her right now," spit Fitz, disgusted by his father's lack of feeling for his deceased wife.

"Calm down, I loved your mother with all my heart. She knew that. Relax. I'll see you for New Years," replied Gerry, wanting the conversation to start coming to an end.

"Let's not even go there. I'm not going to be here for New Years, so don't even bother with that," answered Fitz.

"Why where are you going?" asked Gerry.

"Back east. I'll talk to you later," said Fitz and hung up the phone, not even bothering for a response from Gerry. Fitz was done with him. He knew what his father was, but he had no idea why he kept letting Gerry get away with it.

Fitz went up to his room, and flopped down on his bed. This was not what he was expecting. It wasn't like he was expecting for his father to be home, waiting for him with open arms, but he thought he would at least get to see him. Gerry was all the family Fitz had left, and even with all the selfish self-centered things Gerry did, Fitz had yet to find it in his heart to close himself off from him. Fitz was afraid that if he hardened his heart, he would end up just like Gerry.

Fitz was really starting to miss Olivia now. Before, school had been his escape from the loneliness, but now, it was nice to have someone who really cared about you to run to. Since they had begun spending so much time together, he found himself telling her about his daily occurrences, random thoughts that popped into his head, and the occasional poke in the side, when he felt like he needed attention for just a moment.

Fitz like that he was connected to Olivia like that. That he finally had his own person. Even with the other girls he had dated, they had a mutual interest or goal they were working towards, and that's what united them. But after a while, when the goal was reached or the interest had worn out, there was never anything else and so they would break up. Fitz never had anyone, let alone a girl, to go tell everything to. This was a first to actually have a person who cared about everything he said, even if it was meaningless. Sure he had lots of friends, but it just wasn't the same.

Fitz decided to give Olivia a call. He texted her when he got home that he was home, but he felt like hearing her voice. Fitz was overjoyed when she answered the phone.

"Hey babe, you still missing me?" laughed Fitz.

"No, not so much. I'm home now, but instead of missing you, I miss being away from my mother. I didn't realize how nice it was not to have her nagging about everything I did since the moment I walked through the door. It's like all her energy has been saved from the last four months, waiting for me to come home so she could unleash it on me," replied Olivia with a chuckle.

"I thought you just home for Thanksgiving," laughed Fitz.

"I was, but she didn't want to say anything cause I was still in school and didn't want to bother me until I finished finals. Now, it's something else," responded Olivia.

"You'll be fine. Relax, we'll be together soon," soothed Fitz.

"Easier said than done," replied Olivia.

"It could be worse, you could be all alone in a huge house filled with empty promises of love and affection," countered Fitz.

"Oh, boy, sounds like someone if feeling sorry for themselves. Relax, take a few days to enjoy being alone, and worse comes to worse, just come to New York sooner. I would love to see you," rallied Olivia.

"Oh, that's is probably what is going to happen. Better yet, why don't you come here? I have a big huge house, all to myself. You can escape your mother for a few days, I can show you around California…" trailed Fitz.

"Tempting, very tempting. With the way things are going right now, there's a strong possibility of this happening. But, the tickets are so expensive, I don't know if I am going to be able to afford to travel during peak season," replied Olivia.

"I'll pay for the plane ticket, don't let that be the reasoning for stopping you. Come here and we'll both go back to New York in time for Christmas," countered Fitz.

"Okay, I'll think about," answered Olivia.


	24. Chapter 24

"Olivia, who were you talking to just now?"

"No one, mom. Why were you eavesdropping?" replied Olivia.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. You left the room so suddenly," replied Audry, Olivia's mom.

"Okay, we'll I'm done being on the phone," answered Olivia, knowing her mother's real play was to listen in on her conversation.

"So, who was it? Was it a boy?" asked Audry coyly.

"No," answered Olivia, knowing her mother. Olivia knew Audry's number one priority was to make sure Olivia didn't end up like her. Audry never approved of Olivia going out with boys and so Olivia wouldn't share that information with her.

"It sounded like you were talking to a boy," pushed Audry, wanting the truth from her daughter.

"It was a friend who invited me to come and visit them during the break. I said I would see how things went and then I would get back to them," responded Olivia, not wanting to give any information away.

"What's the friends name?" continued Audry.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Olivia, wanting to evade answering.

"I said-" answered Audry but was cut off by Olivia running out of the room.

"DAD!" screamed Olivia in joy as her father walked in through the front door.

Rowan Pope opened his arms for his daughter and she ran to give him a big hug. He was happy to see her, too.

"How's my college girl?" asked Rowan as he finally released Olivia from the hug.

"Good," answered Olivia and then whispered in his ear, "thank god you have perfect timing, Mom just started up again. You saved me."

Rowan just smiled in response. He knew how overbearing his wife could be when it came to Olivia. He felt he was partly to blame for that, but when the United States of America calls, you have to answer. Rowan just tried to steer clear of any of the fuss between his two ladies at home. He knew better than to start challenging Audry from the moment he got home. If he did, there would hell to pay later.

"Oh, Rowan, you're home, I wasn't expecting you till Wednesday. I didn't make anything for dinner," responded Audry. Audry loved her husband, but years of resentment towards him for taking away her career had built a coldness to her that she could not remove.

"That's alright. I was planning to surprise you both with dinner in the city. Hurry up and get ready so we can still make it," responded Rowan.

Olivia was so excited at the prospect of not being left alone with her mother that she hurriedly went up and got ready. Maybe the break wouldn't be so bad.

Later that night… at dinner

"Olivia, stop eating that dinner roll, your salad is coming out now," chastised Audry.

"Mom, I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning. I'm clearly not overweight, one dinner roll is not going to pack on the pounds," retorted Olivia. It seemed that her father was not going to be her saving grace from her mother.

"I never said you were fat, I'm just telling you to be careful. I'm very proud of you for not gaining any weight during your first semester of college. I knew you wouldn't stop your swimming, but god only knows what you have been eating and drinking since you went up to Boston. You didn't drink Coke did you?" accused Audry, knowing her daughter's pension for the soda.

"No mother," responded Olivia. Olivia didn't understand why her mother was now obsessed with her diet. Olivia made sure to eat right, but she wasn't stringent on it. She allowed herself to eat whatever she wanted. If she exercised and didn't go overboard with the food and drink, what did it matter what she ate? Olivia was still kind of mad at her mother for making her order a salad instead of the roasted duck she wanted. What was the point of going out to eat if you couldn't order what you wanted?

"Rowan, did you know our baby pulled straight A's in her first semester at Harvard," bragged Audry.

"How did you know that? I signed the paper the protected my grade privacy from you," responded Olivia, angry that her mother found this out.

"Why wouldn't you want to let me know how you were doing?" asked Audry.

"Because, my grades are my business. I don't need you looking at them and then commenting on them," replied Olivia.

"I am the one paying for the them, so I have the right to know I am getting my money's worth," shot Audry.

"Calm down, I got myself into Harvard, and I also got myself that scholarship. It's not like we are hurting here since YOU are paying for my tuition. And you clearly saw you got your money's worth, so will you please stop," angrily responded Olivia. She was really starting to get fed up with her mother. Audry was just being too much.

Rowan just tried to stay out of this argument. Women will be women and he knew Audry was pushing it with Olivia, but Olivia was now a grown up and needed to establish herself against her mother.

The food finally came. Olivia looked down at her salad and lost her appetite. This was not what she wanted. Arguing with her mother had made her lose her appetite. She just wanted to go home and lock herself in her room. Dealing with Audry today had been draining.

"Olivia, eat up," now encouraged Audry, completely oblivious to her daughter's mood.

"I'm not hungry anymore. It's late, if I eat now, it will all stay on my waist,"  
shot Olivia.

"You're right, good thinking," responded Audry as she continued with her salad.

Rowan just shook his head at their exchange. He couldn't believe Audry sometimes.

Rowan knew just what to do to make it up to Olivia.

At home…

"Olivia, I need to see you in my study," spoke Rowan.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep guys, see you in the morning," responded Audry as she made her way up the stairs.

When they were both in the study, Rowan closed the door. "I ordered pizza, it'll be here in like ten minutes," whispered Rowan.

Olivia's face lit up. This is what she loved about her father, though he acted indifferent, he knew was aware of everything that was going on and would try to find ways to console Olivia.

"Did you get anything to drink with the it?" asked Olivia excitedly.

"Yep, Coke," smiled Rowan as he saw the huge grin come over Olivia's face. It was so funny how his daughter, now in college, was still so easily appeased by a piece of pizza and soda.

"You okay Liv?" asked Rowan. He hadn't seen his daughter in a long time.

"Yeah, dad, it's just mom is a little much, I didn't realize how much until I finally was able to get away from her," confessed Olivia.

"I know, honey, but your mother just has your best interests at heart," reasoned Rowan.

"I know, I know, but there's a way to go about it. I'm doing well, that's clearly obvious, so, I don't need to be continuously reminded. I think that's what the first eighteen years were for. I just wish she trusted me enough to realize she did a good job and that I did listen, pay attention, and am doing what she said," finished Olivia.

"I know you are honey," consoled Rowan, "but your mother has issues that she just cannot get over."

"Why doesn't she go back to work now that I'm gone, it's not like anyone is at home needing her," asked Olivia.

"I ask myself that everyday since you left. I think she's afraid. Your mother used to be at the forefront of her field, now, everything she knows is outdated. I think she's afraid she won't be able to succeed this time around," confessed Rowan.

"She can get back into the loop of things, educate herself to be back at speed, move on from there," countered Olivia.

"It's easier to live in the past than in the unknown future," replied Rowan solemnly. Olivia just nodded. She understood what he meant. "Pizza's here."

They sat, ate, and enjoyed their time together. Olivia knew her father would probably not be around for her whole break, so she cherished all the time she could with him.

When Olivia finally got to bed, she decided to call Fitz. She knew he was probably still up, since California was three hours behind New York. If he wasn't, he would still answer.

"Hello," answered a groggy voice.

"You sleeping?" giggled Olivia into the phone.

"Yeah, I got bored and lazy, so I thought might as well sleep. Why you up so late? It's got to be like 2 AM there now," responded Fitz.

"Yeah, I stayed up late," answered Olivia, not wanting to rub spending time with her dad in Fitz's face. She remembered how upset he was about his own father from their earlier conversation.

"So, how was your mother?" asked Fitz, trying to make conversation.

"Overbearing," laughed Olivia.

"Even more so?"

"Yeah, but my dad came home and it wasn't so bad," answered Olivia.

"Any word on coming out west?" asked Fitz all hopeful.

"No, no, word," responded Olivia.

"So, you don't miss me?"

"I miss you so much," smiled Olivia. Fitz was so needy sometimes. She loved it.

"What are you wearing?"

"Nothing," responded Olivia.

"Really?" asked Fitz excitedly.

"No, I'm in pajamas doofus. You're too much sometimes," laughed Olivia.

"Come on, don't you want to play along," pushed Fitz.

"Not when my mom and dad are in the next room over sleeping. Not in the mood for them to over hear any of that," countered Olivia.

"Okay, okay, I guess that makes sense," responded Fitz.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow?" asked Olivia.

"I don't know yet," responded Fitz.

"You really have nothing to do out there, do you?" pushed Olivia.

"Not, really," replied Fitz.

"No wonder you are always so busy as school," said Olivia, talking more to herself than to him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" countered Fitz.

"Nothing, just that I know you are always busy and now you aren't and it must be killing you," responded Olivia, trying to smooth over Fitz. She had been trying to understand why Fitz was always so busy for a while and now she finally did. Being busy was a way to escape the loneliness for him.

"It's only been one day, ask me how I'm doing tomorrow, where I have the whole day to do nothing," laughed Fitz.

"You'll probably call me in the afternoon saying how crazy you are going, and by the evening you will probably be telling me how you figured out a way to make cold fusion work," giggled Olivia.

"I already figured out the cold fusion," sassed Fitz.

"Then, a cure for cancer," countered Olivia.

"Chuck Norris's tears," shot Fitz. Olivia died of laughter with that one.

"Then, a new foreign language," continued Olivia.

"I know six, I don't think I need to pick up another one," laughed Fitz.

"What six languages do you know?" asked Olivia, surprised at this fun fact.

"English, French, Spanish, German, Italian, and modern Greek," answered Fitz proudly.

"No Latin and ancient Greek?" countered Olivia.

"Those are dead languages, of course I know those," replied Fitz.

"Oh, yes, of course you know those. How willy nilly of me not to realize that those were already a given, and the six other modern languages you know on top of those are what really count," sassed Olivia with a fake snobby accent, wanting to tease Fitz.

Fitz laughed into the phone. He got a kick out of Olivia teasing him for being smart. It was refreshing. Normally, people looked at him funny, or even worse, gave him a look of reverence, which he couldn't stand. It wasn't a major feat for him to be so smart considering all the schooling he had gone to. He had learned Latin from kindergarten. His father made education a top priority. Fitz had been given the opportunity to learn and focus on his schoolwork with no other worries. Once having mastered that skill of staying focused over himself, he was able to spend time do many other things. Learning, now, became easy for him.

"Ah, there's my sassy pants, even at 2 AM, you mock me," laughed Fitz.

"Ah, well, you asked for it," giggled Olivia.

"I love it," answered Fitz.

"Good," smiled Olivia into the phone.

"It's getting even later, go to sleep," directed Fitz, wanting Olivia to get some rest. They both had had a long day.

"Yes, sir."

"Good night, then, sweet dreams my sugar lips."

"Good night sweet cheeks."

Next morning…

"Olivia, who were you talking to in the middle of the night?" was the first thing Olivia heard as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"What are you talking about?" asked Olivia, still in a sleep induced haze.

"I heard you talking on the phone until three in the morning. Who is sweet cheeks?" asked Audry.


	25. Chapter 25

"MOM! Why weren't you sleeping at 3 in the morning?" asked Olivia. She couldn't believe her mom decided to start the morning with this conversation topic.

"I couldn't sleep when I heard my daughter giggling in the middle of the night. I knew you weren't with your father, because he was asleep next to me, that only leaves one other person, your boyfriend," responded Audry.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Mom," replied Olivia, exasperated with the whole situation already.

"Then, who were you giggling with in the middle of the night? Calling sweet cheeks? Some new friend I haven't met yet? Last time I checked, you called Abby Big Red, that was only after some sporting event. So, what gives? Tell me who you were talking to," fired Audry.

"It's NONE of YOUR BUSINESS," annunciated Olivia.

"Fine, if you don't tell me, I'll just check the phone bill, find the number, and call it to find out who it is," shot back Audry.

"You are crazy. Are you aware of this?" yelled Olivia.

"Don't you talk to me like that little girl. I am your mother. I didn't give up everything to give you the best of EVERYTHING, so that you could go and throw it all away after one semester of college," argued Audry.

"Nothing is even going on. What is wrong with you? I've told you this a thousand times now. If it were anything worth mentioning, I would have said something," countered Olivia.

"It better be nothing, because I did not raise you to be that girl," answered Audry.

"That girl? What's that suppose to mean?" shot back Olivia now. Olivia was really starting to lose it with her mother.

"The girl who goes away to college and falls for some smart, rich guy and gives up on herself so she could cater to him. It starts off all fun and games, and then you end up with nothing to show for yourself, while he has it all. I didn't raise you to be that girl. You better have not been wasting your time on some guy," responded Audry.

"You have really lost it, Mom. I thought you knew me better. After all these years, I thought you realized you raised me better. Have I ever given you any indication not to trust me? Have I ever showed bad judgment? If I pulled straight A's this semester, that was with me taking classes I didn't even like, what makes you think you need to unleash this on me? I've done nothing to deserve this from you," spoke Olivia.

Audry just stood quiet for a moment. She didn't know what to say. Olivia had a point, but that's how these types of things always started. At first, love did not affect the personal success, but as time passed by, it did. If she found someone from now, god only knows what would happen through out the four years. Audry was going to put a stop to whatever was going on. By any means possible.

"You are right Olivia, I'm sorry. You haven't done anything to deserve this. I just want nothing but the best for you. I love you with all my heart," finally said Audry.

Olivia just looked at her mother. She knew her mother meant what she just said. But, she also knew her mother was up to something. To calm down this quickly was unnatural.

"Can we just spend the day together? Us, girls?" asked Audry, giving Olivia hopeful look.

"What do you have in mind?" appeased Olivia.

"I was thinking we spend the day at the spa, get our hair done, nails, massages. Tonight's the Wilson's Christmas party, and in two nights is the Fletcher's. I want to have our stuff done, because we are throwing one Christmas day," explained Audry.

"We are having Christmas at our house this year?" asked Olivia as her brain starting spinning its wheels. Maybe Fitz could come down earlier and spend Christmas in New York.

"Yeah, it's our turn this year," responded Audry. Audry already knew what was going through her daughter's head. She could see it in Olivia's eyes.

"Yeah, let's go," finally said Olivia. Maybe if she got her mother in a good enough mood, she could invite Fitz over for Christmas.

Later that evening…

"I just couldn't believe her this morning," responded Olivia.

"After hearing all of that, I can't either. But, you have to take it with a grain of salt. You are all she has to focus all her attention on. Try to make the best of it. It could be worse," offered Fitz.

"Ah, easier said than done. But, this is what I was thinking. Since we are having a huge Christmas party at our house, why don't you come over for Christmas? That way it won't be too awkward, cause you could be a guest just like everyone else. Then, later on, we can tell them we are together, like way way way later on," said Olivia, finally speaking the plan she had in her head since she heard about the Christmas party.

"You don't want to tell them about us? What us is there? And when is way way way later on?" countered Fitz. He knew what Olivia meant, he just wanted to give her a hard time.

"Well, those are some very good questions you ask there, sir. I would like a response from you about what us is there. We have yet to discuss the new parameters of our acquaintanceship," replied Olivia.

"Acquaintanceship? Really? Did you just use that word with me? Not even friendship or heavens forbid, relationship," verbalized Fitz.

"I don't know what word to use, we have yet to discuss it," sassed Olivia.

"Oh, really, I'm gonna get you for that. You're being evil and there's no way for me to come and put you back in your place since I'm on the other side of the country," answered Fitz.

"I'm just telling the truth. If you don't like it, do something about it," continued Olivia.

"Oh boy, when I get to New York, I'll definitely be doing something about it. You better brace yourself," countered Fitz.

"Oh, I will, and I look forward to it," said Olivia. She loved getting Fitz all riled up.

"So, do you think you are going to be able to come to Santa Barbara?" asked Fitz, wanting to finally get to the subject he'd been wishing to talk about since they started talking.

"I highly doubt it at this point in time, why don't you just come to New York now? We can hang out here and spend time together… spend Christmas together…" responded Olivia.

"Christmas day you have the Christmas party, that's do able, but Christmas Eve? I can handle being alone on Christmas Eve when I'm this far away from you. But, alone on Christmas Eve and you are just a hop and skip away, I don't think I could handle that," divulged Fitz. The holidays were hard enough as is. He didn't think he could manage them when she was that close and yet still so far.

"My sweetheart, my darling, my stud muffin, what would make you think I would let you spend Christmas Eve alone? I have a plan for that as well," admitted Olivia.

Fitz loved it when Olivia talked to him like that. He wasn't going to lie, he enjoyed her affection. It always came in stark contrast to her sassiness. Fitz loved that Olivia was always so sassy with him, so when she pulled out her sweetness, it made it that much sweeter.

"Tell me it. Maybe then, I might actually consider walking into the lion's den that is your home," responded Fitz.

"Now, I'm not going to tell you so that you'll have to come so you can find out," shot back Olivia.

"Maybe, I'll just spend Christmas home and alone. Doesn't seem so bad, now that I think of it," continued Fitz.

"Maybe you should, and then I don't have to worry about being eaten alive by the lioness for allowing myself to fall for you," countered Olivia.

"Touche, you got me, I'll come," said Fitz, finally giving in. To be honest, from the moment they started discussing the possibility of spending Christmas together, Fitz had been looking to book a flight out to New York. As he admitted defeat, he clicked for the confirmation for the flight out to New York on Christmas Eve.

Olivia squealed in response to her excitement.

"Ow, my ear, babe," laughed Fitz, overjoyed at Olivia's response to him coming.

"What time is your plane coming in?" asked Olivia, after she finally calmed down enough to start speaking again.

"It comes in around five, so I'll be at my apartment by like seven," answered Fitz.

"Great, I can make it into the city by eight the earliest," responded Olivia.

"Awesome, that works out great," replied Fitz happily.

"Okay, great, I'm going to let you go now. I need to start getting things ready then. Bye," said Olivia, hanging up the phone before Fitz could even respond.

Fitz just looked down at his phone, shaking his head. He still had to get Olivia something for Christmas, so he proceeded to start looking.

Christmas Eve

"Mom, I'm not going to the Christmas pageant with you, I'm going over to Abby's, we are doing the Christmas Eve sleep over. You know this already, I don't want to be stuck at church until 3 AM and then be tired all day for the Christmas party," replied Olivia.

"I understand that you don't like going to the church's Christmas pageant since you passed out and had Rev. Sykes use you as an example for coming better prepared to church, but why do you have to spend the night at Abby's? Why can't you come with me to the midnight service?" responded Audry.

"Mom, I hate being by myself while you are directing the choir, it's no fun, I feel even lonelier because I can't literally be with you," replied Olivia, giving a sad face, trying to convince her mother to just let her be.

Audry could not stand when Olivia made that face at her. Olivia didn't use it often, but when she did, Audry couldn't help but give in to it. Olivia had stayed by Audry's side the whole time since they went on their spa day. Whatever Audry said, Olivia agreed with, whatever Audry ordered, Olivia ordered. It was fantastic. Audry noticed how Olivia didn't once leave the room to answer any calls. Guess the talk Audry had with Olivia that morning had worked.

Olivia had been on her best behavior ever since Fitz agreed to come to New York. She knew how her mother was and tried her best not to argue or do anything to upset Audry. Olivia even resorted to texting Fitz code words for them to use so when he called and she answered in front of her mother, he would know. Olivia wanted to make sure Audry understood they there was no need to worry about any boys and proceeded to do whatever she could to ensure her mother's suspicion was cured.

"Okay, fine, go to Abby's. The Christmas party starts at 2, you better be here by 9 to help me get everything ready," said Audry as she gave in to her daughter's request.

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" squealed Olivia, as she ran over and gave her mother a big hug. Audry smiled at the joy on Olivia's face and hugged her daughter back. She was glad something this simple made Olivia so happy.

Later that evening

"Bye mom! Merry Christmas!" yelled Olivia as she made her way through the door.

"Bye honey," smiled Audry.

Olivia started walking to the taxi she had called earlier to come and pick her up. She didn't want to walk all the way to train station in the middle of winter.

Later … Manhattan

"Where am I suppose to be going?" asked Olivia.

"Just stay right where you are. I'm coming down now," answered Fitz. Fitz didn't want to have Olivia meet him at his apartment. He had made dinner reservations at his favorite restaurant and he wanted to surprise Olivia. Even though it was New York, Big Gerry still had a few cars available for use. Fitz decided he would drive and pick up Olivia to go to dinner.

Fitz pulled up in front of Olivia and got out. The look of shock on Olivia's face was perfect. That's exactly the reaction Fitz was going for.

"What's this?" asked Olivia as she looked over the shiny electric blue Lamborgini.

"Oh, this? This is my car," smiled Fitz.

"I love cars, how did you not tell me you had a Lambo?" responded Olivia.

"'Cause I knew you loved cars, and I knew you would get a kick out of seeing this one. I wanted to surprise you," laughed Fitz.

When Fitz finally got over to Olivia, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and kissing him passionately. It had been too long since they had seen each other, and even longer since they had been able to kiss like this in public. When Olivia finally pulled away, she smiled at Fitz, who was clearly in a haze.

"I'm hungry," said Olivia, as means of explanation for pulling away.

"Me, too," responded Fitz.

"Let's go then, it's getting late. They might close early for Christmas," continued Olivia.

"Let me clarify, I'm not hungry for food. Let them close," said Fitz as he went in for another kiss.

Olivia deflected his attempt by completely pulling away. "I did not get this dressed up and take the subway for an hour, with the promise of delicious food, so you could make me miss it, and end up having to eat cereal on Christmas Eve," responded Olivia. She didn't want to give in too early. They had the whole night to enjoy being together. Olivia wanted to finally be able to get dressed up and go out to dinner with Fitz. Though they hadn't said it, this was their first date.

"Okay, okay," replied Fitz, giving in. He made his way back to the car and pulled the door open so Olivia could get inside. Once in, he closed it, and made his way back

to his side, so he could get in.

"Ready Freddy?" laughed Fitz, when he noticed Olivia's look of awe at the interior of the car.

"Ready!" exclaimed Olivia.


	26. Chapter 26

"So… where we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"At least give me a hint. Pretty please," pouted Olivia.

"Alright, alright. It's a gastropub," admitted Fitz.

"What is that?" asked Olivia

"You'll find out when we get there," smiled Fitz.

"You don't play fair," responded Olivia.

"Don't make me ruin the surprise. Plus, you asked for a hint, I gave you more than that," replied Fitz.

Fitz finally got to the restaurant and waved the valet over. Fitz gave the valet a look that if he messed with the car, there would be hell to pay. The young man just nodded with a scared look on his face.

"So, now that we're here, what is this place? It looks like a restaurant," continued Olivia.

"It is a restaurant. A gastropub is a like gourmet version of a regular pub, so they have all these new takes on old classics," explained Fitz.

"Oh, okay," smiled Olivia. She was always up for gourmet food.

Fitz and Olivia made their way into the restaurant. Despite being Christmas Eve, the place was packed. That was one of the great things about New York, it didn't matter what day of the year it was, the city was always popping.

After a bit, the waiter came over to take their order. Since neither Fitz or Olivia could choose what to get, they settled on the sampler course, where they would try a little of everything on the menu.

When they waiter finally brought out all the food, both were in shock at what they ordered.

"What is that?"

"I think it's bone marrow," laughed Fitz.

"Is it safe to eat?" asked Olivia skeptically.

"Yes, it's safe," laughed Fitz.

"You sure?" continued Olivia.

"Yes," laughed Fitz. "What happened to you being a foodie? I brought you here because I thought you'd enjoy the adventure."

"I am a foodie," protested Olivia, " I just haven't had any of these types of things before. Pig ears? Really?"

"Well, that's why got the sampler. Just a little bit for a taste," replied Fitz.

"Alright, but if I get sick, you are going to have to stay with me while I'm puking it all up in the toilet," countered Olivia.

"I don't want to spend our night together with you in the bathroom. Trust me, you'll be fine," placated Fitz. The incredulous expression did not leave Olivia's face. Fitz decided the only way to get Olivia into the adventurous mood was to let her watch him jump in.

Fitz took a slice of the bread that came with the bone marrow, picked up his knife, took some marrow, put it on the bread, and took a bite. It was delicious. A huge smile came over Fitz's face.

"This is good, you have to try it," replied Fitz.

Olivia just gave him a look like she didn't believe it. So, Fitz took some more marrow and put on the piece of toast he just bit out of, and lifted it to Olivia's face. Olivia just shook her head, not budging. Fitz moved in and gave her a chaste little kiss. Trying to coax Olivia into opening up a bit. Olivia couldn't help but respond to Fitz's lips. She opened up and got a taste of him. There was still a hint of what he just eaten in there and Olivia understood the point of the kiss.

Fitz pulled away. He knew he had gotten through Olivia's defenses. He held up the piece of toast to her mouth again, and this time, Olivia took the bite. It was good. Really rich. Olivia smiled at Fitz, giving in to him. Fitz gave her an answering smile, then brought another bite of food to her mouth, feeding it to Olivia. Olivia just smiled and obliged.

That's how Fitz and Olivia continued the rest of their dinner. Fitz would take a bite of food first, tasting to see if it was good. If it was, he would bring a bite to Olivia's mouth, and she would take it.

Fitz was really enjoying this type of interaction with Olivia. Olivia trusting him and allowing him to feed her, letting Fitz take the lead. Olivia just relaxing and openly trusting him, without taking over, was novel for Fitz. Not that he minded Olivia's input, but he liked taking care of her, too.

When Olivia was finally full, she shook her head when Fitz made attempt to give her another bite. "Fitz, I can't do it, I'm stuffed," replied Olivia.

"Yeah, are you? You sure you don't have room for dessert?" countered Fitz.

"I'm about to pass out in a food coma, let alone room for dessert," responded Olivia.

"Oh, no! We can't have that, I still have dessert planned for you," replied Fitz with a sly smile.

"Well, it's going to have to wait," said Olivia, in a matter-of-fact way.

Fitz's face fell at Olivia's words. He wanted to start heading back to the apartment now and get on with the real fun. Fun that included the goodies he bought at the grocery store when he first got into town.

Olivia noticed Fitz's fallen facial expression and started laughing. He was too easy to tease sometimes. "If you take me for a stroll, help this food digest, I'll probably be able to be ready for dessert a lot sooner."

Fitz smiled at her proposition. He wouldn't mind a romantic stroll. They could walk down and see the lights and Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center.

"Okay, I've got it," started Fitz, "we'll leave the car here, go for a walk, come back, and go home. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," saluted Olivia with a laugh.

They made the long walk down to Rockefeller, talking and enjoying each other's company. They held hands, and when Olivia got too cold, Fitz pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, hugging Olivia to him, and continued walking that way. At stoplights, when they were waiting to cross the street, Olivia would wrap her arms around his neck and give Fitz sweet kisses.

When they reached Rockefeller Center, Fitz took Olivia over by the mistletoe, dipped her, and gave her a earth-shattering kiss. When Fitz righted them back up again, he looked at Olivia, who's eyes were now glazed over with desire. Fitz had kissed Olivia so well, that he put in her in such a haze, she couldn't see him in front of her. All should could do was try to gather herself so she could regain function of her mouth and finally close it. Fitz laughed at the sheer joy of the moment. He had never seen a girl have such an effect from kissing him. 'This is going to be a great night,' he thought to himself.

Fitz finally released Olivia, grabbing her hand and pulling her, so they could start heading back to pick up the car. By the time they reached the apartment, they were both ready for dessert.

As Fitz pulled into the parking spot in the garage, he looked over at Olivia, finding her looking at him in awe.

"I did not know you were this rich," stated Olivia.

"I told you my father hit it big with some prototype he created," countered Fitz.

"I know, but I was expecting this," replied Olivia, "I'm like in awe of you right now."

"It's not that big of a deal," reiterated Fitz.

"I think this is the same building from the movie Meet Joe Black," continued Olivia as they went up in the elevator.

"That movie is so old," laughed Fitz.

"Doesn't matter. Do you guys have a helipad too?" pushed Olivia.

"We do, but not in New York. We are west coasters, not east coasters," explained Fitz.

"Oh, good to know," giggled Olivia.

"Yeah, comes in handy from time to time," continued Fitz.

"Really?" asked Olivia in awe.

"No, not really. Why are you being so silly all of a sudden?" finally said Fitz, letting it all go.

"Because, I grew up in New York, and you are like the people we would dream about and make up stories about. I never expected to be in one of these skyscrapers," explained Olivia.

"I get it. It's just I've been around this my whole life, and people start acting funny when they find out just how well off I am, and I don't like it, usually," countered Fitz. Olivia nodded, understanding where he was coming from. It was just a shock for her to be seeing all of this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off this way. I don't care about any of this Fitz. I just care about you. My mother always said a girl needs to be able to make her own way in this world and expect nothing from no one but herself. I don't look at this as something that enhances your appeal to me, it's just a shock to see something you've walked by a million times from a different view. Do you get what I'm saying?" explained Olivia.

Fitz was eased with what he heard. He was glad Olivia's mom instilled that in her daughter. A lot of the girls he had met were the exact opposite of this. They either knew he was ahead of time, or when they found out, became crazy in their pursuit for him.

Fitz pulled Olivia over for a hug and kissed her head gently and replied in her hair, "Yeah, babe, I get it."

Olivia sighed in relief and relaxed into Fitz's arms. She kissed him on the side of the neck, not finding words to say any more. They were both ready for the next phase of their night to begin.

Fitz fumbled to find the keys somewhere in his pocket. Olivia started to giggle when Fitz still couldn't find the keys after looking through all his pockets.

"Maybe you just need to put in the pin code," suggested Olivia.

"Oh man, I totally forgot about that. No wonder I couldn't find the keys," laughed Fitz.

They finally got into the apartment, making sure to take off their shoes and coats. Fitz gave Olivia the grand tour, where they ended up in the kitchen.

"Look what I got here," said Fitz as he opened up the refrigerator door.

"What?" asked Olivia, willing to go along with anything Fitz had in mind at this point.

Fitz pulled out a gold box and opened it up. They were gourmet chocolate covered strawberries; complete with little tuxedos and long stems.

"Wow, very nice. I love these," smiled Olivia.

"I'm glad, I do, too. I couldn't help myself when I saw them in the store window. I had to go buy them," replied Fitz.

Fitz then picked one up and held it up to Olivia's mouth. He wanted to see if she was still in the mood to let him take the lead. Olivia once again obliged Fitz, opening her mouth up for him, but never taking her eyes off of his as he placed the strawberry in there. She bit down, and Fitz pulled away the remaining berry, then taking it to his mouth and biting down on whatever was left. Olivia smiled at him. She loved how he was sharing everything with her tonight.

"You got most of the chocolate," remarked Fitz.

"You gave it to me. No complaining," countered Olivia.

"This may be true, but I think I need to have another taste of it to make sure I didn't miss out on anything," said Fitz as he pulled Olivia back into his arms.

Olivia smiled up at him and went willingly back into his arms. She knew where he wanted a taste from and it had nothing to do with the strawberry.

Fitz returned Olivia's smile, knowing she knew what he was thinking. He leaned down and gave her a kiss that allowed him to taste every crevice of her warm sweet mouth. Olivia responded with fever to this kiss. Fitz had ignited a slow burn in her since the moment she saw him that evening. Now, finally they could give in to it.

Fitz finally pulled away, breathless. Olivia's mouth was much sweeter than any chocolate. He licked his lips, wanting to taste her one more time.

"Sugar lips, you taste delicious," smiled Fitz.

"Oh, stud muffin, so do you," laughed Olivia. She loved how he talked silly with her. It definitely lightened the moment.

After finishing her third strawberry Olivia said, "I think I've had enough of strawberries. I'm ready to go to bed."

Fitz flashed Olivia a huge smile and nodded. He was definitely ready to go to bed. Fitz put the strawberries back in the fridge, grabbed Olivia's hand, and headed for his bedroom.

Fitz switched on the light and Olivia noticed that there was a small Christmas tree in the corner by the window.

"You put up a tree?" asked Olivia in wonder at how sweet Fitz was being.

"Yeah. When I realized we were going to be together, I made sure I at least had a Christmas tree, since I was celebrating Christmas with you," smiled Fitz.

Olivia just went over and pulled Fitz into a tight hug. He really had taken a lot of time and effort into their night together. He was so sweet. Olivia buried her face into his chest and nuzzled him, wanting to convey her gratitude at his thoughtfulness.

Fitz smiled at Olivia's affection. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Fitz realized in that moment that Olivia didn't know just how special she was to him. He would have to make sure he let her know.

"Let's get ready for bed," whispered Fitz into Olivia's ear, after a while of just standing there and holding each other. Fitz rubbed Olivia's back and slowly eased himself away from her, knowing they should be going to sleep soon.

"Okay," whispered Olivia, missing the warmth of his body.

Olivia picked up her overnight bag she had brought with and scurried over to the in suite bathroom Fitz had showed her. Olivia had a surprise for Fitz.

After getting ready, Olivia came out to find Fitz in bed with Christmas pajamas and a Santa hat on his head. The bed was folded down and there were two pillows stacked for each of them to sleep on. Fitz got out of bed and walked over to Olivia, laughing at her pajamas. She was also wearing Christmas pajamas, but it was a onesie with footies and an elf's hat. He couldn't believe their synchronicity. They had not spoken about what they were going to wear to sleep, but both had the same idea in mind.

Fitz pulled Olivia into his arms and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed and she exploded into a fit of giggles. She rolled over and made room for Fitz to join her. Fitz got into bed next to Olivia and turned off the light. They snuggled into the covers.

Olivia turned to Fitz, removing the Santa hat from him, and leaned in to kiss him. Fitz pulled Olivia to him, making sure her body was as close as possible, pressed up against him. He yanked off the elf's had and threw it somewhere in the room, not really caring where it landed.

Their kissing started to get heated. No longer were they the sweet goodnight kisses they started off with. Fitz pulled Olivia on top of him, wanting to feel the weight of her on him. It had been too long since they had been together like this. It had also been too long since they had seen each other. Going from seeing each other every day to waiting over a week to see each other was torture.

Olivia could not get enough of Fitz. She was running her fingers through his hair, loving the feeling of those silky curls in between them. Soon though, it wasn't enough for her. She wanted to feel more of him. Olivia started moving her hands down his neck and onto his chest, wanting the skin that was hidden underneath his pajama top. Olivia pulled away from his lips, saying, "I need this off NOW."

"Take it off then," replied Fitz, wanting Olivia's mouth back on his as soon as possible.

Olivia undid the buttons at lightening speed. When she was finally able to open up the material and expose the skin she had been wanting to feel, her face lit up in delight. Fitz saw this and his heart was about to explode. He loved how Olivia responded to him.

Olivia tugged at the sleeves of the pajama, wanting to be rid of the thing. Fitz sat up and took of the top, tossing it to the ground. He grabbed Olivia's face and started kissing her with unrestrained passion. Olivia eagerly responded to Fitz, running her hands nonstop around the newly exposed skin. Fitz felt so good under Olivia's fingertips. Olivia couldn't get enough of him. Her hands were touching every inch of him.

Fitz pulled his mouth away from Olivia's and started moving down her neck, wanting to hear her moans. His hands made their way up to the zipper and started to pull it down. He wanted skin on skin. When the zipper was all the way down to her navel, Fitz pulled apart the material to find Olivia wearing a bright red jewel encrusted lacy bra. He just about lost it with the sight of it.

Olivia opened her eyes to find Fitz staring at her with his mouth open. He was obviously pleased at her choice of undergarment. Olivia had purposely bought this bra when she saw it in the store, wanting to give Fitz a little show. She did not expect it to have the effect it was having on him now. She shimmied her shoulders, letting the sleeves of her pajamas go down her arms, wanting to get rid of them all together. When she had them off, she grabbed Fitz's face, kissed him quickly, and put his face directly into her cleavage. Olivia wanted to feel his lips on her breasts.

Fitz went on autopilot and went to town on Olivia. He could swear that her breasts had gotten bigger, as if they were going to burst out of the lace of her bra, while he had been staring at them. He kissed every inch of exposed skin of her luscious breasts. When he ran out of places new skin to taste, Fitz dipped a finger into the cup of the brassier and pulled it down so it jutted the newly exposed skin up to him.

The view of Olivia's breasts out, nipples hard, begging for him, had Fitz so hard, he almost came in that moment. He thrusted up hard, wanting some friction for his member. This caused Olivia to bounce up, grunting in pleasure at the stimulation. Fitz's mouth immediately attached to one of the aching nipples that were begging for his attention. Olivia threaded her fingers through Fitz's hair again, thoroughly enjoying the ministrations of Fitz's mouth on her. She started grinding her hips into Fitz's hard on, needing something for her aching center.

Fitz's hand moved down to Olivia's ass, guiding her hips in sync with his. He just couldn't get enough of this girl. His hands then moved back up, snapping the release for her bra, and pulled it down Olivia's arms and away from them, throwing it somewhere in the room. He wanted to feel her unencumbered. Fitz's hands started roaming up and down the planes of Olivia's back. The velvety soft skin felt so good under his fingertips that he bit down a little harder than he had intended to on Olivia's nipple, causing a long moan to rip from her.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She needed him. She needed him inside of her. Olivia rolled off of Fitz, quickly removing the rest of her pajamas. She couldn't handle the barrier between them any longer. Fitz was at a moment of loss when Olivia removed herself from him, but when he saw what she was doing, he quickly followed her lead and took of his pajama bottoms, too.

Fitz kicked them off, wanting to get back to Olivia as soon as possible. But, when he looked over at her, his mouth went dry. He couldn't believe what she was wearing. The teeny tiniest red thong he had ever seen. Her ass looked magnificent in it. He immediately grabbed her, and turned her around so she was laying flat on her stomach, and Fitz start kissing her from her shoulders down her back. When he was at the small of her back, he started caressing Olivia's luscious globes, loving the look and the feel of them in his hands. He couldn't believe this magnificent creature was all his. He moved up, and looked down at the beautiful scene in front of him. Then, he slowly removed the red thong, enjoying the view of her dripping wet pussy as he pulled the material away from her.

When it was finally down her legs and coming off, Fitz gave one final look at Olivia's ass, leaned down, and kissed each cheek. Then, he flipped her over, moving in between her legs, grinding his still covered hard on into her wet center. He could feel her moisture soaking through his underwear.

Olivia was now whimpering, needing Fitz so badly, that she no longer cared about anything but getting him inside her. She bucked up one more time, really hard, grinding Fitz into her, before she pulled away, trying to sit up.

"Baby, baby, I need you so bad. I need you inside me," whimpered Olivia as she started tugging on Fitz's underwear. She damn well nearly ripped them off of him, until he gave into her, and rolled off the bed, quickly discarding them.

Fitz returned back to his place in between Olivia's legs, and started rubbing his cock along Olivia's slit. She was so hott and wet, he couldn't believe it. Olivia grabbed his head, and pulled his mouth to hers, wanting to feel his lips. She kissed him hard, wanting him so badly. She gripped his cock and started angling him so he could move inside her.

Fitz moaned at the contact, not being able to believe this was really happening. Finally, after all this time, they were finally going to be together.

Fitz got Olivia's hint and finally joined their aching bodies together. He thrusted into her powerfully, feeling her body moving up to meet him, wanting him as deep as possible. At there union, Olivia moaned at the amazing feeling of finally having Fitz inside her. She pulled her mouth away from Fitz's and mumbled, "Oh, god, yesssss."

Fitz started rhythmically thrusting into her, trying to find a pace that didn't end it to soon for both of them, wanting to enjoy this feeling for as long as possible. Olivia had other things in mind. She kept thrusting up, meeting him perfectly each time. It felt amazing, how in sync their hips were.

Eventually, Olivia got sick of Fitz's slow pace, and grabbed his ass, trying to convey to him how much she wanted him to move faster. She was so close to her orgasm, she just wanted to reach it already. All of a sudden, Fitz pulled out completely, staying out for a few seconds, then thrust back into her powerfully, rolling his hips in a circle when he was deeply in her, that it set Olivia off. She started spasming around his cock, causing Fitz to go off. Fitz started thrusting in quickly, in jerking movements, not being able to control himself. It just felt so good.

Olivia moaned at the feeling of Fitz coming inside her, bucking her hips and arching her back, pushing her breasts hard into his chest, loving the feeling of the stimulation, that it set her off again. Fitz felt Olivia's pussy start to spasm again, unable to believe that she could come again so soon, prolonging his orgasm. This had never happened before to him. He didn't think he had anything left in him, but he couldn't stop coming.

Finally, their orgasms came in to an end, their bodies finally coming back to earth after skyrocketing into the atmosphere. They couldn't believe it. Fitz made a move, trying to roll off of Olivia, but Olivia just squeezed her legs around his waist, not wanting to be parted from hi, yet. So, Fitz just collapsed on Olivia's chest, resting his head in the nook between her neck and the pillow, and allowed his breathing to come back to normal. Olivia kept running her fingers up and down Fitz's back, enjoying the weight of him on top of her. She never felt so blissfully happy and complete in her life. This was heaven.


	27. Chapter 27

"God, that was so good."

"Yes, it was," smiled Olivia with a grin so big that she could give the Cheshire cat a run for its money.

"Baby, like really," continued Fitz, trying to emphasize just how good it was. He was still on top of her, joined together with her, not being able to find the strength or the will to move from her. Olivia kept running her fingers down his back, soothing and calming him.

"I know. Better than the first time, too. And that had been amazing," replied Olivia. She was looking up at the ceiling dreamily, basking in the afterglow of their union.

"Yes, definitely better than the first time. This time, I'm not racked with guilt, and I get to have you naked under me. Win, win situation right here," laughed Fitz.

Olivia giggled at Fitz's rationale. Then it hit her; they didn't use protection again. She didn't want to kill the moment, but she had to have the talk with him, right now, before they went any further.

"Baby, we did it again," whispered Olivia.

"Yes, we did," smiled Fitz, oblivious to the change in tone in Olivia's voice.

"No, no, not that. Baby, we didn't use protection," explained Olivia.

"Shit, you're right," exclaimed Fitz as he rolled off of Olivia, effectively putting an end to their contact and afterglow. "Are you still on birth control?"

"Yeah, I'm still on it. But baby, I'm not worried about that, it's just…" started Olivia, not knowing how to ask him if he had been tested recently for any STDs.

Fitz sighed with relief. He was glad he didn't have to worry about Olivia getting pregnant, but it was still foolish. It was obvious that Olivia had something else on her mind, and he wanted to get it all out in the open. "What is it, babe?" asked Fitz.

"It's just, have you been tested at all before we got together? Or even since we got together?" finally asked Olivia.

"Oh, that, yeah, of course, even after the first time we were together," answered Fitz, "I'm in the clear, clean as a whistle. What about you? Everything okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, too," admitted Olivia as she sighed with relief. She knew their behavior was foolish, but it still was a relief to know everything was okay. "Okay, one more thing, and I'm done, I'll be quiet and stop ruining the moment."

"What is it?" asked Fitz

"Do you think it is at all going to be possible to use condoms, or are we going to continue with the way things are?" asked Olivia, wanting to plow through all of this now.

"What do you think? I mean, yeah, condoms are always possible, but look at our track record, I'm just trying to be realistic, plus I really don't want a baby right now, and I don't plan of sleeping with anyone else, like ever," replied Fitz.

That last bit, had Olivia smiling. She didn't think she would want to be with anyone else ever either. "I'm pretty sure I'm not going to get pregnant, like at all, any time soon. And I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty okay with the no condom thing. I kinda like it, to be honest," bashfully admitted Olivia.

"Really?" asked Fitz intrigued. He liked it too, but that didn't matter when it came in the face of being safe and protected.

Olivia started to turn red. She never talked about sex before with Fitz. It was kind of awkward, but who else was she going to talk about it with, especially when she was doing it with him. "Yeah, well, it just feels better, plus…" trailed Olivia off, not being able to admit her true inner feelings.

Olivia was turning bright red in front of Fitz. That was definitely a feat, considering her skin was a beautiful mocha brown. Her cheeks were blushing crimson, and Fitz could see it even in the dark light of the room. Fitz finally pulled her over to him, and nuzzled her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "Plus…" continued Fitz, wanting to hear the rest of what Olivia was thinking.

"Plus, it's like you light a fire within me, and when you know, you complete, inside, it's like you're extinguishing the fire. Plus, holy fuck, skin on skin, feels damn good," finally admitted Olivia. She was going to put it all on the table.

Fitz was in awe of her response. Olivia honest and raw was amazing. He loved how even though she was embarrassed, she still spoke what she was thinking, instead of hiding from him. Fitz leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, trying to convey the love that he was feeling for her at the moment. As he pulled away, he said, "Olivia, I love you, and I'm a hundred percent sure, I'm madly in love with you, too."

Olivia was stunned. She did not expect Fitz to admit this. Especially not after what she just said. But, she felt the same way, she was just waiting for him to say it first. Didn't matter how girly that sounded, it was true. "I love you, too, Fitz," came out of Olivia's mouth.

Fitz grabbed Olivia and kissed her with everything he had in him. The words that just came out of Olivia's mouth were everything to him. No one had ever told him they loved him. He had never told anyone he loved them either. His hands started moving down Olivia's body, needing to feel ever inch of her. He was ready for round two.

…

"Ah, ah, ah, god, I love you."

"I love YOU."

"Ah, oh baby, I love you," uttered Fitz, punctuating every syllable, as he powerfully thrust into Olivia.

"Ah, ah, Fitz, please baby, I love you, come on, I'm almost there," whimpered Olivia, so close she couldn't stand it. Fitz was making slow sweet love to her, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed him to give it to her, she felt so good with him, she couldn't take it anymore. He was going to kill her.

Fitz finally gave into Olivia's pleas. He was close, too, but he wanted to extended their first love making session as long as possible. Fitz took his time with her, worshipping her body all over again, despite the fact that they had just been together moments before. Fitz could not get enough of Olivia. She just tasted and felt so good. She was his drug, and he was now an addict.

Fitz started thrusting harder into Olivia, so hard, she was bouncing now. The sight before him sent him over the cliff. He started jerking into her, despite his best attempts to make sure she goes over first.

But, that worked for Olivia. Fitz's hasty movements were exactly what she needed. They were hard and hit her exactly in the right place. She came hard, around him.

Fitz's and Olivia's heavy breathing was all the sound that was heard in the room. Fitz was still on top of her, enjoying the feel of her soft body underneath him, again, while Olivia hugged to her. Their mutual climax was earth shattering. Neither one of them ever came that way before.

"My god," was all that Fitz could get out.

"Wow," responded Olivia.

"I love you," whispered Fitz sweetly into Olivia's ear as he kissed her cheek and rolled over, pulling Olivia to his side.

"I love you," replied Olivia. No matter the amount of repetition, those words rang true and conveyed what each felt, every time.

With that, they both fell into a deep restful sleep, completely exhausted.

Hours later, Fitz woke first, afraid that he had been dreaming about the night before. Olivia had her legs in between his and arm wrapped around his waist, as what seemed per usual when they slept together. Fitz squeezed her to him, enjoying the feeling of having her so close. He couldn't believe his luck. He was on cloud nine. The love that was flowing through him made him feel as though he could lift mountains and run marathons. Their activities last night were better than any workout he had ever done.

Fitz kissed the top of Olivia's head and started trying to get out of bed. He needed to use the washroom, plus, he wanted to go make breakfast for Olivia. As he started pulling away, Olivia started to grumble in her sleep, trying to hold on to him. It was just too cute. Fitz finally was able to pull away, and looked down at the image before him. He leaned down and kissed Olivia's head as she tried to snuggle into the empty bed.

After Fitz finished preparing Christmas breakfast, trying to put the finishing touches on the tray he made for Olivia, he was surprised to find Olivia watching him with an amused gleam in her eye. Fitz had put back on his Christmas pajamas and Santa hat, and was singing and dancing to Christmas music he had playing in the background. He didn't think he could be heard all the way into his bedroom. Finding Olivia in the shirt he had been wearing the night before and his boxer briefs though was a sight to behold.

Olivia made her way over to Fitz, running her hands up his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The sight greeting her made her smile. Fitz was clearly as happy as she was, and it was oozing out of him. She had never heard him sing before, and to see him singing and dancing in the kitchen was a sight to behold.

"So, did Santa bring you what you wanted for Christmas?" said Olivia as she twirled her fingers through Fitz's curls.

Fitz leaned back a little to get a look at his girl. When Olivia had wrapped her arms around his neck, Fitz couldn't help but pull her closer and hug her tightly to him. "He brought me all that I had asked for, and more than I could ever hope or wish for."

"I guess you were a good boy this year," laughed Olivia.

"Oh, I must have been the best, what, with all this gifts I got last night," smiled Fitz.

"Merry Christmas, my love," replied Olivia sweetly, as she leaned up and gave Fitz a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, my love, my darling, my heart," responded Fitz not caring how he sounded in the moment. Responding to Olivia's kiss, he indulged himself in the intoxicating love that Olivia had to provide. As he pulled away Fitz finished with, "Oh, my sweet baby."

"God, you need to stop, I can't get enough of you," whispered Olivia into Fitz's ear.

"Oh, baby," was all that could come out of Fitz's mouth, as Olivia started grinding her hips into him.

"What time is it?" asked Olivia, wanting to see if they time for another round before she had to leave.

"7:30," responded Fitz.

"Shit, I have to go. I still need to shower before I leave. I can't go home like this," responded Olivia. Worry was now overtaking her joy.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take you home," answered Fitz, trying to put Olivia at ease.

"No, no, it's alright, you'll be coming over later. I don't want you to have to make two trips instead of one," replied Olivia.

"It's no worry, baby," placated Fitz.

"No, it is, because knowing my mother, she'll check to see if I'm coming with Abby, and Abby already knows to be up by 9 to come over with me," explained Olivia.

"Alright, alright," said Fitz, letting it go.

"Baby, I know, I know," said Olivia, trying to convey to Fitz that she wasn't trying to be harsh with him.

"I know, don't worry. Do you want me to join you in the shower?" asked Fitz all hopeful.

"No, or I'll never leave the shower, let alone this apartment, to be home in time," giggled Olivia.

With that she gave Fitz one last kiss, squeezed his luscious bottom, that she loved so much, and made her way to Fitz's shower. She refused to let anything ruin their day, even if that meant less time doing fun things with Fitz in the morning.

When she came back out of the shower, she found Fitz laying in bed, with the breakfast tray next to him, waiting for her. Olivia smiled. Fitz was so sweet at times, she didn't know how to handle it.

"You're too good to me, you know that," chastised Olivia as she sat down next to him.

"Not as good as you are to me. I love you. I want you to know it," admitted Fitz.

"I love you, too," was all Olivia could get out after hearing Fitz's heart felt response.

"Get going, put your clothes on so you can eat breakfast, and then I'll walk you to the train," instructed Fitz.

"Yes, sir," saluted Olivia.

"Good girl," laughed Fitz.

They ate their breakfast in silence, and got ready to head to the train station. When they were finally there, Fitz couldn't bear to be parted from Olivia. He kept hugging her close to him, and whispering in her ear and hair how much he loved her. By the time the train came, Olivia was in tears, not wanting to leave Fitz, even though she was going to see him later in the day.

"Bye," said Fitz sadly.

"Bye," responded Olivia.

"Don't look at me like that," replied Fitz.

"What? You did this. Stop being so sweet to me and saying all that nice stuff, so that I can be okay to leave you," argued Olivia.

"Fault the ones you love," laughed Fitz.

"I'm glad you agree," giggled Olivia as she stepped onto the train. As train left, Fitz sighed and left.

They were going to have a long day ahead of them.


	28. Chapter 28

As Fitz was sitting in the apartment, alone, it felt so empty to him. It was symbolic of the emptiness and loneliness he felt before he met Olivia. He couldn't believe how much joy having someone to share everything with brought him. Being with Olivia was different that anything he had ever experienced before.

Later, Fitz was laying in bed. He had taken off his clothes that he put on earlier to take Olivia to the train station and was sitting now on the bed they had shared the night before. Fitz flipped over and nuzzled his face into the pillow Olivia had slept on the night before. Her pillow still smelled like her.

He had time before he needed to start getting ready. Fitz just stayed in bed, daydreaming, feeling content for the first time in a while. Things were only going to get better with Olivia. He was sure of it. Now, they weren't going to have to hide anymore which would be a huge weight off their shoulders. They could have countless mornings like this one, where they would wake up wrapped in each other's arms.

Fitz decided to try to go back to sleep. They didn't get much sleep the night before, and he wanted to be rested and refreshed for the Christmas party.

Meanwhile, in Brooklyn…

"Olivia is that you?" yelled Audry from upstairs.

Did anything ever get past her mother thought Olivia as she entered the house. Olivia had called Abby while she was on the train. Abby met her up at the train station, knowing exactly how Audry would be suspicious if Abby didn't come in after dropping off Olivia.

"Yes, mom, I'm home. Merry Christmas! Come and see who's here to see you," called Olivia.

"Hi, Mrs. Pope! Merry Christmas!" yelled Abby.

Audry made her way down to see the girls. She had her suspicions about Olivia lying to her, but seeing Abby put them all at bay.

"Did you girls have a good time last night?" asked Audry as she gave Olivia then Abby hugs.

"Yes, mom," answered Olivia.

"You didn't stay up too late, did you?" continued Audry.

"No, mom," responded Olivia.

Audry looked Abby and Olivia over and noticed that Olivia's eyes were dark and swollen with bags under them, indicating not getting enough sleep. Abby, on the other hand, looked as fresh as a daisy.

"Olivia, you look terrible, did you not sleep enough?" questioned Audry, making them aware of her assessment.

"Mom, I never sleep well unless I'm at home," responded Olivia. Did anything ever get by this woman?

"Oh, well, that's true, honey," replied Audry, placated by Olivia's response. "You guys hungry? Want me to make you something before I get started on food for the party?"

"We ate this morning," answered Olivia, wanting to get upstairs and out of the line of questioning.

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Pope, but I've got to go and pick up some stuff from the store for mom," answered Abby.

"You and your family are coming over later, right?" said Audry as Abby was leaving.

"Definitely, wouldn't miss it for the world!" smiled Abby. "Wait, is it alright if I bring my cousin with, too? He's studying at Columbia and didn't have enough money to go home and was planning on coming over to our house for Christmas, but we are coming here…"

"No problem at all, the more the merrier," grinned Audry.

"Great, thanks again Mrs. Pope!" responded Abby, giving Audry a quick hug to show her gratitude and then left.

"Was that cousin over the house last night?" asked Audry, checking to see that no shenanigans went on last night.

"No, mom, he's at his apartment in the city," responded Olivia. Olivia didn't like how Abby gave so many details, because knowing her mother, when she saw "cousin Fitz" she would immediately start asking him questions, cross referencing what was said with what was told earlier.

"Okay, just checking," replied Audry, finally dropping the subject. "So, you going to start helping me now? Or you going to go take a nap and come down later?"

"Nap," smiled Olivia, glad she was offered the option.

"Okay, that's fine, I don't have that much to do, just need to put the ham in the oven, good thing we did all that baking and prep work that last two days," laughed Audry.

"Me, too, time well spent," giggled Olivia. "Mom, aren't you tired at all? I mean I know you must have gotten home around three last night."

"I am, but I want to put the ham in and get everything ready, then I'll probably go down for a nap before I start getting ready for the party," answered Audry.

Christmas Party…

Fitz had been waiting outside, a block away from Olivia's house for half an hour now. Olivia had called him earlier, giving him a heads up about coming in Abby, but Abby had yet to come. Fitz was getting inpatient. Why tell him to be here at 2 and then have to wait so long?

Finally, he saw Abby getting out of a car with a group of people. Fitz quickly got out of his own, and jogged over to Abby. Abby introduced him to her family as a friend from college, and they all seemed to be quite nice. Finally, they made it up to Olivia's front door.

They were greeted by a woman, Fitz could only assume, was Olivia's mother. She was very cheerful and welcoming.

"You must be Abby's cousin she told me about this morning," said Audry.

"Oh, more like friend of the family," countered Fitz, not wanting to lie to Audry.

"Oh, well, welcome to my home, I'm Audrey Pope," smiled Audry.

"I'm Fitzgerald Grant. Merry Christmas and thank you for letting me into your home," responded Fitz with a smile of his own.

"Very nice to meet you. This is my daughter Olivia," said Audry as she brought, who was hiding behind her, up to greet the group, and continued with, "the food is located over there in the dining room. We are eating buffet style. Drinks are located also in the dining room, adjacent to the buffet. Please make yourself at home," finished Audry in her perfect hostess voice.

Audry ushered the group out from the foyer and into the living room, where there were guests already. From the moment Audry introduced Olivia to Fitz, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Audry had left to take the Whelan's into the dining room, so Olivia was left alone with Fitz.

"I can't believe you are really here," whispered Olivia with a huge smile on her face. She was ecstatic at the moment.

"I can't believe it either, but I was stuck waiting in the car for half an hour until Abby showed up," pouted Fitz.

"Don't pout, I want to bite that bottom lip when you pout, and my mother is less than fifty feet away," responded Olivia. Seeing Fitz and being in such close proximity to him, especially after the night before, had Olivia's body on fire. It was his body was callings her, beckoning it to become one again.

Fitz smiled at that little comment. He felt the pull between them, too. All he wanted to do was pull Olivia into a hug, and wish her a proper Merry Christmas.

"Oh, baby, I wish things weren't the way they are right now. I hate hiding, especially after last night," uttered Fitz in a hushed tone.

"Me, too," responded Olivia sympathetically.

"What are you two talking about in hushed tones?" asked Audry, surprising both of them.

"Oh, nothing, Fitz was just telling me about his Christmas Eve, it sounded like he had a lot of fun," responded Olivia quickly.

"Oh, that's nice, what did you do last night for Christmas Eve?" asked Audry.

"I went out to dinner, then a stroll to see the lights at Rockefeller Center, then home," replied Fitz.

"By yourself?" continued Audry.

"No, with my girlfriend," shot back Fitz. Fitz would play along with Olivia's plan to a point, but he was not going to lie to Audry. He was a grown man, and he did not need to hide his actions behind childish lies.

"Oh, where is she now?" pushed Audry. As soon as Audry had seen Fitz and Olivia canoodled in the corner, she knew something was going on.

"She's at home, celebrating Christmas with her family," shot back Fitz, giving Audry a pointed look.

"You weren't invited?" continued Audry.

"I was, but the climate isn't the best, so I wanted to keep things as pleasant as possible for the holidays," responded Fitz.

Olivia had enough of her mother. She couldn't believe Audry's behavior towards Fitz. How could she go and ask someone's personal business, as if they had to answer to her, when she didn't even know them.

"Mom, enough, you are being incredibly rude right now," interrupted Olivia, before Audry could continue to grill Fitz.

"Olivia, we are just having a friendly conversation," shot back Audry, giving Olivia a death look for talking like that to her in public.

"There is nothing friendly about what you have said so far," continued Olivia, not caring at how she was talking to Audry in front of Fitz. Olivia had had enough.

"Olivia, Mrs. Pope, it's fine, please do not argue over this. It's Christmas," interrupted Fitz, not wanting to cause trouble.

"Fitzgerald is right, Olivia, it's Christmas. Behave yourself. So, Fitzgerald, I heard you are currently attending Columbia, is that true? I used to teach there," continued Audry, trying to fix current situation.

"No, I don't go to Columbia, I'm currently a senior at Harvard," answered Fitz.

"Oh, Abby told me you went to Columbia and you had an apartment in the city," accused Audry.

"I think she must have been mistaken, I do have an apartment in city, close to Columbia, you could say," countered Fitz.

"So, do you know Abby and Olivia, they both go to Harvard," pushed Audry.

"I do know them, both," smiled Fitz, not fazed at all at this point by Audry.

"Oh, well, that's nice," replied Audry, "So what are you studying at Harvard?"

"Oh, I got a dual degree, so a B.S. in Chemistry, and a B.A. in Political Science," answered Fitz.

"Wow, impressive. What are you planning on doing when you graduate?" continued Audry.

"I'm planning to go to medical school," replied Fitz.

"Oh, well that's nice. Best of luck to you, Fitzgerald. I'm going to make some more eggnog, please go help yourself so some food in the dining room," finished Audry.

She walked out of the room, without even looking back or looking at Olivia.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I have no words for what just happened," graveled Olivia. She couldn't believe her mother just did that to Fitz.

"It's fine, relax, you already told me how your mother was," placated Fitz. He did not want to stir up more trouble between the two women.

"No, it's not alright. She can be like that to me, but not to you," countered Olivia.

"Don't worry, let's just try to enjoy the day as best as possible. Maybe you can sneak out and come back with me," replied Fitz, wiggling his eyebrows so Olivia knew exactly what he was talking about.

"God, I hope so," muttered Olivia.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright," said Fitz as he grabbed Olivia's hand, rubbing her palm with his thumb, wanting to find a way to soothe her.

"Come on, let's get you some food," smiled Olivia.

"Lead the way," smiled Fitz back.

Fitz and Olivia spent the rest of the day together. Olivia would have to leave and be a good hostess, so she would leave Fitz with Abby, who was quite entertaining in her own right, after having one too many cups of eggnog. As the party got more and more crowded, Olivia found it easier to avoid her mother. They had not spoken since their showdown in front of Fitz, and Olivia honestly did not mind.

"Babe, show me where the bathroom is," whispered Fitz to Olivia.

"Oh, sure," responded Olivia. Olivia took Fitz up to the second floor, deciding to show him the bathroom closest to her room. If they managed to sneak into her room for a few minutes, that would just be coincidental.

"All done, thanks for waiting," laughed Fitz as he came out of the washroom.

"Come here, I want to show you something," whispered Olivia.

"Okay," smiled Fitz.

Olivia opened the door to her room, checked down the hallway to make sure no one was around, and hauled Fitz into the room. She quickly shut the door and locked it. Olivia flipped the switch on and illuminated the room for Fitz to see.

"This is my room," smiled Olivia.

"Wow, Olivia, I didn't expect to get a chance to see this," responded Fitz in awe. Olivia's room was covered in ribbons and trophies. Everything she had ever won lined the walls of her room. This was not Olivia's doing, it was Audry's. Audry was always so proud of Olivia's achievements, she always made sure to put it up for display so that Olivia could be proud of herself, too. "I guess I'm not the only over achiever, am I."

Olivia smiled at Fitz's compliment. After being around Fitz for the last few months, and seeing him in action, she held Fitz in high esteem. Having Fitz comment on Olivia's achievements made her happy. "Guess not," responded Olivia.

"Come here," beckoned Fitz.

Olivia walked willingly into Fitz's arms. Fitz tangled his fingers into Olivia's hair and gave her a kiss that conveyed the desire he had building within him since Olivia tried to rescue him from her mother. Fitz had been touched that Olivia tried to defend Fitz's honor. He didn't want to stir any trouble between, but her gesture did not go unnoticed.

A while later, Olivia was on top of Fitz, who was lying underneath her, on her bed. Olivia finally pulled away, realizing that they had been busy for a while. That, and her shirt was gone, as well as her bra, along with Fitz's button down, which was untucked and completely open. Fitz, which had been worshipping Olivia's breasts, was now looking up at Olivia, to see what was so wrong, that she had to pull away. Her fingers were still tangled in his hair, from when she was holding him to her.

"What's the matter baby? Why did you stop?" whispered Fitz, still under the haze of their amorous activities.

"Baby, we've been gone for a while, someone's going to come up looking for us," explained Olivia.

"Ah, you're right, I forgot," bashfully admitted Fitz. Giving Olivia's luscious ass one last squeeze, he flipped them over, kissed his beauty one more time, and moved to get up. But, damn, Olivia was a slight to behold. Lips swollen from passion, breasts jutting out, begging him to continue giving them attention, hair tangled from their activities. He hoped she could come home with him tonight.

"You look like a mess, you better fix yourself up," giggled Olivia, who got up from the bed, looking to find her bra that Fitz threw somewhere in the room.

"Babe, you look so hott, I don't think I can handle myself," sassed Fitz back.

"You better be good, before Mrs. Pope figures out what was going on up here and we are both in big trouble," laughed Olivia.

"I'm not afraid of her, I'm just trying to get through this for your sake," shot back Fitz.

"I know, and I love you even more for it," admitted Olivia.

"Don't worry, when you meet Big Gerry, I want you to remember how kind I was towards you, and expect it in return," responded Fitz.

"Is he that bad? As bad as Audry? That interrogation was pretty bad," countered Olivia.

"Oh, that was nothing, wait to you meet the king of the bullshit, Big Gerry, Mama Pope interrogation will be a walk in the park compared to the knee high boots you'll have to wear to get through Big Gerry's bullshit," replied Fitz.

"No worries, I'm used to wading through the bullshit. Have you not seen my mother tonight?" laughed Olivia.

"Oh, baby, you are something else. Come here, let me fix that for you," smiled Fitz as he pull Olivia into his arms and helped pull down her Christmas sweater.

Olivia hugged Fitz for a moment, and then turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. Yup, Fitz had definitely done a number on her. She needed to fix her hair and make up again. She looked over at Fitz who was fixing his hair with her comb in the mirror.

"Hey, why don't you go down without me. I need to redo my make up and that way we won't have to stagger our timing," reasoned Olivia.

With the final finishing touches, Fitz turned to Olivia and nodded. He hugged her to him, wanting to feel her one more time, before they had to go back to keeping their distance from each other, and then left.

Downstairs, Audry had been looking for Olivia. Olivia had been missing for a while, and when Audry went looking around for her, she noticed Fitz was also gone, too. Now, Fitz was coming down the stairs, all rosy cheeked and swollen lips, and Olivia was nowhere to be found.

Something was up, and Audry knew it.

"Fitz, have you seen Olivia?" asked Audry.

"Last time I saw her, she was showing me the second floor bathroom," replied Fitz.

"Was she in her room?" continued Audry.

"Probably, she said she was going in there," answered Fitz and walked away. He did not want to have to lie to Audry.

Audry waited to see Olivia come back down twenty minutes later. Olivia had fresh make up on, but looked a little bit flustered and had a glow about her. Something was definitely going on.

Audry pulled Olivia into the kitchen, wanting a word with her.

"Where were you?" fired Audry.

"In my room," shot back Olivia.

"Who were you with?" countered Audry.

"No body," fired back Olivia.

"Don't lie to me, I already know about you and Fitz," shot Audry.

"What are you talking about?" responded Olivia.

"I said, I know about you and Fitz. How stupid do you think I am?" yelled Audry.

"There is nothing going on between me and Fitz," shot Olivia.

"Have you been seeing him while you were up at Harvard? Where you with him last night?" continued Audry.

"No, I wasn't with him last night and we were just acquaintances at Harvard," responded Olivia.

"Have you slept with him yet? Are you in love with him? Don't think I'm stupid little girl, I've been watching you all night and it didn't look like you two were just acquaintances," fired Audry.

Olivia was exasperated by this point, she had enough of her mother. She just wanted this to end. "NO, I have no slept with him, and NO I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM, you didn't raise me to be like that mother, calm down now, nothing is going on," yelled Olivia.

"You listen to me, and you listen to me good, men like Fitz do seem great and wonderful right now, but when they are successful, they are going to want you by their side, and to hell with your own career goals. You better stay away from him, Olivia, he's no good for you," finished Audry.

"I will, now, will you leave me alone?" replied Olivia.

"Yes, I'm glad," smiled Audry.

Olivia saw the look of triumph on Audry's face and turned around to see what caused such a look to over take her.

Olivia saw the hurt look on Fitz's face as he turned to leave.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Do not tell me he heard all of that!" screamed Olivia in fear.

"Oh, yes he did, child. Good job," smiled Audry.

"Everything?" asked Olivia, horrified at the thought.

"Everything," replied Audry.

"Why would you do that to me?" responded Olivia.

"Because, you don't see it, but I do. I will always know everything that is going on with you, don't think you can try to outsmart me, Olivia, that boy is no good for you," said Audry.

"Oh my god, you are completely crazy. How could you?" cried Olivia.

"I didn't do anything. You said all those things by yourself," shot back Audry.

"You made me hurt his feelings," continued Olivia.

"He's a big boy, he'll be fine," countered Audry.

"I have to go find him," replied Olivia.

"I highly doubt he's still here. And next time, don't lie to me," spoke Audry, "or something worse will happen then your boyfriend over hearing our conversation."

" You have gone too far. What makes you think I will ever speak to you again," fired Olivia.

"Because I'm your mother, and you will," said Audry.

With that, Olivia left the kitchen and went looking for Fitz, hoping he would understand and not hold it against. But, Fitz was nowhere to be found.

"Abby, have you seen Fitz?" asked Olivia, desperate to find him and fix the mess she made.

"He stormed out of here about ten minutes ago," responded Abby.

"Shit," muttered Olivia.

"Why? What's wrong? What happened?" asked Abby.

"I fucked up real bad," admitted Olivia.

"Want to talk about it?" responded Abby.

"No, I need to find Fitz," replied Olivia.

"He probably went back home. Try calling him," countered Abby, wanting to help.

"Good idea," replied Olivia.

Olivia ran up to her room, trying to find her cell phone, seeing her bed that was still rumpled from their earlier activities. It brought a wave of tears to Olivia's eyes. She couldn't believe Fitz had heard everything she said to her mother. She knew he must be so hurt and embarrassed for him to leave like that. Olivia had to find him and talk to him. She called him four times, but the phone kept ringing and going straight to voicemail. Olivia had to talk to Fitz tonight. She grabbed her purse and coat and left to go back downstairs to get Abby.

"Where do you think you are going?" questioned Audry when she saw Olivia dressed and heading out the door.

"To find Fitz," shot back Olivia.

"You will do no such thing, we have a party going on right now. I need you here," countered Audry.

"Too bad, I'm leaving," responded Olivia, and with that walked out the door into the cold Christmas night, looking for her love.


	29. Chapter 29

Olivia waited outside and texted Abby to come and meet her. She wanted Abby to drive her into the city. Olivia was hoping Fitz was just angry and back at the apartment. She didn't know where else he could possibly go.

After a few minutes, Abby came out. She had come with her parents, and they weren't planning on leaving anytime soon.

"You are so lucky your mom makes once hell of an eggnog, because it doesn't look like anyone going anywhere, anytime soon," giggled Abby.

"Abby, stop with the jokes right now, I have to find Fitz," warned Olivia. She was in no mood for Abby's sense of humor.

"Okay, okay, sorry," mumbled Abby as they made their way to Abby's parent's car.

"How long do you think it will take for us to drive into the city?" asked Olivia.

"On a good day, like half an hour, on a bad day, who knows," replied Abby.

"Shit, and it's already been more than half an hour at this point," said Olivia sadly.

"Don't worry, everything will work out, Fitz knows you didn't mean any of it," said Abby, trying to cheer Olivia up.

"It doesn't matter, I still said it, and I shouldn't have. I should have just told my mom the truth and dealt with the consequences. Fitz deserved better than that," muttered Olivia.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," responded Abby, trying again to cheer up her friend. She surely hoped she was right.

For the remainder of the ride, they sat in silence. Olivia kept praying Fitz would be at home, and that he would be willing to listen to her.

When they got to Fitz's apartment, Olivia got out, walking to the front desk, hoping they would let her up.

"Hi, I'm here to see Fitzgerald Grant," smiled Olivia at the doorman.

"Okay, let me check if you are on the list," replied the doorman. "Your name please, madam."

"Olivia Pope," responded Olivia.

"Oh, there is no Olivia Pope on the list. Let me call up and see if Mr. Grant will accept you," continued the doorman.

Olivia nodded, hoping Fitz would let her come up.

"Oh, it seems as though no one is home. There is no one responding to the call. I'm sorry, I cannot let you up," replied the doorman.

"So, Mr. Grant isn't here?" asked Olivia, wanting validation that Fitz was indeed not at home.

"Seems not to be," responded the doorman.

"Well, thank you very much for your assistance, I really appreciate it. Have a Merry Christmas," said Olivia.

"Thank you, you as well," smiled the doorman, and turned back to his book.

Olivia walked outside with her head hung low. It was her luck that Fitz wouldn't be home. Where could he possibly have gone?

"So, what's the story? You coming out to tell me to go home cause you're going to spend the night with Fitz?" asked Abby as Olivia got into the car.

"No, Fitz isn't here," sadly admitted Olivia.

"He's not here? Where else could he possibly be?" questioned Abby.

"I have no idea," answered Olivia.

Olivia's mind couldn't stop racing to all the possibilities of where Fitz could possibly be. It was Christmas, and after their amazing night, she couldn't believe she ruined it all by being so thoughtless and immature.

When they finally got back to her house, Olivia saw that the party was still going. She wasn't in the mood to be around anyone. Olivia made her way back up to her room, and locked the door, and laid in the bed, hoping sleep would catch her and let her escape from the massive mess she made.

Eventually, Olivia fell asleep, but she didn't get any rest. She was continuously plagued by thoughts and nightmares, all surrounding Fitz.

Fitz was not prone to using all the luxuries his father provided for him. He always tried to take the most modest means of travel. He didn't like to use the jet that was always on standby. Fitz would normally just take commercial flights, opting to save the money, rather than spending the exorbitant amount of money that using the jet would cost. But, he did not want to stay in New York. He couldn't go back to the apartment, to the bed, they had just been in and shared.

Rationally, he knew Olivia didn't mean any of the things she said, but still. Why would she say them? Her mother did not seem so terrible, that Olivia had to out right lie about being in love with Fitz. How could she say all those things to her mother, when they had just been together minutes before?

The second Fitz got out of the house, he immediately called the jet service, and wanted the plane ready to leave from La Guardia as soon as possible. Fitz didn't even go back to the apartment to get his things. He had his wallet with him, and his phone, and that's all he pretty much needed. The rest didn't really matter. He just needed to get the hell out of New York.

When he got to the airport, Fitz parked his car at the special lot that was set up for people like him and his father, who had special access. He wasn't worried about his vehicle. Someone would come and pick it up in the morning, and return it to the garage, where the rest of their New York cars were stored.

It was amazing how quickly the jet was ready to go. He just wanted to go back to Santa Barbara. Fitz could handle things when he was away from everything, at home, in his sanctuary. Being alone in Santa Barbara wasn't lonely; it was normal. Fitz wouldn't feel the pain nearly as much. At least, that's what he was hoping for.

The plane was ready to board within minutes of his arrival. He would be back in Santa Barbara in eight hours. He could sleep on the plane, and when he woke up, everything would seem as if it was a bad dream. Olivia did not deny him. Christmas was not another bust this year. His father would be at home waiting for him, and they would spend the holiday together. The last one was a bit of a reach, but he could dream right. That was the point of falling asleep.

Fitz strapped himself into the plush leather recliner that was suppose to be an airplane seat, but more like a glorified Lay-Z Boy. He closed his eyes, and waited for take off. As the plane smoothly ascended into the air, Fitz let the change in cabin pressure lull him to sleep.

8 hours later…

As the plane landed, Fitz was jutted from his sleep. He did not get the peaceful slumber he was hoping for. Fitz was plagued with dreams of Olivia, and what he heard her tell her mother in the kitchen. He had seen Audry drag Olivia into the kitchen, and Fitz followed, wanting to be there for Olivia, or step in if needed. He did not expect Olivia to outright lie about everything. Fitz thought he made it clear, that he was not going to lie to Audry, and he thought Olivia would follow suit if the circumstances were to arise.

Now, in the cold light of early morning, Fitz couldn't find it in his heart to understand Olivia's behavior. He thought they had moved passed the childish games. Early he was hurt, and now he was just plain angry. What kind of girl was Olivia? Who had he spent the last few months getting to know? Putting his professional reputation on the line for? Someone who at a moment's difficulty, denied any him, and knowledge of him. Denied the bond they shared? Fitz couldn't accept that. He refused to accept that. He was sick of being pushed to the side whenever it was convenient for those he loved. His father was one thing, but Olivia. Olivia was a whole 'nother ball game. He refused to willingly be treated like that by the person he chose to love.

Olivia always had a choice. She chose to say those things, she chose to behave a certain way, and she chose to be treated a certain way. If she didn't like it, she could make a stand and do something about it. Olivia didn't. She allowed herself to play the victim to whatever drama was playing out. Fitz would have no more of this.

Back in Brooklyn…

Olivia finally decided to get out of bed. The sun was shining through her window, and she couldn't ignore the harsh light of day anymore. She would try going back to city today, and seeing if she could Fitz. Maybe he was back at the apartment. Olivia had gotten no rest the night before.

The wheels in her mind kept turning. She knew she was in the wrong. She knew she made a major mistake in denying Fitz. Olivia behaved like a child, and knew that she definitely needed to grow up. If there were consequences to her actions, she would suffer through them. She obviously could not have her cake, and eat it, too.

As Olivia made her way downstairs, she looked around to find the house in total disarray. Guess Audry didn't clean up after the party. It didn't matter to Olivia. She knew her mother would probably call a cleaning service for the mess. Olivia walked over to the Christmas tree that still had the lights twinkling, wanting to turn it off. As she bent down to unplug the circuit, Olivia noticed a card with her name on it. It hadn't been there the morning before.

Olivia grabbed the card and sat down. She opened it, hoping to find out what it was. It was a Christmas card, with a beautiful Christmas tree on the cover. Inside, she found a roundtrip plane ticket, for any date, from New York to Santa Barbara.

It was Fitz's Christmas gift to Olivia.

Tears started to well up in Olivia's eyes. When Olivia pulled out the ticket, she saw that there was message from Fitz in the card.

_To my Christmas Sweetheart,_

_These last few months have been something else. Through the ups and downs, we've managed to find a way. Hopefully, these next few will have more ups than downs. _

_But either way, I love you with all my heart._

_Thank you for showing me what I've been missing out on._

_Merry Christmas my sweet baby!_

_Love,_

_Fitz_

Olivia couldn't stop the tears that were now flowing. Fitz must have just written this card. Olivia felt like the biggest ass on the planet. All this time, through all the bullshit she put Fitz through, more than was really necessary, he kept with her. Kept encouraging her to grow up and be better, to take responsibility for herself and not to give up, and this is what she repaid him with. Tossing everything they worked so hard to gain and develop, to the side, so she wouldn't have to deal with her mother.

Olivia was ashamed of herself. She quickly ran back upstairs and got ready. She was going to find Fitz, wherever he may be.

As she was opening the front door, Audry caught her.

"Where do you think you are going?" fired Audry.

"I'm going to go fix the massive mistake I made last night," answered Olivia.

"So you are with that boy? You've been lying to me this whole time?" questioned Audry.

"Yes, I have. You made it damn near impossible to tell you the truth with the way you have been acting. I'm sorry I lied to you, but not nearly as sorry as I am for hurting Fitz," responded Olivia.

"So, where do you think you are going now?" continued Audry.

"I'm going to go find him, and try to clean up the mess I made," explained Olivia.

"You are doing no such thing. You aren't going anywhere," shot Audry.

"No, I am a grown woman, and do not need to cower to whatever edicts you decide to say. I am with Fitz, and I love Fitz, and Fitz is my boyfriend, and we are going to be together. And just because we are together, does not mean that I am going to cower to his choices and career goals, just like I am not going to cower to yours. Leave me be, and let me make my own decisions. I've done a decent job of it so far, until I started letting you play a role," fired Olivia. She had had enough.

With that, Olivia exited the house, leaving her mother starring at her, mouth open, speechless for the first time. And it didn't even matter to Olivia. She did not rejoice in having to say those things to her mother. She didn't want to have to say them in the first place.

The only thing that mattered now was finding Fitz.

Later… Manhattan…

"Are you sure Fitzgerald Grant did not come home last night?" Olivia asked the doorman for the hundredth time.

"Madam, I cannot tell you whether or not Mr. Grant came home the previous night. I have called up quite a few times since you have been here, and you've heard the ringtone yourself. No one is answering. You can stay and wait, or you can leave, but I cannot allow you upstairs with out confirmation," explained the doorman, clearly exasperated with Olivia.

Olivia just shook her head. If Fitz wasn't at the apartment, where was he?

Then, it hit her. He must have gone home. To Santa Barbara.

Olivia knew exactly what she needed to do.


	30. Chapter 30

Fifteen hours later….

Olivia couldn't believe she had actual done it. From Fitz's apartment, she went straight to the airport, and cashed in her ticket. She lucked out, they actually had a seat available, despite being the day after Christmas. Olivia had to make two stops, but finally, after ten and a half hours of traveling, she was finally in Santa Barbara. She didn't realize how far Fitz really lived way, till now.

Finding Fitz's actual address was pretty easy. All she had to do was google his name, and boom, there it was. She gave the cab driver the address and he got Olivia there in forty-five minutes. Really, really, now, where the hell did Fitz live.

It was now all of this, she was greeted by a gate. Did Fitz really live in a gated estate? No way.

The cabby had driven off the minute Olivia paid him. She was now stranded, in the middle of nowhere Santa Barbara, with a dying cell phone and the clothes on her back. Which were completely inappropriate for the weather, so she was left holding her parka, wool sweater and shirt, standing in her under shirt, with jeans, and UGG boots. To say was hot, was an understatement.

Olivia finally got up the nerve and rang the buzzer on the gate intercom. At first there was no response, Olivia sighed, and rang the buzzer again. She kept ringing it, until she created a pattern that some how resembled jingle bells in her head. Finally, an exasperated voice answered.

"Who is it?"

"Olivia Pope, here for Fitzgerald Grant the Third," responded Olivia.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Fitz? Fitz is that you?" cried Olivia.

"Yes, it's me. Hold on, I'll come and get you," replied Fitz.

Ten minutes later, Fitz was at the front gate, opening it for Olivia. From the look of it, it looked like he had run the whole way. But, there was something off about him.

"Fitz, are you sick? Are you okay?" asked Olivia, the worry clear in her voice.

"Don't try to act like you are concerned with my well being. You don't love me remember! I'm not your boyfriend. We were just acquaintances at Harvard," snickered Fitz.

"Oh come on now, Fitz, you know I didn't mean any of those things. I love you more than there are words," whimpered Olivia, tears running down her cheeks at Fitz giving her back her awful words.

"Then, why did you say them? Your mother asked you point blank if we were together and you completely denied me. Really Olivia? Really? Even right after we spent the night together saying I love you? How could you?" whispered Fitz, the pain clear in his voice.

With that, Olivia dropped everything she was holding and wrapped her arms around Fitz. She cried into his chest, whispering how sorry she was and how much she loved him.

After a while, Fitz finally responded, wrapping his arms around Olivia. With that response, Olivia started crying even harder, realizing what she nearly lost.

Fitz started rubbing his hands up and down her back, trying to soothe her. The pain he felt, was nothing compared to the sound of the pain that Olivia was wracked with. He knew she was sorry, but he was angry. They definitely needed to talk.

Finally, needing to let go of Olivia, opting to move inside, instead of in front of the gate, Fitz tried to free himself of her hold, but she refused. Her sobs were starting to subside and Olivia didn't want to let go of Fitz.

"Listen, everything's okay, but we have to go inside. I don't want to continue this in front of the gate," whispered Fitz into Olivia's ear, trying to let her see what he was planning.

Olivia nodded against Fitz's chest, willing to anywhere he wanted. Fitz shut the gate, completely let go of Olivia, and picked up the items that had fallen to the ground when Olivia wrapped her arms around him. Grabbing her hand, Fitz started up the long trek to the front door of the house.

Boy, was it a walk. No wonder it took Fitz ten minutes, even with him running, to finally get to Olivia. They walked in silence, never once stopping. Olivia kept looking up at Fitz, making sure he was real. Fitz finally looked down, wanting to see what all the movement was in his peripheral vision.

"What's the matter?" asked Fitz.

"Nothing, I just can't believe I'm really here right now, with you," admitted Olivia.

"I can't believe it, either," stated Fitz.

When they finally got to the front door, Fitz twisted the doorknob, and opened the door, ushering in Olivia first. Following her in, Fitz closed the door behind them, and locked it.

"Sorry, I'm the only one here, and I like to keep everything locked," explained Fitz, as he pulled on the door for good measure.

"Don't worry, I understand," smiled Olivia.

"You okay? How did you find me? Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat? Drink?" started rambling Fitz.

"I googled your address," bashfully admitted Olivia.

Fitz laughed at that. Very savvy of her, he wouldn't of thought of that, and it seemed like the most obvious answer. "I didn't mean that. I meant how did you know I came back home?"

"Oh, I went to your apartment as soon as I could, after… after what happened, and you weren't there, I wait for like two hours. So, I finally went back home, and went back the next morning, and you still weren't there, so it just clicked. Where else would you be?" explained Olivia.

"How did you get here?" continued Fitz.

"I found your Christmas present," smiled Olivia.

"Oh," was all that Fitz could say, astonished at all the time and effort Olivia put into looking for him, including flying across the country to find him.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?" asked Fitz, finally realizing she didn't have any suitcases with her.

"Oh, I didn't pack anything. All I could think about was finding you and begging for forgiveness," admitted Olivia.

"You mean you just jumped on a plane for a chance that I might be home?" asked Fitz, completely surprised.

"Well, what other choice did I have? I love you Fitz. You have no idea how much I regret what I said," replied Olivia.

Fitz didn't know how to respond to that. No one had ever gone out of their way for him. His own father didn't even want to leave his business dealings to spend Christmas with him, but Olivia travelled across the country because she didn't want to him to be mad at her. He was at a loss for words.

"So, uh, do you want something to eat?" was all that came to mind.

"Uh, yeah?" replied Olivia, not knowing what else to say. She just laid it all on the line for him, and he was asking her if she wanted food?

"Uh, okay. Follow me, let's go to the kitchen," was all that Fitz said.

Olivia followed him through the massive house, which was dark, due to how late at night it was. She didn't realize what time it was until she saw the oven clock which read after midnight.

"Wow, I didn't realize how late it was," said Olivia, wanting to have some sort of conversation because the silence was killing her.

"Yeah, and now add four hours, because of the time difference," replied Fitz.

"Wow, it's like 4 in the morning," responded Olivia, astonished at the lateness of the night.

"You probably slept a lot on the plane, that's why you don't feel it right now," laughed Fitz.

Olivia giggled at Fitz's comment, not knowing what else to do. Why was he being this way? Why couldn't they just hash this all out now and get it over with?

"Fitz, can we please talk about what happened?" finally got out Olivia.

"What do you want to say?" asked Fitz, not wanting to deal with it yet. He just wanted to enjoy having Olivia there. He had been in such turmoil since he left her house that he had drunk himself into a stupor once he got home. Olivia's constant ringing on the doorbell woke him up, and seeing her cry sobered him up. Fitz was in no mood to further discuss things at the moment.

"We have a lot to talk about," started Olivia, but was cut off by Fitz's hand gesture, which was telling her to stop.

"Listen, I've been in a bad way since I left the party. We've both had a long day. You're here now, and everything is going to be okay," simply stated Fitz, hoping that would end any more attempts on discussing their situation.

"Alright, but we have to eventually discuss this," countered Olivia, not wanting to let anything come between them again.

"For someone who doesn't usually like discussing issues, I'm surprised to see you adamant about wanting to discuss this," responded Fitz.

"Well, some things are worth fighting for, and others are not. This is something definitely worth fighting forth, and I refuse to let any more of my stupidity, or yours, for that matter, get in the way of us," fired Olivia, getting angry at Fitz's behavior.

"I'm glad you finally see things that way," shot back Fitz. His anger was starting to bubble back up to the surface. Why couldn't she just let this go for now?

"What is that suppose to mean?" angrily replied Olivia, not liking Fitz's tone.

"It means, I told you I don't want to talk about this now, and I hoping you start respecting my wishes, because I'm not in the mood to argue this late at night," huffed Fitz.

"What's that suppose to mean?" repeated Olivia, getting angrier by the moment.

"Olivia! Are you a record? Why are you on repeat?" yelled Fitz, letting his temper get the best of him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" screamed back Olivia, not believing the way Fitz was acting towards her.

"Nothing. You keep pushing and I keep telling you let it be for now, and you still keep pushing. When I want to discuss things and you don't feel up to it, I let it go, until things get so bad, that I make you tell me. Why can't you be a little bit understanding and stand down?" fired Fitz.

Olivia couldn't believe what Fitz was saying to her. He never yelled at her, let alone even tried to speak to her in this tone before. Maybe she was pushing him too much right now.

"I'm sorry," finally whispered Olivia, tears running down her cheeks again.

Fitz had been facing the fridge, looking for something to put together for Olivia, so he hadn't seen the tears running, but he knew there was something wrong by the catch in her voice.

The sight that he was met with when he finally turned around was not what he was expecting.

"Olivia…" Fitz started saying, not knowing what else to say.

"No, you're right, just… it's not over is it? Just tell me it's not over," whimpered Olivia, not being able to hold back her fears any longer.

"No, baby, no, it's not over," whispered Fitz into Olivia's hair, after he had run over and pulled her into his arms. Olivia let out a sob of relief. That was what she was most afraid of. That's why she was so adamant about talking this through now.

Olivia lifted her head up, wanting a kiss. It felt like forever since Fitz's lips touched hers, and she need that physical contact for reassurance. Fitz obliged Olivia, leaning down, and giving her a sweet kiss. Olivia's tongue snaked out of her mouth the second Fitz's lips touched hers, wanting a stronger kiss than what Fitz's closed mouth was giving. Fitz's lips naturally opened at the touch of Olivia's hot tongue, granting her the access she sought. What Olivia was met with, was not what she was expecting.

Instead of the usual delicious taste that was all Fitz, she was met with stale hard liquor. Now, that she thought of it, Fitz didn't smell like himself, he stunk. Olivia pulled her mouth away, wanting to see if her senses were fooling her. Since she first laid eyes on Fitz, it had been too dark to take good look at him, and she was so relieved at seeing him, she really didn't take a good look at him. Even now, in the dim light of the kitchen, Olivia still hadn't really looked at Fitz. There was something definitely wrong with him, though. Fitz never smelled bad. Even after going to the gym or playing lacrosse, Fitz never stank, he just smelled like a fresh outdoorsy man, but never stank.

Olivia moved closer the light, pulling Fitz's face closer to hers, so she could take a gook at him. Fitz looked terrible. His hair was completely disheveled, looking like he ran his fingers through it a million times. His eyes had huge bags under them, and his face was pale.

"Baby, have you been drinking?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" sighed Fitz, hoping that Olivia wouldn't have noticed.

"Babe, you stink and you look like shit. You even taste bad. I've never seen you like this before, and I've seen you drink plenty of times, you've never looked like this after," replied Olivia.

"Well, I might have killed a bottle or two of scotch today," admitted Fitz.

"What? Are you serious? By yourself?" responded Olivia, the shock clear in her voice.

Fitz just nodded. He couldn't meet Olivia's eyes, too embarrassed by his actions.

"Why?" asked Olivia, not believing her perfect knight could have a kink in his armor.

"Because, I was devastated about what happened. When I got home, I tried to sleep, but I couldn't, and when I got in and went into the living room, I saw my father's liquor decanter, I went and poured myself a drink. I thought it would help take the edge off. But it didn't. I kept drinking until it was empty, and even then, I still felt the pain of betrayal. Olivia, I just don't understand how you could do that to me? So, I found another bottle, and kept drinking, until I passed out. When you were ringing the doorbell continuously, I thought I was dreaming. Then, you started to play jingle bells with the buzzer, and I knew someone was really there," admitted Fitz.

"You caught the jingle bells rhythm I was playing," giggled Olivia, trying to bring some humor to the situation. The stab of pain that Fitz's admission brought to her heart had no words describe the anguish Olivia was feeling. But right now, it was Fitz who needed to be comforted, not Olivia.

"Yeah. Where you out there long?" asked Fitz.

"Not too long, but it did take you a while," continued Olivia.

"Well, you saw why. People don't normally walk up to the gate and ring the bell," smirked Fitz.

"Well, there's a first for everything," saucily replied Olivia.

Olivia hugged Fitz to her, running her hands up and down his back, trying to the soothe the pain she caused. Fitz hugged Olivia back, resting his head on shoulder, finding comfort in her presence.

"To be honest, I'm not really hungry right now, can we just go up to bed?" asked Olivia after a while.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," replied Fitz. He let Olivia go, and grabbed her hand, not wanting to lose all contact with her just yet.

Fitz led them through the house in the dark, not bothering to turn on any lights. Even in the dark, Olivia could see that the place was huge. When they finally made it to the staircase, Olivia couldn't believe it. It was huge. There must have been a million steps, thought Olivia to herself.

Fitz pulled her up the stairs, without stopping once. The way the steps were positioned, they were quite easy to climb, easier than they originally looked. Once up the stairs, Fitz veered to the right, walking down a long hallway, then again to the left, walking another distance, before he stopped.

"We finally here?" asked Olivia, a little out of breathe from all the twists and turns.

Fitz laughed in response. He knew the house could be daunting, but the way Olivia was acting, it was like she walked to LA and back.

"Yeah, we're here, this is my room," replied Fitz as he opened the door and pulled Olivia inside. Fitz flipped the switch, and Olivia was shocked.

Fitz's room was bigger than the entire first floor of her house.

"Wow, is this a separate house?" asked Olivia, trying to find a way to convey her awe at his room.

"No, it's just my room. We are still in the main house," laughed Fitz.

Fitz's room was decorated like an African safari luxury campsite. It had dark woods for the furniture, but the rest was light and airy, with high ceilings, and the beams showing. Even the rug on the floor looked like it was woven straw.

"This room is amazing. Did you decorate it like this?" asked Olivia.

"No, when I was fifteen, my dad took me to Africa for the first time. We went to Kenya and did this huge safari that was absolutely amazing. Even when I went back to school, I couldn't stop talking about, so when I came home, my mom surprised me by redecorating the room to look like the camp we had. I loved it, I kept it the same way ever since," explained Fitz.

Olivia smiled at Fitz's story. Fitz barely ever mentioned his mother, but it was clear, he loved her very much.

"So, even at fifteen, you had this huge monstrous bed?" giggled Olivia, trying to image Fitz being fifteen.

"Well, I was tall for my age… but yeah, my family believes in the bigger the better. Can't you tell?" laughed Fitz.

"No, not really," joked Olivia.

Olivia walked further into the room, looking to see if Fitz had any personal things displayed. He didn't. Unlike her room, which was a shrine to her accomplishments, Fitz's room looked bare. Olivia walked over to his desk, finally spotting some framed photographs. One was of Fitz with his father, while they were sitting over a campfire, in deep discussion about something. Another was of a woman, with striking blue eyes, just like Fitz's, who Olivia could only assume was his mother. The last picture was Fitz with same woman, who now had a scarf wrapped around her head, looking very pale and gaunt, but with a huge smile on her face. Next to them was a man, sitting in a chair, trying to look aloof.

"Is this your family?" asked Olivia, wanting confirmation for her assumptions.

"Yeah, that's me and my dad, me and my mom, and me and mom and dad," clearly pointing out everyone in each photo.

"Yupp, I figured as much," smiled Olivia.

"Aren't you tired?" asked Fitz, not wanting to dwell on his family photos.

"Yeah, I am, but I want to take a shower first," replied Olivia.

"Well, you are just in like, I have my very own bathroom," responded Fitz.

"Ah, I figured as much," giggled Olivia, following Fitz into the washroom.

As soon as they were both in the washroom, Olivia shut the door behind her and locked it.

"I need some help getting clean," smirked Olivia, wanting Fitz to join her.

Fitz needed no further encouragement. He got himself and Olivia undressed in record time.

"Shower or bath?" asked Fitz, wanting to give Olivia the choice.

"Shower," smiled Olivia.

Fitz led them into the huge walk in shower. There as only one showerhead, but it was the biggest Olivia had ever seen. Fitz turned on the water, adjusting it to a comfortable temperature. When it was just right, he pulled Olivia over to him, and started getting her wet.

Olivia had other plans in mind. She wanted to take care of her man, who was obviously in need of some attention. Olivia started to pull away from Fitz, much to his chagrin.

"What's the matter baby? Is it too cold for you?" asked Fitz, confused by Olivia's movement.

"Baby, I want to wash you," explained Olivia.

Fitz looked at Olivia with a confused look on his face. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Baby, I love you so much, and I'm so sorry for what I put you through. Let me show how much I love you, how much you mean to me. Let me take care of you, let me wash you," replied Olivia.

Fitz saw all her love for him, shining in her eyes. He nodded at her request, willing to let go, and let Olivia take care of him.

Olivia smiled. She switched positions with Fitz, putting him under the water, stopping for a moment, and watching the water cascade down his body. Wow, was he a sight to behold. Olivia had to put her hormones in check if she wanted to actually get through washing Fitz.

Olivia looked around, seeing if she could find shampoo, and finally saw where it was in the in-wall alcove that had shampoo, a bar of soap, body wash, and a scrubber. Olivia grabbed the bottle of shampoo, pouring some into her hands, and started rubbing her fingers together, wanting it to build some lather, before she started rubbing it in Fitz's hair.

Turning Fitz around, so he was facing the wall, Olivia started running her fingers through this hair. She made sure she touched every strand of hair. She flexed her fingers, and massaged his scalp, smiling at the moans of pleasure her touch elicited from Fitz. Then, Olivia turned him around and tilted his head back, gentle rinsing the suds from his hair.

Fitz opened his eyes, and smiled at the tender look in Olivia's face as she focused at her task at hand. Olivia pulled Fitz away from the stream of water, and moved back over to get some more shampoo, wanting to wash his hair one more time. Fitz gave her a look, wondering why she got more shampoo, and Olivia just smiled, replying, "I always wash my hair twice. I'm washing yours twice, too."

Fitz just smiled and accepted the explanation, allowing himself to be pulled in whatever direction Olivia wanted. Olivia started the whole process over again, loving the feel of Fitz's curls in between her fingers. Fitz stopped her after a while, needing to feel her lips on his. He turned around and bent down, giving Olivia a sweet chaste kiss. Then, he promptly turned back around, and let Olivia return to her ministrations.

Olivia rinsed Fitz's hair again, making sure no soap got into his eyes, and then went over to the alcove, wondering why the bar of soap and body wash. Fitz saw her confusion, and laughed.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of high maintenance with the soap. If I run out of body wash, I use the bar of soap," explained Fitz.

Olivia nodded, grabbing the body wash and walking back over to him. Olivia didn't want to use the scrubber, opting to washing Fitz with her fingers instead. Olivia poured some body wash into her hands, and started lathering it up, the way she did the shampoo. This time, she started with Fitz's front, massaging him with gentle circles all across his chest, shoulders, and abdomen.

Olivia could tell Fitz was enjoying her touch, by the little sighs of relaxation that would come from him. That, and one of her favorite parts of him that kept poking her in the belly. She knew what effect she was having on him, but just kept rubbing him with soap, wanting to wash away the pain she caused.

When she was finally done with his front, Olivia poured more soap and started washing his arms. She gave each a kiss, before she started running her fingers down them, making sure he lifted each arm, so she could wash underneath them, too. Finally, Olivia turned Fitz around, and started work on his back. Fitz had broad shoulders, and was quite muscular, so he had a broad expanse of skin for Olivia to clean. She loved it. She never had really gotten a good look at Fitz's back before, always opting to enjoy the treats in the front.

Now, that she had though, wow. Fitz was all man. The strong muscular planes of Fitz's back, which tapered and narrow, as if point down to that glorious ass of his. Olivia was definitely going to enjoy washing that. After making sure every inch of Fitz's back was massaged clean, Olivia finally gave into the overwhelming urge to pinch Fitz's butt. Fitz jumped at Olivia's touch, not expecting it. Olivia giggled at Fitz's response.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to pinch my sweet cheeks?" whispered Olivia seductively into Fitz's ear. Fitz smirked at Olivia in response, not really being able to get any words out. She had him under her spell.

Olivia started rubbing Fitz's sweet cheeks, making sure to wash them, too. She giggled to herself, when she Fitz clenched his butt cheeks, trying to make them look as muscular as possible. As she finished rinsing them off, Olivia smacked them lightly, and then proceeded to bend to get on her knees.

Fitz opened his eyes, to find Olivia on her knees, in front of him. She was dangerously close to his hard staff. The view was incredible.

Olivia picked up the bottle, putting more soap into her hands, and started washing Fitz's legs. From all the way at the top, all the way down to his toes, and even making him lift each foot, so she could wash in between his toes and under. Olivia wanted to show him, that she loved every part of him. From the top of his head, down to his toes.

When every part of Fitz was washed, expect for one, Olivia got back up from her kneeling, and looked Fitz once over. He looked amazing. His eyes were still closed, and his breathing was hurried, as if he was trying to control himself. Olivia let her eyes wonder down him, until they hit the one spot she had yet to finish. God, was he a sight to behold. Full erect, with water cascading down him, Olivia had the urge to take him in her mouth. But she quickly pushed that idea away, since she had never done that before. That could be for another time.

Olivia poured some more body wash into her hands and started lathering. Fitz opened his eyes again, to see why Olivia hadn't touched him in a while, and saw the look on Olivia's face as she was starring at his cock. Damn, it made his cock jump. She looked so sexy, he could even swear he saw her licking her lips, like she was ready to eat him. God, he used every ounce of self-control to keep from grabbing her and taking her right up against the shower wall.

When Olivia finally built up the lather, she grabbed Fitz's staff and started running her hand up and down it, wanting to clean that part of him, too. With her other than, she started rubbing his balls, wanting to get those clean as well. Fitz could barely handle the stimulation.

"Olivia, I need you to stop," cried Fitz, knowing he was getting dangerously close to exploding.

"Why baby? I just want to make sure every part of you clean," said Olivia, giving a tongue-in-cheek reply.

Fitz finally put his hands over Olivia's, despite his screaming body's protest, putting a stop to their movement. Fitz turned around and rinsed himself off, not trusting Olivia to stop till it was all over for him. He turned back around to find Olivia pouting. She was just too cute. He grabbed her face, and kissed her, wanting to convey the gratitude he felt for her sweet attention.

Olivia let go, wanting to get out of the shower, since she was starting to prune.

"What about you? Don't I get to wash you?" asked Fitz, wanting to return the favor.

"Baby, I have to get dirty first," smirked Olivia and wiggled her eyebrows so that Fitz could get the hint. Fitz just laughed Olivia, and let her lead him out of the shower. "Babe, where are the towels?"

"In the towel warmer," replied Fitz, pointing to a foggy see-through looking thing in the wall. Olivia nodded, making a gesture for Fitz to stay put, so she could go get the towels. Olivia grabbed three towels for them. One for her, one of Fitz, and one for Fitz to stand on while he first got out of the shower. Olivia saw there were smaller towels too, so she grabbed two as well, one for her hair and one for Fitz's.

Olivia wrapped a towel around herself, secured it, and walked back over to Fitz. She lay the towel on the floor for him to step on, making a grand show of it. Fitz laughed at her theatrics and finally stepped onto the towel, now wanting to dry off himself. Fitz reached for the towel that Olivia was holding, but she just shook her head, indicating to him she wanted to dry him off.

Olivia wrapped the towel around his shoulders and started rubbing him dry. Finally, when he was dry all over, Fitz wrapped the towel around his waist. Olivia pointed for him to sit down in the chair that was in the bathroom, wanting to towel dry his hair as well.

Olivia threw the towel over Fitz's head, and started rubbing his hair.

"I don't think anyone has ever dried my hair for me," laughed Fitz when Olivia was done and looking over him, checking her work.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," smiled Olivia. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, not being able to control the urge.

Fitz smiled up at her, feeling loads better than he did earlier.

"Come on, let's go to bed, handsome," said Olivia as she grabbed Fitz's hand, and pulled him, so he could follow her back into his room.

When Olivia got to his bed, she saw that they still had to pull down the bed. She climbed up and started tossing pillows at Fitz so he could stack them on the nearby chair. Then, she jumped off while pulling down the top comforter, revealing the down comforter that was meant to be used for sleep. Finally, she started beckoning Fitz over to her, wanting him to come and join her in bed.

"Don't we need pajamas?" asked Fitz.

"Not for what I have planned," smiled Olivia.

Fitz gave Olivia a huge grin for that comment and dropped his towel before he got into bed. Olivia ripped hers off, too, throwing it on top of Fitz's and joined him in the bed. Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia, hugging her as close as possible to him. The feel of their skin against each other was better than any satin sheet.

They stayed wrapped around each other for a while. Eventually, Fitz's breathing started to slow indicating he had fallen asleep. That's when Olivia started her plan of assault.

Olivia, who had been cuddled into Fitz's side, started gently kissing the side of his neck, as her hand started to wonder patterns on his chest and abdomen. Soon, it wasn't enough for her.

Olivia shifted herself on top of Fitz, moving her lips to the other side of his neck, which she had yet to taste. She sucked the skin there, loving the taste and texture. It was delicious and velvety soft. Fitz groaned at Olivia's ministrations. Olivia smiled at his response. Soon, she started to move her lips from the side of his neck, to his Adam's apple, making sure to give it a sweet swipe with her tongue, and down to his chest. Olivia peppered his chest with kisses, making sure to cover every inch available. She even went so far as to lick his nipple, causing Fitz to groan at the pleasure, then promptly take the little bud into her mouth, sucking on it, then biting it, causing Fitz to buck up in response.

"Holy mother of…" cried Fitz.

"You like that baby?" whispered Olivia, as she kissed her way across Fitz's chest, so she could give the other nipple the same attention. Fitz just groaned in response, not being able to say anything in the least bit coherent at the moment. Olivia smiled at the response and moved her way down to his abs.

Oh, those perfectly chiseled abs of his. They were magnificent. Washboard like, one could describe them as. Olivia loved them. She had been running her fingers up at down them since she had started kissing Fitz's chest. As much as she enjoyed Fitz's chest, she was excited to finally kiss and an area of Fitz she hadn't tasted yet. Olivia ran her tongue down the center plane. She then kissed her way back up, wanting to revel in every square inch of skin that was there. He was hers, and she wanted him to know that.

Fitz had laced his fingers through Olivia's tendrils, not knowing what else to do with his hands. He couldn't not touch Olivia, but she seemed to be taking the lead, and right now, he was definitely willing to let her. Her lips felt so good, he couldn't think straight. His eyes were shut tightly in response to all the pleasure Olivia was giving him.

"God baby, you taste so good," murmured Olivia in between her kisses. She got no coherent response back.

Olivia was dripping wet by this point in time. She had moved herself lower, wanting to kiss his lower abdomen, and she was dangerously close to combustion. Fitz's heat was radiating off him. She was so close to his cock, Fitz could feel her breathe on it. Olivia stopped for a moment, and just took a good look at Fitz's member. That, long hard thick member that gave her so much pleasure, that embodiment of masculinity, was just ridiculously sexy to her. Olivia could feel her pussy twitch in response to how turned on looking at Fitz's cock got her.

Without a second thought, or any control over her movements any more, running on pure instinct, Olivia licked the base of his staff, all the way up to the head, and laid a sloppy kiss on it.

Fitz nearly exploded right there. He instantly grabbed Olivia and brought his mouth to hers, not being able to handle any more of her touches. He needed her now. Fitz kissed Olivia with all the pent up passion that had building inside him since she started back in the shower.

Fitz flipped them over, so that he was on top, wanting to reciprocate all the wonderful feelings Olivia elicited from him. Fitz started grinding his cock against her folds, feeling her essence coating him. She was so wet, just for him. This pushed Fitz to the brink, he needed to be inside her. He started to adjust himself for entry, when Olivia started pushing on his chest.

"Baby, no," she whispered, her eyes still shut in passion.

"What?" asked Fitz confused.

"Baby, I want to be on top," explained Olivia as she flipped them over. Olivia was now sitting right on Fitz's hard length, rubbing herself against it, moaning at the pleasure his hard heat was giving her.

Fitz now lost every mode of speech. He was pretty sure his eyes rolled into the back of his head. That's how intense the pleasure was. Olivia grabbed hold of him, and adjusted herself, taking him all in, in one downward thrust. They both cried out in pleasure at their union.

Fitz grabbed hold of Olivia's hips, as she placed her hands on his chest for leverage and started moving at an incredible rhythm.

"God, Fitz, do you feel it? Do you feel how much I love you? Because I love you so much, baby. So much!" admitted Olivia, punctuating every word with a hard thrust, wanting Fitz to literally feel her love for him.

"I love you Olivia, so much. Do you feel how much I love you? How much I need you?" responded Fitz, opening his eyes for a moment so that Olivia could see how much he meant every word he said.

With that, Olivia leaned down and kissed Fitz with everything. She couldn't believe how much she loved him, and how much she treasured what they had between them. She had almost lost this, for nothing. She kept thrusting, hoping she was giving Fitz as much pleasure as he had always given her. By the looks and sounds of it, she seemed like she was. She smiled at that realization. Olivia was starting to get close.

"Baby, are you close? I don't think I can take much more," admitted Fitz, as if he could read her mind.

"I am," smiled Olivia, loving how in sync they were. With that, she bucked hard on Fitz, twirling her hips, cause him to hit the exact spot in her that set her off.

"Oh, god, baby, I'm coming, I'm coming" cried Olivia.

"Thank god!" yelled Fitz, finally allowing himself to fall over the cliff.

Finally, satiated, for now, Olivia flopped down on Fitz's chest, not wanting to lose contact with him yet.

"Oh my god, baby, that was…" trailed Fitz, not knowing what else he could say.

"Oh, I know babe, I know," giggled Olivia while she drew patterns on Fitz's peck.

"You are incredible, do you know that?" asked Fitz, being rhetorical.

"Baby, I just wanted to show you how much I love you, and cherish you. I'm sorry it took something like this to make me realize how stupid I've been, I'm so sorry," whispered Olivia, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Oh, baby," started Fitz, not being able to get any more words out, since tears were in his eyes and a huge knot that had formed in his throat from Olivia's tearful admission.

Finally, Fitz regained some control over himself, and said, "I love and cherish you, too. I love you with all my heart Olivia."

Olivia nodded, knowing there was nothing else that needed to be said.


	31. Chapter 31

Olivia and Fitz eventually had fallen asleep with Olivia cuddled to Fitz's side, her head on his chest and her hand on his heart. The way they woke up, was a completely different story.

Some how, magically, they ended up spooning. Fitz had his back to Olivia, with Olivia pressed up closely against him from behind. She had her face buried in his hair and her arm under Fitz's, holding Fitz tightly against her.

As Olivia started to wake up, she breathed in deeply, taking in Fitz's scent. He smelled so good to her. It was still early in the morning, and Olivia was still tired, but something jolted her from her sleep. Then, she was aware of what it was.

The ache between her legs.

She had been dreaming about Fitz, and in her dreams, things got pretty steamy. Now, she wanted the real thing.

Fitz was still sound asleep, but Olivia didn't care. She wanted him. She literally woke up from her sleep, aching for him. He was her's to have, and she was going to him have.

Olivia started running her hand up and down Fitz's chest, enjoying the feel of the ripples underneath her fingers. God, he had such a great physique. She started rubbing her breasts against his back, hoping the feeling would start waking him. His skin, though, felt so good against her, it was starting to make her ache more. If that hadn't worked, well, her next move definitely would do the trick.

Olivia started trailing kisses from the back of Fitz's neck, up and down the column of his neck, and finally up to his ear, where she simultaneously dipped her tongue into his ear, pinched his nipple, and bucked up against him.

Well, that definitely woke Fitz up.

Fitz moaned in response. He thought he had been dreaming about feeling Olivia's gentle caresses on his chests. He had thought he was in heaven when he felt Olivia's breasts on him. But, when she put her lips on him, he was in paradise. God, this girl was so good, he had no words for her. This was definitely one of the best wake up calls he ever had.

Olivia smiled in response to the moan. She knew he was now awake. She kept up her ministrations, hoping they were having their desired effect on him, because she was definitely ready to go.

"Baby, you feel so good in my arms," whispered Olivia seductively into Fitz's ear.

Fitz moaned louder, not being able to think clearly with what Olivia was doing to him. Olivia kept kissing him on his neck and ear, flicking her tongue, teasing him, driving him crazy. Every now and then she would moan softly into his ear, pulling his hair with her fingers. God, those fingers which had some how magically gotten tangled in his curls. Whenever she pulled on his hair, it drove him crazy.

Finally, not being able to stand having Olivia's lips on his, Fitz moved to flip them over, so he could be on top, feel his lips on hers. Olivia wasn't having it. She wanted to stay in charge. And that's exactly what she did.

Olivia flipped them around so she was now on top of Fitz, straddling him, grinding her wet honey on his now hardened member. She ran her fingers through Fitz's hair, wanting a firm grip on him, and pulled his head up, so he could receive her kiss. And boy, did she kiss him.

Olivia kissed Fitz like she was starving, and the only thing that could feed her hunger was Fitz's lips. She kept darting her tongue in and out of his mouth, mimicking the rhythm she was craving for. Fitz responded to Olivia's hunger, giving it his all. He was completely entranced by her, and willing to give her whatever she asked for. Fitz kept kissing her, trying to feed her hunger.

Finally, when neither one of them could take anymore, Olivia moved her hand down from Fitz's torso, and got herself ready to take her man.

"Oh, baby, I want to ride you," moaned Olivia as she teased slit with Fitz's tip. She kept ghosting her entrance, wanting Fitz to beg so she could finally take him.

Fitz just whimpered in response, not being able to think or see straight. All Fitz knew at that moment was that Olivia needed to slam her pussy down on him, or else his was going to die.

"Are you ready for me? Do you want me?" teased Olivia, still not giving in.

Fitz couldn't get anything out, so he did what he had to. He grabbed Olivia's hips and bucked up, giving them what they were both craving. Guess Olivia got her answer.

Olivia moaned at the move. She slammed her hips down, so that his manhood was completely sheathed inside her. Fitz felt so good.

Fitz kept hold of her hips, helping Olivia keep the pace he craved. Eventually, Olivia moved from her crouched position, where she had been kissing Fitz's neck, to sitting up. She wanted to be back in control.

Olivia started to roll her hips in the most seductive way. She moved her arms up above her head, jutting her chest outwards. She was a sight to behold. Those breasts of hers always had Fitz entranced. They were standing up and out, nipples hard, like they were proudly displayed for Fitz to see. Fitz moved his hands from her hips, needing to feel those peaks filling them.

Olivia moaned at the contact. As soon as Fitz started playing with her nipples, she felt her pussy start to twitch. She was definitely getting close. Olivia started to move her hips at a faster pace, wanting to reach her release.

Fitz could feel Olivia's pace quicken. She was really moving, slamming herself down on him. Olivia moved her hands to Fitz's peck's, wanting something to hold on to, so she could get more leverage. And with that move, she did.

Olivia slammed herself down so hard she actually bounced back up. That caused Fitz to twist her nipples in response, which set her off. Olivia let out a loud moan, feeling her orgasm taking over her. Her movements started getting jerky, causing her to throw herself on top of Fitz, biting down on his shoulder, needing a way to release the pleasure that was coursing through her.

Fitz went off with that bite. Olivia throwing herself on him, mixed with change of her hips, oh that definitely did it for him. Fitz let out a few guffaws, not being able to make anymore noise because of the ecstasy. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Fitz came hard. He kept spasming, as Olivia's pussy twitched around him.

Finally, when it was all over, Olivia just stayed on top of Fitz, still joined. She was really enjoying this position. Fitz just kept his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believe his girl woke him up for some loving. He couldn't believe he woke up with her holding him.

"This is not fair," muttered Fitz, finally being able to say something coherent.

Olivia smiled. She knew what he was talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about," she responded instead.

"You are binding me to you. Do you realize that? I don't think I will ever be able to break away from you now. You are reprogramming my brain to love only you," explained Fitz.

Olivia smiled at his admission. "Good," was all she said, and snuggled him to him. She was ready to go back to sleep.

"You sleepy?" giggled Fitz, hearing the evening of her breathing.

"Yes, you wore me out. Good job," mumbled Olivia.

"I could say the same," smiled Fitz, tenderly kissing the top of Olivia's head. He wanted to sleep to, but it was a bit awkward still being joined to her. He moved to reposition them, but Olivia started protesting.

"No, don't. I like how it feels, its like a deeper hug," muttered Olivia, not wanting to lose contact.

"Baby, it's gonna happen either way," laughed Fitz, "You're going to move regardless in your sleep and then what? Wake up, make love again, only to fall back asleep like that?"

"Yes," simply replied Olivia.

"Come on now, you can stay on top of me if you want, but I want to move a little bit. My leg's cramping up," explained Fitz.

"Fine," said Olivia, giving in to Fitz. Fitz repositioned them. Olivia was still on top of him, but instead of her head on his chest, it was up by his shoulder. Fitz wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him.

Olivia reciprocated the hug, wrapping her arms around him as best she could, kissed him on the neck and went to sleep. Fitz smiled at her sweet kiss and snuggled into her, falling back asleep as well.

Hours later…. The sun shining brightly through the windows…

Olivia and Fitz were still asleep. Now, Fitz was on top of Olivia, with her arms wrapped around him, holding him to her. Even her legs were tangled up in him. Fitz's head was in between her breasts, his cheek smushed up against her breast. Funnier part was, Olivia had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, her fingers tangled through his hair, holding him in that position.

As wakefulness started to invade Fitz's slumber, he could no longer ignore the nagging feeling to wake up. When consciousness started creeping in, the location and position he was in made him smile. He definitely liked waking up in this position. Quickly, he stuck his tongue out and licked Olivia's breast. Damn, she tasted good. He moved his head a little bit more and pulled Olivia's nipple into his mouth, deciding that was going to be the way he would wake her up.

Olivia started being pulled away from her sweet dream by a warming feeling on her breast. The sensation was incredible, and it shot a spark down to womanhood. She was starting to light up down there, too. Olivia's fingers that were laced through Fitz's curls, subconsciously, pressed Fitz closer to breast, while arching up, pressing herself further into his mouth. Fitz smiled and obliged her subconscious request, he sucked harder on her nipple, and bit down, finally getting Olivia to open up her eyes wide.

Olivia let out a long moan at that. So, she wasn't dreaming. She smiled when she looked down and found Fitz's mouth on her. She ground herself into him, urging him to continue. He was really starting to get her going.

Fitz ground himself down back into Olivia, feeling his lower half starting to really wake up, too. All of a sudden, a load noise broke through their fog.

Both stopped, and looked at each other, then burst out laughing. It was Olivia's stomach.

Olivia threw her arm up, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened," laughed Olivia.

"Oh, come on now, you didn't eat last night when you came in, and god knows when the last time you ate was," responded Fitz, trying to soothe Olivia.

"Well, I can tell you one thing I'm definitely hungry for, and I'll give you a hint, it's not food," replied Olivia, hoping they could get back to their previous ministrations.

Fitz smiled and obliged Olivia, definitely not minding continuing his assault on her nipple. As he pulled the other breast into his mouth, deciding that it needed attention, too, another loud noise interrupted them.

Fitz's stomach now grumbled.

"I guess, I'm not the only one," giggled Olivia.

"Now, I can tell you what I'm hungry for, and it's already in mouth," mumbled Fitz, not stopping to take himself off his tasty treat, not even to respond to Olivia.

As good as it felt, it seemed their bodies had other plans. The ache that was starting to throb in her belly, was not the ache that was supposed to be there, especially when Fitz's mouth was on her. She was hungry. Her stomach growled again, indicating it was not letting up, no matter how good Fitz felt on her.

"Ohp, I don't think we are going to be able to continue this," muttered Olivia, throwing her head back into the pillow in resignation.

"Why not?" asked Fitz, finally pulling himself away, wanting to see if Olivia was being serious.

"Because, I want you, but my stomach has other ideas. I'm so hungry, I can't even enjoy this any longer," explained Olivia, her bitterness evident in her voice.

Fitz had to laugh. The tone in her voice was too funny. Olivia was mad because they couldn't have sex because she was too hungry. To be honest, Fitz's hunger was getting the best of him too, no matter how much he was feasting on his lovely Olivia, food seemed to be a stronger necessity for him in the moment as well.

"Come on, my sex goddess, lets go make something to eat," said Fitz, after he had rolled off Olivia and gotten out of the bed. He was holding his hand out for her, so that she could come with him, when instead of taking it, Olivia started rolling around in a fit of giggles. "What so funny?" asked Fitz, confused by Olivia's sudden change in mood.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" responded Olivia through her giggles.

"No, why?" replied Fitz, still very confused.

"Baby, go look in the mirror," instructed Olivia, finally rolling out of bed.

The sight that greeted Fitz was not what he was expecting when he finally got to the mirror. He was covered in deep red blotches. All over.

"Olivia? What are these?" asked Fitz, afraid he might have caught something.

"Hickeys," replied Olivia.

"WHAT?! You have me a million hickeys? Look at this side of my neck! It's more red than white!" laughed Fitz. He had never gotten a hickey before; it was novel for him.

"Well... what do you want to say? You taste so good, I can't help myself," replied Olivia, unrepentant of her behavior.

"Well, they say there's a first time for everything, you're my first hickey. Thanks my little vampire," laughed Fitz.

"I'm your first hickey? I mean look at you. Haven't you ever had girl go off on you?" asked Olivia, clearly surprised.

"No," laughed Fitz. He was getting a kick out of Olivia's reaction.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky then," smirked Olivia, liking this new status.

"How so?" replied Fitz, wanting to see where Olivia was going with this.

"Because, if anyone else had found out how tasty you were, I don't think they would have ever let you go. Now that I know, you're mine, and I'm not letting you go anywhere," explained Olivia, accentuating her claim with a quick nip of his shoulder, followed by a chaste kiss.

"Ah, well, you have no complaints from me. I willingly surrender to being yours," smiled Fitz, turning around, and pulling Olivia into his arms, giving her a kiss that said what words couldn't.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast, before you start something that we'll only have to stop again due to uncontrollable conditions," muttered Olivia, not wanting to actually stop, but knowing there was no use in continuing.

"Okay," replied Fitz, knowing she was right. "We need to get decent, the staff are probably here."

"You have staff? Do they live here?" asked Olivia.

"No, they don't live here. They either live at their own homes, or in the staff's quarters, a smaller house on the other side of the property. My dad wants people here at all times, even if no one is home for long periods of time," explained Fitz as he walked into the closet.

"That's nice of him to have a house for them to live in," remarked Olivia, as she followed Fitz into the closet.

"That's only cause he doesn't want them living in his house," replied Fitz, with a bit of bitterness. Fitz started shuffling through the drawers, looking for something to give Olivia to wear. Finally, he found his workout clothes, hoping shorts and a tshirt would suffice. He started to hand her the clothing, but paused half way. Fitz pulled back, then went to another drawer and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs, laid them on top, and then handed the clothes to Olivia.

Olivia laughed the little move. She knew he liked it when she wore his underwear. To be honest, she liked it, too.

"Thank you kind sir," smirked Olivia, and did a little curtsy to dramatize the response.

Fitz swatted Olivia, getting a kick out of her little shenanigans, and turned back around to pull out clothes for himself.

"Let me get cleaned up first, and then we can go down. Is that okay?" asked Olivia, heading to the washroom.

"Yeah, definitely, I know what you mean. Do you want a toothbrush, I think I have an extra head of for my electric one," offered Fitz as he followed her into the bathroom.

"Yeah, that would be great," smiled Olivia, liking the thought of sharing something so personal as a toothbrush with Fitz.

Olivia slipped into the shower, hoping that Fitz had a handle-held, so that she could get a quick rinse in. She was in no mood to shower, considering she had no clean clothes, or any of her products with, but she definitely needed a rinse. She lucked out, Fitz's shower did have one, and she quickly did her business with it, happy that Fitz was still busy looking for a toothbrush. Despite they intimacy, some things were still a bit embarrassing to do in front of your boyfriend.

As Olivia was coming out of the shower, Fitz came back into the bathroom, looking triumphant.

"I found it!" smiled Fitz, waving the toothbrush head into the air like it was a missing piece of a treasure map.

"Great!" laughed Olivia, getting a kick out of his giddiness. She dropped her towel and started dressing.

Fitz had turned around, wanting to ask her what kind of toothpaste she wanted, but was greeted with the sight of Olivia naked and bending over. He was instantly entranced, watching her every movement. She was so damn sexy when she was wearing his underwear. She looked up and smirked at him, but continued to get dressed, not minding that he was just blatantly starring at her.

When she finished putting the last piece of clothing, she remarked, " The show is over, you can continue you regularly scheduled programming."

"Ah, but what a show it was," grinned Fitz, not minding at all that he had been caught starring.

Olivia walked over to Fitz, who was still naked and now facing the mirror, getting ready to brush his teeth, and pinched her favorite cheeks. "Nothing can beat this show, sweet cheeks." She grabbed his ass, and squeezed, loving those firms cheeks of his. She could see Fitz visibly blush in the mirror from her little move and smiled back at him in the mirror.

Olivia went and sat down in the chair that was in the bathroom. There was only one sink, and since Fitz was currently using it, she sat back and enjoyed the view. Olivia lifted one leg, and put it over one arm of the chair, letting herself get comfortable. When Fitz bent over to spit into the sink, he heard Olivia take in a sharp breath, and smirked at her. He could see her starring at him in the mirror.

When Fitz was finally done, he moved away from the sink, gesturing for Olivia to come and have her turn. Olivia made no move to get up. She was completely zoned out.

"Earth to Olivia, I'm done with the sink. Come and brush your teeth so we can go make breakfast," said Fitz, trying to break her out of her trance.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming about what I was going to do to that ass next time I get a chance," responded Olivia, who swatted it as she walked past him.

Fitz just smiled at her and got into the shower, wanting a quick rinse himself before he put his clothes on. When they were both finished getting ready and dressed, they walked together back down to the kitchen, realizing it was well past noon.

"Wow, I can't believe we slept the whole day away," said Olivia as she sat at one of the stools at the island in the kitchen.

"I know, but we both had a long day yesterday, so I'm not too surprised," replied Fitz, shuffling through the fridge, looking for the ingredients for their breakfast.

"I need to call my mom. She is going to kill me, and she's probably worried sick by now," mentioned Olivia, as her thoughts started to stray to the ramifications of her actions.

"You mean you didn't tell your mom where you were going?" asked Fitz, shocked by Olivia's admission. Mrs. Pope was definitely going to be worried sick about her daughter.

"I told her I was going to find you. I didn't really tell her the part where I decided I needed to go across the country to find you," murmured Olivia.

"Oh, there is definitely going to be hell to pay. You know that," chastised Fitz.

"Maybe I should call her now, and tell here where I am at," thought out loud Olivia.

"That would be a good idea," encouraged Fitz as he started working on their breakfast.

Olivia was glad she had left her purse on the kitchen counter, and quickly went to retrieve her phone. She hadn't looked at it since she boarded the plane at LaGuardia. She had about a hundred missed calls. They were all from her mother. Then, there was another thirty from Abby. Oh, she was definitely in big trouble. Olivia quickly dialed her mother's number, but it went straight to voicemail. She quickly called the house phone, but it went to the answering machine. So, finally she called Abby, hoping maybe Abby would have a clue about what was going on.

"Olivia, I'm going to fucking kill you," was how Abby answered the phone.

"I know, I'm a jackass. How bad are things?" asked Olivia.

"Remember when we saw the after effects of the atomic bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and it was like the end of the world had occurred?" started Abby.

"Yeah," responded Olivia.

"Yeah, multiply that by a million, and that's your mother," replied Abby.

"Oh shit," was all that came out of Olivia's mouth. This was bad.

"If I were you, I'd start praying for salvation from now, because when Audry Pope gets her hands on you, it will be the end," prophesized Abby.

"I tried calling her, but she's not answering the phone, and I called the house and no one's answering there either," replied Olivia, trying to show her effort.

"Then, I guess you are too late," responded Abby.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Olivia panicked.

"She has probably keeled over by now from the worry," answered Abby, "either that, or from the anger. You probably gave her a stroke or a heart attack with how pissed off she must be at you not coming home."

"Abby, you had me worried for a moment," laughing at Abby's response. God, Olivia really loved Abby sometimes.

"You know this not going to go down well," chastised Abby.

"I know, I'll deal with it later," replied Olivia.

"Where are you?" asked Abby, wanting to know where her friend had been all this time.

"I'm in Santa Barbara, at Fitz's house," answered Olivia.

"Shit, you went all the way to Santa Barbara? Are you serious?" responded Abby, clearly shocked. She was not expecting to hear that from Olivia.

"Yeah, he wasn't at home in New York. What else was I suppose to do?" replied Olivia.

"Um, tell your mother where you were going?" offered Abby, as if she was stating the most obvious thing.

"She would have never let me go," countered Olivia, talking like she was speaking to a small child.

"You could have told her where you were when you got off the plane," countered Abby, knowing Olivia was definitely still in the wrong, no matter what reasoning she had behind her actions.

"That escaped me," admitted Olivia. She really hadn't given her mother and the consequences of her actions a second thought since she decided she needed to go find Fitz.

"Your ass is grass, little girl, that's all I'm saying," fired Abby, knowing there was going to be hell to pay.

"Well, since she's not answering, I guess I'm in the clear for now," reasoned Olivia.

"Okay, you keep telling yourself that, tell me when you start believing that load of bullshit," countered Abby. Sometimes, Olivia could be really daft.

"Well, on that note, I'm going to let you go," said Olivia, ready to be done with this conversation.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Tell me how things work out," replied Abby before she hung up the phone.

Olivia sighed, not knowing what to do. She knew things were going to be bad when her mother finally got a hold of her, but she needed to do what she needed to do to save her relationship with Fitz.

"You okay?" asked Fitz, finally coming by her. He had given her space to talk, but heard everything that was said.

"I'm probably in deep shit, but other than that, I'm fine," answered Olivia.

"Well, everything is going to be alright, and if it's not, we'll find a way for it to be," reasoned Fitz. He opened his arms, beckoning Olivia to come over and let him console her.

Olivia didn't need to be asked twice to go to Fitz's arms. She went willingly. Fitz wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her to him tightly. He kissed the top of her head, hoping it would help make her feel better.

"What did you make me?" asked Olivia, trying to get her mind away from the terrible ordeal that was going to be her mother.

"Hard boiled eggs, oatmeal, and fresh fruit," smiled Fitz.

"What? What kind of pansy breakfast is that?" giggled Olivia, knowing what a huge health nut Fitz was.

"Why? What's wrong with the breakfast I made? I even busted out some brown sugar for you to go with the nuts and dried fruit in the oatmeal," countered Fitz.

"Fitz, we just had mind numbing incredible sex last night, twice. I haven't eaten since basically the Christmas party, and you give me health food? I've already burned enough calories to cover as much bacon as I want to eat, even it's a whole slab of the thick fatty kind," laughed Olivia.

"I have bacon," smiled Fitz, willing to cook anything that would make Olivia happy.

"No, no, it's alright, we'll eat this for now, but I'm telling you, for dinner, I want meat, and it has to be red," countered Olivia.

"Okay, okay, for dinner, your choice, any place you want," replied Fitz.

"I don't want to go out, I want to stay here, with you, just us," responded Olivia.

"I like the sound of that," smiled Fitz pulling in Olivia for a kiss.

After that, Fitz let Olivia go, and they sat down and ate the breakfast he made. They stayed in the kitchen, opting just to eat on the island instead of the dining room. Fitz knew if his father was there, he would be pissed as shit as him eating in the kitchen. 'The kitchen is for the help,' would be what his father would say. But, right now, he was with Olivia and she seemed to think it was perfectly normal to stay in the kitchen and eat at the island, so he went along with it and did.

When they were done, Fitz put the dishes in the sink, and left them, moving to leave the room. Olivia stopped, looking at him, wondering where he was going.

"Where you going? We gotta do the dishes," responded Olivia, voicing her thoughts.

"Oh, the staff will do them," explained Fitz. He knew since it was already so late in the day, they probably already came in and cleaned the house, and left again, seeing that no one was up and about. They would call him later, and checking to see if he wanted or needed anything, and would come clean the house twice more before the day was over.

"Oh, really," replied Olivia.

"Yes, come on, we got stuff to do," called Fitz, wanting to get a start on their day.

Olivia let the dishes go, opting to follow Fitz then worry about them. If she was at home, those dishes would have been done before they did anything else, but since she wasn't, she just let Fitz lead her anywhere he wanted.

"What we going to do today?" asked Olivia.

"Well, I was thinking about going into town, going shopping, and maybe some sightseeing," offered Fitz.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Why do you want to go shopping? What do you need?" asked Olivia, thinking that Fitz had everything he could ever want.

"I don't need anything, you need things. It's like 90 degrees here and you came in winter clothes with winter boots, how are you going to stay here with just that? Plus, I don't think you want to use men's shampoo and body wash," laughed Fitz.

"Ah, you think of everything," smiled Olivia, loving how Fitz was so thoughtful to her needs.

"I take care of what's mine," smiled Fitz.

That little comment right there earned him round three of hott sex. Olivia jumped him as soon as they reached the door of his room. They didn't even make it to the bed. She mounted him right there on the floor, not being able to control herself. God, she loved this man so much.

A while later…

"God Olivia, seriously," was all that Fitz could say. He was finally able to catch his breathe, basking in the glow of the aftermath.

"What?" asked Olivia, completely oblivious to anything and everything.

"Do you want to get up and lay on the bed?" asked Fitz, wanting his sex goddess to be as comfortable as possible.

"I'm good here, just sit with me and be quiet," responded Olivia, wanting to enjoy the moment of peace with her man. She loved Fitz so much, it just exploded within her, and she needed to show him her love. Having sex, making love, or whatever else one could call it, was how she was showing him how much she loved him. It also helped her release the amount of emotion she had inside her. This man was eliciting all these new feelings inside her, and she wanted to explore and share them with him.

"Okay," smiled Fitz.

They just lay there, on the floor, for a while. Their arms were wrapped around each other, clinging to each other. Finally, after a while, Olivia had enough.

"Come on, let's go get out of the house for a while, get some fresh air," said Olivia, wanting to see the city Fitz was from.

With that, they got ready for the day. Olivia put her jeans back on and used her under shirt, which was a tank top, as a regular shirt.

"Will I look stupid if I wear my boots into town?" asked Olivia, as Fitz wondered back out of the closet, this time wearing cargo shorts and a polo.

"No, it's California, people wear those boots with shorts," laughed Fitz, "You can thank Pamela Anderson for that one."

"I'll be sure to send CJ from Baywatch a thank you card for making it socially acceptable to wear winter boots in hot weather," laughed Olivia.

When they made their way to the garage, Fitz asked Olivia, "Which car do you feel like taking?"

"What are my choices?"

"We've got these in this garage and another fifty cars in a garage on another part of the property," smirked Fitz.

"Ah, yes, the other garage," giggled Olivia in a faux accent, "I guess the ones in here will be fine. How about we take this one?"

Olivia pointed to the bright red Ferrari Super charged Spyder.

"Ah, yes, fine choice, my dear," smiled Fitz. Fitz picked up the keys from the cabinet, and threw something at Olivia, as he opened the door to the car.

"What's this?" asked Olivia as she looked at the box questionably.

"Sunglasses. They are a pair of mine, I don't normally have women's eyewear with me," smiled Fitz.

"You think of everything," giggled Olivia as she put on her glasses. She got into the car, looking around her in awe. "This car is badass."

"I know. My dad has good taste," replied Fitz.

Fitz pressed the button and the garage door started to open, allowing them to finally get out of the garage. It was a bright sunny beautiful day, mirroring the internal sun that seemed to be shining inside Fitz. Today was shaping up to being the greatest day of his life. With his girl by his side, nothing could be better.

They drove into town, in silence, enjoying the sound of the engine and the wind whipping around them. When they finally got to the main street in the downtown area, Fitz pulled over and parked.

"Come on, we'll walk the rest of the time we are here," said Fitz as he got out of the car.

Santa Barbara was a beautiful city. Definitely different from any that Olivia had ever been to.

"I didn't think the west coat would be like this," replied Olivia as they walked down the sidewalk, following where ever Fitz was taking her.

"Have you ever been anywhere but New York and Boston?" asked Fitz, curious to see where Olivia had travelled to.

"Oh, yeah, definitely, but more like Paris, London, Jamaica, the Bahamas, Madrid…" replied Olivia, starting to get lost in her thoughts of places she'd visited, "Florida, D.C., Chicago, Myrtle Beach, Seattle."

"Ah, so you've been to the west coast before," smirked Fitz.

"Yeah, but that's Northern Pacific coast, this is southern California, completely different," reasoned Olivia, as if southern California was a completely separate part of the U.S.

"You know, here in California, we call southern California, SoCal, like that's how you know someone is from the area," responded Fitz.

"Ah, the native gives insider information," laughed Olivia.

"Yeah, I'm from here, and yet I've spent most of my life away from here. I've lived more on the east coast than I did in my own home," admitted Fitz.

"Ah, do you ever think you'll come back and finally live here, for like a long period of time?" asked Olivia, curious to see where Fitz saw himself in the future.

"Yeah, sure, why not? I mean after I finish Harvard medical school and residency somewhere on the east coast, why not work in California as a doctor," answered Fitz.

"Oh, you want to stay in Boston for medical school?" asked Olivia, outrageously happy that Fitz would be around after he graduated this year.

"Yeah, of course, I want to go to the best medical school and Harvard is the best," replied Fitz, as if it was already a given.

"Well, I can't say I'm not ridiculously happy at that," smiled Olivia.

"Ah, are you now? What did you think? I was going to leave and forget all about you?" teased Fitz, who hadn't really thought about that far into the future.

"No, I just didn't know where we stood on that stuff. I mean, I thought we were just taking it one day at a time, but after all of this, I can't just walk away and forget all I about you," admitted Olivia.

"No worries, I'm not going anywhere, and if I do, I'm taking you with me," smiled Fitz.

"What if I don't want to go with you? Will you leave me?" asked Olivia, suddenly afraid her mother had been right all along.

"No, I'll just be sad, and then work nonstop, killing time, waiting for you to tell me what to do," responded Fitz, as if it was the most logical choice.

"Ah, you're putting me in charge?" asked Olivia, liking the idea of this.

"We both are in charge, we just need to make sure we are on the same page. I'm not going to put myself before you, but I expect the same in return. If there's something I want to do, and you can't be there with me, I'm still going to do it, just like I expect you to do the same. We are not going to hold each other back," stated Fitz, stopping completely, wanting to emphasize how important what he just said was.

"I agree," nodded Olivia, taking what Fitz just told her seriously. She did agree with everything he just said.

"Okay, then, since we got that squared away, what do you want first? Toiletries or clothes?" asked Fitz.

"Shoes," answered Olivia with a smile. She kicked her foot up, drawing Fitz's attention back to her winter boots, "I can't take walking in these anymore, I feel like I'm walking on fire."

"Ah, yes, shoes it is," laughed Fitz, and grabbed Olivia's hand, not wanting to lose contact with her.

Fitz had never really been shopping before. He had walked down the boulevards before, but he never really had any reason to go into any of the stores. It was apparent when after walking for twenty minutes, they still hadn't found a shoe shop yet.

"Babe, I think we are lost," giggled Olivia.

"What makes you think that?" smirked Fitz, not wanting to give away the truth of the situation.

"Because we have been walking in circles. You haven't been shopping around here before have you?" asked Olivia, knowing the answer was probably no.

"No, not really. Never really had to go shopping around here before," bashfully admitted Fitz.

This surprised Olivia. She didn't think Fitz was that sheltered.

"Really?" asked Olivia, not being able to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Well, no not really. I've bought myself clothes before, but those are typically work out clothes and stuff for lacrosse, or scrubs. Clothes clothes come to me when I email the woman who is a personal shopper, telling her what I need, and she sends me the stuff at Harvard. I met with her a few times a few years back, so she could get my sense of style, and since then, she's been good about getting me clothes," admitted Fitz.

"Are you serious? You never like go into a mall, or a department store, and look around, see what's new, what you like?" asked Olivia, shocked that Fitz didn't go shopping recreationally.

"I'm not a girl Olivia," laughed Fitz, getting a kick out of the look on Olivia's face, "I'm also super busy, I only shop when I need something like instantly. I don't like spending too much time on trivial things."

"So shopping for me isn't trivial?" asked Olivia, hurt she was making Fitz do something he didn't really want to do.

"No, this isn't trivial, this is my taking care of my girl, after she took such good care of me last night. I don't mind looking for things for you, thinking about what you need and ways to take care of you, actually makes me very happy," smiled Fitz. He didn't want Olivia to think she was being a burden, because she wasn't. He meant everything he said.

Fitz's admission made Olivia's heart burst with love. She wanted to take him right that moment.

"God, why do you have to say such sweet things when we are out in public? I love you so much Fitz. I like want to jump you right this moment, but there's no place for me to attack you that would give us enough privacy," shot Olivia.

Fitz just smirked, shaking his head at Olivia's little tantrum. He loved how she responded to him.

"We could go back to the car…" offered Fitz, not minding a detour back.

"Oh, baby, I have other plans for you and that car, but the sun is still too bright, and it probably made the car all hot, we'll get burned," reasoned Olivia.

"Touché, you are right, I guess we'll have to wait till we get home," replied Fitz, a little saddened now by the loss of an opportunity.

"Don't say anymore nice things to me, or else," shot Olivia, not liking the frustation she was feeling at the moment.

"I'll try not to, but I can't guarantee anything," answered Fitz, smiling at her request.

"Deal," laughed Olivia. "Bingo, I think we finally found a place."

They finally did find the shopping section of the downtown area and were able to buy Olivia two pairs of shoes, sandals and pair of gym shoes in case they wanted to do something more active. Then, Olivia took Fitz wondering through the shops, looking for ones she normally shopped in. When they finally found one, they spent a while in there, trying to decide what to buy, and in what quantity. They hadn't really discussed how long Olivia was going to stay in Santa Barbara or if they were going to head back to New York.

Finally Fitz decided that it didn't matter on how long she would be staying, because she would be back, and needed clothes to have at the house either way. That settled things quite nicely, because then they just bought decent quantities of shirts and shorts, as well as underwear and bras, even pajamas, even though they both knew how they were going to end up sleeping. Fitz even bought Olivia socks, so that she didn't have to wear his, which would be too big for her. He really thought of everything.

Then, he took her to get all her little soaps. Shampoo, conditioner, brushes, body wash, loofah, hair straightener, comb, lotion, and even deodorant. Fitz really took care of his girl.

When they were finally done buying everything, they walked back over to the car, not knowing what to do next.

"So, you tired? You want to go back home? Or do you want to walk around a bit here, see some more sights? Get some ice cream?" asked Fitz.

"Honestly, I want ice cream and I want to see the sights, but I tired from all this shopping," admitted Olivia.

"How about we go down by the boardwalk, and get some ice cream down there, and just eat it on the beach?" offered Fitz, seeing it as a win win option.

"Great idea," smiled Olivia.

They left all the stuff in the car and walked all the way down to the boardwalk of the beach. After stopping to look at the little stands and shops on their way to the ice cream shop, Olivia completely forgot about her earlier protest about wanting to stop and relax. Now that she didn't need anything, she was all set to just enjoy her surroundings.

The couple got ice cream, and walked down to the beach, sitting in the sand to it.

"Ah, Fitz, you're the best baby. Thank you for taking such good care of me," whispered Olivia, her heart full of emotion as she sat watching the sunset on ocean, reflecting on the day's events.

"My pleasure," smiled Fitz, kissing the side of Olivia's head. "Thank you for coming out here and finding me."

"I would have gone to the ends of the earth to find you," replied Olivia.

"Good thing you only had to go to Santa Barbara," laughed Fitz, trying to pull Olivia of her introspection.

"I'm glad I came to Santa Barbara, it's so beautiful," smiled Olivia.

"I'm glad you think so," smiled Fitz.

They sat there a while longer. Soon, they started getting up, ready to be heading back home. Their day in town had been wonderful.

As they drove back home, Olivia sat sideways, wanting to watch Fitz as he drove. She just couldn't get enough of him. He was so amazing to her, and she just couldn't believe he was hers. All through the day, when he was asking the sales girls for help looking for exactly whatever Olivia wanted or needed, not giving a second thought at the girls who were obviously looking him up and down. Fitz really only had eyes for Olivia. Olivia laced her fingers through his, not wanting to be separated from him.

When they got back to the house, Olivia decided she needed to get on the task of washing all the clothes Fitz bought her, before she wore them. She never liked to wear clothes straight from the store.

"Where's the laundry room?" asked Olivia, wanting to get started the wash before they started cooking dinner.

Fitz just looked at Olivia like a deer in the headlights. Obviously, that was not a room he was acquainted with.

"Ah, I've got my answer to that question," laughed Olivia.

"I'll find out in just a second," responded Fitz, after a moment, thinking of what to do. He picked up one of the house phones and pressed a button. He spoke rapidly into the phone, and then hung up.

"Okay, someone will be here in like five minutes. They'll wash the clothes and have them ready as soon as possible," smiled Fitz, happy at finding a solution.

"Oh, boy. You didn't have to do all that," replied Olivia, feeling bad that someone had to wash her clothes for her.

"I did. That's what we have staff for, we pay them copious amount of money to do this for us, so calm down, sit back, and relax," responded Fitz, not wanting to hear another word about it.

"Okay," was all Olivia said. She understood where Fitz was coming from, it just wasn't what she was used to or expected.

Soon, a woman came up and smiled at her, asking Fitz where the clothes were, he pointed to the bags, and she nodded and took them away.

"I'm going to go put the toiletries away," said Olivia, wanting to do something productive.

"Okay, I'm going to go check on what we have to make for dinner," responded Fitz, who seemed to be distracted by something on his phone.

"Okay," replied Olivia and scurried off back to Fitz's room.

As she put her shampoo and other soaps next to Fitz's in the shower, she couldn't help but smile and how nice they looked next to each other, taking up the same space. Fitz's masculine soap next to her feminine soap, it just made Olivia happy. When she was finally finished putting everything away, she went back and checked her phone. She still hadn't heard from her mother.

Olivia decided to try calling the house and her mother's cell phone again. Still no answer. Olivia even decided to try calling her father, knowing that he wasn't at home, but hoping to have an idea about what was going on with her mother. His phone went straight to voicemail. Olivia sighed in frustration. She was starting to get a nagging feeling that something was about to go down. She didn't know when or where, but something major was about to happen.

She walked over to the bed and plopped down. She realized the sheets had been changed and the bed was made up. Wow, this house was really running in tip top shape.

Fitz finally came into the room, finding Olivia starring off into the ceiling.

"You okay there champ?" asked Fitz, noticing the atmosphere in the room seemed dreary.

"Come and hold me, I have a bad feeling," said Olivia, needing comfort.

Without another word, Fitz went over to Olivia, and instantly cuddled up to her on the bed. He pulled her body against his, and nuzzled her neck, hoping his touch would help.

"What's the matter?" whispered Fitz into her ear, after a while had passed.

"I haven't heard from my mom, and I've got a bad feeling, that's all," explained Olivia.

"I'm sure everything is fine, she is just trying to teach you a lesson," reasoned Fitz, not wanting Olivia to be upset.

"You're probably right," nodded Olivia, wanting to grasp the straw Fitz was giving her.

"Come on, I got everything out to make dinner, come and help me," said Fitz, wanting her to keep him company while he cooked.

Olivia nodded and started getting up from the bed. Fitz pulled Olivia close to him, not liking her change in mood, and kissed her to try to cajole her out her mood. At first, he could feel it wasn't working, but then, he slipped her some tongue, and she started responding. After a while, he could feel her lightening up. He kept kissing her till her response was so ardent, that her fingers had snaked underneath his shirt, and were feeling his abs. Yup, she was definitely starting to feel better.

A while later, Fitz pulled away, knowing they were real close to the point where things could only go one way. "Come on baby, I want to eat, relax, and then bring you back up here to make love to you," whispered Fitz against Olivia's lips.

"Oh, just a little more," whispered Olivia back, not wanting to break the contact. Fitz's little maneuver worked, she was definitely feeling better.

Fitz gave her one more kiss, feeling her trying to coax him into more, but pulled away. He couldn't handle any more or else they would not be leaving the room for the rest of the night. Fitz pulled away and immediately rolled out of bed, effectively breaking his contact with Olivia.

Olivia groaned in response. She didn't want to break contact. She wanted to bask in their little bubble where nothing could bother them. "Not fair," was all she could get out.

"Come on my little siren, I'll let you lure me back to bed after I feed you your red meat that you requested," laughed Fitz.

Olivia rolled out of bed, grabbed Fitz's hand, and let him lead her back into the kitchen. They cooked dinner and ate, laughing at silly stories Fitz was sharing with her about his childhood. When they were finished, they went into the living room, a room Olivia had yet to see, and sat down. The whole wall in the room was made of glass, giving a stunning view of the back expanse of the property. It was magnificent. Olivia's mouth dropped in shock.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"You like it?" smiled Fitz.

"Yes."

"Want to go sit outside for a while? Maybe light the fire pit and gaze up at the night sky?" asked Fitz.

"Sounds wonderful," replied Olivia.

As Fitz moved outside to start getting the fire pit ready, there was a loud buzzing coming through the house. It keeping coming on and off.

"Fitz," Olivia called, wanting to make sure everything was alright.

Fitz came into the house and heard the buzzing. "It's the gate intercom," he explained.

"What does that mean?"

"It means someone's here. Let's go see who's at the gate," replied Fitz, leading Olivia to the security room.

A figure was standing by the buzzer, hitting it continuously. The figure had their back to the camera, blocking their view of identifying who it was. Fitz decided to ask who it was through the intercom, realizing it was better to acknowledge the person, then let them keep hitting the buzzer.

"Hi, who is this?" asked Fitz through the intercom.

All of a sudden the figure turned around and looked directly into the camera.

"It is Audry Pope, I'm here for my daughter Olivia."


	32. Chapter 32

"Shit!" screamed Olivia, not being able to hold back on her frustration. Olivia had not been expecting this. She didn't think her mother would be crazy enough to actually come all the way out to Santa Barbara.

"Calm down," answered Fitz, knowing this was going to be really bad. He didn't want Olivia upset from the get go or else things would go even worse.

"How can I calm down? My controlling crazy mother just followed me to Santa Barbara. I know she's angry and has lately picked up a tendency to go bat shit crazy, tell me how to calm down when I know all hell is about to break lose?" screamed Olivia, not really meaning to take her frustration out on Fitz, but not being able to control herself at the moment.

"She needs to get to the main house, I'm not having her walk all the way up. I'm going to send staff with the golf cart to pick her up," stated Fitz, completely glossing over Olivia's melt down. He knew why she reacted like that and Fitz knew better than to hold it against her at this moment in time. Fitz needed to be the logical rational one right now because it didn't seem like either of the Pope women were in their best states.

A few minutes later there was a loud pounding on the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS MOMENT BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" screamed Audry from outside.

"Are you ready?" asked Fitz softly as he walked over to the front door to calmly open it for Audry.

"God no, but it obviously can't be avoided," muttered Olivia, then nodded her head to give Fitz the okay to finally open it.

Audry walked right in as if this was her own house, walked straight up to Olivia, and slapped her.

"Don't you ever pull that shit again little girl, or you will get it worse than what I just did. Come on, we are going home," yelled Audry as she grabbed Olivia's arm and started to pull her out the door.

"You are not going anywhere," responded Fitz in a strong loud voice. He could not believe what he just witnessed. He was not letting Olivia leave after seeing that. Fitz did not care if Audry was Olivia's mother, he refused to tolerate that type of behavior.

"Who do you think you are? You are some twenty-year-old piece of shit. You are not going to tell me what I am going to be doing with my daughter. Now move out of the way before I make you," shot Audry, not backing down despite Fitz's stance.

"You may be her mother, but I refuse to let you drag her out of the house in the middle of the night, especially right after I saw you slap her. You need to calm down. I understand that she has put you through an ordeal, but your behavior at this moment is not justified or acceptable. You are more than welcome to come inside, eat, rest, stay the night, and leave in the morning if you choose to do so. Leaving right this moment is not going to happen. I suggest you calm down Mrs. Pope. I'm sorry for the inconvenience Olivia's actions have brought you and I am positive the situation could have been handled better, but we need to all calm down and sit and discuss this, without a scene," instructed Fitz.

Olivia looked at Fitz in awe. She had never seen anyone stand up to her mother before, let alone do it with as much grace as Fitz just had.

Audry was shocked. She did not expect this at all. She made another step to leave, but Fitz just moved with her.

"Please do not make me have to stop you. You look tired, would you like something to eat or drink? I am calling the kitchen right now to set up a tray for you. Is there anything in specific you would like to eat or drink?" asked Fitz, his face stone serious, obvious that he was not going to budge.

Fitz pulled out his cell phone, seeming doing exactly what he told Audry he was going to do.

"Please follow me into the living room, the food will be up shortly," continued Fitz, gently grabbing Audry's arm to lead her into the room. Audry ripped her arm away and shot Fitz a look, but followed, dragging Olivia with her. "And please release Olivia from that hold, she is not a child or an animal, there is no need to hold her in that manner," added Fitz, refusing to see his Olivia being treated like this. It was taking everything inside him not to address the slap he just saw, but it was not his place. All Fitz knew was that he needed to diffuse the situation and help mediate a mature discussion between Audry and Olivia.

"Don't you tell me how to hold my own child, boy," shot Audry.

"Don't make me have to tell you how to properly behave in my house," snapped Fitz. He was a grown man and as much as he loved Olivia and didn't want any trouble with her family, he was not going to let anyone, let alone Audry Pope talk to him like that. His control on his temper was starting to wear thin.

Audry kept her mouth closed with that and released Olivia's arm. Olivia just stayed quiet, not wanting to anger her mother any further. Fitz led them over to the couches and sat down, indicating they should follow suite. They did, with Audry trying to keep Olivia as far away from Fitz as possible.

"Mom, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was going to California to find Fitz. It was really inconsiderate and stupid of me. I was just so worried about Fitz, all I could think about was finding him and fixing things with him," started Olivia, wanting to get this conversation over with as soon as possible.

"Olivia, I want to know how the hell the idea got into your head, where you thought it would be alright to leave without telling me. You are a child. You cannot jump on a plane without asking me first. How did you even pay for the ticket to get here? I didn't see the charge on your card," responded Audry.

"Mom, I am not a child. You need to stop thinking of me as one. I mean I might only be eighteen, but I'm still an adult. Fitz gave me a plane ticket for Christmas and I cashed it in. I needed to find him and make amends for the horrible things I said about him when I was lying to you in the kitchen. You have made it impossible for anyone to tell you anything. I don't want to have to argue with you all the time. I just want to you to treat me like an adult. I want to be able to talk to you and tell you things without you going off and treating me like a child. I love Fitz, and I'm still angry at you for being conniving and putting me in the position to purposely hurt him. He is important to me. You have no right coming to his home tonight and behaving the way you are," replied Olivia, getting everything off her chest.

"Olivia, you are a child. You are my child. You are only eighteen. You cannot survive on your own, or even make good decisions without discussing it with me. I am not going to let you throw your future away on some boy. We have both worked too hard to let that happen. I did not spend my best years giving you the best of everything to let you ruin things so early," fired Audry.

"Mom, you need to stop. You really are too much. You're best years are still yet to come. You need to stop thinking that you put in all this time with me and that it is going to go to waste. I did not ignore you all those years. I am not ignoring you now. But you have to let go. Let go and realize that you are now free, too. You can go back to work, you can go and do whatever you want. You don't have to put all your energy into me. You did already and look how well I turned out. What you are doing now is the exact opposite. You are hindering my growth. You are not letting me live my own life and you are starting to make me push you away from me. I don't want to start resenting you for not letting me live my own life. I love you mom, but you have to let go," responded Olivia.

Audry just looked at Olivia as if she wasn't comprehending what Olivia was saying. Thankfully, a moment later, a woman came by with a tray and indicating that the food for Audry was there.

Fitz broke the silence by saying, "Let's move into the dining room so that Mrs. Pope can have what the chef has prepared for her."

They all walked into the dining room, sitting in awkward silence while Audry just starred at the food. She was hungry, and it did look appetizing, but she did not want to take anything from Fitz.

"Please Mrs. Pope, eat something. I know you have had a long day and the things will start looking better with something in your stomach," pushed Fitz, knowing the woman's stubborn disposition was preventing her from partaking in what he offered.

Finally, Audry picked up the fork and started in on her plate. She really was famished and looked at saw that there was a glass of water, wine, and something sparkling and pink. She decided on that to try and take a sip and was pleasantly surprised she liked it. Audry just sat and ate her food, mulling over what Olivia had just told her. When the food was finally gone from her plate, she looked up at the two who had been starring at her the whole time in silence.

"I think I would like to stay the night. It is quite late and I don't think I can find a flight back tonight," started Audry, not knowing how to address Olivia's earlier tirade.

"I'm glad you feel that way, I have had a room readied for you," smiled Fitz, trying to keep the mask of anger off his face. Despite his calm and cool demeanor, he was getting angrier by the moment with Audry. He could not believe her behavior. Olivia just laid it all out for Audry and Audry seemed to dismiss it completely. He wished she would acknowledge what Olivia said.

"Well, thank you. I think I am ready for bed. Olivia, let's go to bed," said Audry, as if she were speaking to a small child.

"Mom, I'm not going to bed with you," responded Olivia, her anger evident in her voice. She was astonished at her mother's behavior. Audry was acting as nothing had happened. As if she were at a resort, and she was an honored guest and Olivia was her small child she needed to put to sleep.

"You are going to bed now, Olivia," replied Audry with a look in her eye that told Olivia not to argue.

"I'm feeling tired myself," interrupted Fitz, wanting to diffuse the situation but not instigate another outburst. He knew there was no dealing with Audry Pope at the moment and he would rather just get her to sleep before she started another crazy tirade. "Olivia, we've had a long day. I'm beat, I know you must be as well, let's all go up," pleaded Fitz with his eyes to Olivia. He didn't want it to seem like he was taking her mother's side, he just wanted to end the evening already.

"I am tired," admitted Olivia, understanding Fitz's underlying meaning. At this point, Olivia trusted and followed anything he said, knowing he had her best interest at heart. They all got up and started following Fitz up the stairs.

When they reached the first door to the left, Fitz stopped, "Mrs. Pope, this is the guest room which has been readied for you. A breakfast buffet will be available in the dining room from 8:30 until 10 AM. Please make yourself feel at home. In the chest in the room you will find clean towels and nightwear. In the adjoining bathroom, there is a laundry shoot, please throw your clothing down and they will be laundered and ready for wear before you wake up in the morning. Good night, Mrs. Pope," finished Fitz, being the perfect host.

Audry just nodded towards Fitz and turned towards Olivia, "Lets go Olivia, get in."

"I'm not sharing a room with you, mom," responded Olivia, exasperated at this point with Audry.

"Olivia is sleeping the room next to yours, Mrs. Pope," interjected Fitz, knowing this was coming and already had the room ready, with all the clothes they bought for Olivia available in the room.

Olivia looked at Fitz in shock, she thought he would back her up with them being together. Fitz gave Olivia a look that told her to calm down.

Audry nodded at the information, pleased that Olivia was not going to be sleeping with Fitz, which was what she expected had occurred in her absence. Olivia huffed and entered her room, slamming the door closed, obviously angry with the change in sleeping arrangements. Audry followed suite, entering her room without even saying good night to Fitz. Fitz shook his head, not knowing the words that could be used to even begin to describe Audry Pope.

After standing outside Olivia's room for a few minutes, hoping she could telepathically read his mind, Fitz pressed his hand to her door, and then left, going to his room. This was not how he envisioned their night going.

Olivia couldn't believe Fitz didn't stick up for them when her mother was pushing about the sleeping arrangements. She knew Fitz was up to something, but he kept playing it cool with Audry, letting her call the shots. Olivia buried her face into the pillow, trying to stop the tears that kept falling down her cheeks.

2:30 AM Grant Compound

Olivia had been tossing and turning all night, not being able to fall asleep once. She felt cold. She was snuggled under all the blankets, and yet still couldn't find a comfortable position. All she kept thinking about was how she needed to talk to Fitz, and how much she wished she was in bed with him right that moment, sleeping with their arms wrapped around each other.

Finally, giving up, she decided she was going to go find Fitz and wake him up if he was sleeping. She needed them to talk. She couldn't understand what he was thinking. Olivia needed to know that Fitz was not going to succumb to Audry's demands.

As quietly as possibly, Olivia got out of bed. She made her way out her room, and stopped in front of Audry's to check to see if she could hear her mother sleeping. Much to her delight, Olivia could hear her mother snoring through the door, indicating Audry was in a deep sleep and dead to the world around her. Olivia was glad of that. That meant Audry wouldn't be waking up to come and check on her.

Olivia made her way down the hall now, as swift as possible. She didn't even bother knocking when she got to Fitz's room. She just opened the door and was surprised to find him standing outside, on the balcony of his room. She didn't think he would still be up. It didn't seem like Fitz heard her come either, because he didn't acknowledge her presence.

Olivia walked over to him, "Fitz?"

That seemed to work in pulling Fitz out of his reverie. He turned around, looking surprised to see Olivia in his room. "Olivia? I didn't hear you come in," responded Fitz.

Olivia looked him over and something seemed odd with him. "What's wrong? You don't alright," said Olivia, worry evident in her voice.

"How could I be alright? After the evening we had?" angrily responded Fitz.

Olivia was shocked by his outburst. "What's the matter Fitz?" asked Olivia, seeing that something was clearly bothering Fitz.

"Olivia, I had your mother barge into my home, slap my girlfriend in front of me, all the while I can't do anything to stop her because it would just make matters worse. Then to top it off, you finally stand up to her, and she completely disregards everything you just said. I don't know how you came from that woman, honestly. To top if off, I just got off the phone with my father. The staff called my father and let him know everything that happened, he'll be here before we wake up in the morning," ended Fitz, sighing in frustration.

Olivia understood everything now. She felt bad she got mad at Fitz earlier, when all he was trying to do was help her out. Olivia had brought her family problems to his home and she felt bad for getting him involved in her mother's lunacy. What else was she suppose to do though? Audry would have never let her come out to California, and even if Olivia called Audry and told her where she was, the same thing would have happened, Audry would have come and got her no matter what.

Olivia went and hugged Fitz from behind, laying her cheek on his back. "I'm sorry about all of this," whispered Olivia, kissing his back to punctuate the heart felt meaning.

"It's not your fault," responded Fitz, who started to relax into her touch.

"I know but still," pushed Olivia, hugging him closer to her, nuzzling into the contours of his back.

"We still have to talk about what's going to happen," continued Fitz, knowing their conversation was far from over.

"Okay," responded Olivia softly, not wanting to argue with him.

Fitz started to pull away, wanting to get back into the room. He set the empty glass that he had been holding on his desk, wanting a refill. "Want some?" he asked, offering some scotch to Olivia.

"You're drinking?" asked Olivia in surprise. Now, everything made sense. She made sure to store that particular piece of information. When Fitz drinks scotch, it's because he's upset. When Fitz looks horrible, it's because he's upset and he's drinking scotch.

"Come on now, what did you expect after all that?" replied Fitz, not hiding his bad mood from Olivia. Another note to Olivia, Fitz drinking scotch meant not so nice Fitz. Olivia was not going to let Fitz's bad mood get to her. She knew he deserved to let it all out.

"Nothing, babe. You want to drink, drink. But, please, don't pass out on me," responded Olivia.

"I'm not going to pass out. I'm not in pain, I'm just need something to calm my nerves, cause they are shot at this point in time. Between your mother and my father, I don't know how I haven't broken something yet," muttered Fitz, taking another sip.

"That's because you don't break stuff when you are upset. You pout and work out, or come to me, as you should," replied Olivia with a small smile.

"Well, I'm in no mood to go work out, so pouting and you is what is going to be occurring," smirked Fitz as he made his way towards Olivia.

Olivia smiled and opened her arms for him, willing to do anything to make him happy at the moment. She hugged him close to her again when he final got to her. Wanting to absorb the pain she caused him. Fitz nuzzled his face into her hair, breathing her in deeply, feeling his nerves start to calm. She was like balm to him, soothing him.

After a while, Fitz pulled away, wanting to go lay on the bed with Olivia. He didn't have any more energy in him to keep standing. It was late, and they still needed to talk and get some sleep.

After they were all snuggled in, Fitz started, "I think you should go back with your mom."

"You have got be kidding me," turned and said Olivia, not believing her ears.

"Listen to me, before you fly off the handle," paused Fitz, wanting Olivia to calm down, and act rational, so she could absorb what he was about to say. "You and your mother obviously have stronger underlying issues than you coming here without telling her. Now you made the right move with the way you handled her, despite her slapping you silly," said Fitz, pausing to get control of his anger at the thought of Audry slapping Olivia. "But, she clearly does not take you seriously, because even after everything you said, she still ignored it and kept right on acting the same way. Now, I love you, don't you ever doubt that, but I refuse to be the reason for strife between you and your mother, or you and any member of your family for that matter. I'm not going to let you use me, or this, as the reason to finally rebel against your mother. You need to be better than that. You need to continuously stand your ground with her, not act like a child. Do not argue or have hissy fits, but continuously speak to her the same way you spoke to her tonight. You were calm and rational, and nothing that you said could be argued against. You laid it all out on the table clearly for her and you need to continue to do so. I know it's hard dealing with her, but you cannot revert to easily capitulating to her demands, or acting like a child to avoid her outbursts. If she keeps behaving this way, then you need to show her that there are consequences for her actions. But don't use this, or me, as the reason behind this change. She is just going to make you look childish with it, and then resent me for it. I plan on being with you for a long time, and I refuse to have grief with your family before they even know me."

Olivia just sat there, stunned, looking at Fitz. He was right. Everything he just told her was spot-on correct. She didn't say anything, wanting to digest everything he just told her.

After a while, Olivia spoke up, voicing her thoughts. "You're right in everything you said. I just don't want to leave you, because I know I'm not going to be able to see you until we go back to school," sadly admitted Olivia.

"If that's the case, then I guess we'll have to deal with it. Because honestly, as much as I positively love having you here, staying here would just make matters worse. We both know she won't leave without you. If not seeing me is going to be the consequences, then I guess we'll have to both suffer through them, making sure she is fully aware that you are taking responsibility for your actions," replied Fitz.

"How did you get so smart? I mean really, now? How are you able to think so logically?" asked Olivia, in awe of Fitz's input.

"It isn't smart, it's strategy. Thank all those political science classes. That's all you learn is how to take a situation, diffuse, think rationally about it, and work it to the best of your abilities," answered Fitz with a smirk, "Plus after working for four years in the ER, you learn how to deal with any and every type of person in every kind of situation."

"God, you're so sexy when you're so smart," giggled Olivia, leaning up to give him a kiss. Fitz gave her a gentle peck, but quickly pulled away.

"I don't think I can handle any affection more than hugging right now. Your mother had ruined my mojo," sadly admitted Fitz.

"Oh, baby, you sure about that?" whispered Olivia seductively into Fitz's ear, wanting to be with him at least one more time before they parted.

"Honestly baby, you could be naked with your tits in my face, one of my favorite positions might I add, and the guy down there is not going to wake up. You're mother is a total buzz kill," admitted Fitz, not wanting to further Olivia's ministrations.

"But I love the guy down there, I think he loves me, too. I'm sure he'd be happy to see me," giggled Olivia, getting a kick out of Fitz's adamant refusal.

"Oh, trust me, he loves you alright. Probably more than I do," laughed Fitz, getting at the change in conversation.

"I think you should let me ask him," pushed Olivia, wanting to see if she could get Fitz to get over his stigma of her mother.

"He's sleeping, leave him alone," laughed Fitz as Olivia tried to coax a response out of him by moving her hand down to his thigh. Fitz moved away, trying to get out of reach.

"Tom, Tom? Are you sleeping Tom? Do you think you can wake up to see your favorite person?" whispered Olivia, laying back in fit of giggles.

"You named him Tom?" asked Fitz, laying back and laughing with her.

"Well, isn't your name Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III?" prompted Olivia.

"Yes. And?" replied Fitz.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not calling him Gerry, that's for sure," started Olivia, dying in laughter at the look of horror on Fitz's face at the prospect of calling his member Gerry.

"God, the only thing that could be worse, is if you wanted to call him Big Gerry. I would never be able to get it up again," laughed Fitz.

"Well, since Gerry is completely out of the question, and Fitz is you, I'm not going to be all formal and call him Thomas, so Tom sounds good to me. Don't you agree Tom?" asked Olivia as she leaned down and talked to Fitz's hips, as if they would give her a sign that his member agreed.

"Stop, stop," laughed Fitz as he pushed Olivia away, so she could lay back again. "You are something else Olivia. Thank you, I needed a laugh."

"My pleasure. Tom, I'll be seeing you later," smiled Olivia, ending their silly conversation.

Fitz pulled Olivia back into his arms, finally feeling like he was going to be able to go to sleep. He snuggled her back into him, spooning with her, wanting to have his face buried in her scent.

"Good night, my love," whispered Fitz into Olivia's ear, feeling himself drifting off.

"Good night, sweet cheeks. Sweet dreams, Tom," smiled Olivia, wiggling her bottom close to Fitz.

Fitz spanked her lightly in response, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Next morning…

When Fitz finally woke up, he noticed he was alone in the bed. Olivia must have woken up earlier, so they wouldn't be caught. Fitz wished this wasn't the case, but he was glad one of the two of them was thinking rationally this morning. Fitz got up, making his way to the washroom, knowing he definitely needed to shower and look presentable for the scene that was waiting for him downstairs. What greeted him was a surprise.

Fitz's nose was filled with the delightful scent of Olivia. It seemed she showered in his bathroom before she left, leaving the bathroom fragrant with her scent. Fitz never wished that he had woken up earlier so he could of taken part of her shower. He showered quickly, wanting to get downstairs and through the morning as soon as possible. As soon as this was over, they could finally move on.

As he made his way down, he couldn't help but hear his father's booming voice.

"From my understanding, your daughter came her willingly, and was invited. You will not come in here and tell me about my son. My son gave her a ticket for Christmas and she decided to cash it in. Further, he was been nothing but a good host to you and your daughter, and you have the audacity to come in her, disrespecting my son, my home, and now, myself, throwing around accusations that are based on your delusions. You are no longer welcome here as long as you keep behaving in this manner. Your daughter is welcome here as long as she is in good standing with my son," boomed Big Gerry.

"There is no reason to stay here any longer Mr. Grant. As I was stating earlier, Olivia has no business being here, and we will be on our way," fired Audry, not willing to stand down.

"Then, good day to you. I doubt you need anyone to show you the way out," shot Big Gerry, no longer willing to be civil.

Audry turned around, pulling Olivia with her, stomping all the way out. Olivia just made a sad face, and waved as she was dragged out.

Fitz felt his heart clench. This was going to be the last time he would get to see Olivia for a while, and he couldn't let her go like this. He quickly chased after them, wanting to catch her before they were completely off the premises.

"Olivia! Olivia!" yelled Fitz, trying to get her attention.

Olivia heard Fitz calling her name and stopping walking, not letting her mother drag her any further. There were no words for how embarrassed she was at the moment. She pulled herself away from Audry.

"Mom, you need to let me go say goodbye to Fitz. I agreed to coming home with you, but you just embarrassed us beyond belief for no reason. Calm down, and let me go say goodbye," shot Olivia, not waiting for a response from Audry.

Audry just starred at Olivia in shock, not believing what was going on.

Olivia ran back over to Fitz, wanting to explain everything that happened before he walked in.

"Fitz! Fitz! I'm so sorry about that. My mom just started going off on your dad, and he just let her have it. It was kinda great actually," laughed Olivia, not knowing what else to do in this situation.

"You're leaving? So soon?" asked Fitz, his mind not being able to catch up with what was going on.

"Well, it seems like I am," pouted Olivia.

"You weren't even going to say goodbye?" whispered Fitz, not being able to talk past the lump in his throat.

"No, I wanted to, but this all happened kind of sudden," replied Olivia.

"Oh," was all Fitz could get out, not wanting to part at all from Olivia.

Olivia saw the look in Fitz's eye and pulled him to her, giving him a heart stopping kissing, hoping that everything she felt was conveyed through the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Olivia whispered to Fitz, "I love you so much. Don't ever doubt or forget that. We'll be back together soon enough."

With that, she left, leaving Fitz to watch them go.


	33. Chapter 33

Fitz walked back into the house, not knowing what to do next. Since Big Gerry was back, Fitz decided to talk to him in person. That had talked the night before, but Fitz still needed to talk in person.

"Dad?" called Fitz, looking to see where Big Gerry was.

"I'm in my study," hollered Big Gerry.

Fitz made his way over to the study, completely bypassing the huge breakfast bar set up in the dining room. He was in no mood for food at the moment.

"Dad, what happened in there?" asked Fitz as he walked into the study, finding his father already sitting behind his desk, working.

"Is that the girl you've been dating?" shot Big Gerry, ignoring Fitz's inquiry.

"Yeah," answered Fitz, confused by his father's question.

"You didn't get her pregnant, did you?" continued Big Gerry.

"God, no," shot back Fitz, not knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Well, we both know you've slept with her," sarcastically remarked Big Gerry.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Fitz.

"Yeah, you're covered in hickeys," laughed Big Gerry.

"Ah, those. I forgot about those," admitted Fitz, as he put a hand to his neck, trying to cover the love bites Olivia had left on him.

"No need to be bashful now, the craziness has come and gone. Relax. We have to talk though, man to man," said Big Gerry, wanting to deal with his son so he could get back to work. "Sit down."

"Okay," said Fitz, following his father's instructions, coming more in the office and finally taking a seat.

"I shouldn't have to hear that all hell is breaking loose in my home from the staff," started Big Gerry, with a chastising tone, "you should have been the one to call."

"Dad, I was embarrassed. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want you to find out that I couldn't handle the house without you," admitted Fitz.

"Fitz, you did a good job, but you have to realize, when you are the man of the house, you expect to know EVERYTHING that is going on. Even things you know are being handled, you still need to know. When you have your own children, you will know what I mean. I know what happened is not your fault, but you have to man up and realize you are still a boy, and when craziness comes your way, especially like what happened last night, you need to tell your father. What if I didn't come back? What would you have done then?" asked Big Gerry.

"She was going to leave in the morning anyway. If she started her ranting and raving, I would have just allowed her to finish, called a cab, and waited for them to go," answered Fitz calmly. He couldn't believe his father just called him a boy and expected him to coming running to Big Gerry whenever something was wrong.

"You would have let her finishing her ranting and raving? Are you serious? What if she goes into the public and starting saying these crazy things about our family? What if she made a scene and someone saw and reported it? Do you have any idea how detrimental that would have been for your career?" screamed Big Gerry. He could not believe his son right now.

"We are in California dad, I'm going to medical school in Boston, nothing would have happened," responded Fitz as if he was talking to a small child.

"You are a bigger fool that I thought," shot Big Gerry, not believing his ears. "How old is this girl? What's her background? Where is she from originally?"

"She's either eighteen or nineteen, I met her at Harvard, she goes to school with me, she's from Brooklyn, New York, and I think she comes from a good family," answered Fitz.

"What's her father do?" pushed Big Gerry.

"I have no idea, something maybe with the government, I think," replied Fitz.

"Fuck, you don't even know who this girl is and her mother comes to our home, like a psycho, looking for her daughter and you think nothing of it? There is no possible way my son is this daft? Really Fitz? I wouldn't believe right now that you are graduating from Harvard in the spring, two degrees, summa cum laude, a Rhodes scholar, and going to Harvard medical school, and you don't think that a crazy girlfriend is going to ruin everything for him," screamed Big Gerry.

"A Rhodes scholar? How did you find out I applied for that? I haven't heard back from them yet," stuttered Fitz, completely dumbfounded by his father's volition.

"I just got this in the mail today. That's why I came into my study," replied Big Gerry. He threw Fitz the opened mail.

"You opened my mail?" asked Fitz, starting to get angry that his father invaded his privacy.

"Of course I opened your mail when I see a letter addressed to me from Oxford University," fired Big Gerry. "I am so proud of you at the moment, but your ignorance is completely killing this joyous moment."

Fitz was flabbergasted. He never thought his father would ever be proud of him, and the one time Big Gerry says it, the moment is ruined by their argument. Fitz didn't think he got in when he hadn't heard anything back from the program. He thought they would send the latter to him at his address at Harvard, not at home.

Big Gerry pulled Fitz out of his reverie by asking, "Do you know what you are going to be studying there?"

"Public Policy," replied Fitz without a second thought.

"That's my boy!" grinned Big Gerry. Secretly in the back of Big Gerry's head, he was still hoping his son would follow his footsteps, and one day, run for office. But, he learned his lesson a few years ago, when he almost died, that he just let Fitz be, because in the end, it saved his life. Plus, Fitz was always so shy and docile, such a good kid, he didn't have to really worry about him too much. Fitz always ended up doing what Big Gerry wanted in the end.

"Wait, how did we go from me being daft to you being proud of me?" asked Fitz confused.

"Shut up, and lets drop the previous conversation. All I have to say on that is, date who you want, just tell me when you are ready to marry, but it better not be for a long long time. Also, DO NOT GET ANYONE PREGNANT! Other than that, if anyone else tries to mess with my son, there will be hell to pay. No one is going to come into my house and say a single thing about MY son," fired Big Gerry.

"Wow, thanks dad, I wasn't expecting that," bashfully admitted Fitz. He didn't think his father cared that much about him.

"Don't be silly Fitz, you are my one and only child, my perfect son. I will always have your back and be there for you. I will let no one, I mean NO ONE, ever say anything bad about you or do anything to harm you. Do you understand me?" proclaimed Big Gerry.

Fitz just sat back in his seat, trying to comprehend what his father just said to him. Fitz couldn't believe his ears. He just nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Do you have any plans for New Years?" asked Big Gerry.

"I did, but I think those are shot to hell now," answered Fitz.

"What were they?" replied Big Gerry.

"We were going to go to the New Year's Eve gala in New York City," responded Fitz.

"That's not happening now?" pushed Big Gerry.

"I highly doubt it," admitted Fitz.

"Wanna got to St. Barts? Do you have plans for the rest of the vacation?" continued Big Gerry.

"St. Barts? Really? With who? And as of this moment, I don't have any plans for the rest of the vacation," answered Fitz, not wanting to get his hopes up with his father.

"What do you mean with who? With me. Who else were you expecting?" laughed Big Gerry.

"I never know with you," admitted Fitz.

"With me. I need a vacation and since you were so upset about what happened at Christmas and got yourself into all this trouble, I think you deserve a bit of a getaway. Plus, we can celebrate you getting a Rhodes Scholarship. You know world leaders, heads of multibillion-dollar corporations, and leaders of the free world get Rhodes scholarships. They also coincidentally get Nobel prizes also, but lets not aim that high, yet," smirked Big Gerry.

Fitz had to laugh at his father's capability to bullshit. This level of bullshit was something else. But, Fitz did miss his dad, and after the last few days, he wouldn't mind going somewhere and just relaxing.

"Okay, lets do it," finally responded Fitz.

"Great, I'll get the jet ready,"

FG: Where you at?

OP: Airport

FG: How bad is it?

OP: Crazy has calmed down a bit

FG: Oh… that's good… right?

OP: Only after she told me she was going to lock me in my room until it's time for me to go back to school … so you tell me … I'm gonna be honest – I believe her

FG: We knew something like this was going to happen… but I don't think she going to actually lock you in your room

OP: Oh no – she will - this is already a given – it just depends on how I handle her from now on – so I'm treating her like a small child – she hasn't caught on yet – it'll be funny when she does

FG: You sure that's a good idea

OP: What's the worse she could do? She already followed me across the country, embarrassed me in front of my boyfriend and his father, dragged me back across the country and is locking me in my room – I don't think it could get worse …

FG: If you say so… any way… I got news!

OP: What kind of news?

FG: Good news :oD

OP: Oh no – you did not bust out the :oD face – tell me now = what is it!

FG: I GOT A RHODES SCHOLARSHIP!

OP: OMG! OMG OMG OMG! (I'm jumping and screaming for joy right now and people are looking at me)

FG: :oD! No words!

OP: When did you find out?

FG: Just now – my dad opened my mail and when I went to go in and talk to him, he let me know – God I wish you were here right now

OP: ME TOO

OP: God Fitz, I'm so happy for you in this moment! You totally deserve to get it with all the hard work and effort you put in – I'm so proud of you!

FG: Thanks Olivia

OP: I love you

FG: I love you too

FG: Guess what else

OP: What?

FG: My dad wants to go down to St. Barts for New Years

OP: You should go – doesn't look like New Years together is going to be happening

FG: I figured as much – I wish I could have you with though

OP: No worries – hopefully we can go together somewhere warm for spring break :o)

FG: Love how you think ahead

OP: I need something to look forward to – school isn't starting for another how many weeks?

FG: 2 ½

OP: That's too far away

FG: I know babe I know

OP: My flight is boarding

FG: Tell me when you land

OP: Okay – I love you so much

FG: I know – I love you just as much

Fitz just sat there, starring at his phone, wishing that things were different. This was one of the happiest moments of his life and he couldn't even share it with the person he loved. On the other hand, his father said he was proud of him. That in it of itself was so novel, nothing could put Fitz in a bad mood. To top it off, his father even wanted to spend time with him and go on vacation, just the two of them.

One week later… St. Barts

"God dad, do you think you could take off one night from schmoozing with your friends to actually have dinner with just me or do "we" have another get together to go to?" asked Fitz petulantly. This "vacation" was not at all what Fitz was expecting. He should have known better.

From the second they touched down in St. Barts, Big Gerry had been showing Fitz off to all the big wig heads that were vacations down there for the holidays. It was not a coincidence that Big Gerry was down there, too, with his son, the Rhodes scholar. Fitz had met so many people during the course of the week, he was getting sick of it. It was like father was priming him to run for office. Fitz knew that definitely was not going to be happening. He was going to study public policy, so when he became a doctor, he could use his knowledge of public policy to help change the health care system.

To add insult to injury, Big Gerry kept introducing the daughters of these men to Fitz, and encouraging Fitz to partake whatever the girls were willing to offer. Some of these girls were just ridiculously obvious in their attempts at trying to interest Fitz that he couldn't believe it. One day, when he was on the beach, one of them literally walked over to him, took of her top, and then asked if the beach was a topless beach, trying to lure Fitz into looking at her. Fitz immediately diverted his eye contact and turn to lay on his back. The girl then commented on his ass, literally telling him 'wow, the view from behind is just as nice as the view from upfront.'

Normally, Fitz would just shrug off the attempts and attention of these girls, but instead he was starting to get mad. He was not a piece of meat for women to look at or try to get a piece of, nor was he a show horse for his father to parade around. Fitz was at his breaking point by this time now.

Even worse, he couldn't even get a hold of Olivia. It seemed her phone was shut off and she wasn't responding to email or social media. He knew it was probably the work of Audry Pope, but still, he could really use some attention from his girl. She always listened to him and talked to him. After their blow out at the beginning about really getting to know each other, she really did make the effort to get to know Fitz for who he really was, and Fitz saw that. Now, having the exact opposite with these girls hearing who he was and literally seeing them come after him because of his father's money and influence, it was disgusting to him.

"I don't know what you are complaining about? You are surrounded by beautiful women who would do anything you want, anyway you want, sunshine, beach, and building connections that people wish they had. Why are you so unappreciative of everything I do for you?" shot Big Gerry, getting sick of his son's attitude.

"I don't need women throwing themselves at me or connections, I'm good on my own. I don't want to be known as Big Gerry's son. I want to make my own way in the world, and so far, I think I've done a pretty good job. Also, I'm so good with the ladies I don't even need to tell them my name or where I go to school or anything and they still come flocking, so by comparison, these women are nothing special. More like pathetic if you ask me," countered Fitz, "plus, I've got a girl. You saw her at home, she's so damn hott and much better than anything I've seen so far."

"Fitz, I'll give it to ya, she's a looker, but you are just 22 years old, in the prime of your life. You don't have to settle for just one. We are on vacation, have as many as you like. Take advantage of every opportunity that comes your way," answered Big Gerry, wanting his son to see the light.

"Dad, I don't need to be on vacation to get some, so the fact that you are using that as excuse is really lame. Just stop. I just want to spend some time with you, alone. We have yet to do that. Why did you bring me down here if you were just going to ignore me until it was convenient for you to show me off?" asked Fitz, wanting to see what his father would say.

"What are you talking about? We came here together, I see you every morning. We do spend time together. Stop acting like girl. I brought you down here to relax, get some sun, and have some time together," responded Big Gerry, even giving a look of hurt that Fitz would ask him such a question.

Ah, the bullshit start coming, Fitz was going to need to put on his wading boots to get through it all.

"Oh, okay. Well I just wanted to let you know, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going over to Honduras to work with a medical missions group for a week, then I'm headed straight back to Boston. Thanks for the vacation, I needed a tan," replied Fitz and walked out of the room.

"Are you serious?" Big Gerry's voice boomed through the room.

Big Gerry followed Fitz into the room, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, I'm serious. This is ridiculous. I just wanted to spend time with my dad. You don't seem to comprehend that. I don't need parties and girls, I just need you to spend a little time with me. I know I sound needy, but you've changed so much since mom died, I can't believe it. I'm sick of everyone here. I'm relaxed and now I'm bored, so I'm going to go do something worth while with my time, like helping sick people in remote villages, instead of parading around for your friends," answered Fitz.

" I never thought my son was such a pussy that he needed attention from his daddy, when he is a grown man. Good to know kid. Next time, remind me not to invite you," fired Big Gerry and left the room.

Fitz just sighed and threw himself on his bed. He wished he could talk to Olivia. He picked up the phone, dialing the number he knew was just going to go to voicemail, and still tried to see if maybe he would luck out today. To no avail, the phone just went to voicemail. Fitz decided he would start packing his things, so they would be ready for the next day. He was glad he decided to go to Honduras and meet up with the other Harvard students who decided to finish out their break doing service work. At least he would be doing something worthwhile with his time. Finally, Fitz got up from bed and starting packing.

Same time… but back in Brooklyn…

Olivia was starting to go crazy. She was sitting in her room, reading a book, but it just couldn't hold her attention. Audry had gone bat shit crazy once they were back home and cancelled Olivia's phone line. Even worse, she literally locked Olivia in her room, just like Audry said she would. She would come up every morning, afternoon, and evening, unlock the door, put a tray of food on Olivia's desk, and leave. In the morning and evening at 7 AM and 9PM, Audry would let Olivia out of her room so that she could use the bathroom, shower, and brush her teeth. Audry even stayed outside, next to the door, waiting for Olivia to finish.

Olivia knew this was completely out of hand, but what else was she suppose to do. She tried again speaking to her mom in a calm tone, explaining that Audry was over doing it, but Audry just ignored her and decided she was going to ignore Olivia. Olivia tried calling her father, but he didn't answer. She really wondered at times, what was he doing to never be around or ever answer the phone. Was his job that important?

What was the worst though was not hearing from Fitz. Fitz had become her stabilizing center point. No matter how bad things would get, she would think of him, and instantly feel better. The first few days she was home, her body was aching from how much she missed him. It had quickly gotten acclimated to kissing, touching, and sleeping with Fitz. Now when she had the urge, she couldn't even hear his voice to calm her. It was horrible. She was so ready to start back at Harvard. She only had week and a half left. Hopefully she could go back sooner. Anywhere was better than being at home with her mother.

Olivia lay back in her bed, daydreaming of her time with Fitz. The more she thought about it, the happier she was to have done to Santa Barbara. All the strife her mother was putting her through now was definitely worth the time they shared together. Almost losing Fitz also put into perspective her feelings for him. He was important to her and he definitely was a top priority. He made her want to be a better person.

Olivia sighed, thinking about what Fitz must have been doing right at that moment. Probably sitting on the beach, reading a book, tanning. Oh, to see him in a bathing suite and tan. Oh, boy. What a sight to behold!

Olivia turned on her stomach and closed her eyes, hoping that sweet vision would lull her to sleep so that she could escape this reality for a bit.

Next day, Toncontin Airport, Tegucigalpa, Honduras

Fitz got off the small plane thanking god they landed safely. Normally, Fitz would fly into San Pedro Sula airport and take the five hour bus ride over to Tegucigalpa with the group, but since he was flying alone and no one else was coming, he had to fly into Tegucigalpa. That runway had to be the shortest he had ever seen. It was amazing they didn't crash. Miracle more like it.

He looked around to see if anyone from the Global Medical Brigade organization would be there to pick him up like they said.

"Hey!" called out a voice.

Fitz looked around and saw a girl waving to him. She looked American. 'That must be her,' thought Fitz to himself.

"Hey, I'm Fitz Grant. Are you from GMB?" asked Fitz wanting a confirmation.

"Yeah, I'm Amanda Tanner."


	34. Chapter 34

Start of the Spring Semester – Back at Harvard

Even though Fitz had gotten back to Harvard early, it didn't seem like it mattered on the Olivia front. He still hadn't heard from her. Despite having a really good time in Honduras, he was definitely homesick for Boston and his girl. He just wanted school to start so that they could get back to their usual routine.

Finally, on the Sunday night, before the first day of classes, Fitz was hanging out with a bunch of guys from the frat, playing beer bong, trying to have a good time at the impromptu back to school party, he felt a tap on his shoulders.

There she was.

Fitz couldn't believe Olivia was there, in his house, in plain bold sight, smiling up at him. Fitz grabbed her without a second thought and gave her a big hug, even spinning around from the joy of seeing her.

"Guys, I'm out," shot Fitz, pulling Olivia with him, not even bothering to turn around and to tell them he was leaving.

Olivia just laughed at Fitz's actions, knowing he had been missing her as much as she was missing him. Fitz pulled her towards the stairs, wanting to have some privacy with her as soon as possible. They made it all the way up the stairs without a hitch until Olivia tripped on the last steps, almost falling on her face until Fitz caught her. Fitz lifted Olivia up and carried her all the way to his room. He didn't even put her down to open the door, he just jostled her in his arms as he searched for the keys and unlocked the door.

Finally, when they were in the room, Fitz kicked the door closed, and proceeded to drop Olivia onto the bed and throwing himself on top of her. Olivia died of laughter at the move.

"God, I missed you so much," whispered Fitz, finally getting off Olivia and cuddling her to his side.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you," responded Olivia.

Fitz pulled her into a tender kiss, finally giving into the urge of feeling her lips on his, since the moment he laid eyes on her. Olivia started to deepen the kiss, not being able to control herself. They had been separated for too long. She had spent her days dreaming about Fitz, and now when he was in her arms, she couldn't get enough of him.

Their kissing started to escalate quickly. Fitz started to unbutton Olivia's coat, that she still had on. In their hurry, they completely forgot about everything else. Olivia started to kick off her boots, wanting to get more comfortable. Fitz started kicking off his shoes, knowing that they were not going to go back down again that night.

Olivia pulled away from Fitz, much to his chagrin, and started ripping off her clothes as quick as possible. Fitz caught on and started doing the same. It was amazing how quickly they both were naked within seconds. When Fitz was finally pulling down his underwear, Olivia started giggling.

"What's so funny?" smiled Fitz, wanting to be let in on what she was laughing at.

"You," replied Olivia.

"Why?" pouted Fitz.

"Have you looked in the mirror? Like without clothes on?" asked Olivia, wanting to see if he would get the hint.

"No, not really. Not the type of guy to stare at himself in the mirror naked, flexing, and kissing my muscles," joked Fitz.

Olivia laughed at Fitz's dorky joke and decided she would show him what had her giggling so much. She got up from the bed, pulled Fitz over to the mirror , but first put herself in front of him, so that he was partly covered in the mirror.

"If you want me to look in the mirror like this, then yes, I would do it all the time," smiled Fitz as he bent down and started kissing Olivia's neck, getting turned on by the sight of her naked body in the reflection of the mirror.

Fitz started running his hands up and down Olivia's torso, continuing his attention to Olivia's neck, almost making her completely forget what the purpose to them getting off the bed was. Olivia turned around wanting to feel Fitz's lips on hers. She paused a second before their lips touched and pulled herself away.

Fitz was instantly pulled out of his Olivia haze when she viciously ripped her delectable body away from him. He opened his eyes and saw in the mirror what Olivia was laughing so hard about. Fitz had the funniest tan lines ever. His whole body was a dark bronze and then really low on his waist, right where it would start crossing over to his pubic area, he had a stark white skin of his nether region and luscious behind. The tan followed to right where his underwear would normally land if he was wearing briefs.

"This is what you were laughing at?" asked Fitz.

"Yup. Babe what kind of bathing suit were you wearing?" giggled Olivia.

"The type that you wear when you are in St. Barts," quipped Fitz.

"Ah, I love it, because it looks like it was a teeny weenie polka dot bikini," laughed Olivia.

"Ah, Olivia pokes fun at my tan lines. You wound me," pouted Fitz.

"Oh, no, no. I love how my favorite part of you has yet to see the light of day. Means no ones been touching my goods," sassed Olivia, boldly grabbing hold of Fitz's hard on and stroking him, emphasizing her point that he was hers.

Fitz let out a strangled moan, not being able to hand the feel of Olivia's hand on him. It had been too long. Fitz flipped Olivia around and pushed her up against the wall length mirror. "You see how you look in the mirror? Do you see how your head is thrown back and your eyes are shut tightly from the pleasure? That's because you are mine," said Fitz, as he started running his hands all over Olivia, making her brace the mirror for stability.

Olivia moaned in response, bending down, jutting out her hips so that she could grind her ass into Fitz. Fitz kept running his hands all over Olivia, finally moving one down to the junction between her legs. Right when Fitz's fingers grazed over Olivia's throbbing nub, Fitz grabbed and pinched her nipple hard, causing Olivia to let out a loud groan. Olivia was so wet for him, Fitz couldn't take it any longer and quickly removed his hand, getting ready, positioning himself to take Olivia.

Olivia whimpered at the loss of contact, needing Fitz so badly. Fitz gave her exactly what she was craving. With a strong thrust, Fitz fully sheathed himself inside Olivia. Olivia cried out in pleasure, nearly losing her balance because Fitz's powerful thrust pushed her up on her tippy toes. Olivia braced herself better against the mirror, because Fitz was really giving it to her.

Fitz's hands were holding tightly onto Olivia's waist as he kept pumping up into her. She felt so good. There were no words for it. He had his eyes shut tightly, not being able to handle all the pleasure, but for the briefest moment, he opened them and caught sight of Olivia's reflection in the mirror. Olivia's back was bowed, with her arms bracing each side of the mirror, as her head was thrown back in ecstasy. Her eyes were tightly shut and her mouth was hanging open, whimpering and moaning from pleasure. But the best part, oh the best part was, Fitz looked down and saw her breasts bouncing up and down from his powerful thrusts. Oh, those twin peaks that he loved so much. The sight of them, with her hard nipples poking out, begging for his touch, made him almost lose it right then.

Fitz let go of Olivia's waist, and grabbed on to her breasts, loving the feeling of them filling his hands. Olivia moaned at the contact, feeling her body begin to give in. She was so close. Fitz could feel Olivia clenching harder around him, indicating she was getting close. He took her nipples in between his fingers and pinched them hard, biting her neck at the same time. Olivia bucked up against him, arching her back, pushing her breasts further into his touch, feeling herself falling over the cliff.

Fitz pumped harder into her, wanting her to ride her climax for as long as possible. This girl was just amazing. Soon, he was following her over the cliff, bucking hard as Olivia kept trying to meet his thrusts, wanting him to feel just as good as he made her feel.

"Oh God, baby," whispered Fitz into Olivia's ear as he leaned his body against hers. He could barely stand on his feet.

Olivia just kept panting, not being able to get any words out. She was in a euphoric state. After a few minutes, Fitz leaned back, removing himself from Olivia. Olivia cried for the loss of contact, wanting to feel his body back on hers. Fitz turned Olivia around, noticing how she still had her eyes closed. He smiled to himself. She was really out of it.

"You okay?" asked Fitz.

Olivia nodded emphatically, giving him the biggest smile, but still not opening her eyes. Finally, she opened her mouth and said, "I think you need to carry to the bed cause I can't move my legs. Good job."

Fitz laughed at Olivia's comment. That was a first coming from his sex goddess.

"This the first time I'm literally made you incapable of walking?" laughed Fitz as he picked up his girl and carried her to the bed.

"My legs feel like jelly. My god you have talent. That was so deep," mumbled Olivia into Fitz's neck as he carried her to the bed.

"What can I say? You inspire me," smirked Fitz as he nipped at Olivia's shoulder.

Fitz set Olivia back on her feet and pulled down the covers. Olivia quickly got into bed, scooting over, and holding her arms out for Fitz to come and join her. Fitz smiled at Olivia's gesture, loving how she was being. He quickly made his way into the bed, going instantly into Olivia's arms and wrapping his around her. Olivia snuggled herself into his arms, leaning up and kissing his Adam's apple.

"We are never going through that again. Deal?" she whispered into Fitz's ear.

Fitz rubbed her back, smiling at her proclamation. "Not if I can help it," he responded.

"I've missed you so much," continued Olivia.

"Me too, baby" whispered Fitz, kissing Olivia's neck, wanting to never leave from her arms.

They sat that way for a while, basking in the aftermath of their mind boggling sex. Olivia started to feel Fitz's breathing slowing and evening out. She knew their separation was just as hard on him as it was on her. Olivia's mind started to wonder about what it would mean for them if Fitz was going to be a Rhodes scholar. She had heard about it before, but didn't know too much about the program. All she knew was that she couldn't bear the thought at them separating for too long. She had let him into her heart and she didn't think she would be able to break free of him now, not matter how hard she tried. She lulled herself into believing that everything would be alright, and tried to match Fitz's breathing and fall asleep the way he had.

But she couldn't. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest from the worry. She loved so much, she didn't know she could ever feel that way about someone. He had opened her eyes and made her want to be a better person. To achieve so much, just like Fitz had done. He inspired her. Fitz brought out the best in her.

Olivia was overwhelmed by her thoughts and feelings that she needed to show Fitz how she felt. She started kissing his neck frantically, needing to feel him inside her again. She moved him over, so that she was now on top of him, and starting a trail of kisses from his neck, down his chest.

Fitz was starting to wake back up again. Seeing Olivia on top of him, he couldn't control his body's instant arousal response to her ministrations. He could feel her kisses were frantic, and that there was an edge to her. She kept grinding herself to him in a hurried manner.

"Olivia, baby, are you okay?" whispered Fitz, trying to keep his head straight despite how good Olivia was making him feel.

Olivia started trailing kisses back up to Fitz's mouth, kissing him deeply before finally responding. "Baby, I'm fine, I just missed you so much. I am so deeply in love with you," whispered Olivia over Fitz's lips so he could feel every word of it.

Fitz gave into the kiss, not knowing what else to say, and just let Olivia have her way. She mounted him, riding him slowly, as if she was trying to engrave her love for him onto their bodies. She would whisper over and over again that she loved Fitz.

All Fitz could do was let her lead the way. Every time she told him she loved him, he whispered it right back. Never letting her for minute think that his feelings didn't match her. Fitz did love Olivia, with all his heart.

As Olivia started to approach her climax, tears started to fall down her cheeks. She was so moved by her emotions, she no longer could control them. Fitz saw this and immediately hugged her to him, kissing away her tears.

"I love you so much baby. Don't you ever worry about anything, I will always be there for you," he whispered, giving her sweet chaste kisses over and over again.

Olivia clenched hard and came, loving how Fitz kept up the rhythm when she couldn't any more. He kept thrusting up into her, knowing she needed them to finish. He was close, too.

"Oh Fitz, I love you," whispered Olivia again, after Fitz finished inside her. She stayed on top of him, loving the position so much. Fitz pulled the bedding over them, knowing how she liked to stay connected to him, and let her fall asleep, rubbing her back soothingly. He didn't know what came over her, but he knew they needed to talk. For the time being though, he was content to just lay there and fall asleep with Olivia in his arms.

Next Morning….

Olivia started to feel the morning sunshine pulling her from her restful sleep. It had been two and a half weeks too long since she was able to sleep peacefully. She would wake up in the middle of the night, her body missing Fitz.

She was snuggled into Fitz's side, her face nuzzling his chest. She didn't want to wake him just yet. Olivia wanted to watch him sleep for a while, loving how he looked so sweet and innocent, like a little boy, when he was so relaxed.

Fitz could feel Olivia starring at him. He awaken around the same time, hearing her change in breathing, feeling how she was trying to stay still. Her body stiffened up against his, giving her away. He liked how she made him feel so loved without words. Like this right now, he never had that happen before. Someone wanting to watch him sleep. Fitz pulled Olivia closer to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Your awake?" Olivia smiled.

"I am," smiled Fitz, keeping his eyes closed.

"You sleep well?" continued Olivia.

"You did a damn good job of wearing me out. I slept like a baby. Best sleep I've had in two and a half weeks, that's for sure," muttered Fitz, not wanting to think about their separation.

"Me, too," giggled Olivia.

"You gonna tell me now why you decided to attack me last night? Not that I minded that at all. I am yours for the taking, baby," smiled Fitz, trying to soften his inquiry so that Olivia could tell him what was bothering her.

"It's nothing," muttered Olivia, not feeling like discussing her insecurities so early in the morning.

"Nope, not going to work. Tell me now," responded Fitz sternly. He was not going to let this fester with her. He knew better than that.

Olivia played with the hair on Fitz's chest, not wanting to look him in the eye. She was too embarrassed to tell him she was worried about their future. They had never really talked about the upcoming future. It was always a far away possibility.

Olivia kissed Fitz's chest and decided to let him in. "Well, surprise, surprise, I was locked in my room, phone cut, internet shut off, laptop taken, and I kept thinking about how it wasn't so bad because I was fulfilling a purpose. That I made a choice and now I was dealing with the consequences of it. I mean to be honest, my mom probably had every right to react the way she did, maybe not so dramatically or psychotically. But, I am her only child, who has always done what she said, and now I go away to college for one semester and I come back and I'm a whole different person. It's like I changed for the better, and I'm glad I did, and you definitely played a part in that. But, you still had to suffer the consequences as well, and got sucked into my family drama. I'm really sorry about that. Those days we spent together during break were amazing. I kept looking back at them while I was grounded and kept thinking about how happy you make me. I just love you very much and I hope you know it. That's all," admitted Olivia.

Fitz was genuinely touched by her confession. He hadn't been expecting Olivia to say something like this.

Olivia waited in silence for a while. Waiting to hear what Fitz would say. Instead, there was nothing. She finally gave in and looked up. The sight that met her eyes was not what she was expecting.

Fitz had tears running down the side of his face. He had been so moved by Olivia's words, he couldn't help the response that came.

Olivia leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She then grabbed his face and kissed away his tears. She ran her fingers through his unruly curls and grabbed a handful and made sure his eyes met hers. "I'm also afraiad that I love you so much, if we were to part, I don't think I would be able to handle it. Our love is so much a part of me, nothing could tear me away from you. I am so happy and proud of you for getting a Rhodes scholarship, but what does it mean? What does it entail? Are you going to go study some where else? For how long? I'm worried you'll leave and find someone else. I know I'm no where near your level, but it doesn't mean I love you any less, and I'm afraid you're going to find someone more compatible."

Fitz finally spoke up. "No amount of distance could ever truly separate me from you. Rhodes scholarship requires me to study in Oxford in England for a year. I still get breaks and everything, so even if we do part, it won't be so bad. I love you very very very much. More than I have ever loved anyone before. I'm not going to lie to you. While on vacation, there were girls and they did try to catch my attention. But none of their shenanigans worked. One girl even tried to take off her top and get me to look at her chest, but I just diverted my eyes and turned around. There's always a chance of someone coming along that might be more compatible for either one of us, but the question is do we want someone more compatible or do we want each other? I want you. I love you. And no crazy mother or asshole father is going to get in the way of that. You are the love of my life. My soul mate. Even if we part, we will always find a way back to each other. I cannot live without you."

Olivia smiled, feeling finally at peace. She was glad they were on the same page. Olivia kissed Fitz once more, sealing their declarations of love for each other and then snuggled back into him. "Let's go back to sleep," she murmured.

"Okay," smiled Fitz closing his eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

Fitz and Olivia were walking down Boylston St. next to the Commons. Fitz had decided they should spend their day in the city. Despite living in Boston for a while now, Olivia had yet to explore the city. Fitz decided he would act as her official tour guide and take her around town.

The first week of school was done and it had gone off without a hitch. Olivia was really excited about taking her poli sci classes since Fitz had recommended a few to take. Olivia took those, hoping she would like them just as much as Fitz had. She also took a few communications classes, wanting to see if that was a route she would be interested in pursuing. At Fitz's encouragement, Olivia took a full load of classes, wanting to find her niche.

Fridays were still their free days, easily falling back into the routine they had established the previous semester. Except this time, this time they would not only stay locked up in the library studying or on Harvard's campus. This time they would enjoy themselves, not worrying about anyone or anything.

As Fitz leaned down to kiss Olivia's neck, he heard someone calling his name.

"Fitz! Fitz!"

Olivia whipped around, trying to see who it was. Fitz continued his kissing, not caring who was calling him because Olivia's neck was way more entrancing.

"FITZ!" yelled the voice, clearly coming closer.

Fitz finally pulled away, a little angry from having to stop. "This better be good, or else I'm gonna be mad," huffed quietly Fitz into Olivia's ear causing a giggle to erupt in response from Olivia.

Fitz turned around and realized it was Amanda Tanner from the Honduras trip. "Hey Amanda! How are you?" smiled Fitz.

"Hey! I saw you walking and I wanted to say hello," replied Amanda while looking Olivia up and down.

"Oh, well that was nice of you," smiled Olivia. Olivia saw the way Amanda was looking at her and something about her was causing Olivia to get a bad feeling about this girl.

"Olivia, this is Amanda Tanner, we were just in Honduras together, working with Global Medical Brigades. She was the one who met up with me at the airport and took me over to the Harvard group," explained Fitz.

Fitz had completely forgotten to tell Olivia about how he left St. Barts earlier and went to Honduras to do service work. Though Olivia didn't know anything about this, she decided to play it off, not wanting to discuss such matters in front of a stranger.

"Oh, nice to meet you Amanda, I'm Olivia Pope," greeted Olivia.

"Olivia is my girlfriend," beamed Fitz to Amanda. He looked over at Olivia, and smiled widely, proud that he finally got a chance to introduce Olivia as his girlfriend.

Olivia smiled widely back at Fitz, getting a kick out of how happy he was. He was such a ham sometimes, it made her laugh.

"How nice. Oh Fitz, we are having a GMB get together in two weeks. You should come," said Amanda.

"Oh great, definitely. Tell me when and where," smiled Fitz.

"Oh, not sure yet. Why don't you give me your number and I'll text you the info when I get it," responded Amanda.

"Okay, yeah," replied Fitz, giving Amanda his number.

"Okay, well, I'll see you," said Amanda.

"Nice meeting you Amanda," replied Olivia.

"Bye," replied Fitz, turning back to Olivia, pulling her back into his arms.

After they had been walking for a while, Olivia pulled Fitz over to one of the benches in the middle of the Commons.

"You tired already," teased Fitz.

"No, I just wanted to sit and talk for a minute," replied Olivia.

Fitz followed Olivia's lead and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her, hugging her close. Olivia pulled away, wanting some space for their conversation.

"Okay, what's wrong?" asked Fitz, aware something was going on.

"Why didn't you tell me you went to Honduras?" accused Olivia.

"I tried, but your phone was off. I couldn't handle my dad anymore so I decided to meet up with the group of Harvard students that was already down there," explained Fitz.

"Why didn't you tell me since we've been back in Boston?" pushed Olivia.

"I don't know. It slipped my mind. This whole time I've been so happy just being able to be normal and with you that I really didn't think about much else," simply said Fitz.

"So you went to Honduras? For how long? How many people? What did you do there? Tell me about your trip Fitz," smiled Olivia, feeling better with Fitz's explanation. She knew how easy it was for them to get caught up in each other.

Fitz was surprised how easily Olivia let it go. He smiled and started telling Olivia everything about his trip. How there were forty people all together. How he triaged over three hundred patients, translating for those who didn't know Spanish. How one lady went into a diabetic seizure and he was the only one who did anything to help because they were all students and he was the only one with clinical experience. Fitz started to get really animated, talking about all the different things he had seen and how they had army escort when they were going to the different villages. Olivia just kept listening, wanting to hear everything he said.

"Olivia you have no idea, it was a really amazing trip," finished Fitz.

"Are you going to go again?" asked Olivia.

"I think there's a group going on spring break and another going when the semester is over," replied Fitz.

"Does Amanda go to Harvard?" continued Olivia, wanting to quench her curiosity.

"Oh, no, she goes to Emerson, I think. She had been down there since mid December. I think she works for the organization," responded Fitz.

"After hearing what an amazing trip you had, I kinda want to go there, too. Do you have to be pre-med to go or could it be anybody?" asked Olivia, genuinely interested in doing service work.

"Oh no, you don't have to be pre-med, just a lot of pre-med students do it cause it looks good on med school apps. Anyone can sign up and there are a bunch of different types of brigades to go on. I just always went on the medical ones cause that's the ones I was interested in. On the very first one I went on, when the organization was still kind of new, I helped build indoor stoves with chimneys in homes and taught people how to chlorinate their water. Plus, the students that go down there really don't know much, the just want to help, so as long as your willing to help, you'll be great!" smiled Fitz, happy that Olivia was interested GMB.

"Well, I do speak Spanish, so I think that will be helpful, don't you?" sassily replied Olivia, glad that Fitz thought it was a good idea.

"You speak Spanish? How have I not known this about you?" responded Fitz in awe.

"Because, it's more fun when I'm teasing you for being a genius than the other way around," smiled Olivia.

"Ah, see that's were you got it wrong. I know how incredibly smart you are, you just don't give yourself enough credit for it. I graded your lab reports remember," winked Fitz.

"You mean I got those As because I deserved them and not because you were so enamored with me?" teased Olivia.

"Oh, ho ho, haha, not funny little girl," pouted Fitz.

"Oh relax, I didn't get an A+ so I know it wasn't cause of that," winked Olivia.

"You're a bad girl. You're gonna get it when we go home," threatened Fitz.

"Is that a promise?" smirked Olivia.

Fitz grabbed a hold of Olivia and lifted her so she was sitting in his lap. "Does this feel like a promise?" asked Fitz as he ground Olivia into his harden member.

Olivia giggled at Fitz's antics. "Why, yes, yes, it does," responded Olivia, grinding herself back down into Fitz's lap.

"You are such a naughty girl," laughed Fitz, enjoying Olivia's response.

"Ah, this I cannot deny," smiled Olivia, turning around and kissing Fitz soundly.

When Olivia pulled away, she jumped off Fitz's lap, turning around and pulling him up. She wanted to continue walking through the Commons. "Baby, I'm getting cold, let's go get a hot chocolate over at that vendor. Okay?" asked Olivia, wanting to enjoy the cold weather but needing something to warm her up a bit.

"Definitely," smiled Fitz.

Olivia ordered a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and whipped cream. She got so much whipped cream that they couldn't even put the lid on it. The smile that came over her face at he realization that the mountain of whip cream was all for her was hilarious. She immediately took a sip of the hot chocolate, getting whipped cream all over her face. The joy that filled Fitz's heart, seeing his Olivia so happy and silly could not be expressed with words.

This is how Fitz wished he always felt. Joy that made his heart swell with happiness. As him and Olivia continued their walk, the content feeling that overcame Fitz was something he wished he could hold on to forever. If his life could just consist of him and Olivia, everything else wouldn't matter.

Olivia could see that Fitz was off in his own little world. "Earth to Fitz. Does my stud muffin want some hot chocolate with a marshmallows and whipped cream or is he afraid it's going to mess with his muscles?" teased Olivia, wanting to pull Fitz back into the now.

"Oh, I definitely want a sip," laughed Fitz, getting a kick out of Olivia's joke. "Come here," he instructed.

When Olivia moved closer to him, thinking he wanted her to pass her cup over, she was pleasantly surprised when instead he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. His tongue snuck into her mouth, making sure he got a good taste of her. After some excellent exploration on Fitz's part, he pulled away, leaving Olivia in a haze.

"Oh, that was delicious," smiled Fitz. Olivia just looked up at him blankly, no words available for her to use. "Thanks for the sip, Livvie."

"Livvie?" Olivia asked, finally able to get something out.

"Yeah, why not?" smirked Fitz.

"No one's ever called me that before," replied Olivia, oddly enough enjoying the nickname Fitz thought up.

"Well, what can I say?" smiled Fitz.

"I guess, nothing. I'm yours, baby, and you can call me whatever you like," sassed Olivia.

Fitz laughed at Olivia's sassiness and then took the hot chocolate away from her, finally taking that sip Olivia had offered him.

As he handed Olivia back the drink he muttered, "Not nearly as sweet."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Olivia, confused by the comment.

"Well I just had a sip from your lips and it tasted positively delicious. I take another sip from the cup, and it didn't taste nearly as good," replied Fitz with a twinkle in his eye so Olivia knew exactly what he was talking about.

Olivia looked up at Fitz, giving him a dreamy look that was inspired by his words. God, this man was so sweet. She loved him so much. Olivia then wrapped her arm around Fitz's back and continued their walk through the park.

A week and some change later…

Olivia and Fitz were in their spot on the third floor of the library. Both were engrossed in their studies when Fitz's phone went off. They both jumped, not expecting the intrusion. Fitz picked up the phone, instantly putting in on silent so it wouldn't bother them again. He looked down to see who had just texted him and saw an unknown number. He quickly read the text.

Unknown: Hey it's Amanda from GMB – just wanted to let you know we are all meeting up at Four Feathers on Friday night. Say GMB at the door and get a discounted wristband. See you there!

"Oh, Amanda just texted me to go to Four Feathers on Friday for a GMB reunion. Wanna come with?" asked Fitz.

"What's Four Feathers?" asked Olivia.

"Oh, it's a bar over by the Garden. There's this awesome pizza place by it, too, called Half Time Pizza. I love that place. We can grab pizza before we go over the bar," offered Fitz, wanting Olivia to come with him.

"Sounds good, but one minor problem. I'm not old enough to get into the bar with my ID and I don't have a fake," voiced Olivia, knowing that would be a problem.

"Oh, that. That's no big deal. I'll get you one," smiled Fitz, glad that Olivia was willing to come with him.

"Oh really? You know people on the DL so they can hook you up?" laughed Olivia.

"Oh, you have no idea the connections I got," sassed Fitz.

Olivia giggled hysterically as the funny tone Fitz just spoke in. She could never picture Fitz, her straight arrow, having "connections" and doing stuff on the down low.

"What are you laughing at little girl? Do you doubt my capabilities to procure what is necessary?" asked Fitz.

"No, I'm laughing at the thought of you going on the DL with your connections," explained Olivia.

"Ah, you wound me. Don't worry. My connection is John from my frat. He's good with that kind of stuff. I'll ask him tonight," explained Fitz. Olivia knew him too well sometimes.

"Ah, see now that makes more sense," giggled Olivia, knowing there was a more logical explanation.

Friday Night…

"OMG, Fitz! This pizza is so good!" gasped Olivia as she took another bite of pizza.

"I told you!" replied Fitz, glad Olivia was enjoying herself.

They finished their pizza and decided to head over to the bar, wanting to get there before it was too busy and the bouncer would start carding hard. Fitz handed Olivia the ID he was able to get for her.

"Okay, here ya go," said Fitz as Olivia looked over the ID.

"Penelope Goodfella?" asked Olivia as she looked at the ID. It was a real ID, but the picture wasn't her.

"Oh, don't be so nit picky. Be glad we got you something on such short notice. Plus, this one was free," laughed Fitz. He could see Olivia didn't like the ID.

"Do I look like a Penelope Goodfella? That name sounds fake," shot back Olivia, not wanting to be humiliated when they got to the bar.

"Well think of it this way. Penelope was a queen and Odysseus's wife, who waited for him while he was on his Odyssey, and Goodfella means you're a good fella, so if you think about it, you are my good queen. I don't think a name can get better than that," explained Fitz, wanting to calm Olivia down.

"God Fitz, you're such a dork sometimes. I love you," said Olivia as she pulled Fitz in for a kiss.

As Fitz finally pulled away, not wanting to get too carried away when they still had a long night ahead of them, he said, "You can't fault a guy for trying to make his lady happy."

"This lady is going to make sure her king is very happy tonight. That's a guarantee," whispered Olivia into Fitz's ear as she pinched her favorite cheeks.

"Olivia!" gasped Fitz.

"What?" asked Olivia innocently.

"Baby, keep it up, and we'll be going home sooner than expected," whispered Fitz into Olivia's ear. He licked the outer rim of her ear, before dipping his tongue inside her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Fitz's little move set Olivia's whole body on fire. She was ready to go home now.

Too bad they were already at the entrance of the bar.

They got in with no problem. Fitz ended up buying a wristband so he could buy them both drinks the whole night without a problem.

"Baby, what do you want?" asked Fitz.

"Sex on the beach," replied Olivia.

"That's my girl," laughed Fitz, enjoying Olivia's little joke.

Fitz ordered Olivia her drink and got himself a beer. The place was starting to fill up and the dj wasn't half bad.

"Babe, I want a shot. You good to go?" asked Fitz.

"Yeah, I want one, too," responded Olivia.

"Great. What do you want?" continued Fitz.

"I want Jameson," smiled Olivia.

Fitz's eyes almost bulged out of his head. He couldn't believe Olivia wanted Jameson.

"What's the matter?" laughed Olivia.

"Babe, Jameson puts hair on grown men's chest," said Fitz.

Olivia threw her head back and howled in laughter at what Fitz just said.

"Good, get me a shot, and later you can check out my chest and tell me if I grew any hair on it," shot Olivia, pushing out her breasts, so Fitz knew what she talking about.

Fitz just smiled and nodded, ordering two shots of Jameson for them. Olivia took hers and downed it before Fitz could drink his. She smiled back up at him as Fitz looked down at her in awe.

They were broken out of their reverie when Amanda approached Fitz with some guy behind her.

"Hey Fitz!" called Amanda over the loud music of the bar.

"Oh hey Amanda. Thanks for inviting us again," politely smiled Fitz.

"Hi Amanda," smiled Olivia, not letting Amanda get away with ignoring her.

"Oh, hi," fake smiled Amanda.

"This is my boyfriend Billy," introduced Amanda, pushing Billy from behind her to greet Fitz.

"Hi Billy, I'm Fitz," replied Fitz, "this is my girlfriend Olivia."

"Hi, nice to meet you both," responded Billy, making sure to make eye contact and shake both Olivia's and Fitz's hands.

"Billy goes to BC, he's studying political science there," beamed Amanda.

"Oh awesome! So am I, but at Harvard," replied Fitz.

"That's great," responded Billy.

While they guys started talking, Olivia downed the rest of her drink, and ordered another, motioning to the bartender that she was on Fitz's tab. Olivia downed another sex on the beach, and then grabbed one to go, motioning to Fitz that she was going to go dance while he started to mingle with more members of GMB that had arrived. He nodded, making sure to watch where she was. Olivia joined a group of girls that seemed to be having a good time and started dancing with them, too.

Fitz kept mingling with everyone, but always making sure he knew where Olivia was. After a while, Olivia came back to him, pinching his booty again, indiscreetly of course, ordering another drink. Fitz leaned down and kissed her head. He missed her even though she was just across the room.

"You having a good time?" asked Fitz after Olivia took another sip.

"I am. Are you?" responded Olivia.

"I'm not gonna lie, I like watching you dance. Baby you look so sexy," whispered Fitz seductively into Olivia's ear.

"Then why don't you come and join me?" smiled Olivia.

"Oh, I'm definitely planning on it. Just give it some time," replied Fitz.

Olivia knew what that meant.

"Hey! Can I get four shots of Jameson, a beer, and another sex on the beach," called Olivia.

"That's my kind of girl!" smiled the bartender, "this round is on the house. Any girl who can order more than one round of Jameson is my kind of girl!"

"You're welcome!" laughed Olivia after the bartender brought over all the drinks.

"Olivia? Who is going to drink four shots of Jameson?" asked Fitz.

"I'm going to drink one, cause I'm already ahead of you. You are going to drink the other three and chase it with your beer, and then come and dance with me. You've only had two beers all night. So, I know you are not "there" yet to come and dance with me. But, after all this, oh baby – you definitely will be!" explained Olivia.

So his girl had kept her eye on him, too. Fitz really liked that realization. He wasn't the only one enamored. Even though he knew Olivia loved him, it never ceased to make him feel warm and fuzzy inside at the realization that he had someone who cared and paid attention to him that much.

"Olivia!" was all Fitz could say.

"Drink up babe! I'm feeling real good right now and I want to enjoy it with you," responded Olivia.

Fitz followed orders and downed the shots. He drank some of his beer, and when he looked at Olivia again, he saw her smile of approval. "Stay with me until I'm ready to go and dance," replied Fitz, not wanting Olivia to leave him again.

"Okay," said Olivia, wrapping her arm around Fitz's back and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

Fitz gave Olivia a quick kiss in response, not wanting to push things any further, knowing their inability to keep things from spinning out of control. Fitz hugged Olivia closer, kissed her head one more time, and then turned and had them join whatever conversation was closest to them.

They had fun getting to know the other Harvard students in the GMB club. By the end of the night, they had all decided to go back once the semester was over. Olivia could see that the alcohol was starting to take affect on Fitz. He was tapping his foot and swaying with the rhythm of the music. Olivia excused them from the group, simply telling them she wanted to go dance with Fitz.

Olivia pulled Fitz to the crowded dance floor and was pleasantly surprised when Fitz started dancing to the music. He was clearly inebriated but it was in a funny cute sort of way. He was dancing and moving around the dance floor. He would make faces and move his arms around. It was a completely different side of Fitz. Olivia loved it! Eventually, Fitz came back to Olivia and pulled her into his arms, deciding he wanted to dance with her now.

Fitz pulled Olivia's hips close to his and started moving to the beat of the music. Fitz had Olivia entranced. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, trailing kisses up and down it. His hands started moving restlessly up and down her back, finally moving down to her bottom and grabbing hold of her, pushing her hips into his.

Olivia completely forgot where they were. All that mattered was her and Fitz and the incredible things he was making her feel with his moves. Fitz all of a sudden pulled away from Olivia, turning her around, and pulling her back to him. He resumed his position back at her neck, as he ground his hips into her bottom. All Olivia could do was bend and move to Fitz's will. At that moment, the only reason she existed was for Fitz.

Back on the other side of the bar, Billy had been watching Fitz all night. There was something about when he first met Fitz that set an alert off in his head. It's like he had seen him somewhere before. Then, Billy realized where he knew Fitz from. Fitz was the one they chose for the Rhodes scholarship. Billy was fuming. He wanted that scholarship so bad and he thought he deserved it. Now, seeing in person who they decided to give it to, got Billy so angry he couldn't see straight. What did Fitz have that he didn't?

Billy pulled Amanda to him, wondering if she knew that Fitz was the Rhodes scholar.

"Amanda, did you know?" accused Billy.

"No, I had no idea until you just told me. He never mentioned it," responded Amanda.

"Well, look," pointed Billy as he showed Amanda the website on his phone where he had confirmed his suspicions of Fitz on.

"Okay, well, what do you want me to do?" asked Amanda, not understanding why Billy was so angry.

"I want you to help me get my spot back from that bastard who stole it," muttered Billy. Billy would stop at nothing to get his scholarship.

Fitz's hands started getting restless again, moving up and down Olivia's body again. This time, they moved a little too far up, cupping Olivia's breasts. Despite feeling so good under Fitz's touch, the alarm bells in Olivia's head started going off. She quickly pulled away.

Fitz looked up at her confused, not knowing why she pulled herself from him.

"Babe, we are still at the bar. You wanna go home and we can continue this?" replied Olivia.

Fitz just smiled and nodded emphatically. Olivia pulled Fitz from the dance floor and over to the group so they could say their goodbyes. As she went over to say goodbye to Billy and Amanda, Olivia got an awful terrible feeling. Billy was looking at Fitz with the most evil glare in his eye. At first Olivia thought she was seeing things because she was so drunk, but when she looked again, she still saw it. She made a note of it, making sure to stay on her guard from now on around Billy and Amanda.

Olivia made sure she and Fitz said goodbye to everyone and left. The terrible feeling, though, followed her all the way home.


	36. Chapter 36

"Oh GOD! YES!"

"Oh baby"

"RIGHT THERE!"

"Oh oh oh ah yessssss"

Fitz was egged on by Olivia's screams. She wasn't even moaning or yelling, it was screaming. He kept thrusting powerfully into her, giving her what she wanted. Olivia would thrust her hips up at the same moment, bringing him deeper.

Fitz moved and pushed Olivia's knees further up, so he could give it to her deeper. Olivia let out a long loud moan, completely losing her capability to speak with that move. Fitz took that as a good sign and kept pumping on.

"Baby, you there?"

"Almost. Just keep going. Don't stop," begged Olivia.

Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia as he kept thrusting. That change in angle set Olivia off. She gripped Fitz's curls and kept kissing him as she rode out her climax. When Fitz could feel the last spasms of Olivia's climax on him when he decided he wanted to try something new.

He kept thrusting but then pulled his mouth away from Olivia and sat up. One hand grabbed her left breast and the other moved down, grazing her swollen clit with a finger. Fitz then slowed the pace down from the hard fast thrusts. He pulled out completely, prompting a whimper of protest from Olivia. Fitz then plunged in, rotating his hips as he pressed harder on Olivia's clit, drawing out a long groan from Olivia. He could feel her pussy respond to his ministrations.

Olivia started bucking up again, wanting Fitz to put out the fire he just ignited in her. "Please baby, give it to me!" she begged.

Fitz rotated his hips in response, making sure Olivia felt every inch of him in her. She moaned in response, bucking up again, trying to get him to start thrusting again. Instead, he just pulled out, and slammed into her again, this time twisting her nipple hard while simultaneously pressing down on her clit.

This sent Olivia over the edge again, bucking up hard, wanting Fitz to help her ride it out. He instead pulled out again and pumped himself back in slower in a fluid motion, continuously, causing Olivia's second climax to be drawn out longer. He kept up the tapered pace, squeezing harder on Olivia's nipple, wanting her to feel the power of her orgasm.

Finally, Olivia couldn't take it anymore, and cried out, "Baby, you have to put out the fire. I need you to come! PLEASE!"

Olivia couldn't handle anymore of the pleasure, she didn't think she could keep conscious with the amazing job Fitz was doing. He had not done this to her before.

Fitz decided to give into Olivia's pleas and quickened his thrusts. He was close. Fitz leaned down again, latching his mouth onto Olivia's free breast, sucking on her nipple. Those breasts of hers did it every time for him.

Why did Fitz have to start playing with her breasts? She thought she was done for the night but instead, he had her reaching for another orgasm. This man worked miracles. Olivia had never been through two let alone going on three orgasms in a row. Olivia kept thrusting her hips into Fitz's wanting to get off so they could finish together.

Fitz felt Olivia clenching around him again, knowing she was going for round three, and kept up the pace this time. She started becoming completely incoherent, just whimpering and moaning. Fitz felt himself starting to reach his climax when he simultaneously bit down hard the nipple he had been sucking, and pinched and twisted the one he had been palming.

Olivia came so hard from that move, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and just held still as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her. Fitz kept pumping into her, riding the crest of his climax, enjoying the feeling of euphoria coming over him.

When they were both finally done, Fitz carefully rolled them over, making sure to stay connected the way Olivia liked, and held her close to him. He didn't know what came over him, but he just couldn't get enough of her. Fitz was now completely totally and utterly spent.

"That's it. I'm giving you Jameson more often," muttered Olivia, finally able to speak after a long while had passed.

"Hmm?" was all Fitz could say. He hadn't really heard what Olivia said cause his mind was still in the clouds of their ecstasy.

"I said I should give you Jameson more often. You letting go tonight. The dancing, The moves. The sex. Baby, this was the best Friday night ever," smiled Olivia. She loved seeing Fitz so silly and at ease. Even the train ride back to Harvard was hilarious. Fitz had been so hot for Olivia that the second they walked out of the bar, he started kissing Olivia, hard. He pulled her off to the side and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her so passionately, Olivia thought they were going to get arrested. He felt so good, it took her a while to finally pull away from him and get to the train station. It was literally a block away and it felt like miles.

Olivia had to guide Fitz because he refused to remove himself from his place, worshiping her neck. They just kept walking with Olivia in front of Fitz and his arms wrapped around her. Even when they got on the train, he wouldn't stop the kissing. Thankfully, the train car they entered was pretty empty and so Fitz pulled her over to the back benches and sat her down on his lap, as he continued to worship her. Every now and then, he would coax her into responding to his meandering lips, which would move their way up her neck to the side of her mouth.

By the time they got back to Fitz's room, they were both ready to go. Fitz ripped Olivia's clothes off in record time. She had never seen him so savage. Olivia LOVED it. She had to remember this, because it was not so often that Fitz let go this much.

Fitz laughed in response. They did have a really good time tonight. It had been a long while since he had gotten that drunk and that free. "Don't worry baby, now that we don't have to hide, we'll have a lot more fun," promised Fitz. Fitz snuggled Olivia closer to him and kissed the top of her head. He was wiped out. He passed out with his head buried in Olivia's hair. Olivia snuggled into him more, kissed his chest, and fell asleep along with him.

Dining Hall… days later…

"Fitz man, you gotta tell me, it's been long enough. WHO IS THE GIRL YOUR WITH?"

Fitz just shook his head and laughed. Derek had been bugging him about Friday night's escapades since Derek laid eyes on him this morning. Apparently, everyone heard Fitz and Olivia going at it on Friday night. They all wanted to know who this girl was that had been begging and hollering Fitz's name. Fitz didn't want to just throw a name out there and have the guys talk about Olivia as some girl he banged. He wanted to introduce her properly, stake his claim, and make sure no one said or pulled any shit. It had been a while since the last girlfriend he brought around the guys, and that didn't end well either.

Fitz wasn't in the mood to deal with them yet on the Olivia front, so he kept his mouth shut and tried to change the subject.

"Hey, I've got to go into town, does anyone want to come with me?" asked Fitz.

"Whatcha doin' in town, dude?" asked John.

"I've gotta stop by Newberry St. and check out one of the old cathedrals for the alumni weekend," answered Fitz.

"You need help with that?" offered John, willing to give his buddy a hand.

"Yeah, if you want to help, I could definitely use a hand," smiled Fitz, glad someone was willing to help out with the alumni weekend.

"Yeah, sure, no problem, dude. You get stuck doing it every year," laughed John, knowing what a hassle it was to plan the huge event.

When Fitz and John were getting off the Boylston stop, John accidentally walked into a girl who was walking down the stairs while he was walking up them. All her things fell all over the ground and so John and Fitz stopped to help her pick up her things. After they had gathered everything, Fitz walked over to John who was profusely apologizing to the girl for knocking her over.

"I'm so sorry, again. I didn't see you coming," said John.

"Don't worry, I wasn't paying attention where I was going," muttered the woman.

"Amanda?" asked Fitz, flabbergasted at who they were helping.

"Fitz! Oh gosh. Now I feel even dumber for walking into someone," admitted Amanda.

"Fitz, you know this girl?" asked John.

"Oh, yeah. Amanda works with GMB, the group I went to Honduras with," explained Fitz.

"Oh, that's nice," smiled John.

"Well, I've get to going. I'm already late for my meeting," said Amanda, pointing to the train that was arriving into the station.

"Hey, we're having a party at our frat on Saturday. You should come. Let me make up for walking into you," invited John.

"Uh, okay. I'll think about it," said Amanda as she ran to the train.

"Why did you do that man?" asked Fitz, confused by John's behavior.

"Cause she was cute and probably the girl you've been seeing," smirked John.

"No, she definitely isn't the girl I've been seeing. The girl I've been seeing is the girl I've been around campus with for the last two months. The one I went up with the first night we got back to campus. The one I'm with all the time," exclaimed Fitz.

"Relax, then I just invited another cute girl to the party. It didn't seem like she was going to come. Plus, I don't remember telling her which frat," countered John, trying to placate Fitz, who was clearly mad at him.

"Genius, we're both wearing our frat polos," pointed Fitz out. Olivia had told him a few nights ago that she had gotten a bad feeling from Amanda and Billy. Fitz trusted Olivia, so if she said she got a bad feeling, he was not going to go out of his way to be around Amanda and Billy. He didn't think John would be dumb enough to invite Amanda either. She seemed nice enough to him, but she wasn't worth crossing Olivia for.

"I highly doubt she's going to come. Relax. From now on, I'll keep my big mouth shut," contritely responded John.

"Alright. No big deal. Let's head on over, we're going to be late," responded Fitz.

"Hey Billy, I just saw Fitz," whispered Amanda into the phone.

"You did? Where?" asked Billy.

"At the Boylston stop. He was with one of his frat brothers," replied Amanda.

"Which frat?" continued Billy.

"I think alpha tau omicron," responded Amanda.

"Bastard! He's in the most prestigious one!" shouted Billy over the phone.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy, Billy. Maybe you should just let it go. I was reading on the Rhodes website all his accomplishments. Billy, he's like Super man. I'm sure he didn't steal the scholarship away from you," reasoned Amanda.

"Amanda, it is God's will that I get this scholarship. By any means NECESSARY. Are you going to help or not?" countered Billy.

"I love you Billy. I told you I would do anything for you," pleaded Amanda on the phone, not wanting to argue with her boyfriend.

"Good," breathed Billy.

"His friend invited me to a party on Saturday, at the frat. Do you want to go?" asked Amanda, hopeful that would put Billy in a better mood.

"He invited you to a party at his frat?" asked Billy incredulously.

"No, he didn't – HIS FRIEND DID," annunciated Amanda, trying to calm Billy down.

"This is good. This is very good," replied Billy after a moment.

"Why?" asked Amanda, surprised by Billy's change in tone.

"I'll tell you more once you get here," replied Billy and hung up the phone.

Amanda just stared at her phone. She couldn't believe Billy sometimes. He was by far the best guy she'd ever dated, but at times, he really scared her. But, she really would do anything for him. Amanda just hoped she didn't have to do anything too awful.

Days go by…

"Why, baby, did you have to wear a V neck today? Of all days? When you know we are studying?" whined Fitz, after catching himself staring at Olivia's cleavage for the hundredth time. She was really distracting him today.

"It's the first time I can wear one in a week since you covered me in hickeys!" laughed Olivia. She had to either wear a scarf or a turtleneck for the last week, due to the marks Fitz left on her from their night out. She had dubbed it "the night of Jameson", smiling widely to herself whenever she thought of Fitz's behavior that night.

"You know I've never given a girl hickey's before. I didn't know what I was doing," bashfully countered Fitz, embarrassed by his behavior.

"Baby, I love that I'm, again, your first hickey, in both senses of the word. I don't mind it either. Mark me up however you like. I'm yours for the taking," smiled Olivia, not wanting Fitz to feel bad or embarrassed by his actions. He did nothing wrong. "But, it's your own fault that you can't concentrate cause the girls are peaking out a bit," laughed Olivia.

"The girls?" laughed Fitz, cracking up at Olivia's words.

"What do you want me to call them? Breasts? BOOBIES?" continued Olivia, leaning back in laughter at the prospect of calling them boobies.

Fitz died in laughter at the prospect of calling Olivia's breasts – boobies. He wasn't in seventh grade anymore. "No, no, girls sounds good to me," laughed Fitz, " they are my girls. But, I need them to go into hiding. I can't concentrate. They keep beckoning me. Wanting me to bury my face in them and give them all the attention they love and deserve."

Olivia laughed at Fitz's statement. She knew he loved her breasts. She even got a kick out of him staring at them so hard at times. But, they needed to study and they still had a while to go until they go head back and start having some real fun. Olivia decided to have mercy on Fitz and cover up so he could concentrate better. But not before having a little bit more fun.

It was Friday and they were in their spot on the third floor of the library. Instead of one of them at the desk and the other in the chair, they both were sitting at the desk. Olivia didn't feel like moving so she decided to sit across from Fitz who took the main spot at the desk. He really did have a clear view down her shirt. But, Olivia wanted to tempt him just a bit more, before she covered up.

Olivia looked around quickly, making sure no one was around, and then got Fitz's attention by brushing up against him. When he looked up and smiled at her, knowing that touch was done on purpose, he was surprised with the look on Olivia's face. She was giving him her sexy stare down look, her tongue pressed up against her teeth, her lips partly open. She, then, winked, and smiled, and pulled down her shirt so that Fitz could have a clear view of her breasts that were barely covered in a see-through black lacy bra.

Fitz's eyes bulged out of his head at the sight. His mouth dropped open and he had to hold himself back from attacking Olivia with everything he in him.

Olivia saw Fitz's reaction and quickly pulled her shirt back up. She was overjoyed at his reaction. Her plan definitely worked. She quickly got up, and grabbed Fitz's sweatshirt that was resting on the back of Fitz's chair. She made sure to brush her breasts against Fitz as she was grabbing the shirt. She felt his body shiver in response.

Olivia quickly put on the sweatshirt, effectively covering herself completely from any type of view. Fitz's sweatshirt was huge on her, but she loved it even more. Fitz had worn it, and now it smelled liked like him. She buried her nose into the fabric and breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent.

Fitz just watched Olivia in awe. She was amazing. She was a goddess. She was a sex goddess. She was his goddess. She also was a naughty girl. It was clear Olivia loved him a lot. It made Fitz so happy.

"I'm going to go get a coffee. Do you want anything, babe?" asked Olivia.

"I think I want a coffee, too," responded Fitz, pulling himself out of the daze he was in from Olivia's little show.

"Hot or cold?" asked Olivia.

"ICED. I need to cool down after the sexy little show you just put on, you bad girl," whispered Fitz, giving Olivia a look that almost made her combust right then and there.

Olivia got up to leave but not before Fitz gave her a little spank on the bottom for her naughty behavior. Oh, why did he do that? That spank sent her a jolt of lightening straight to her core. She let out a little moan, allowing Fitz to know what he did to her. He smirked in response and turned back to his book.

Olivia came back a while later with their drinks, kissing Fitz on the cheek as she placed his drink down. After she got situated back in her seat, Fitz looked up and smiled, leaning over and giving Olivia a kiss on her cheek. Olivia beamed back at him.

"When we are done studying, oh, you are going get it," whispered Fitz into Olivia's ear.

"Oh, yes," moaned Olivia quietly.

One would think that after being together every single day since the moment they got back to school, that they would tired of one another. Nope. They didn't. Olivia and Fitz would go at it at least twice a day, if not more. Olivia didn't think she had slept in her bed, at her dorm, since she had gotten back.

As they kept studying, Olivia eventually ran across a note she had made for one of her classes. She had to go to a political fundraiser for her class, and then write a paper citing all the concepts that she learned in class being used at the fundraiser.

The fundraiser was for tomorrow evening.

"Hey, you wanna come with me to a political fundraiser? I've got to go for this poli sci class," said Olivia, hoping she wouldn't get stuck going alone.

"When is it?" asked Fitz.

"Tomorrow night. I know it's short notice, I just didn't realize it was due so soon," explained Olivia.

"Oh, sorry, I can't come," replied apologetically Fitz. "We've got a big charity party for the frat on Saturday. I've got to be there for that. I was kinda hoping you would come, too, so I could introduce you to the guys."

"Ah, Fitz, you're so sweet. Yeah, I'll come to your party, but after the fundraiser okay?" countered Olivia, enjoying the fact that Fitz wanted to finally introduce her to all his friends.

"Okay," smiled Fitz. After a minute, though, he added, " I don't want you going by yourself to the fundraiser," the worry evident in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll get Abby to come with me. She'll probably drag Harrison along," smiled Olivia.

"You sure? Let me know if she says no, and I'll see what I can do about getting out of the charity party," responded Fitz.

"I'll let you know, but I'm sure it won't be a problem," replied Olivia, not wanting Fitz to go out of his way.

Saturday morning…

"Pretty please, pretty pretty pretty please," begged Olivia.

"No," muttered Abby.

"Please, I need you to come with me. I don't want to go by myself," continued Olivia.

"I haven't seen you in how long? You've been holed up with your boyfriend. Take him with you," countered Abby.

"I tried, he said he had plans already. He's part of charity party over at the frat house tonight," whined Olivia.

"Well, tough luck. You forget all about me until you need something," replied Abby.

"I don't forget all about you. I love you Abby, you're my best friend," pleaded Olivia.

"Yeah, well you sure don't act like it," muttered Abby.

"I promise Abby, I'll stop being such a dunce and spend more time with you. You can come with me to the party after the fundraiser. Bring Harrison with, you know he likes this kind of stuff," offered Olivia.

"Well, Harrison does like that kind of stuff. I'll ask him, if he agrees, then I'll come," countered Abby.

"Fine, deal," accepted Olivia.

Olivia quickly ran down to Harrison's rooming, hoping to catch him before Abby came, wanting to beg him to come with. It turned out Harrison was game and even Stephen was coming with. Stephen seemed to have gotten over his thing for Olivia and was acting normal, almost friendly, even. Olivia was not one to hold a grudge, so she just accepted Stephen's new persona and went with it.

The group agreed to go the fundraiser together and then to Fitz's party. Olivia had shot Fitz a quick text to make sure it was alright for them to all come with, and he said it was fine, the more the merrier.

At the fundraiser, Olivia was surprised by everything she was seeing. It was like there was a real life chess game occurring in front of her and she saw the pieces moving strategically. In that moment, she knew what her calling was. She was going to get involved in the behind of the scenes, the movement of the chess pieces. She wasn't going to be a piece herself, but she definitely was going to have a role in where those pieces went.

By 10 PM, she had had enough of it. Olivia had more than enough information for her paper, plus she was ready to head out. It was already later than she had planned on staying, but since the guys were having such a good time talking and schmoozing, she didn't want to be a party pooper and have them leave too early. Now, though, now it was time to go home. The party was definitely winding down.

"Abby, you ready to go?" asked Olivia, trying to rally the troops.

"I've been ready since the time I got her," muttered Abby.

"Great," laughed Olivia.

"Harrison! Stephen! Can we go? You guys ready?" called Olivia, not caring anymore about what they wanted.

"Yeah, let me just say goodbye," said Harrison, with Stephen nodding his head in agreement.

When they were all ready, they headed out, opting to take a cab back to campus instead of the train. Olivia wanted to get back as soon as possible, not wanting to miss Fitz's party. It was getting really late.

Back at the frat house…

Fitz was waiting for Olivia to show up. He was having a good time, but not nearly as good as it would have been if Olivia had been there with him. It was starting to get late and Fitz was worrying about Olivia. He had irrational fear that something had happened or was going to happen. Fitz felt it in the air, something was not right.

Fitz decided to give Olivia another hour, hoping he wouldn't have to seem like the annoying boyfriend who started calling, looking for his girlfriend. As he went into the kitchen to get another drink, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey," smiled Amanda.

"Oh, hey Amanda. We didn't think you were going to come," replied Fitz.

"Oh, I didn't think so either, but Billy said it would be a good idea to go out and meet some new people, so I did," responded Amanda.

Amanda looked different. She wasn't dressed the way Fitz had seen her normally dress since he first met her. Amanda always seemed to dress a bit reserved, always covered up. Now, she had on a halter top and a mini skirt with boots. Fitz didn't feel like spending too much time around Amanda because he was getting antsy waiting for Olivia. He didn't want Olivia to show up and see him talking to Amanda. Actually, he didn't want Olivia to see Amanda at all.

Amanda could see that Fitz didn't feel like talking to her. She felt guilty as it was, being dressed the way she was. But, it was under Billy's instruction that she was dressed this way and that she was at the party. She was on a mission and she needed to complete it.

Quickly, she pulled out the powder Billy had given her to slip into Fitz's drink. She was glad that it was only the two of them now in the kitchen. She saw Fitz pouring himself a beer, so she could easily slip it in and he wouldn't be the wiser.

"Oh, isn't that the guy who invited me over there," pointed Amanda at John, who was in the other room.

Fitz turned his head around, looking to see if it was John, and Amanda quickly slipped in the powder into the beer and mixed it with her finger. She was glad the beer was still frothy because it didn't look like anything was tampered. Fitz turned back, answering Amanda.

"Yeah, that's John," said Fitz, taking a sip of his beer. It tasted odd to him, but he had also had a few, so didn't think anything of it.

"Oh, well, I'm going to go say hi," responded Amanda, she didn't want to see too suspicious hanging around Fitz.

"Okay," smiled Fitz, glad Amanda was leaving him alone.

"I'll see you around later," replied Amanda.

Amanda went and tried to mingle with the people at the party. She kept a close eye on Fitz. She saw he finished his beer when he went and threw out the empty cup. Amanda followed behind Fitz, seeing if the powder was starting to take effect.

Fitz was starting to feel nauseous and dizzy. He could barely keep his eyes open. Maybe he drank too much. But that was impossible, it took nearly three times as much liquor to even get him going from what he drank already. Fitz went back to the kitchen, thinking he needed to start drinking water to sober up, and that would help with the terrible way he was feeling.

As Fitz made his way to the kitchen, he stopped for a moment to sit on the stairs. Amanda saw him and walked over to him. "You okay Fitz?" asked Amanda.

"No, actually. I'm feeling really terrible right now. I'm just going to go the kitchen and see if I can get some water," replied Fitz.

"Fitz, you don't look so good," responded Amanda, knowing that the powder was definitely working on Fitz. "Do you want me to help you up to room? I'll keep at eye out for Olivia and tell her to come up as soon as she gets here," offered Amanda.

Something did not feel right to Fitz about Amanda's offer, but he was feeling worse and worse by the minute. He tried to pull out his phone so he could call Olivia, but it was like he couldn't control his body. He felt himself starting to black out. Amanda moved quickly, getting Fitz to stand.

"Fitz? Fitz? I need you stay with me. Lets get you up to your room. Which room is it?" said Amanda.

"I…I… I can barely hold myself up," muttered Fitz.

"Come on, Fitz, you can't pass out here. Let's just get to your room," cajoled Amanda.

By some miracle, Amanda got Fitz up the stairs. Fitz had become dead weight and was completely leaning on Amanda. She got his room number before he completely passed out. When she got to the room, she checked to see if the door was open, but it was locked. Amanda quickly ruffled through Fitz's pockets, finally finding a key. She tried it and worked. She quickly unlocked the door, dragging Fitz over to the bed.

Amanda quickly got Fitz on the bed, starting to undress him.

Olivia was glad when she finally got to Fitz's frat house. She had a terrible feeling and kept nagging the cab driver to get them back to Harvard faster. When they finally got on campus, Olivia didn't even bother to go back and change. She quickly ran over the frat house. As soon as she got inside, she quickly went looking for Fitz, but not finding him anywhere.

Finally, she decided to just ask someone. "Hi, excuse me, can you tell me if Fitz Grant is here?" asked Olivia.

"Oh, yeah, he is. I just saw him go upstairs with some girl," replied Derek.

"Some girl?" asked Olivia, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah," responded Derek.

"What is going on here," muttered Olivia. She quickly made her way to the stairs, but then was blocked by a massive man. 'Damn security,' thought Olivia to herself. Derek had followed Olivia and gave the security guy an okay, letting them both get upstairs. Derek watched in amazement as Olivia went straight to Fitz's room.

Olivia tried the door, but it was locked. Luckily, she always had the key Fitz gave her back at the start of the semester. Olivia whipped out the key and unlocked the door, slamming it own. She was not prepared for the sight that met her.

Amanda was topless, on top of Fitz, who was lying on the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"


	37. Chapter 37

Olivia ran over to Amanda, grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her off Fitz.

"YOU BITCH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" screamed Olivia. Olivia raised her arm and punched Amanda so hard in the face, Olivia knocked Amanda out.

Olivia looked down at the floor for a minute, making sure Amanda didn't get up to move again. Olivia, then, walked over to Fitz, getting ready to beat him for cheating on her. When she got to the bed, she noticed Fitz was shaking uncontrollably.

Something was wrong.

Something was definitely wrong.

Olivia started freaking out, trying to coax Fitz to open his eyes. He was foaming at the mouth, now, in addition to shaking uncontrollably.

"OH MY GOD! FITZ! FITZ! FITZ! BABY! WAKE UP! OPEN YOUR EYES FOR ME!" yelled Olivia, trying to get a response out of Fitz. She turned around, looking to see if anyone was around to help her. She saw Derek standing at the door shocked.

"HEY! HEY! YOU NEED TO CALL THE POLICE AND AN AMBULANCE RIGHT NOW! SOMETHING IS WRONG! WE HAVE TO HELP FITZ!" screamed Olivia.

Derek started shaking his head, not wanting to call the police. Calling the police would cause bad press for the frat. Nobody wanted that. "I…I… I cant," stuttered Derek, not wanting to be the one who made the call.

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Olivia.

Olivia quickly whipped out her cell phone, she called 911, telling them that Fitz was unconscious, shaking, and foaming at the mouth. The paramedics said that they would be there immediately. Olivia pushed them to send the police, too, because she believed someone had poisoned him and that they had culprit. The dispatcher agreed to send the police along. Olivia then quickly called Abby and told her to get over the frat immediately. When Olivia looked up again, Derek was gone.

Within five minutes, Abby was in Fitz's room with Olivia. Harrison and Stephen came along, too. They all saw Fitz, still shaking and foaming. Olivia had put a shirt back on Fitz, making sure he was dressed and decent. She held his head in her lap, rubbing his forehead and wiping up the foam and drool from his mouth. The shaking and foaming were starting to subside, and so they waited for the police and paramedics to come.

Amanda started coming back to consciousness. Abby was the first to notice and got right into Amanda's face and asked, "What did you give him?"

"I don't know," muttered Amanda, her head throbbing.

"Bitch, you gave him something. What did you give him?" screamed Olivia, not wanting to move from Fitz.

"I don't know," repeated Amanda.

"Who put you up to this? Who gave you the drugs?" yelled Harrison, feeling terrible for Fitz and Olivia.

"Billy gave me the stuff. I don't know what it is. It was only suppose to knock him out for a few hours. That's all," replied Amanda.

"Why would you do this to him? He did nothing to you or Billy," yelled Olivia, not being able to handle that someone went out of their way to hurt her Fitz.

"I didn't have a problem with Fitz. Billy did. Billy was mad that Fitz got the Rhodes scholarship instead of him. He thought if brought pictures of me and Fitz to the ethic's committee, then maybe they would revoke the scholarship and give it to Billy," explained Amanda.

Olivia got up from her spot, went over, and slapped Amanda silly. "Fitz is on the verge of death because of you and Billy. What the hell is the matter with you? Fitz deserved it. Billy is nothing compared to Fitz. How stupid could you possibly be?" screamed.

Olivia, then, picked up Amanda's shirt and threw it at her. "If anything happens to Fitz. If he is unable to make a full recovery, I will kill you and Billy. I'm going to ruin you. But if any permanent damage has been done to Fitz, I will kill you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" pronounced Olivia.

Amanda nodded profusely. She, too, hoped that Fitz would be okay. She didn't want to be the reason he had permanent damage.

"When the police come, you better tell them everything you know," warned Harrison.

Amanda just nodded in response. This was not at all what she was expecting. She couldn't believe Billy got her into much trouble.

"Did you get any pictures or video?" questioned Stephen.

"I was going to, but Olivia came in before it got that far," admitted Amanda.

"You bitch!" screamed Olivia again, running over to Amanda and slapping her again.

At that moment, they all decided they needed to hold Olivia back, because she was starting to become crazy. "Go and take care of Fitz. He needs you," instructed Abby.

Olivia nodded and went back to tending to Fitz. He was starting to get better. All of a sudden, his body jerked up into the air and started vomiting all over. Olivia brought over a trash can and directed his head into it, so he could vomit there.

"Where the hell are the paramedics?" cried Olivia.

"It's going to take them a while to get here," answered Stephen.

"I think you should call them and tell them not to come. Stephen, do you still have your car on campus?" asked Harrison.

"Yeah. Good idea, Harrison," replied Stephen, catching on to the line of thought that Harrison was leading to. "Olivia, we'll take Fitz to the hospital. Abby can stay here with Harrison and take Amanda to the cops."

"Okay," whispered Olivia. Olivia made sure Fitz was done vomiting for the time being. She cleaned him up, changed his clothes again, and got him dressed with his shoes and winter coat to take him to the hospital. In the mean time, Abby called the dispatcher again and told them they were on their way to the hospital.

Fitz was still unconscious and so Harrison and Stephen needed to carry him out. Olivia didn't want to embarrass Fitz or make a scene, so she took him out the secret entrance that they always used. Abby trailed behind them with Amanda. Abby held on to Amanda tightly, not letting her go for a second.

Stephen went brought his truck around and helped Harrison and Olivia move Fitz into the back. Olivia stayed there with him, waving goodbye to Abby and Harrison as they closed the door. Stephen got them to the hospital in record time. As soon as he drove up to the ambulance bay at the emergency room, people from the hospital were coming out to assist them.

They quickly got Fitz on a gurney and rushed him to one of the rooms. Olivia tried to follow, but they told her to stay in the waiting area until someone came and got them. They didn't need her in the way while they worked on Fitz.

An hour later…

There was still no word on Fitz. Abby and Harrison had joined Olivia and Stephen in the waiting area. Earlier someone had come and asked Olivia for Fitz's information, but as soon as she mentioned he worked there, it seemed that everything was taken care of. Now, they were waiting to find out if Fitz's was alright.

All of a sudden, the double doors of the ER opened, with a short older looking nurse. Olivia looked up at her hoping she was looking to give someone news on Fitz.

"The family member of Fitzgerald Grant," called the nurse.

Olivia leapt up and quickly got to the nurse. "I'm the one who brought Fitz in. I'm his girlfriend, Olivia Pope," answered Olivia quickly.

"Come on in," replied the nurse in a monotone voice.

The nurse led Olivia to the room they had Fitz in. The sight that met her had Olivia in tears. Fitz had a tube in his mouth that seemed to be hooked up to a machine. He was pale white. He had at least four different IV bags hanging on the pole.

Olivia couldn't control the tears that were running down her cheeks. Her beautiful Fitz was diminished down to this. All because someone was jealous of him. Olivia walked out of the room and looked around, hoping someone would be able to provide her with some information.

Finally, a nurse caught sight of Olivia, who looked like a dear in the headlights, and decided to see if she needed anything.

"Can I help you miss?" asked the nurse.

"Is there anyone who I could speak to that could tell me the status of Fitz Grant in room 10?" replied Olivia.

"Let me see if I can find someone for you," replied the nurse. Olivia nodded and went back into Fitz's room. She took the chair that had been in the corner of the room and brought it closer to Fitz's bed. Gently, Olivia grabbed hold of Fitz's hand and held it, needing some sort of physical connection with him.

A few minutes later, a girl came in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Papadopoulos. I'm the resident that worked on Mr. Grant in addition to Dr. Wilson, the ER attending," started the doctor. Olivia was surprised; she did not expect the girl to be a doctor. She was the same height as Olivia, but chubby, with long brown hair.

"Oh, nice to meet you Dr. Papadopoulos. I'm Fitz's girlfriend, Olivia, I brought him in," responded Olivia.

"Are you the one that called 911 and told them he was poisoned?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. There was a party at the fraternity. Some girl poisoned his drink and when I went to find him, he was unconscious. He started shaking and foaming at the mouth. Then, he started vomiting. The paramedics were taking too long, so we just decided to bring him ourselves instead," answered Olivia.

"Do you have any idea of what they used to poison him with? Do you know what the intent was?" continued the doctor.

"We caught the girl who poisoned him, but she had no idea what it was she put in his drink. She said it was just suppose to make him pass out, but when he started shaking and foaming, we all knew something was horribly wrong," replied Olivia.

"Well, it was a good thing you brought him in when you did, because otherwise, he would have died," responded the doctor.

The shock the came over Olivia couldn't be described in words. Fitz could have died? The horror at the thought brought on fresh wave of tears. Olivia was starting to lose it.

"Please calm down, missy," soothed the doctor as she walked over to Olivia. "I need you to calm down. Obviously, Fitz's isn't dead. Good thing his body started vomiting up the poison, because it definitely helped save his life. He has some brain swelling and so we are going to have to keep him intubated for a while until we can get rid of the swelling. As soon as we have a bed available, he's going to be moved to the ICU."

Olivia nodded, feeling herself start to calm at the new information. All Olivia wanted to know now was whether or not Fitz would be able to make a full recovery. "Is he going to be able to go back to normal? He's in his final semester at Harvard, he won a Rhodes scholarship, he's a genius, is he going to be able to go back to that? Is he going to be able to go back to being his amazing super human Fitz self?" whispered Olivia.

"If everything goes as it should, he should be able to make a full recovery. He's going to have to take it easy for a while, though," answered the doctor.

Olivia nodded and turned back to Fitz. The doctor left the room, knowing there was nothing else she could say.

Olivia had been praying non stop since the moment she realized something was wrong with Fitz. She hoped God had heard her and was taking mercy on Fitz. Fitz did not deserve this. Hopefully, all would be alright.

Hours later…

Abby, Harrison, and Stephen stayed until Fitz was moved up to the ICU. Olivia refused to leave his side and so the gang decided to go home and get some sleep. They would be back later with to check on Fitz and bring Olivia clothes and food. By this point, no one even tried to bother Olivia any more, because it was clear that she was no longer mentally there. All Olivia did was stay right next to Fitz's bed, holding his hand, whispering to herself continuously.

Olivia didn't even notice when the group said their goodbyes to her. She knew nothing of the world around her. She just praying over and over again that Fitz would be alright. The tears had long stopped, but that was only because she cried to the point where her body could not produce any more tears.

Hours later, a hand squeezed her shoulder. Olivia jumped up in surprise. It was Big Gerry.

"Olivia, what the hell happened?" asked Big Gerry.

Olivia just jumped up and threw her arms around Big Gerry's neck. She started crying hysterically all over again, despite thinking she was all out of tears. "Look what they did to him," she wept, "all because they were jealous."

Big Gerry hugged the weeping girl to him, running a soothing hand down her back. The hospital had called him after they had stabilized Fitz, telling him that Fitz had been brought in by his girlfriend. Gerry immediately got the jet ready and flew to Boston. It had been a long flight. The man had spent the whole trip worrying and calling to get updates on his son. The hospital told him that Olivia had stayed by Fitz's side the whole time. Gerry even got a chance to speak with the resident, who had spoke to Olivia, telling him that Olivia had saved Fitz's life.

Despite whatever Gerry had believed to be in Fitz's best interest in the love life department, Gerry was sure glad his son hadn't listened to him. If it wasn't for Olivia Pope, his son would have been dead by now. The thought had shaken Gerry to far down to the core, he had broken down on the plan, and did something he hadn't done in years.

Big Gerry got down on his hands and knees and prayed for his son. He had a long conversation with God, acknowledging his shortcomings and misdemeanors, willing to fess up to his transgressions, but pleaded over and over again, not to make Fitz pay for the sins of his father. He told God that since God already took his wife away, he could at least spare Fitz, who had his whole life ahead of him. Fitz, who in Gerry's mind, was the one thing God had ever gotten right; made perfect. Gerry even told him so. His beautiful baby boy, that turned into an amazing grown man, despite Gerry's continuous efforts to mold his son into being more like himself, didn't deserve the hand that had just been dealt to him. For God's sake, his son even went out of his way to help any and all of God's creatures, the least God could do was help Fitz.

Tears had welded up in Big Gerry's eyes and the harder Olivia cried, the closer they came to falling down. But, Gerry tried maintain his calm. He needed to be strong for his son.

Eventually, Olivia's tears started to subside again. She let go of Gerry, feeling foolish for attacking a man she barely knew. The moment she had seen him, she saw the bright blue eyes, the same hue as her beloved's, and she lost it. "Sorry for being hysterical," whispered Olivia as she wiped away her tears.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You saved my son's life. I am forever grateful to you," responded Gerry.

Olivia didn't know what to say to that. She just nodded and moved to the corner, letting Gerry take her seat and finally get a chance to see his song. As Gerry moved closer to Fitz's bed, the tears that he had kept at bay, started falling. The sight of Fitz pale, unconscious, with a tube in his mouth, looking so small and fragile in a hospital bed, was more than what Gerry's hardened heart could handle. Gerry fell into the seat next's to Fitz's bed and started weeping uncontrollably. He grabbed Fitz's hand and held it to his face, kissing it over and over again, whispering, "Oh my beautiful boy," over and over again.

The sight was more than what Olivia could handle. Fitz hadn't talked often about his father, but when he did, he always expressed how his father was cold. Fitz just wanted to spend some quality time with him, but Big Gerry never seemed to understand that. Now, seeing Big Gerry, weeping over his son, it was something else.

Olivia decided to leave the room and give them some privacy. This was a family moment. She felt like she was intruding. Big Gerry deserved some private time with his son.

Olivia left, not knowing where to go. She decided to go get something to drink. As she made her way to the nurses station, Olivia pulled out her cell phone. She looked at the time, seeing that was well into the morning. Olivia sent a quick text to Abby, telling her she was okay, and asking her to bring Olivia some clothes and food. Abby responded almost immediately, telling Olivia she would be there soon.

When Olivia finally got to the main nurse's station, she asked if there was a waiting room on floor so that she could sit there for a while. There was. The nurse showed her to it, even offering to bring her some water, after seeing Olivia's vigil over Fitz all night. Olivia nodded and thanked the nurse for her kindness. Sitting alone in the waiting area, all Olivia kept thinking now was how much she wanted her mother. She wanted her mom to come and tell her that all was going to be alright. That Fitz was going to be okay and not to worry. Despite seeing Big Gerry and having Abby, Harrison, and Stephan with her all night, Olivia still felt so alone. Her person was in the hospital, and now, despite having ignored her mother since the moment she stepped on the bus to go back to school, Olivia wanted her mom.

Olivia decided she didn't care about what happened between them before, she was going to call her mom. She quickly pulled out her cell phone, wanting to call her mom before she lost her nerve. By the third ring, Audry Pope answered the phone.

"What's wrong?" shot Audry.

"How did you know something was wrong?" asked Olivia.

"I haven't talked to you in nearly two months. You've been ignoring all my calls and emails. I've resorted to calling Abby to get updates on you. For you to be calling me now, something is wrong. So, tell me, what's wrong," stated Audry in a matter of fact manner.

"Damn. Mom, can you not be a bitch for like five minutes," shot Olivia, not in any mood to hear her mom talking to her in this tone.

"Watch your mouth little girl, because I may not be able at to get a hold of you right this second, but you're going to have to come home at some time, and when you do, I will not hesitate to wash that dirty mouth of yours out with soap. I am still your mother, despite your recent behavior, you will speak to me in a respectful manner," warned Audry.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MOTHER, WILL YOU JUST STOP BEING SO DOMINEERING SO THAT I CAN TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I CALLED. I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU, THINKING YOU COULD GO BACK TO BEING MY AMAZING CARING LOVING MOTHER, WHO WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME AND MADE EVERYTHING BETTER, BUT I MUST HAVE BEEN MISTAKEN," screamed Olivia into the phone.

"OLIVIA!" screamed Audry.

Olivia just hung up the phone. There was no winning with Audry. Olivia had too much on her plate to deal with Audry's craziness at the moment. At least Olivia now knew. She quickly pulled out her phone again, thinking maybe she could get a hold of her father, but the call just went straight to voicemail. Olivia just shook her head sadly. She now understood the loneliness Fitz was talking about. It made her heart hurt even more for him, because since they had professed their love to each other, not matter how bad things were, neither one of them had felt lonely.

Olivia felt so lonely now. She started praying again for Fitz, hoping God was listening.

Abby found Olivia in the waiting room, whispering to herself again. Olivia looked a bit better now. Abby finally summoned enough courage to ask Olivia was she kept whispering over and over again, "Olivia, you okay babe? What do you keep saying?" asked Abby.

Olivia looked up at Abby in surprise. She did not expect her to there. Olivia had been so lost in her thoughts, she wasn't aware of Abby's presence. "I was praying for Fitz," finally replied Olivia.

Abby nodded in understanding. "Do you want to maybe change your clothes and eat something?" asked Abby.

Olivia just nodded, glad that Abby was there. She had never really appreciate what a good friend Abby was until that moment. Olivia was glad Abby was there. It made her feel a little less lonely.

Abby ushered Olivia over to the washrooms to get changed. After changing her clothes and shoes, and brushing her teeth, cause Abby literally thought of everything, Olivia felt loads better. Abby had even stopped by Café Rousseau and brought some coffee and scones that Olivia liked. Olivia sat down and ate the scones with a ferocious intensity that surprised both of them.

"Sorry," bashfully said Olivia, with a mouthful of scone.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad you're eating. You've had a long night, I'm surprised you are still awake," smiled Abby.

"I can't sleep. My body is so strung up right now, I can't even blink," answered Olivia.

"Okay, then," replied Abby, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks for bringing me all this," said Olivia as she motioned her clothes and huge bag of food.

"It's the least I could do," answered Abby.

"So, what ended up happening with the police?" asked Olivia, starting to feel better now that she had food in her stomach.

Abby had been waiting for Olivia to ask. Things actually went pretty smoothly with the police. By the time they showed up, Amanda went willingly to them, confessing everything. The police said they would call Abby if they needed anything further. Olivia nodded at Abby's story, hoping that they would be able to nab Billy Chambers as well. Olivia vowed she would make sure Amanda and Billy paid for what they did to Fitz.

"Did anyone from the frat ever come to check on what was going on?" asked Olivia, still angry at Derek's response to when she asked him to help Fitz.

"No. It seemed like they didn't even know what was going on," replied Abby.

"Do they know Fitz's in the hospital?" continued Olivia.

"No, I don't think so," responded Abby.

"What a bunch of assholes. Fitz went out of his ways for those guys and they didn't have the decency to man up and avenge their brother who was poisoned in their own house," muttered Olivia, disgusted with their behavior.

"I think you should talk to Fitz's dad. I think you need to tell him everything that happened and make sure he knows about Amanda and Billy," suggest Abby.

"How did you know his dad was here?" asked Olivia.

"I went to Fitz's room first, and when you weren't there and there was a man crouching over Fitz, crying, I figured it was his dad," explained Abby.

"Yeah, I thought I should give them some privacy," replied Olivia. Abby nodded, agreeing with Olivia's action.

"So, what's going to happen now? Is Fitz going to be okay? Do we know how long he's going to have to be with the tube and in hospital?" asked Abby.

"They don't know how long. They said he had some brain swelling and that the tube is helping him breathe so that his body can just focus on recuperating from the swelling," explained Olivia.

"So what are you going to do about school?" continued Abby.

"I'm not leaving Fitz's side," shot Olivia with vehemence.

"Olivia, don't be stupid now. Fitz wouldn't want you failing out of school. You can stay with him, but at least leave to go to class," reasoned Abby.

"I don't know, I don't know what I'm going to do, but I refuse to leave him alone in the hospital," muttered Olivia.

"Olivia, there are doctors and nurses here, plus his dad," continued Abby, hoping for Olivia to see the light before class on Monday.

"Those are STRANGERS, Abby. They don't really care about Fitz. And his dad, I don't know what his plans are, but I'm not planning on him staying morning, noon, and night by Fitz's bedside. The man has to work. I, again repeat myself, I'm not leaving Fitz alone," decreed Olivia.

"Okay, okay," replied Abby, deciding it was better to back down than argue with Olivia at her current state.

Olivia and Abby just sat in silence for a while, contemplating what was going to happen next. Finally, Olivia pulled Abby from her reverie. "Hey, has my mom been calling you, asking you about me?" asked Olivia.

"Well, that's out of nowhere, but yeah, she has," answered Abby.

"What have you been telling her?" continued Olivia.

"Nothing. You're fine, you're studying, and that's it," replied Abby, "how did you know?"

"I called her earlier, being stupid enough to think she would stop being a bitch long enough to tell her what happened. Instead, we started yelling, I called her a bitch, and then hung up," admitted Olivia.

"Well, wow. Did not expect the day to see Olivia Pope get the balls to call Audry Pope a bitch. What did she say to that?" laughed Abby.

"She said when I eventually came home, she would wash my mouth out with soap," giggled Olivia, finding the whole situation hysterical now.

"Bet she wasn't expecting you to call her a bitch," replied Abby.

"No, she wasn't, but honestly, her behavior is too much. This is ridiculous. I like wanted my mom, and she was holding a grudge, being an ass. She was all like 'tell me what's wrong because you wouldn't be calling if something wasn't wrong,'" imitated Olivia.

"Ah, she's too smart for her own good," laughed Abby.

"She needs to find something to do with herself. I think she's starting to loose it cause she doesn't have anyone home with her anymore," said Olivia, giving in to saying her true feelings.

"You are probably right," agreed Abby.

"Too bad it's going to be a long while until I talk to her again," admitted Olivia.

"Hey, do what you gotta do, because there is no way anyone who is as grown, mature, and as accomplished as you, should be treated the way Audry has been treating you recently," replied Abby.

"I know… but she's still my mom at the end of the day, and I don't want to have to be going through this at all," said Olivia.

"I know, I know," nodded Abby.

Olivia and Abby were pulled out of their conversation by the gruff clearing of the throat noise coming from behind them. It was Big Gerry.

"Olivia, can I talk to you?"


	38. Chapter 38

Olivia didn't know what Big Gerry wanted to talk to her about, but she was not going to refuse him. She nodded. Abby got up, deciding she should give them some privacy.

"I'm going to go call Harrison. Him and Stephan have been worried all night," said Abby as she left.

Gerry waited until Abby left until he sat down next to Olivia. He looked around, checking to see if there were anyone in the room, not wanting anyone to over hear them.

"Olivia, do you know who did this to him?" asked Gerry as he leaned in.

"Yeah, I caught the girl on top of Fitz. I pulled her off of him. She confessed to the whole thing. Her boyfriend convinced her to drug Fitz, get pictures of her and him together, and then send them to the Rhodes Scholar ethics committee so that could revoke Fitz's scholarship. Billy Chambers is the girl's boyfriend. He actually thought he deserved it over Fitz," muttered Olivia with disgust.

Gerry just nodded. On the plane over, he had gotten in contact with the Boston and Cambridge police chiefs, wanting them both alerted to what had occurred to his son. Both men were cranky to have been woken up in the middle of the night, but since he had started greasing their pockets since Fitz had gotten into Harvard, he knew they wouldn't hesitate in helping him. Gerry had known about the girl, but he didn't know about the boyfriend who convinced her to do it. Billy Chambers. Big Gerry was going to make sure that Billy Chambers regretted the day he ever thought up of this stupid plan against Fitz. Big Gerry would make sure of that.

"What else do you know?" continued Gerry.

"Amanda Tanner, the girl, she didn't know what she put into Fitz's drink. Apparently Billy had given her some sort of powder that was suppose to knock Fitz unconscious for a while, so that she could do her dirty work. She wasn't expecting him to end up the way he did," replied Olivia.

"And how did you come into this?" asked Gerry.

"I was coming back from a political event. Fitz had invited me to the party they were throwing that night. I had a bad feeling on the ride home from the event, so I went straight to frat house. I looked around for Fitz and I couldn't find him, so I went upstairs to his room to check to see if he was there. The door was locked, but Fitz had given me a key, so I unlocked the door. When I walked in, I found Amanda on top of Fitz. She was topless. I grabbed her and pulled her off him and punched her. That apparently knocked her out, so I went to go check on Fitz, and I found him shaking. He was shaking and then he started foaming at the mouth. Derek his frat brother was with me, and I asked him for help, but he didn't want to call an ambulance or the police. So, I called instead. I, then, called Abby who showed up with Harrison and Stephan. By then, Amanda started coming around, confessing to the whole thing. Fitz started vomiting and so we decided to just drive him to the hospital because the ambulance was taking too long. Abby and Harrison stayed behind, waiting outside the house with Amanda. Abby said the police took her and confessed with the whole thing to them. I was here with Fitz," said Olivia, telling Big Gerry the whole story.

"Well, I called the police chiefs and I know they have Amanda Tanner. She gave Billy's name to them, too, but they haven't caught him yet," replied Gerry, finally hearing the whole story.

"Have you spoken with the doctor?" asked Olivia.

"I have. They have been keeping me updated the whole time. I also spoke to them when before I came to the room," answered Gerry.

"I'm not going to leave his side," spoke Olivia, wanting Big Gerry to know her stance.

"Okay," replied Gerry with a small smile.

"What's going to happen with Fitz and school? What about his scholarship? I'm mad at the guys at his fraternity for not doing anything," admitted Olivia.

"Well, Harvard we got covered. The scholarship, let's just wait and see what happens with Fitz. I'm not going to inform them of anything until we clearly know anything. I don't want to make a big deal about this. I'm trying to keep the publicity down for this. I don't want it getting out that my son, while at Harvard, in the most prestigious elite fraternity, was poisoned by some stupid trash. It would make us look week. Upon saying that, I also want you to know, that I will make Amanda Tanner and Billy Chambers pay," answered Gerry.

"What about the frat? I mean why wouldn't they help me when I asked. Harrison and Abby said no one even knew what happened to Fitz," voiced Olivia, wanting to make Derek pay for not helping Fitz.

"Fitz is not going back to the frat house to live. Clearly, things are not as secure as we believed they were. But, I understand why the boy didn't want to call the police or an ambulance. It is not the frat's fault or Harvard's for Amanda and Billy's actions. Calling 911 could cause a huge commotion to occur. Fitz would have ended up looking weak, and his memory and legacy, everything that he had worked so hard for at Harvard and with the frat would have become tarnished by this incident. It's better he remains stoic on that front," explained Gerry.

"I don't care how his memory and his legacy would have looked. It doesn't matter about optics, it matters that when he needed them, they turned their back on him," spat Olivia, feeling her strong sense of loyalty to Fitz burning through any reasoning Big Gerry would say.

"Olivia, how old are you?" asked Gerry.

"18. Why?" responded Olivia.

"Olivia, you are a little girl. I understand that, but there is more to this than avenging Fitz. We will avenge him, but it doesn't have to be the way you think it does. Optics are important. You are still new here. Imagine it was you instead of Fitz in that bed. Imagine everything that Fitz had done, instead they were your accomplishments. Then realizing, everything you worked for, was not going to be remembered. The reputation and high standing that you worked your way up to was now gone. It's not worth it, not this way at least," reasoned Gerry.

Olivia just sat quiet for a moment, letting everything Big Gerry said settle in. He did have a point. Optics were important. And, if Big Gerry said he would make sure Billy and Amanda were going to pay, then she believed it.

Finally, Olivia nodded, conceding to Big Gerry's ideals. She still wondered what was going to happen to Fitz. "So, where is Fitz going to go when he gets out of here?" asked Olivia.

"I'm going to have someone look for a place nearby campus for Fitz to stay for the remainder of the semester. If he is capable and willing, he can continue his activities, if not, he can at least have some privacy and be close to campus to finish up his schooling," replied Gerry.

"How did you come up with all this? Do all of this?" asked Olivia in wonder.

"I had a long plane ride," replied Gerry.

"Well, now I know where Fitz gets it from," uttered Olivia.

"What do you mean?" smirked Gerry.

"You know what I mean," smirked back Olivia.

Gerry just smiled and shook his head, finally seeing what his son saw in the girl. He was glad Fitz had a better eye than he did at times.

"Listen, I'm going to go to the hotel, literally next door, the Liberty hotel. Here is my number, call me if anything happens or if you need anything," said Gerry as he handed Olivia one of his business cards.

Olivia nodded. Big Gerry looked like he could use a breather.

Olivia decided to back to Fitz's room, not wanting to leave him alone again. Her and Big Gerry had been talking in the waiting room for a while, and she wanted to be back by Fitz's side.

As Olivia walked into the room, she decided she would turn on the lights and let it be a bit brighter. Being in a dark room made the situation even more dreary than it already was. She took her spot back, sitting right next to Fitz's bed, holding his hand, lifting it to her lips and kissing it from time to time. She continued praying, wanting to focus on being proactive in his healing.

Abby came back a while later, with Harrison and Stephan in toe. She brought another huge bag, this time filled with food. Olivia was touched that Harrison and Stephan came back.

"Wow, thanks for coming guys," thanked Olivia.

"Oh, come on now Olivia, did you really think we weren't going to come back and check on you," responded Harrison.

"I know I put you guys through the ringer last night," replied Olivia apologetically.

"No worries. We know you would be there for us, too, if something like this were to happen to us," said Stephan.

"Stephan, thanks for being so nice and helpful through all of this. I know we didn't work out, but I really would like to be friends," offered Olivia.

"Don't worry, we already are friends," smiled Stephan.

Olivia returned Stephan's smile and nodded in agreement. She was grateful for the people she was surrounded by.

"So, let's eat!" exclaimed Abby, as she pulled Fitz's bedside table for the side of the room and started laying out food on it, as if it was a buffet table. "Fitz, you want your sandwich with or without cheese?" giggled Abby.

Olivia burst out laughing with that comment. Everything had been so serious but Abby's comment definitely diffused the situation.

"I don't think he's hungry right now, he's a bit sleepy. Last night's rager really took a toll on him," smirked Olivia.

"Oh, guess we shouldn't wake him up for lunch then," replied Abby.

Abby finally finished putting all the food on the table. Olivia was surprised by everything she saw. Abby really had brought a lot of food. There even was a whole cake. Everyone started digging in, clearly hungry. They sat with Fitz and Olivia for a few hours, shooting the breeze, discussing everything and anything. Eventually, it was time for them to go.

"Olivia, I brought your backpack with your laptop and books," said Abby, "I think you should keep up with your school work so that you don't miss too much."

"Thanks Abby. I think you're right. Luckily, me and Fitz did all our work on Friday, so I'm up to date as of right now."

"Did you contact the university yet?" continued Abby.

"No, I'm going to see how tomorrow goes and what the doctor says. If by the end of Tuesday, things still look grim, then I'm going to get in contact. I don't think if I miss two days of school, anything will go wrong. I don't have any tests or anything else to turn in. Plus, I haven't missed any classes yet, so I think I'll be okay," explained Olivia.

"Okay, you seem to have all your bases covered," replied Abby, happy Olivia actually thought her plan through. "I also put some more clothes for you in the backpack. I'll be back tomorrow morning before class."

Olivia got up and threw her arms around Abby. "Abby, I love you so much. Thanks for being such a good friend to me. I have no words for how much everything you've done for me means to me. Thank you so much," whispered Olivia, kissing Abby on the cheek and hugging her tightly.

Abby was moved by Olivia's affection. She wasn't used to Olivia thanking her. They were best friends and that's what best friends do for each other. There were plenty of times when Olivia was there for Abby when she needed her.

Abby hugged Olivia back, replying, "It's no problem. We are family, family takes care of each other."

Olivia started to compose herself again, finally letting go of Abby. She wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen from her burst of emotion. "I should let you guys go. It's late and you have class in the morning," said Olivia, not wanting to keep the gang here any longer.

Everyone said their goodbyes again and left. Olivia pulled her chair closer to Fitz's bed again. She was tired. Olivia was burned out. She crouched over and rested her head on Fitz's bed, right next to Fitz's hand. Olivia snuggled her head between Fitz's thigh and hand. She brought his hand closer to her, so the top of the hand was touching her cheek as she laced her fingers through his. Olivia gave the top of his hand one more kiss and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

In the middle of the night, Olivia heard a rustling of movement in the room. It pulled her from her sleep. She started sitting up, quickly turning on one of the side lights.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Finally, a figure came out from the shadows. It was a man.

"Hey, I'm Huck," introduced the voice.

"Hi, I'm Olivia," replied Olivia.

"I know who you are. I saw you when they first brought Fitz in. I came to check up on him," responded Huck.

"Oh, well, how come you didn't say anything till now?" asked Olivia.

"Because, I've been waiting. I've known Fitz since he first started here. He's a real good guy. I read his chart, I know what happened to him, he didn't deserve it," muttered Huck.

"You're right, he didn't," agreed Olivia.

"I've been doing some digging on my own," continued Huck.

"What type of digging?" asked Olivia.

"I hacked into the police system and looked at the statement Amanda Tanner gave. She sighted William "Billy" Chambers as the source of the drugs. The police went to find him, but at first he acted like he didn't know what they were talking about. Then, he denied any knowledge of Amanda Tanner. We all know he did it, so when the police went back with the warrant for his arrest, he had already fled," answered Huck.

"Don't you think the police will find him?" questioned Olivia.

"I don't know what the police are going to do, all I know is that guy cannot get away with this," replied Huck.

"Why do you want to help Fitz so much?" asked Olivia.

"Because, after seeing how you've been by his side and the sadness in your eyes, he's obviously as good as a guy as I thought he was. No body would be mourning with such pain, if the person in the bed was a bad person," replied Huck.

Olivia nodded, accepting his explanation. He was right. "So, what do you have in mind?" responded Olivia.

"I'm going to keep an eye on the police, and in the mean time, I'm going to start tracking Billy," answered Huck.

"How?"

"I got a degrees in I.T. and Computer Science from M.I.T.," replied Huck.

"Gotcha," replied Olivia, catching Huck's drift. "Why do you work here then? Do you work as a medic like Fitz?"

"I was in the army for awhile, and now I work every now and then at the hospital as a medic because it makes me feel better," answered Huck.

Olivia accepted Huck's response, seeing something inside him that Olivia trusted. "Well, Huck, thank you, me and Fitz really appreciate this," said Olivia.

"You're welcome. Listen, I've got to get going, the ER is probably looking for me. I'll see you around," said Huck as he left.

"Bye, I'll see you later," smiled Olivia.

Olivia looked at the time and saw it was like five in the morning. All of a sudden, a nurse started knocking on the door, saying she was coming in.

"So, what are you coming in for?" asked Olivia.

"Oh, I was just going to check on Fitz, give him a bath, change the sheets, and his clothes," replied the nurse.

"Um, how about I give him a bath and change his clothes," replied Olivia, not wanting anyone else seeing him naked.

"It's really alright, this is my job," replied the nurse.

"No, no, let me explain this better, I don't want anyone touching him unless absolutely necessary. I will be here 24/7, so if he needs a bath, I will bathe him, if he needs anything changed, I will change him, and if I need help, I will let you know," annunciated Olivia.

The nurse nodded, understanding Olivia, and left the pile of clothes, soap, and towels at the foot of Fitz's bed.

"Baby, it's too early to give you a bath. Plus, I don't have any of your soaps with. I'll tell Abby to bring some, and then we'll wash," whispered Olivia into Fitz's ear as she ran her fingers through his curls. She gently placed a kiss on his cheek, pulled the covers up, making sure he was covered and cozy, and continued to gently run her fingers through his hair. Olivia found the motion soothing, hoping Fitz could feel her touch.

Olivia started drifting off to sleep again, resting her head next to Fitz's shoulder, resting her arm across his body. She loved him so much, she wished she could hold him. She kept her fingers in his hair, not wanting to move, despite the awkward position she was now in. Olivia wanted as much physical contact with Fitz as possible.

Before she finally drifted back to sleep, she kissed Fitz's shoulder and whispered, "I love you so much, baby. Please be alright. Don't worry, I won't leave you and I promise to take care of you."


	39. Chapter 39

"Oh, babyyyyyyy."

"Right thereeee."

"HARDER."

"I'm so close, just a little bit more."

Olivia was jolted from her sleep. She quickly sat up, blinking, trying to get her eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room. Fitz was still sleeping. Olivia was glad she hadn't woken him.

They had taken Fitz off the ventilator after about a day and a half. It seemed he didn't need to be on it. The doctor had come and in and spoken with Olivia, explaining how Dr. Papadopoulos was choosing to take Fitz off the vent instead of keeping it longer, not wanting to have to catheterize him because he would be unconscious longer and not be able to control bodily function. According to the lab results, the swelling that had occurred had decreased drastically. Fitz's labs were almost back to normal. Dr. Papadopoulos had spoken with Big Gerry and he had agreed he didn't want to keep Fitz in that state any longer if it wasn't completely necessary.

So, they had taken out the tubes and IVs, weaned Fitz off the anesthesia and the sedatives, and now they waited for him to wake up. According to the doctor, the sedative wore off after thirty minutes, but Fitz had just stayed comatose. Olivia fell asleep by his side, with him still not having awaken.

Olivia's body was definitely missing Fitz. They had become inseparable, letting themselves to give in to their sexual urges whenever they wanted. Now, Olivia's body was crying out for Fitz, frustrated by being denied him for so many days. It wasn't that many, but still, Olivia's body had grown accustom to Fitz and it was like she was going through withdrawal. She wanted them to go home already. He could rest in his own bed, where someone wouldn't be coming in every hour to poke and prod him. Olivia would take care of him, hold him while they slept, and eventually everything would go back to normal.

All of a sudden, Fitz started moaning. It was like he was having a terrible dream, moving his arms and legs restlessly. Olivia's heart jumped. Fitz was starting to wake up!

Olivia watched, seeing that he was starting to move his head from side to side, as if he was shaking his head no in response. His legs were moving more and more, and Olivia realized she needed to calm him down. She moved up and started running her fingers through his curls in a soothing manner, whispering into his ear, "Baby, baby, it's alright. You're alright. Relax. It's Olivia. I'm here, baby. You don't have anything to worry about. Relax. Open up your eyes and seeing everything's okay."

Fitz whimpered in response, as if he was trying to wake up, but just couldn't. The sedative must have not worn off completely yet, so Olivia decided she would try to relax Fitz back to sleep, so that he could wake up properly when he was in a better condition. She moved closer to the bed, wanting to lean over closer to Fitz. "Fitz, baby, it's alright. Relax. Go back to sleep. I'm right here. Go to sleep," Olivia kept whispering into his ear. She started running her fingers over his forehead and into his curls again, willing the motion to relax him.

Fitz whimpered in response but only settled down a little bit. Olivia looked around and quickly made the executive decision to get into bed with Fitz. She gently climbed in, laying on her side, snuggled up to Fitz. Olivia took his arm and put it around her, so her body was now resting against his. She lay her head in her special spot between his shoulder and his neck, while gently kissing on the path from his shoulder, to his neck, detour for a few kisses at his Adam's apple, then back up to his ear, where she licked the outer rim of it, then whispered, "I've got you baby," into Fitz's ear. Olivia wrapped her arm around him, running it up and down his body. Fitz started to relax. After a few minutes, he was completely calm. Olivia just kept on holding him, hoping Fitz would say relaxed. She fell asleep like that.

Hours later, Olivia felt something moving on her back. She jumped a little bit, forgetting she was in a teeny tiny hospital bed with Fitz. Olivia started to lose her balance and was about to fall off the bed when whatever had been moving on her back, pushed her back onto the bed.

As Olivia got settled, she looked around to see if anyone was there, and realized she was still alone in the room with Fitz. Olivia then looked up, seeing Fitz looking at her in amusement.

"You okay there?" asked Fitz, his voice soft and raspy.

"Oh, baby! You're awake?" gasped Olivia in shock.

"Seems as though I am," smirked Fitz, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Oh, baby, you have no idea what you put me through! How long have you been awake? Do you want anything? Do you want some water?" asked Olivia.

"I definitely could use some water. I've only been up about an hour. Apparently, just in time to hear you moaning for me," smiled Fitz.

"Oh my god, do not tell me I was moaning in my sleep. Did I say anything?" replied Olivia, who was completely embarrassed.

"You did, but nothing I'm going to repeat," teased Fitz.

"Oh god. Well, we both know I was dreaming about you baby," sassed Olivia, deciding to change gears. She started running her hand up and down Fitz's torso, letting it wonder lower and lower on Fitz's belly, until she was right about to brush up against his manhood.

"Oh, baby," moaned Fitz softly. His body couldn't help but respond to Olivia's touch.

Olivia swiftly moved her hand back up, not wanting to escalate things any further. Fitz had just woken up for the first time in days. They should probably let a nurse know.

"Oh, come on now. Right when things were starting to get good," whined Fitz, "Tom misses you."

"Oh, I miss him, too, very much," winked Olivia, "but now is not the time for me and Tom to see each other. I've got you to take care of and since you almost DIED and have been in a coma, we have other priorities right now," replied Olivia.

Fitz just growled softly, not liking Olivia's answer.

Olivia burst out in giggles as she got off the bed. "I'm going to go tell the nurse you're awake and get you some water," informed Olivia.

Olivia walked towards the door and when she turned around to check on Fitz one more time before she left, she could see Tom standing at attention. Fitz was too much at times. He had been in a coma and all it took were a few touches from her and he was back to normal. As much as Olivia loved that she had such an effect over him, she knew now was not the time for that. She almost regretted her teasing earlier. Almost, but not really. It's only fair since Fitz got to hear her moan for him in her sleep. "Try to get Tom under control because I don't want to have to gouge out the nurse's eyes for seeing something that is for my eyes only," warned Olivia before she left.

"I don't think I can," shot Fitz, "why don't you come and tell him yourself. Better yet, make him."

Olivia's cheeks flushed with Fitz's response. Normally, Olivia would go right over to Fitz and attack him, giving them both what they clearly wanted. But again, they were in the hospital because Fitz ALMOST DIED. Instead, Olivia decided to get even. She walked back over to Fitz and leaning into him again, kissing his cheek, running her hand up and down Fitz's thigh, dangerously close to Tom, then started a trail of sweet kisses up to his ear. She leaned in and whispered as she gently grazed over Fitz's member, "Oh, Tom, have I ever told you about Mrs. Pope?"

Fitz groaned in response. Olivia knew any mention of Big Gerry or her mother were instant mood killers for him. "Why Olivia? Why? Really? The only thing that could have been worse would have been the mention of Big Gerry," muttered Fitz.

"I was tempted to, but I couldn't be that mean to Tom. I love Tom too much to mention Big Gerry around him," giggled Olivia.

"Scram. Get out of here. Go find the nurse, or whoever, you were looking for," shot Fitz, grumpy from Olivia's play. She had definitely gotten him to calm down.

Olivia ran her fingers through Fitz's curls, squeezed them, and gently pecked him on the lips, then skipped out of the room before another distraction could come. She made her way to the nurse's station with a ridiculous smile on her face.

"Can someone please tell me who the nurse is for room 646?" asked Olivia.

"I am," said a nurse.

"Great. He just woke up," beamed Olivia.

"He woke up?" asked Dr. Papadopoulos in surprise. She had been sitting with her back to the station and overheard Olivia.

Olivia looked over at Dr. Papadopoulos and nodded her head.

"Okay. Don't worry Nancy, I'll go in and get the vitals and check on the patient. Does he want some water?" offered Dr. Papadopoulos.

"Yeah. How did you know?" asked Olivia in surprise.

"Well, after being here for so long, you learn patients who just woke up, especially after having tubes down their throats, tend to be pretty thirsty," smiled Dr. Papadopoulos.

"You are correct," laughed Olivia.

Dr. Papadopoulos knocked on the door and asked, "Mr. Grant, is it alright if I come in?"

"Come on in," called Fitz.

"So, Mr. Grant, I hear you finally decided to grace us with your conscious presence," teased Dr. Papadopoulos.

"Stavroula?!" replied Fitz in shock.

"The one and only," laughed Dr. Papadopoulos.

"Have you been taking care of me all this time?" asked Fitz.

"Yupp, you lucked out, I was on ER duty the night they brought you in. I made sure you got transferred up to my unit," smiled Dr. Papadopoulos.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't have a cath. God, have I ever told you how much I love and respect you as a physician," winked Fitz.

"No, but you can now. Keep up the ass kissing and you can probably leave earlier," laughed Dr. Papadopoulos.

"Well, in that case. I often wonder while I'm in the ER, damn, that Dr. Papadopoulos is a badass doctor. I want to be just as badass as her when I become a doctor. How could I be as badass as her? Maybe if I grew my hair out. Or maybe if I had a zesty Greek temper-"

"Or maybe if you were a chick," cut in Dr. Papadopoulos.

"Ah, alas that is something I cannot be," laughed Fitz.

"So, I guess you cannot be as badass as me," countered Dr. Papadopoulos.

"This is the logical conclusion we must come to," responded Fitz.

"God, that was a great load of bullshit. I love it. Have you been hanging out Big Gerry?" laughed Dr. Papadopoulos.

"Maybe," winked Fitz.

"I'm not going to lie, I did not expect you to be this outgoing, at 3:30 in the morning, after being intubated, and almost dying. I need to give you a check up. You game?" asked Dr. Papadopoulos.

"Yeah, let's do it," responded Fitz.

Dr. Papadopoulos checked Fitz's blood pressure, reflexes, eyes, throat, and a bunch of other things. "Do you know what happened to you?" asked Dr. Papadopoulos, after she was done with the check up.

"Well, not really. All I know is I wasn't feeling well on Saturday, and the last thing I remember is sitting on the stairs, waiting for Olivia to come, and now I wake up here, in the hospital. My throat is on fire, so I must have been intubated, I've got a splitting headache, and I'm in the ICU. Clearly, something must have happened," answered Fitz.

"And yet you are carrying yourself as if nothing has happened," laughed Dr. Papadopoulos.

"What else am I suppose to do? We both know it sucks when patients wake up and they are confused, angry, and quiet. How is me being like that going to help?" responded Fitz.

"If you felt like that, you would have every right to express yourself in that way. You don't have to put on a show," countered Dr. Papadopoulos.

"I'm hoping everything is okay, and that you'll let me go home, like in the morning," replied Fitz.

"Well, I'm going to ask you to drink about 24 oz. water, before they come and do blood work in the morning. Also, I need some urine output after the water. Also, we need a CT. So, you want me to bring the contrast and you drink it now with the water, or CT later in the day?" offered Dr. Papadopoulos.

"No, now. Let's do it all now," answered Fitz.

"Okay, great. I'll get the contrast. Is there anything else you need? Do you want something for your throat? How bad is the headache?" asked Dr. Papadopoulos.

"The headache is a dull ache, but the more I'm talking, and sitting up, the better I feel. My throat is killing me. Do you think I could get something for that?" replied Fitz.

"Yeah, I'll get you something for the throat. I'm going to go order everything. I'll come back to see you later," said Dr. Papadopoulos as she left.

"Alright. Thanks again. Bye," responded Fitz. Fitz turned towards Olivia, "Please, pretty please, come back to bed. I'm cold and the only thing I want right now is to hold you."

Olivia had been sitting next to Fitz the whole time the doctor was in the room. To say that she was angry was an understatement.

"Fitz, what the fuck was that?" asked Olivia.

"What are you talking about?" responded Fitz, completely confused.

"Five, the fact that you were flirting with the doctor. Four, you are putting on a show right now. Three, the fact that you didn't even acknowledge what has happened to you is a cause for concern. Two, you're willingness to go home before you have completely healed. And, one, you almost died! Have you no self-preservation what so ever?" spat Olivia.

"First, I was not flirting with the doctor. I have been working with her for a long time. She is the reason I don't have a huge tube up my dick right now. She is, also, the reason I'm awake right now. She's an excellent doctor who has taught me so much. P.S. I'm not going to lie to you, we also dated. So, she knows me. I might be putting on a show, but I don't want to acknowledge what has happened yet. I've been awake now for three hours and I don't feel up to dealing with the shit that has gone down. All I want to do is get out of this place. I'm twenty-two years old, in tip top shape, I heal quickly. I don't want to be here anymore. There is nothing they can do here that I cannot do from home. If Stavroula is willing to discharge me, then I trust her judgment and the care she as provided for me, knowing she wouldn't discharge me if it were detrimental to my health. I am healed. There is nothing hooked up to me right now. I do have self-preservation, but being in the hospital has nothing to do with it," shot back Fitz.

"You dated her? The doctor? Seriously? Have you not seen her?" asked Olivia, completely shocked.

"What's wrong with her? Did you not hear about everything she has done for me? Really Olivia? Where is your head right now?" responded Fitz, really starting to get angry with Olivia. Of all the things to dwell on, this is what she was sticking to.

"I just. I'm surprised. Super grateful for everything that she has done. She never let on that she knew you," replied Olivia.

"That's because she is a professional. We both lucked out that she was the one in the ER that night. I wouldn't want any other resident working on me," muttered Fitz.

"So, why did you guys break up? How long ago was this? Did you sleep with her? How did you even go with her?" peppered Olivia.

"Are you really going to sit here and ask me questions about a girl I dated long ago? I'm begging you to come and lay with me and you are more worried about that? Seriously, Olivia? Seriously?" asked Fitz. He was right about to lose it.

"No, Fitz. Since you don't want to discuss what has happened to you, we will discuss this," countered Olivia.

"Fine. You want to do this right now. I can't believe you. She broke up with me because I was too young for her. It was like a year and some change ago. Of course I slept with her. And what did you mean how did I go with her?" answered Fitz.

"She's short. She's chubby. She doesn't seem like your type. I can see why she wanted you, but how her Fitz? Like really?" replied Olivia. Olivia didn't mind that Fitz slept with her because it was way before he even met Olivia, but how he even came to like her, was beyond Olivia. "How can you go with me – and then tell me you dated her?"

"Wow. I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty disappointed with you right now. I mean I knew you could be childish, but this. This now. This is beyond all words. I think she's beautiful. She's got a great rack, a nice ass, beautiful long brown hair, huge pouty lips, and big brown eyes that are so expressive. Plus, she's like a badass. When no one else wants to step up, she steps up. In a code, she's on top of it. She can intubate a patient on the first try with minimal wreckage. She takes full consideration of her actions as a physician before she orders anything done. She consults with the nurses and other people who care for a patient before she proceeds. To top it off, she has personally allowed me to do so much that under normal circumstances, I wouldn't never get a chance to do or even know. If it wasn't for what she taught me, my father would be dead right now," shot Fitz, so angry with Olivia.

Olivia was completely shocked. She did not expect this tirade from Fitz. Olivia felt terrible now. She was being a bit childish. But, Fitz had put her through the ringer that last few days and now come to find out, the doctor who had been working on him was a past girlfriend, it wasn't something Olivia could easily let go of. Now, seeing Fitz interact with the doctor, it was not the type of interaction she was expecting. "I'm sorry, Fitz. I didn't know. I got jealous. You have no idea what you have put me through the last few days. I almost lost you. I haven't left your side since I found you. And you, you don't even want to know what happened. Then, you're talking to the doctor as if nothing happened. SOMETHING HAPPENED. SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENED TO YOU. And then, to top it all off, you drop this bomb on me that you used to date the doctor. What the fuck? How else do you expect me to react?" cried Olivia.

Fitz just looked down, not knowing what to say. He felt terrible for exploding at Olivia. She was right. Just Fitz got defensive when anyone said anything about Stavroula. He wasn't in love with her or anything, but she was a good friend, and he looked up to her. Now he truly was forever in her debt. Once for his father and twice for himself.

"Olivia, I get it . Don't you think I know something bad has happened! I'm in the damn ICU! My coworkers had to work on me. I had a damn tube down my throat. Someone hated me enough to try and kill me. How am I supposed to react to that? I'm scared shitless. I haven't even done anything to anyone to deserve such a thing. From the moment I opened my eyes and realized we weren't at home, I've been getting angrier and angrier by the minute. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to be the victim, the patient. I'm the problem solver = never the problem. Each minute that passes that I lay in this bed, it is just another reminder of weakness on my part. I just want to get out of here and forget this ever happened. If it were any other doctor, they would just kept me here, not caring that I wanted to leave. They probably would have catheterized me and kept me under longer than was necessary "just to be safe." I, eventually, would have my throat swell up completely, needed to be put on more medicine, and then had to have stayed her longer. Better yet, I probably would have pulled out my catheter, ripping my urethra, and getting UTI. So, I'm super lucky I got someone who cared enough about me to really look out for me in my moment of need," explained Fitz.

"You bastard. I'm the one who found you. Amanda Tanner poisoned your drink, not knowing what she put in. Billy Chambers, her boyfriend, was angry with you for getting the Rhodes scholarship. He thought if he got pictures of you and Amanda and send them to the ethics committee for the Rhodes scholarship, that they would pick him over you. How sick is that? I came to find you at the frat house and no one knew where you were. I asked some guy, I think his name was Derek, where you were, and he came up with me and we found Amanda on top of you. She was topless and had your shirt off, too. You were convulsing and foaming at the mouth. I asked for someone to help me, to call 911, but Derek said no and left. I called 911 and then Abby. She actually came over Stephen and Harrison and they helped me take you to the hospital because the ambulance was taking too long. Abby and Harrison handed Amanda over to the police and she told them everything. Now, they are looking for Billy. He ran away. I've been by your side since I found you. You almost died on me. I saved you. Dr. Papadopoulos – your Stavroula – she said if I hadn't had brought you in when I did, you would have died. I was there for you in your moment of need, you asshole. I love you more than there are words. I love you more than anything. I've missed school for you. I haven't left your side or let anyone else touch you in case something else might go wrong. Have you thought at all about anyone but yourself in the time since you have woken up?" exploded Olivia.

Fitz couldn't believe what he heard. Billy Chambers? Amanda Tanner? Derek didn't want to help Olivia save him? Fitz couldn't believe it. This was all over the Rhodes scholarship? He worked so hard to achieve it and Billy Chambers thought he was better than him. Fitz felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't handle this. It was all too much for him.

All of a sudden, vomit exploded from Fitz's mouth. Olivia got a pink basin that the nurse left in the room and guided Fitz's face into it. She felt so bad. Olivia did not expect him to respond like this. She ran her fingers through his hair, hoping that it would make him feel better. Eventually, Fitz stopped vomiting.

"You okay?" asked Olivia.

"I have no idea where all that came from," muttered Fitz.

"I don't either," giggled Olivia.

"I'm so sorry Livvie. I just… I just… I don't know what to say. This has never happened to me before. I mean I can't handle this. What kind of people are out there in this world?" whispered Fitz. He was completely broken. He lay his head back and then remembered, "Jeez, I got puke all over. Livvie, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Baby, I love you so much. Thank you for saving my life."

All the anger Olivia had in her from moments ago were gone. Fitz had just woken up. He was still hurt and they were arguing. She didn't want to argue with him. She wanted to love him and take care of him. He obviously couldn't handle what happened to him. She would need to be the strong one.

Olivia grabbed a towel and wiped the vomit off Fitz. "Baby, I would move heaven and earth, if I could, to undo what was done. Don't worry about the vomit. I've been meaning to give you a bath, but I didn't see how I could when you had all that stuff hooked up to you. Now, you're up and covered in vomit, I guess we have to. You're lucky. I made sure to get all your soaps and some fresh clothes. But, I think you are going to need to wear a gown again," replied Olivia.

"I thank God everyday I met you Livvie," whispered Fitz as Olivia started to take off the vomit covered sheets off Fitz.

"You're lucky, because I say the same thing to him, everyday, about you," smiled Olivia as she kissed Fitz's forehead. "Do you think you have enough energy to walk to the shower, so we can get you washed or do you want me to sponge bath it?"

"I don't think I'll be able to stand the whole time in the shower," admitted Fitz.

"Oh, there's a thing that comes down and you can sit on it. I'll wash you. We both know how good I am at that," winked Olivia.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty disgusting right now," claimed Fitz.

"Babe, you, even at your worst, look ridiculously hott. You heard me moaning for you earlier in my sleep. Any chance I can get to see you naked, I will take," winked Olivia.

"I love you," replied Fitz, with a small smile on his face. Even at the worst of times, even after all the stupid arguments and bullshit, his girl was the best. She could always find a way to make him feel better.

"I love you, too. Now – get naked!" instructed Olivia.

"Can't we do it in the bathroom? I don't want to talk to the bathroom naked and someone walk in," pouted Fitz.

"I want to go throw the dirty linen and gown in the soiled linen bin outside, so I can make your bed up after you get washed up. You want the room to smell?" countered Olivia.

"No, you're right," muttered Fitz.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting anyone see you naked. One peek at you, and they'll probably come after me next. They'll try to get rid of me so they can have you for themselves," said Olivia.

"Twice as much reason to make sure no one gets a look," laughed Fitz.

"Over my dead body will I let it happen," winked Olivia.

"Okay, okay," said Fitz as he took off his clothes and threw them into the pile Olivia started in the corner.

"God, Fitz, even sick, you are smoking," whispered Olivia, letting her eyes wonder over his body. She just sat and stared at Fitz. "Don't move yet baby. Stand right there, just like that. Let me take a good look."

"Olivia," blushed Fitz as he leaned against the bed.

"What?" asked Olivia.

"Let's go shower. You can look at me in there," replied Fitz.

"Okay, go ahead," responded Olivia.

As Fitz walked across the room to the in-room washroom, Olivia started clapping. "What are you clapping at? Because I walked by myself?" pouted Fitz.

"No, I was giving that ass of yours a round of applause," smirked Olivia.

"OLIVIA!" yelled Fitz.

"WHAT!" yelled Olivia back.

"Come on now," shot Fitz.

"Okay, okay," placated Olivia. She quickly got the rest of the linen from the bed, wrapped the dirty linen up in it, and went outside and threw it away. She came back with arm full of fresh linen and threw it on the bed, quickly making her way to the washroom.

"Let the fun begin," smiled Olivia.

**Author's Note **

**Now, I know I normally don't leave Author's notes - but I just wanted this to be an ode to the amazing ICU resident who I got to know while my father was in the ICU with a major heartattack - she was an inspiration as a person and physician and I wanted to pay her homage by making her a character in my story - plus use it as an opportunity to add a lil spice to the mix **

**Also, I want to thank all the amazing reviewers for their comments - I love reading all of them - thank you for caring enough to comment on my story - especially those who are faithful and comment on each chapter - i've noticed - thank you- YOU INSPIRE ME to keep writing - thank you **


	40. Chapter 40

"Olivia, wait. Don't come in yet," cried Fitz as he slammed the door in Olivia's face.

Olivia knocked on the door, yelling, "What's wrong?"

"Just give me a minute," hollered Fitz.

After the telltale sound of a flush and a faucet running and Olivia started laughing. She went back over and grabbed the things they needed for the shower. Fitz was so funny sometimes. After a few moments Fitz opened the door again.

"Alright, you can come in now," said Fitz bashfully.

"What was that?" giggled Olivia.

"I had to use the bathroom," admitted Fitz as his cheeks blushed.

"Really? And you had to slam the door on me?" laughed Olivia.

"I don't know. There's just some stuff I'm… I'm… I don't…" stuttered Fitz, not knowing how to say what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, I gotcha. I feel the same way, too. But, this is an exception. You're in the hospital, I think we're okay," soothed Olivia.

"I know but still," whined Fitz.

"Okay, okay. Get in the shower, I want to touch you," directed Olivia with a gleam in her eye.

"Okay," replied Fitz with a shy smile. He got into the shower but started feeling dizzy. Fitz braced himself against the shower wall, resting his forehead against one of the cool tiles, hoping that would soothe his dizzy spell.

Olivia quickly rid herself of her clothing and followed him in. They both needed to get washed up. She saw Fitz against the wall, so she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from behind. Fitz jumped at the initial contact, but when he realized Olivia was naked as she pressed her breasts against his back, he instantly relaxed.

"God, that feels good," whispered Fitz.

"You're telling me," moaned Olivia softly.

"Oh, baby," murmured Fitz enjoying the contact.

"It's been too long Fitz," cried Olivia, turning him around so that she could kiss him.

Fitz was caught between the wall and Olivia's body which was she was pressing up hard against him. Olivia started trailing kisses up Fitz's neck, to his cheek, heading for his lips.

Fitz kept his mouth firmly closed, eventually pulling away. Olivia looked up in confusion. She could already feel the evidence of the coupling poking her.

"What's wrong?" asked Olivia.

"Babe, I haven't brushed my teeth in like how many days, my mouth feels disgusting. Plus, my throat still hurts. I don't want you to have to deal with that. I'm not best right now," admitted Fitz.

"Oh, Fitz," whispered Olivia. She immediately let go of Fitz and reminded herself that he was still in the hospital and not back to normal yet. Olivia turned on the shower, adjusting the water to the right temperature and moved Fitz under the spray. She removed herself from the shower and went hunting for a toothbrush and toothpaste. Olivia brought in the bag of toiletries she had Abby bring and ripped it open in her quest. Everything went flying, landing on the floor. She finally found a new toothbrush and toothpaste, grabbing them and lifting them in the air screaming, "AHA!"

"You okay," laughed Fitz lightly, amused by Olivia's shenanigans.

"You can never say I don't take care of you," smiled Olivia as she got off the floor and walked back over to the Fitz, handing him the toothbrush and toothpaste.

Fitz smiled widely. "I can say a lot of things, but never that you didn't take care of me. You're the only one who seems to ever really take care of me," he admitted bashfully.

"Good," smiled Olivia, "now brush your teeth while I get the shampoo and body wash. We are lucky that there are towels in here or we would have been in trouble."

Fitz obediently started brushing his teeth, instantly feeling much better. He couldn't believe how tired he became just from standing for a bit and brushing his teeth. He started feeling dizzy again so he decided to sit down on the conveniently placed bench in the shower.

When Olivia came back, Fitz about to pass out on the bench.

"Fitz! Fitz! Wake up baby! You need to at least stay awake while you're sitting in the shower. I don't want you to drown!" gasped Olivia.

Fitz just nodded, his eyelids just feeling so droopy. He still had the toothbrush in his mouth. He had no idea where this fatigue was coming from. Olivia pulled the toothbrush from his mouth, asking, "Are you done with this?"

Fitz just nodded his head. He no longer had any words. He just sat back and lay his head on against the tiled wall. Olivia decided she needed to take over because it was clear Fitz was now completely wiped out. She grabbed the shampoo and pour a generous amount into her hands and started rubbing through Fitz's curls.

Fitz was so grateful he had no words. He wanted to open his eyes, but they refused to. He knew what was going on around him, but it was like he was drained of all energy. Olivia made quick work of washing Fitz. She didn't let herself look and linger. She wanted to get him nice and clean so he could go back to bed.

"Come on babe. I need you to stand up so I can wash your back," cajoled Olivia after she finished rubbing down his front.

"Okay," meekly replied Fitz, summoning all his energy to get up and stand. Olivia helped pull him up and keep his balance. He was surprised by how much strength she had.

Fitz braced himself against the wall again, using his forearms. Olivia put more soap on the loofah and went to work washing the other half of his body. She couldn't help herself when she got to his bottom, and gave him a smack. Fitz jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's just so juicy. Even you laying in bed for days on end didn't take away from how nice it is," giggled Olivia. Fitz couldn't help but laugh at her words. He always got a kick out of Olivia talking to him like that about his butt. He was glad she appreciated his workout routine. Make all those squats he did worth it.

Fitz shook his hips from side to side, wiggling his bottom at Olivia. "Oh are you teasing me now?" Olivia smacked him again, a little harder this time, causing a moan to rip from Fitz.

"Oh, we better stop. I can't handle this right now. You some how managed to rouse me despite the fact I'm ready to pass out. Stop being a naughty girl or you'll end up having to carry me out because all my energy has gone to Tom and trying to control him," warned Fitz.

"Yes, sir," replied Olivia as she nipped his shoulder.

"OLIVIA!" shot Fitz.

"Okay, okay," placated Olivia and went back to washing Fitz. She finished up and started rinsing him off. "I have to wash myself real fast. Can you wait a second or do you want me to get you out?" asked Olivia.

"I'll wait, but I'm going to keep my eyes closed. I don't think I will be able to handle the sight of you washing yourself in front of me. It is taking everything in me to keep standing, and it will take even more to keep me from taking you right here right now," answered Fitz.

"God, I want you to, so bad, but you were right. Now is not the time. Sit, close your eyes, and I'll be done in a few seconds. I'm not washing my hair," replied Olivia.

Fitz followed orders and sat down. He closed his eyes, but couldn't help it, every now and then he would open an eye and take a peak. Olivia was so damn beautiful. The water cascading down her body. Her body wet and all soaped up. Fitz wished with everything in him that they weren't in this position right now. He hated feeling this way. Like an invalid. He knew there was a huge mess waiting for him when he finally got out of there, but he didn't know what to do. The only thing he wanted to do, he couldn't.

Olivia finally finished rinsing off when she turned around and found Fitz looking at her mesmerized.

"You okay?" she asked as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She quickly grabbed another one, and helped Fitz to his feet so she could wrap one around him.

"I just was thinking how much I hate this," admitted Fitz.

"Hate what? You don't like me taking care of you?" pouted Olivia.

"No, that's not what I meant," quickly answered Fitz. "I hate I'm not back to full capacity. I hate that I have to pay because of someone else's craziness. I don't want to have to be dealing with this right now. My beautiful girlfriend was just in the shower with me, and as much I wanted to mount her, right then and there, against the wall, I couldn't, because…"

Olivia understood where Fitz was coming from. He was right. No matter how many times they said it, it was true, this shouldn't have happened to him. He didn't deserve it. But Olivia knew now was not the time to let Fitz have a breakdown. She needed to be smart and she needed to be strong. Olivia finished wrapping the towel around Fitz, making sure to kiss his chest and caress him, hoping that would soothe him for a moment.

Olivia ushered him out of the bathroom, not wanting to spend any more time in there. She quickly got Fitz dressed in a pair of underwear and a fresh gown, knowing he still head testing to do, so he couldn't put on his own clothes. She sat him in her chair as she got herself dressed. As soon as she was done, she wiped down his bed with a cleaning wipe and put on fresh linen. Olivia moved Fitz back into his bed, tucked him in, and settled in next to him.

Olivia had remained quiet the whole time trying to think of what to say to Fitz. She knew they needed to talk out what happened, now that Fitz knew everything, but she sensed now was not the time to do. Olivia quickly sent a text to Abby and Big Gerry letting them know Fitz had woken up. She knew it was still early in the morning, but she wanted to do it before she got distracted again.

Finally, Olivia decided to speak.

"Listen Fitz, I've been thinking. First of all, do you want to go back to living in the frat house? I mean, is it tainted for you? Do you want to live somewhere else, you know, like still close to campus, but your own place?" wanting to tackle other topics before they hit the big one.

"The guys didn't do anything wrong. Well, maybe not helping you with me, but it wasn't any of their faults. How could anyone have known? If Derek really did do that dick move of not wanting to help you, well that's another story. I'm not ready to move out. I feel like a coward if I did," admitted Fitz.

"NO! You are not a coward!" whimpered Olivia, shaking her head emphatically so that Fitz would believe her.

"This has nothing to do with anything you did. You didn't do anything to bring this upon you. I'm mad that Derek didn't step up. I'm mad that none of your frat "brothers" have shown up to visit you, granted I wouldn't have let them in if they did cause I'm still so mad at Derek. By the way, you're dad came. Like has been here since Sunday morning," admitted Olivia.

"My dad is here? Oh, God. Great. Now, I'm going to look like a fool in front of him," whispered Fitz.

"What are you saying? Are you crazy? Do I need to call the doctor back in here?" asked Olivia, completely shocked by what just came out of Fitz's mouth.

"Olivia, you don't understand, my dad doesn't like shit like this. He doesn't want to be called from work because something happened," explained Fitz.

"Fitz, you're father nearly lost it. He was pale white when I first saw him. I left the room to give you two some privacy and we all could here his sobs all the way down the hallway," professed Olivia.

Fitz was at a loss for words with Olivia's admission. He didn't think his father was capable of tears. He couldn't control the ones that formed in his eyes either. Olivia just sat quiet, letting the information sink in. She could see how her words effected Fitz. She knew Fitz and his father didn't have the relationship Fitz wanted, but she just wanted Fitz to know everything. There is no reason to hold anything back.

The two tears fell down Fitz's cheeks. Those were all that he would allow. He quickly wiped them away, not wanting to acknowledge what they meant. Olivia leaned up and kissed their paths, not wanting to ever see them fall down Fitz's cheeks again. She wiped his cheeks again, erasing their existence. Olivia kissed Fitz chastely, hoping that it would reaffirm that she was there for him. She was his rock.

"Fitz I talked to your dad when he came. I told him everything that happened with Billy and Amanda. I, also, told him about Derek. He explained to me that we shouldn't make a big deal about what happened, but that things would be handled. What do you think should happen? What needs to happen?" asked Olivia, wanting to finally hear what Fitz had to see about handling these events.

"I don't want this to define me, Olivia. I don't know if I want to go back to the house just yet. I can't really believe that the guys wouldn't have my back. Are you sure they even knew what happened? Derek is one of my best friends, I can't easily believe that he would let me down like that. I want to talk to him, to all of them, and hear what they have to say. With that being said, I want some peace and quiet until I'm back to normal," said Fitz.

"I think that sounds good. Where do you want to get that peace and quiet? I think we should talk to your father and see what he has to say. Maybe he found some leads about Billy's whereabouts. Also, a guy named Huck came to see you," replied Olivia.

"Huck came?" asked Fitz, clearly surprised.

"Yeah. Why do you say it like that? To be honest, there was something about him I really liked. It was like a quiet goodness. He seemed inherently sad, though. Huck said he didn't think you deserved this," responded Olivia.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Huck's a good guy. He doesn't talk much, but he's good to work with," explained Fitz.

"Yeah, sounds like the person I met," smiled Olivia, glad that mention of Huck visiting brighten Fitz's disposition.

"Olivia, I don't think I want to go back to the house just yet," announced Fitz.

"Okay, well, your dad said on Sunday he would find a place for you to stay and then you could make a decision. I haven't talked to him since Sunday, but I just texted him that you were awake. I bet he'll come as soon as he wakes up. He said he was staying right next door at the Liberty Hotel. He's stopped by everyday to see you," replied Olivia.

"That's probably the most he has seen me consecutively, like ever," laughed Fitz.

"Oh, Fitz, come on now. He can't be that bad," giggled Olivia.

"Oh, you have no idea," countered Fitz.

"I have no idea how any one would ever not want to see you. You are like the best to be around. You are like my instant sunshine," declared Olivia.

Fitz smiled widely with that. His girl always knew how to make him feel better. "Well, I'm glad someone feels that way."

"Oh, come on now. Don't be like that," chastised Olivia.

"Okay, okay. Is there any way we could back to sleep for a little? I'm so tired," replied Fitz.

"Wasn't someone suppose to bring you that contrast stuff for the test and some medicine for your throat?" responded Olivia, wanting to let Fitz go back to sleep but knowing he would just have to woken up again when the nurse came back in.

"Yeah, you're right. I think the contrast is that cup on the table. Look inside it and tell me if has an orange color to it," instructed Fitz.

Olivia followed suite and check. It was orange colored, but she decided to call the nurse in the make sure everything was alright. She went over by Fitz and pressed the call button. "Better to be safe, than sorry," said Olivia, by means of explanation.

"Hey, you're in charge. You call the shots," answered Fitz.

The nurse came immediately. "Did you need something," the nurse asked from the door.

"The doctor earlier said that Fitz needed to drink some sort of contrast for a test he was having. She also mentioned about some sort of pain reliever for his throat, do you know the status on any of that?" asked Olivia.

"The contrast is the in the cup right there. I came in earlier but you were in the washroom. I will go check on the medicine," answered the nurse. She scurried out of the room.

"Okay, time to drink up," said Fitz as he held his hands open for the Styrofoam cup Olivia was holding.

Olivia took a sip first, making sure everything seemed all right. The drink didn't taste too great, but it didn't taste like poison, and she was feeling alright, so she handed it off to Fitz.

"Did you really just take a sip to check if it was poisoned?" asked Fitz incredulously.

"Yupp," smirked Olivia.

"What if it was? You would have inadvertently poisoned yourself," shot Fitz.

"Better me than you. I don't think I could handle you going through that again," admitted Olivia.

"Oh, baby, come here. You gotta let me hold you," responded Fitz. Her words tugged on his heartstrings and he needed some cuddling.

"Oh, I plan on it, but let's just get everything settled so we won't have anymore interruptions or distractions for a while. Okay?" compromised Olivia.

"Okay," agreed Fitz.

The nurse came back in shortly after their conversation. Fitz had been trying to down as much of the contrast as possible. The nurse gave him the second round of contrast and medicine for his throat. She left promising to leave them alone for a while since they already had a productive morning.

As soon as the curtain was pulled, Olivia moved from her spot next in the chair and climbed into bed with Fitz. The smile on Fitz's face was as big as the one the Cheshire cat wore. Fitz wanted to feel Olivia's body on top of him, so they managed to find a position where Olivia was half on the bed and half on Fitz. Fitz snaked his hand underneath her shirt and ran his fingers over the velvety soft skin of her back.

"God, this feels good. You feel good," whispered Fitz into Olivia's hair.

"I agree. I'm finally comfortable, granted I wish we didn't have this gown on you. I like how your skin feels against my cheek," smiled Olivia.

"Hopefully, I can be discharged today," said Fitz as he drifted off.

"Let's not get our hopes up," countered Olivia as she placed a kiss on Fitz's Adam's apple and closed her eyes.

A few hours later…

There was a gruff clearing of the throat that pulled Olivia from her slumber. She opened her eyes to find Big Gerry in the room.

Olivia made a move to sit up but realized her and Fitz had shifted in their sleep and now were completely entwined together. Olivia's cheeks instantly pinkened with embarrassment. She hadn't wanted anyone to see them like this. Olivia started pulling away, needing to get out of the position they were in, as soon as possible. Fitz though wouldn't let her. He was still asleep, but started mumbling protests and holding on tighter to Olivia so that she wouldn't move.

Olivia knew what needed to be done. She had to wake Fitz up. So, she started pulling herself away from him again, whispering that they needed to get up. She did not mention Big Gerry, though. Eventually, Olivia was able to pry herself away from him and get out of the bed. She was glad they hadn't removed any clothing while asleep, which was their usual M.O. went they slept together, but things worked out this time.

Olivia adjusted her clothes and pulled a sweatshirt on, taking her place in the seat next to Fitz. Finally, she decided to acknowledge the elephant in the room. "Good morning, Mr. Grant," greeted Olivia.

With the mention of Big Gerry, Fitz's eyes shot open. "Dad?" asked Fitz.

"Who else would it be?" laughed Big Gerry. The joy Gerry felt at seeing his son awake had no words to describe it. Gerry leaned down and grabbed Fitz in a big hug.

Fitz was in shock. Big Gerry had never pulled him into a hug before. Fitz returned the hug, not knowing what else to do. Big Gerry held on to him, tighter for a moment, and then released Fitz.

"I'm glad to see you awake. You had us worried, kid," admitted Gerry.

"Sorry, dad," replied Fitz.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. This isn't your fault. But, when you're out of here, we need to talk," countered Gerry.

"You know, I'll give the two of you some privacy. I need to make a phone call and talk to the nurse," said Olivia as she got up, knowing they needed some father/son bonding time now that Fitz was awake. Olivia leaned over and kissed Fitz on the forehead before she left. "I'll be back soon."

"Well, that girl is a catch," said Gerry after Olivia left the room.

"That she is," smiled Fitz.

"You had me worried there, for a minute, kid. I don't know what I would do if I lost you," said Gerry, not being able to hold in his emotions any longer as his eyes filled with tears.

"Relax, dad. Everything is fine now," comforted Fitz, not knowing how to handle his father's sudden change.

"So, I talked to the doctor. She said you woke up last night, acted normal, requesting to get out of here as soon as possible. That true?" asked Gerry.

"Yeah, I don't want to be in here, dad. It just makes things feel worse. I feel fine. My head and throat hurt, but other than that, I'm fine. There's no need to keep here any longer," explained Fitz.

"I don't know if I would agree with that, but the doctor said you need some tests done and afterwards, when all the results are in, she'll see what she can do," responded Gerry.

"I know, I saw her when I woke up," replied Fitz.

"So, where do you want to go when you're out of here? Have you given anything a thought?" asked Gerry.

"I… I think I don't want to go back to the house just yet. Olivia told me everything that happened, and I don't know how I feel about anything yet. I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone right now. Any suggestions?" asked Fitz.

"I had a feeling you would feel this way. I got you an apartment. It's not on campus, but it's been cleaned and fully furnished. I talked to the personal shopper and got you clothes for the place so you don't have to move anything. I bought it, so it doesn't matter how long you want to stay there. You can do whatever you want," offered Gerry.

Fitz was surprised. He didn't know what to say. He was glad his dad had taken care of everything. "Thank you," was all Fitz could get out.

"It's nothing. I just want to make sure you're alright. You can't let what happened to you ruin everything you worked for. What do you want to happen? Do you think you will be able to get back into the groove of things? Do we need to seek professional help for you?" asked Gerry, wanting to nip this in the bud before it became a problem.

"I think I'll be alright. I don't think we need anything professional. I just want to get back into the swing of things. It's only been three days right. By the time I can go back to school, it will be a week. I should be alright. Does Harvard know? What's the exposure been like on this?" responded Fitz.

'Ah, there's my boy,' thought Gerry with pride. "It's been minimal. Olivia had called the police and ambulance but apparently took too long for her taste, and so you dodged an ambulance ride and public police arrest for your attacker. I had the police chiefs of Boston and Cambridge put a tight lid on the arrest. Harvard knows what happened, but is choosing to look the other way for the frat. They are willing to work with you and give you as much time as you need to recuperate. You alright with that?"

"Sounds good. It's not the frat's fault this happened. I need to talk to the guys, though. I can't believe they would just leave me," admitted Fitz.

"I don't know what that was all about. If that was really the case, then we have some problems. The hell I'm going to let them think that it is acceptable to let you die because of the possibility of negative PR. The point of joining the brotherhood is to have brothers who look out for each other, not leave you dying in a ditch in your time of need," angrily let out Gerry.

Fitz just stayed quiet. He did not want to think about what Derek and the other brother's actions meant. Fitz wasn't ready to face that reality yet.

"Olivia was angry about that, too," was all Fitz could say.

"I know, she told me. I agree with her, but I had to calm her down. There's a way to go about these things. I don't have enough information, yet, but I'm working on it. I told her we needed to speak to you before anything was done," replied Gerry.

Ah, Big Gerry was always going to be Big Gerry. Fitz was glad he could count on his father for that.

"I need some breakfast. Do you want anything? You must be starving," said Gerry after a few moments of silence.

"Ironically, I'm not hungry. I think they still have more testing to do, so I can't eat until the testing is over," replied Fitz.

"Okay, well. I'm going to go, then. I'll be back when the doctor has the results. Call me if you need anything," said Gerry as he left. Gerry didn't know what else to do.

Olivia came back into the room. He could tell she was treading lightly with him, because she didn't say anything, she just climbed back into bed with him, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

After a while, Olivia decided to break the silence. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Any word on when they are going to do the tests?" responded Fitz.

"They are doing a change of shift. It's going to be a while. I called Abby. She said she's coming by later. I also emailed my professors letting them know I won't be in for the rest of the week. Luckily, I didn't miss anything and since I haven't missed anything this semester, so I'm in the clear. I just have a hell of a lot of reading to get through by Monday," reported Olivia.

"You and me both," agreed Fitz.

"You think you'll be out so we can do our Friday library day?" asked Olivia.

"I'm hoping. But right now, I just want to sleep some more. I know I've been out for the past few days, but I feel like I haven't slept well at all. I'm like so tired. I'm finally comfortable, now, with you. I just want to get so we can rest in peace," said Fitz.

"Rest in peace?" giggled Olivia, "are we having matching funerals with side by side coffins?"

"Olivia! You know what I meant," laughed Fitz.

"Don't laugh. It sounds so good when you laugh. I forget you're still not up to speed and I want you so bad," whispered Olivia as she kissed Fitz.

"My laugh turns you on?" asked Fitz after they pulled apart.

"Everything about you right now turns me on," countered Olivia, "You just awake and breathing sets my body on fire right now."

"Really, just awake and breathing?" laughed Fitz.

"Yup," smiled Olivia. "I almost lost you, compounded with not having you in how many days now. Lets see, what is it, like five. You can't hold out on me this long. I'm about to spontaneously combust."

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you," placated Fitz as he squeezed Olivia's body closer to his.

"Oh, don't do that," moaned Olivia.

"Why?" smirked Fitz.

"Because it just makes the burn for you unbearable," let out Olivia.

Fitz just smiled. He snuggled Olivia to him and tried to calm them both down enough to get some sleep.

Hours later…

"So everything is alright? He can go home? You're discharging him?" asked Olivia. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes. All the results came out normal. I'll put in the discharge papers. You can go home as soon as everything is signed," smiled Dr. Papadopoulos.

"Thanks so much Stavroula," smiled Fitz.

"Don't thank me, you are the one who recovered miraculously well," laughed the doctor.

"No, it was because of you. Seriously, thanks," professed Fitz.

"Okay, okay, you're welcome," replied Dr. Papadopoulos. Turning to Olivia, the doctor said, "Keep an eye out for this one. He's not as strong as he looks."

"Don't worry, I will," smiled Olivia. She was just so happy they could leave.

In the new apartment…

"Oh my god, Fitz! This place is amazing," gasped Olivia.

"Wow, I can't believe he got us one here," replied Fitz.

"You like it?" asked Gerry as he made his way from the living room.

"You're here? How long have you been here?" responded Fitz, surprised by his father's presence.

"I spoke with the doctor as soon as she said she was going to discharge you. I thought it would be better if we met up here instead of at the hospital. They did a great job with this place," appraised Gerry.

"Thanks, dad," replied Fitz.

"Oh, it's nothing," smiled Gerry.

"Are you hungry Mr. Grant? I was about to order some food. I'm starving and I know Fitz can eat. Do you want to stay?" offered Olivia.

"No, I've actually got a flight to get to. I need to get back to California," answered Gerry. "Fitz, I'll keep in touch. I'm so glad to see you back on your feet son."

"Big Gerry, I'll talk to you later. Thanks again for everything," muttered Fitz.

"Come on, Fitz. Don't be like that," countered Gerry.

"Hey, traffic is going to be hassle. You better get going," responded Fitz, despondently.

"Okay," replied Gerry. Turning towards Olivia, Gerry instructed, "You keep on taking good care of him."

"I will," smiled Olivia, "Have a safe trip."

Big Gerry left, slamming the door behind him.

"You okay?" asked Olivia.

"He's such a self ass sometimes. You would have thought he would have stayed longer," answered Fitz.

"Fitz, he's just not like that. Don't take it personally," replied Olivia, not wanting to see Fitz's mood sadden because of his father.

"I know, Olivia. You don't have to tell me about Big Gerry," shot Fitz.

"Okay," replied Olivia, not wanting to fight with Fitz. She decided she needed to spend some time away from him, now that he was okay and safe. "I'm going to go back to my dorm. I need to shower and check in with Abby. I'll talk to you later. Do you want or need anything before I leave?"

"You are just going to leave? After everything? You're going to just leave me alone, too?" asked Fitz.

"Well, you clearly are not in the mood for anyone else's company," countered Olivia.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" stuttered Fitz, not knowing how to explain to Olivia what was going on inside him.

"I know. I get it. I just think you need to be by yourself for a bit. Do you want me to get you anything before I go?" offered Olivia.

"No, I want you to stay," answered Fitz.

"How about a compromise. I go, but come back later?" countered Olivia.

Fitz was seeing he wasn't going to get his way with his. He nodded, finally relenting to Olivia's offer.

Olivia nodded and left. She knew they needed a break, even if Fitz didn't see it that way. She quickly got out her phone and called Abby.

"Hey!" answered Abby.

"Hey. I'm coming home now. You busy? I could really use some girl time," said Olivia.

"Yeah, I'm with Harrison and Stephen. You want me to leave them or hang out all together?" asked Abby.

"No, lets all hang out together. I want to go home and shower first. Do you guys want to grab something to eat together?" offered Olivia.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Call me when you're ready to eat," replied Abby.

"Okay, talk to you soon," responded Olivia.

Over the past few days, Olivia had a lot of time to think about things. Everything had been about Fitz and now that they were in the clear, Olivia knew she needed to pull back a little. She didn't want to lose herself in Fitz. She had said this from the beginning, but she could feel herself crossing the line. Olivia loved Fitz, she did, but she needed some time away from him now that he was okay. She needed to gather herself, to reset, to get a moment to put everything back together that was torn to pieces the moment she found Fitz convulsing.

When Olivia finally got back into her dorm room, she flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was tired. Despite having a reclining chair, Olivia had not gotten any rest in the last four days. Getting up again, Olivia decided a nice shower and a nap would be just the thing she needed to get back to normal.

After a long hot shower, Olivia cuddled up in her bed, and tried to sleep. But, she couldn't. She was too cold and couldn't get comfortable. Olivia kept tossing and turning. A nap didn't seem like something that was going to be happening. She wasn't in the mood anymore to hang out with anyone, so she quickly sent a text to Abby letting her know she wasn't going to hang out that night.

Olivia gathered all the stuff she would need for getting back on track, all her books, laptop, and Coke, along with clothes for the next few days and headed to the place she knew she needed to be.


	41. Chapter 41

"Hold on, someone's at the door," said Fitz into the phone.

"Okay."

Fitz went and opened the door. Olivia brushed in past him, taking in the ambiance of the room. The whole apartment was dark. Not a single light on.

"You okay?" asked Olivia as she turned to face Fitz.

"Hey, listen, I've got to go. Thanks for everything," said Fitz into the phone. After a pause he responded, "Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

"Who were you talking to?" questioned Olivia.

"A friend," shot Fitz. At first, Fitz missed Olivia, but now he was angry with her. He didn't want to be left alone and Olivia didn't care.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Olivia, surprised by Fitz's behavior.

"No. I just don't understand what you are doing back here? You said we needed some time apart. I mean I was just released from the hospital and you wanted to go off on your merry way," shot Fitz.

Olivia burst out laughing. "Did you just say merry way?" asked Olivia, not believing Fitz's behavior at the moment.

A small smile tugged at Fitz's lips. He knew he was being foolish, but after his father left him, he didn't expect Olivia to go, too. Fitz felt abandoned, and then the self pity started setting in. Now, he was angry.

"I did," admitted Fitz.

Olivia dropped all her things, grabbed Fitz and kissed him. Not some simple chaste kiss, but a strong, fevered kiss. She immediately snaked her tongue into Fitz's mouth, caressing every nook and cranny of the hot depths. Her fingers, which had automatically laced through Fitz's curls now moved down and grabbed Fitz's ass, giving it a nice strong squeeze. She pulled Fitz's hips closers to hers and ground herself into him.

Fitz couldn't help but respond. He transferred all his pent up emotions into the kiss. His tongue started responding to Olivia's, tangling itself with hers. His arms had instantly wrapped around Olivia, hugging her to him as they kissed, but now, now they became restless and started moving up and down her back. When she grabbed him and started grinding, Fitz reciprocated the move and grabbed and squeezed Olivia's ass and they moved together.

After a while, Olivia pulled away.

"You feeling better now?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah," sheepishly admitted Fitz.

"Good. I'm dead tired and I tried to take a nap while I was away, but I couldn't. You tired enough to sleep?" responded Olivia.

"Yes," answered Fitz.

"Okay, good. Let's go to sleep. I want to actually be productive tomorrow," said Olivia as she walked towards the back of the apartment. "Which one is the bedroom?"

"This one," directed Fitz as he pushed the door open to the master bedroom. The apartment had two bedrooms and an office on top of huge living room and kitchen.

"You explored it while I was gone?" continued Olivia as she went into the room.

"I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't, so I looked around for a bit. I think Big Gerry is planning to use this, too. The other bedroom was full of his clothing," explained Fitz.

"Well, that does make sense. Do you like it so far? Have you eaten at all?" asked Olivia.

"I like the place. No, I haven't eaten, I'm not hungry," answered Fitz.

Olivia nodded. She wasn't hungry either. "Come on, let's get some rest. Take off your clothes," instructed Olivia as she started to remove hers.

Fitz just nodded, letting Olivia be in charge. Finally, the only thing either was wearing was their undies. "I want skin against skin, no sex, though. Okay? I know you're probably not up for it yet, anyways, but baby, I need to feel you," said Olivia as she started to pull the bedding down for them to climb in.

"Sounds good to me. I'm always up for a topless Olivia," smiled Fitz.

They both got in and Fitz quickly pulled Olivia into his arms. Olivia snuggled into him, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers. She let out a few soft moans, not being able to control her body's reaction to Fitz.

"God, I can't wait until your better," whispered Olivia. She was starting to ache for him again.

"Oh, baby," murmured Fitz. He didn't know what to do. He wanted Olivia but he knew he wouldn't be able to last.

"Spring break is in two weeks, do you want to go somewhere?" asked Olivia, trying to change the subject so that she could relax a little. Maybe skin against skin wasn't such a good idea.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to go home and visit your mom? See how things are going?" offered Fitz.

"God, no. I talked to her on the phone on Sunday when I was freaking out about you. I didn't tell her what happened because she was acting like such an ass," said Olivia. "I'm not going to lie, I honestly thought she would come up to Boston to yell at me for calling her a bitch."

"You called her a bitch?" asked Fitz, clearly surprised.

"Well, she was being one. I called cause I thought I could talk to her and that she would be there for me, but instead she went off about how something must be wrong for me to be calling her," explained Olivia, " I couldn't handle it. I almost lost you and she was yelling at me. I was at the end of my string, you know what I'm saying?"

"I understand. I still think you should go see her and talk to her, eventually. But, now does not have to be the time. So, where do you want to go? The Caribbean? Mexico? Florida? SoCal?" suggested Fitz.

"Caribbean – no. I like it, but not for spring break. Mexico? No, it is going to be too many people and after this week, I don't want to have to worry about someone doing anything to our drinks. Florida? That has possibilities. Do you want to go home for spring break? Finally, really have some alone time there?" responded Olivia.

"Florida has possibilities, eh? I wouldn't mind going home, but we could always do that at the end of the semester. So, Florida it is! What do you want? Fort Lauderdale or Miami or Palm Beach?" offered Fitz.

"MIAMI!" squealed Olivia.

"So you want to go to Miami?" laughed Fitz.

"Oh, yes, definitely!" smiled Olivia.

"Okay, great. Do you want to stay in a hotel or a condo?" asked Fitz.

"What's the difference?" replied Olivia.

"Condo has a kitchen, hotel doesn't," explained Fitz.

"Okay, then, yes to condo. I don't want to have to worry about food all the time," answered Olivia.

"Okay, great, I'll start looking," smiled Fitz.

"This is going to be so great! I'm so excited! I hadn't even thought about spring break!" responded Olivia, excitedly.

Fitz was glad he could do something to make Olivia happy. He snuggled into her, kissing her head, and tried to go to sleep. Olivia fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

Next day…

A good night's sleep did a world of wonders for Fitz and Olivia. Fitz felt loads better, with only a sore throat and some fatigue. Olivia was good as new. She even made Fitz breakfast.

"This is for you," smiled Olivia as she placed toast, jam, and tea in front of Fitz.

"This is all I get? I'm starving Livvie," pouted Fitz.

"I know, but we don't know how your stomach is after everything. Yesterday, you only had broth at the hospital and nothing afterwards. I don't want to risk you feeling sick the rest of the day because you ate too much on your first day out of the hospital," chastised Olivia.

Fitz kept pouting but started eating. Olivia thought it wouldn't be fair if he was eating tea and toast and she was stuffing her face so she sat down across from him and started eating toast with jam, as well. Fitz looked up at her and smiled. 'God, they really loved each other, didn't they,' thought Fitz.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Olivia as she chewed her dry toast. No matter how much jam you put on it, it was still dry and crunchy, and Olivia got a kick out of how their crunchy chewing was cutting through the silence.

All of a sudden, Fitz started laughing to himself.

"Whatcha laughin' at over there?" smiled Olivia.

"Have you ever seen that movie with Jack Black, Nacho Libre?" responded Fitz.

"Yeah, like a long, long time ago," replied Olivia.

"Do you remember how Nacho invites the nun back into his room to eat toast. They are like sitting across from each other, eating the plain dry toast, and all you hear is the crunching and chewing? It's like so awkward that its funny," laughed Fitz.

"Yeah," continued Olivia.

"This just reminded me of that," replied Fitz.

"You are such a dork, sometimes," smiled Olivia.

"They stole the chips for the children," Fitz busted out laughing with a horrible accent.

Olivia laughed at Fitz's cheesiness. "Okay, okay. No more movie quotes, eat your breakfast. We have a lot of work to do today."

Olivia decided to go to her classes that day. Fitz was doing well and she was feeling up to the task. Fitz wanted to go to campus, too, maybe stop by the frat house, but Olivia instantly nixed that idea. She gave him strict orders not to leave the apartment and that she would be back later with more groceries. Breakfast had been courtesy of the CVS that was connected to the building.

After her second class, Olivia called Fitz, wanting to check up on him. She was already missing him.

After the third ring, Fitz answered the phone sounding winded.

"You okay?" asked Olivia.

"I couldn't find the phone. I went through the whole place and I just found it now," explained Fitz.

"Oh, I've got only more class today and then I'll be back over. Do you feel like going with me grocery shopping? Do you want me to bring you anything from campus? Have you emailed any of your professors?" asked Olivia.

"Babe, I'm a grown man. You don't need to baby me," laughed Fitz. "I've emailed all my professors. I like really need my backpack and laptop. All the books are already in the backpack, do you think you could stop by the house and pick it up for me? Pretty please? I want to get started on catching up."

"Yeah, I'll go and pick it up for you. Do you need anything else?" offered Olivia.

"No, that's all for now. Just don't take too long. I'm going crazy without you here," answered Fitz.

Olivia smiled at Fitz's admission. She was feeling the same way. "I've got one more class, then I'll pick up your stuff and head on over to you," replied Olivia.

"Okay," responded Fitz, "Now, go to class."

Olivia hung up with that and followed orders. To be honest, though, she wasn't looking forward to having to go to Fitz's frat house and pick up his stuff. What if she ran into one of the guys? Granted, they wouldn't know who she is, but still… She knew what to be done.

Later…

"So, did you have any trouble getting the stuff?" asked Fitz.

"No, I went through that secret door we always use and there was no one there, so no problems," smiled Olivia as she procured Fitz's backpack and laptop and set them on the table.

"Oh, you're the best!" responded Fitz. He grabbed Olivia and hugged her. "I didn't want to have to ask you to go back there so soon, after everything, but thank you, really thank you," whispered Fitz into Olivia's ear.

"I would do anything for you," whispered Olivia back, "I love you."

Fitz moved back a little bit from the hug so he could kiss her. He gave her a sweet chaste kiss, conveying his gratefulness and love for her.

Olivia pulled back. She couldn't handle the kiss. She already felt her body responding. Something needed to be done because this was just ridiculous. "You up for getting out of here for a while? Let's go grocery shopping," said Olivia as she got up from the couch and moved towards the door.

Fitz nodded and followed Olivia. "Where are we going?" asked Fitz in the elevator.

"You need to lead the way on that one. I don't know this city, you do. I have yet to go grocery shopping here. Plus, this is for YOUR place, where do you want to get food from?" responded Olivia as she laced her fingers through his.

"Ah, making the invalid do all the work, I like it," laughed Fitz. "I guess the big Whole Foods it is. I no longer need to say downtown, because we are already there."

"Ah, perks of Big Gerry. When he's not around, he's not so bad," teased Olivia.

"You are a bad girl," laughed Fitz.

Fitz and Olivia shopped together. This was first for both of them. Neither had done something so domestic with each other before. Fitz had been to the grocery store for fruits and stuff, but not for real grocery shopping. In the check out line, Fitz poked Olivia and admitted what he had been thinking the whole time they were there, "I think I want to go back to the house on Sunday."

Olivia whipped her head around, shocked by Fitz's admission. "Really, what made you make that decision now?" asked Olivia.

"I don't want to have to go grocery shopping again," replied Fitz.

Olivia laughed at that. "So, you are telling me, that you want to go back to a situation you aren't sure about because you don't want to have to grocery shopping again?"

Olivia didn't get an immediate response back because they had to pay. On the walk back home, Olivia broached the subject again. "Do you want to go back to the house this soon?"

"Yes. I want to do damage control. I don't think the guys know anything because when I was going through my phone, I had like a hundred texts from everyone asking me where I was. I checked the email and it was like a 500 unread messages, asking me where I was. They were worried because they hadn't seen me by Monday. Maybe Derek was a dumbass and didn't tell anyone what had happened, and so they never came because they didn't know," explained Fitz.

Olivia didn't say anything. She knew she needed to put her anger at the frat aside, and look at what Fitz was telling her. Olivia, honestly, didn't want Fitz to go back there. She thought that Derek made it clear what Fitz's brothers really thought and refused to let Fitz get hurt again.

When they got back inside, Fitz decided to broach the subject, again, while they were putting away the groceries. "Olivia, any thoughts?" he asked.

"On what?" Olivia smiled, trying to side step the conversation.

"What you want for dinner?" answered Fitz, deciding to play the game. He wasn't going to let Olivia get out of it, but he knew this was just as tough for her as it was for him. If she didn't want to talk about it then, he would wait until she did.

"Have you even eaten lunch?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah, I had toast and tea, again," laughed Fitz.

"Ah, how are you feeling? I haven't even asked you that today," replied Olivia.

"I'm fine. You were right about the no heavy food rule. Just thinking about eating a pizza made my stomach churn. I was thinking soup for dinner. Is that okay with you?" responded Fitz.

"Sounds good. Chicken noodle?" asked Olivia.

"Sure," agreed Fitz.

"We didn't buy any," said Olivia.

"I know, let's go out to eat," smiled Fitz with a gleam in his eye.

"Ah, gotcha," smiled Olivia.

"I don't want to be cooped up here anymore. My body is screaming for a workout and I can't cause I'm already dead tired from walking to the grocery store," pouted Fitz, "At least now we have another reason to get out of here for a little bit."

"Oh, you want a workout? I can give you a workout," winked Olivia.

"Oh, baby," moaned Fitz. He knew Olivia was jonesing for some lovin' but he could barely keep up energy now, let alone going for it with her, only to stop because he couldn't handle it. It would kill him if he left Olivia unsatisfied like that. That would be worse than not doing anything at all. Fitz would just make up to her when he could.

Sunday night…

Fitz and Olivia had spent the last few days holed up in the library. Catching up was not as bad as they thought it was going to be. By Sunday night, they were both caught up. Fitz had sent an email to all the brothers, calling a house meeting. It was almost time for it, and he was getting nervous. Olivia had offered to come with him, but he knew she couldn't be there for this. Fitz needed to face this on his own.

As he sat in the great room, waiting for everyone to get settle, he thought about what he was going to say. Fitz had no problem speaking in front of groups, but this was different. This was him speaking as a victim, trying to get clarity on a situation. That fact was still hard for him to swallow. Being a victim. Dealing with the consequences of someone else's actions. Now, having to face his brothers and call them out for their actions.

Finally, everyone was in the room. They were all settled and waiting to see what this meeting was about. Fitz stood up in front of everyone and started.

"Last Saturday, at our charity party, someone slipped something in my drink. Whatever they put in fucked me up pretty bad and I almost died. My girlfriend came and found me. Derek was with her and he refused to help her. Derek what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Fitz. He knew he was calling out Derek in front of everyone, and it was an asshole move, but Derek deserved it.

Derek turned bright red. He didn't think Fitz would do that to him. He stood up, but couldn't find any words. "I…I…" stuttered Derek.

"Derek, I thought we were brothers. Olivia told me that you were with her when she found Amanda Tanner on top of me and I was convulsing and foaming at the mouth. Olivia, also, told me that when she told you to call the ambulance, you didn't want to, and ran away. I know this is true, but I want to know why? I thought we were brothers. You were one of my best friends, man. How could you leave me like that?" responded Fitz.

"Fitz, I'm sorry man. You are my brother. You are my best friend. I freaked out. You know what kind of trouble our frat would have been in if the ambulance wheeled you out of here. Remember, freshman year when that guy from KBT went crazy from taking too much alderol? That frat is still on probation. I didn't want that to happen with us. Plus, Olivia had everything under control. She punched the girl that was on top of you. How was I suppose to know you that bad?" countered Derek.

"Derek, that's a douche bag response. I remember the alderol guy, but you still could have done something. Olivia's friends came and helped her. Strangers were able to have my back, but my own brothers didn't. Did anyone else know what was going on? Derek did you tell anyone else?" shot Fitz.

"I didn't tell anyone. I thought if I ignored it, it would go away," replied Derek, in a small voice.

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard," angrily responded Fitz.

"I don't know what else to tell you. That's the truth. I messed up, Fitz. I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that bad. How was I supposed to know?" cried Derek.

"It's called common sense. Doing the right thing. Living by the code of the brotherhood. Honestly, did anyone else know what had happened?" responded Fitz.

Chris rose up from the crowd. "I saw the cops taking that girl away. It was in front of the house, but then again, I didn't put two and two together. Fitz, I'm really sorry this happened to you," replied Chris.

The whole frat responded in agreement. "So, you guys had no idea?" asked Fitz.

John rose up, "Look Fitz, I think I speak for all of us when I say, you're a great guy. You were president last year and did a kickass job. You never rode any of us for the stupid shit we did or all the stuff we didn't do. You were always a brother to us. Now, when you needed us, we turned our backs to you, I'm so sorry for that. I feel terrible for even inviting that girl. Finding out what happened to you, I'm so sorry man," said John, choking up with his last words. After hearing what Fitz had to say, John felt responsible for what happened to him.

Fitz saw that John tried to subtly wipe the tears that formed and fallen from his eyes. He knew he meant it. Fitz believed the brothers. "Guys, we can never let this happen again. I lucked out, but next time, it might not be me and we won't be so lucky. If we can't be there for each other, then everything we pledged, the way we live, what we stand for, means nothing. I want to move forward from this. I refuse to let this define us, but I need to know that you have my back. If you don't, I can't be apart of this any more," professed Fitz.

"Fitz, I'm sorry," declared Derek.

"I know you are, but right now, I'm not able to forgive you. I am willing, though, to try to get through this," replied Fitz.

"We're sorry," chimed the whole fraternity.

"Thanks," responded Fitz. He nodded his head and decided that the discussion was over. He left the room, clearly indicating the meeting was over.

Fitz left the house deciding that he didn't want to spend the night in the house. As soon as he got outside, he headed on over to Olivia's dorm. Fitz quickly texted Olivia, letting her know that he was there. She came down to greet him.

"Do you want to go back to the apartment or come upstairs?" asked Olivia.

"I don't want to go back to the apartment. Is it okay if I come up?" responded Fitz.

"Of course, its okay. You're lucky I'm by myself. Abby is at the library still. I think she's going to stay till it closes," said Olivia as they went up.

"Good, I wanted some alone time with you," replied Fitz.

"What's the matter? How did the meeting go?" asked Olivia. Fitz's behavior was making her worry. He seemed withdrawn, sad somehow. She knew having the meeting with the frat would do this, she just hoped it didn't go as bad as it possible could.

"Derek confessed to knowing but not telling anyone or helping, because he was afraid that frat would get in trouble. The rest of the guys didn't know and felt terrible. I'm really pissed off at Derek cause he didn't even have the great of a reason for being such a jagoff. John started crying. I don't know. It ended really tense. I guess I can't hold it against them, but I'm still pissed," explained Fitz.

"Well, you're allowed to feel that way. Do you still want to go live there?" responded Olivia.

"I do, just not yet. I don't want to go back to the condo. It's too far away. I don't like having to take commuting into consideration, especially when I have to wait for you. Plus, it's not fair to you to have to commute. I'll probably move back after spring break," answered Fitz.

"Aw, don't take my commute into consideration. I don't mind commuting for you. Plus, you can stay here with me. It'll be so much fun! We'll go to the condo on the weekends, and the weekdays stay here!" replied Olivia, overjoyed at the thought of having Fitz in her personal space.

"Oh, Livvie," whispered Fitz as he pulled her into a hug. This girl always found a way to make things better.

Fitz and Olivia finally got to Olivia's room. Despite the fact that she couldn't have overnight guests, Olivia made sure not to sign Fitz in, so no one was none the wiser. Fitz looked around, he had never been in Olivia's room before.

"I forgot how small the freshman dorm was," said Fitz, breaking the silence that had ensued since they got into the room.

"Well, what can I say other than, 'welcome to my humble abode,'" giggled Olivia.

"Ah, there's the sassy pants I remember. Which one's your bed?" asked Fitz.

"That one," pointed Olivia at the bed with all the pillows.

Fitz threw himself on the bed, wanting to relax. Instead, he landed on the hard wooden board with a thin pad on top of it that was supposed to be considered a mattress. "Ouch. I see why you've stayed with me every night since we got back," muttered Fitz.

"It's cause you would pound me every night and every morning, and as many times as I wanted in between. Mattress padding had nothing to do with it," countered Olivia as she climbed on top of Fitz.

"Now that I'm too weak to give you what you want, you're not gonna keep me around long, are you?" replied Fitz. Secretly, he was afraid that would happen.

"Oh, baby. No way. Do you not remember last semester? If I could live through that, then we know I'm not going to leave you. Plus, I don't think I could find someone who gives it as good as you," whispered Olivia right before she leaned down and claimed his lips.

Olivia passionately kissed Fitz. She loved seeing him in her room, in her bed. It totally did it for her. Olivia started to grind her hips into Fitz's as continued to kiss him. Her fingers moved down from his curls to the buttons on his shirt. She wanted the shirt off. After the first few buttons, Olivia became frustrated and ripped the rest open. She started caressing his chest. He felt so good to her. She quickly sat up and ripped her own shirt and bra off.

Fitz had no control over what was happening. Olivia went wild. He didn't mind her ruining his shirt, but he was a little afraid that he wasn't going to be able to keep up. He thought about stopping, but she was feeling too good to give up so soon. Fitz decided to let Olivia have her way. If it didn't look like they could continue, they would deal with it then.

Olivia's ministrations were met with no resistance. She quickly moved down to Fitz's pants and started undoing the belt and zipper. Olivia was autopilot, Fitz was feeling so good under her and she needed him. In record time, Olivia had Fitz out of all of his clothes and was right about to mount him.

"Baby, you okay? Do you think we can do this?" asked Olivia, her conscious pulling her out of her haze.

"Oh, baby, don't stop," moaned Fitz. He wanted just as bad as she did. All other thoughts were pushed to the side. Olivia took all of him in one move. She held herself down, enjoying the feel of him filling her.

"God, that feels so good," whispered Olivia. She started riding Fitz slowly, wanting to enjoy him. Olivia had taken how good they were together for granted, and now, after waiting for so long, she wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible.

Olivia kept a steady rhythm going. Eventually, Fitz couldn't handle it anymore. As good as Olivia was doing, he wanted to take over. "Baby, baby, let's switch," moaned Fitz, pulling Olivia out of her zone.

"What?" asked Olivia, not understanding what Fitz was asking. She dipped down and started sucking on his neck, swirling her hips so he hit her in the right spot.

"Oh, God. Olivia, let me give it to you," repeated Fitz, thrusting up harder into her.

"Oh, yesss," moaned Olivia.

Quickly, Fitz flipped them, and started pounding into her. He was definitely recovered. Fitz kept up the fast, hard pace, not being able to control himself, wanting them to both get the climax they had been craving.

Olivia was on cloud nine. Fitz moving in and out of her was so good. She was so close, she could feel it. "Please, baby, I'm almost there. Give it to me," she begged.

Fitz went into over drive, pushing Olivia's knees higher so he could get in deeper. That worked for her. It pushed Olivia over the cliff, screaming his name in pleasure. Fitz followed closely behind her.

After a few minutes, Fitz tried to roll over, so that Olivia wouldn't be crushed by his weight, but the twin bed was so small, there was no way to do it. "Let's switch positions again," instructed Fitz, pulling Olivia out of her euphoria.

"You're ready to go again? Baby, give a girl a minute. My brains are scattered somewhere on the floor," replied Olivia as she pointed to the floor.

"No, not again. Granted, I could go for another round. I'm too heavy, I'm gonna crush you," explained Fitz.

Olivia nodded and they repositioned themselves. After a while, Olivia decided to say what was on her mind. "God, that was so good, baby. You are definitely back!" she confessed as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

Fitz was glad everything worked out so well, but now, he was tired. He could feel Olivia starting to drift with the way her head was bobbing all over his chest. Hopefully, Abby would stay at Harrison's, Fitz didn't think they would be able to put clothes back on any time soon.

Next morning…

Olivia was still on top of Fitz, with her arms wrapped around him, hugging him closely to her. She woke up and the first thing that was on her mind was getting some before her first class. She looked up to see if Fitz as awake yet, but saw that he was still sleeping. Olivia knew a great way to wake him up. She started trailing kisses from his chest up to his neck as her hand started to massage Tom. Olivia was hoping Tom wasn't as asleep as Fitz was.

All of a sudden, Abby busted into the room, catching Olivia red handed.

"Oh, hell no! Not while I'm here," whisper screamed Abby.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Get out! Go back to Harrison!" whisper screamed Olivia back, hoping she hadn't woken Fitz.

"Bitch, you are not getting some first thing in the morning after I just walked in on you. You have ruined my whole day, I'm not letting you get a happy start on yours," sassed Abby, not caring if Fitz woke or not.

"You're a cock block, you know that. I'm gonna get you back for this," muttered Olivia as Abby grabbed her stuff and left the room again.

Abby was right. Olivia's happy start was ruined. She was too embarrassed and angry now to continue. She got off of Fitz and out of bed, deciding to take a shower before she made an attempt at waking Fitz up.

Fitz was already awake. From the moment Olivia started kissing his chest, running her hand down his happy trail towards Tom, he was definitely awake, he had just wanted her to continue, see where she was heading with this. Now, Abby was there, he was too embarrassed to wake up and deal with her. He thought if he played possum long enough, he could avoid the whole situation. Fitz enjoyed the piece and quiet and while longer and decided to start getting dressed himself. He needed to shower and get ready for his day, too. He would go back to the house and get ready.

As he was about to start putting on his shoes, Olivia came back into the room.

"Oh, you're awake," responded Olivia, surprised that Fitz was already dressed.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep without you," explained Fitz.

"Oh, but I wanted to wake you up," winked Olivia, so that Fitz knew exactly what how she wanted to wake him up.

"Oh, and I would have enjoyed it. If only Abby hadn't come in…" trailed Fitz, wanting to tease Olivia.

Olivia dropped what she was holding and her towel and pushed Fitz back on the bed. "Oh, so you were awake for that, huh. She thinks she ruined more morning, I'm about to show her differently," taunted Olivia as she started trailing kisses towards Fitz's mouth.

After a few minutes of heavy petting and kissing, Fitz pulled away. He still had to go get ready, and Olivia had just showered, he knew he couldn't do this now.

"God, why do you have to be so sexy? Honestly, babe. Wet, just out of the shower, and you drop your towel for me. Why would you start something you knew we couldn't finish?" whispered Fitz.

"I don't mind getting a little dirty," giggled Olivia as she raised her breasts to Fitz's face. "Plus, the girls missed you. Don't you see?"

Fitz couldn't say no to his girls and started kissing Olivia again with unbridled hunger. He gave her the bright start to the day she had wanted.

Afterwards, as Olivia traced imaginary paths over Fitz's chest, she decided to confide an idea she had. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," responded Fitz.

"Promise not to laugh," replied Olivia.

"Promise. Now what is it?" asked Fitz.

Olivia was a little embarrassed with what she about to tell Fitz. She nuzzled her face into his chest and said what she was thinking.

"What was that?" laughed Fitz, getting a kick out of Olivia's sudden shyness. This was novel for her to be like this.

"I said, I have something I want you to do," repeated Olivia.

"I would do anything for you. What is it? Say it and it will be done," responded Fitz.

This gave Olivia the push she needed. "When I was in the shower, I kept thinking how much I wanted you in there with me."

"Oh, baby, shower sex is always a yes. I wish we weren't in the dorms. That, I would have no problem making happen," replied Fitz, loving what Olivia was thinking.

"No, baby, you don't get it. I wanted you with me, in the dorm shower," whispered Olivia, biting her lip in embarrassment.

'She is too cute for words,' thought Fitz. He leaned down and kissed that juicy button lip of hers, and decided to give her what she wanted. "Ah, so this is a fantasy you have. I like it. Baby, I can definitely make your fantasies come true. So, you want it in the dorm showers, how naughty," winked Fitz. "Do you want it when they are crowded or when its quiet?"

"Quiet, I don't want us caught. But, the thought of someone possibly catching you, so hott, baby," moaned Olivia.

"This has definite possibilities. We need to see when we can make this happen," replied Fitz.

"We do," smiled Olivia as she turned to look at the clock. The time had escaped them because she had to leave for class in ten minutes. "Shit, babe, I've got to go."

"No worries, me, too. I'll text you later. Okay? Lunch maybe?" offered Fitz.

Olivia nodded and quickly got dressed, leaving the room before Fitz was able to finish getting dressed himself. He laughed at her scurrying out the door. She was too much sometimes. Fitz checked to see if the coast was clear and headed towards the elevator. He was home free.

Right as the elevator was about to close, someone jammed their hand in to keep it from closing.

"Hey, wait up for me!" called the voice.

The elevator doors reopened and Fitz was shocked to see who was there.

"Fitz?"

"Mellie."


	42. Chapter 42

"What are you doing here Fitz?" asked Mellie.

"Oh, I just was visiting a friend before class. I'm on my way back to the house now," answered Fitz.

"Oh, who were you visiting?" responded Mellie.

"Harrison and Stephan," replied Fitz. Fitz knew it was a bad idea to deny being Olivia, but he didn't want to deal with all the trouble admitting to staying the night in Olivia's room would bring.

"Oh, I know them. They are great guys. I didn't know you had become friends," said Mellie. "It's been a while since I heard from you. Is everything alright?"

Fitz hadn't seen or talked to Mellie since the previous semester when he started dodging her texts because she was trying to make more out of their friendship than there actually was. "Everything is fine. I've just been so busy. I got the Rhodes scholarship and I'm trying to get ready for med school interviews, along with everything else I normally do, so I'm pretty busy all the time," responded Fitz. Despite everything, Fitz didn't want to be a total ass to Mellie. She wasn't a terrible person.

"Oh, I completely understand what you mean. I've been so busy, too. Everything with the sorority and lacrosse training have my schedule jam packed. No wonder I haven't seen you around," smiled Mellie.

"So, you did join the girl's team. That's great, Mellie!" smiled Fitz.

"Yeah. After watching you all fall, I knew lacrosse was in my blood, I had to play in the spring," beamed Mellie.

"I'm glad you decided to join. You've got a great knack for strategy," responded Fitz.

"I know," smirked Mellie.

The elevator finally stopped.

"It was really nice seeing you, Fitz," smiled Mellie. "Hope I get to see you around some more."

"Bye, Mellie. Have a great day," replied Fitz. Fitz immediately left, not wanting to give Mellie anything she could misconstrue.

As Fitz walked towards the frat house, the knot in his stomach started to get bigger and bigger. He knew that he needed to tell Olivia about seeing Mellie and lying about what he was doing in the dorm. Olivia probably wouldn't mind, but this was the first time Fitz had to lie about his actions since he and Olivia officially got together.

Fitz decided he would tell her when they had lunch together. That is if he could last until then.

Despite having slept literally on top of someone all night, sharing her tiny twin size bed, and then making a mad dash to class, Olivia was still in a good mood. It did not matter that she was in sweats and her hair was a mess, she got some and she got to class on time. So far, the day was going pretty well. She only had one class left, and that was later in the day, so she decided to take up Fitz on his offer for lunch.

As Olivia stood out in the quad, waiting for Fitz to answer the phone, someone tapped Olivia on the shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you. How are you Olivia?" asked Edison Davis.

"Oh, hey Edison. How are you? Long time no see?" smiled Olivia, forgetting that she was calling Fitz. Fitz had answered the phone, but now no one was speaking. Olivia quickly hung up.

"I know, what happened to you? We never got that chance to study again together. I got an A in the class, though. How'd you do?" responded Edison.

"I got an A, too. I know, sorry about that. I really did like studying with you. I loved it when you quizzed me," laughed Olivia, remembering how Edison would quiz her when they both had enough of silent studying.

"It was funny to see how into it you got," laughed Edison. "What classes are you taking this semester?"

"Oh, just a bunch of poli sci and communications. I don't think the sciences are where I'm headed," admitted Olivia.

"Oh, I'm with you on that. I'm studying poli sci and economics. I think I want to go to law school with that," replied Edison.

"Really, law school? I hadn't give that much thought. I don't think I would want to be an attorney," responded Olivia.

"I think there's more that you could do with a law degree than you think. I didn't think I wanted to be a lawyer, but when I was thinking about what I wanted to do, a law degree seemed like a prerequisite," explained Edison.

"So, what is that you want to do? Huh? Be president of the United States," giggled Olivia.

"No, no. Not that, but something along those lines. I want to hold public office. I want a job that matters. I want to represent people and have a role in shaping this nation," spoke Edison, his passion for his future profession coming through on ever word he said.

"Well, Harvard is definitely a good place to start," smiled Olivia, enjoying seeing Edison getting so riled up.

Edison and Olivia looked at each other, not being able to break contact. All of a sudden, Olivia's phone started vibrating, breaking her from the trance they were in.

"It's my boyfriend, I've got to answer this," said Olivia apologetically.

"It's no worry. I'd be calling to see where you were, too, if you were mine," winked Edison.

"Oh, stop," laughed Olivia. She quickly turned away, wanting some privacy for her and Fitz. "What's up?" she said into the phone.

"You called me and then I didn't hear another word from you. I was checking to see if everything was alright," explained Fitz.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot I had called you. I just ran into a classmate from last semester and we were catching up. Is everything alright?" responded Olivia.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Hey, do you want to meet up for lunch? I'm starving," replied Fitz.

"Sure. Café Rousseau?" answered Olivia.

"Great. I'll see you soon," responded Fitz.

"See you soon," replied Olivia and hung up. She turned around to see if Edison was still there, and surprisingly, he was. He smiled, responding to the inquiring look in Olivia's eyes. "Sorry about that," repeated Olivia.

"No worries, I'm the one who interrupted you. You have nothing to be sorry about," laughed Edison.

"I know, but I look horrible, and this is the first time we've seen each other in months, and I'm being rude," explained Olivia.

"No, you being rude was when we went to dinner at Harvest and you were in another world the whole time we were there. This is fine," laughed Edison.

"I thought we had agreed to forget about that incident," countered Olivia as her cheeks became rosy.

"We did, but still, see now, your behavior doesn't seem so bad, so stop apologizing," responded Edison.

"Ha ha. Not funny. I'm heading over to Café Rousseau for lunch, wanna walk with me?" asked Olivia, feeling awkward that they were still standing in the middle of the quad.

"Yeah, I'll walk with you. I need to go to the bookstore next door. Kill two birds with one stone," replied Edison.

"Ah, good. So, what are you doing this semester? Still working at the library?" asked Olivia, trying to make conversation as they walked.

"Yeah, I work there. Plus, I'm doing debate team. I thought it would be a great way to get better at public speaking," replied Edison.

"Uh, that doesn't sound like too much fun," laughed Olivia.

"Oh, so far, it is. Like you get a topic and research it, and then formulate arguments for both sides of it. It requires one to know and understand the mechanics and meanings behind public speaking and logical argumentative structure. Honestly, blowing my mind," explained Edison. "You should try it. They are always looking for new recruits, but they are like really picky about who they actually let compete. They educate you, and then it's your job to apply the knowledge and do the work. Not for everyone."

"I'll think about it. I don't know what I want to do, but it sounds like a lot of work. Something to look into, for the future, once I have an idea of what I'm going to do," replied Olivia. She wanted to talk to Fitz and see what he thought about the debate team. "Oh, look, we're here. Do you want to come inside and meet my boyfriend?" offered Olivia.

"Sure, why not? I want to see who won you over," joked Edison.

"He's pretty amazing. I bet you'll think so yourself," giggled Olivia.

"Oh, Olivia," laughed Edison.

Olivia walked over to Fitz, who was sitting reading a book. She hugged him from behind, pulling him out of his book, kissing him on the cheek. "I have someone for you to meet," she whispered into his ear. "Fitz, this is Edison Davis. Edison, this is my beloved boyfriend, Fitz Grant," beamed Olivia.

"It's very nice to meet you, Fitz," greeted Edison as he stuck out his hand to shake Fitz's.

"Nice to meet you as well, Edison," smiled Fitz as they shook. "Do you want to join us for lunch?" offered Fitz.

"No, I've got some stuff to do before my next class. I just walked over with Olivia cause I wanted to visit the bookstore next door. I've actually got to be on my way," replied Edison. "Olivia, it was great seeing you again. Don't be such a stranger anymore," said Edison as he started walking away. He turned one more time and said, "Fitz, nice to meet you again."

"Bye, Edison," called Olivia as Edison walked through the door.

"Nice meeting you, as well," called Fitz. Olivia and Fitz both waved to Edison through the window.

"What was that?" asked Fitz. He was surprised Olivia introduced him to someone. She had yet to formally introduce him to anybody and that was including Abby. With Abby, it seemed as though they just assumed to know each other without any preamble. One day Fitz had been the T.A., next day he was Olivia's boyfriend, no in between.

"Oh, I saw Edison while I was dialing you to go to lunch, and we started talking. We had a class together last semester, and now, we hadn't seen each other since last semester and we were catching up. I told him to walk with me, so we could keep talking, and he said yes because he had to go to a bookstore next door," explained Olivia.

"Why did you want him to meet me?" continued Fitz. He was still surprised Olivia introduced them.

"Because, I'm sick no one knowing we are together, especially now that we have no reason to hide," replied Olivia.

"So, you thought Edison would be a good first person to introduce me to?" laughed Fitz.

"Well, he seemed like a cool guy. I thought 'why not? Maybe Fitz would like him,'" responded Olivia.

"What's so cool about him? Do you like him?" asked Fitz, getting worried for a second.

"No, not like that. Don't be silly. Look at you. How could it get better than this?" laughed Olivia, motioning her hand up and down Fitz's body. "Edison is just… there are no words. Do you remember when we didn't speak for like 5 days straight, when I was being stupid and ignoring you?"

"Yeah, why?" replied Fitz.

"Remember how you invited me to you lacrosse game?" questioned Olivia. Fitz nodded, so Olivia continued, "Well, I thought it was at the back fields, and so I went there only to realize that it wasn't, then got lost looking for where the game actually was. I came for like the last five minutes. I saw you score the goal and win, and then you grabbed Mellie in a hug, and I freaked out and left."

"Well, that was just a friendly hug cause she helped me out. Why didn't you tell me sooner that you came? Plus, how does this have to do with Edison?" responded Fitz, not knowing where Olivia was going with this.

"I left and went to go study with Edison, because we had a test coming up. I was miserable, and he was super nice and tried to cheer me up. After studying, we went to dinner, and I acted like a complete bitch because I thought you were hooking up with Mellie. It was horrible. Anyways, he didn't hold it against me, and we used to talk in class, but I haven't seen him since. He's a genuinely nice guy. I just wanted him to meet you and see the amazing guy I snagged," released Olivia.

"Ah, gotcha. So, I have nothing to be worried about then?" laughed Fitz.

"Nope, nothing at all," smiled Olivia. She got up from her chair and plopped herself into Fitz's lap. Olivia, then, gave him a big ole wet kiss. "So good," she whispered after she pulled away.

"Can't argue with that," smiled Fitz.

Olivia made herself comfortable in Fitz's lap, not feeling the need to get up and sit more appropriately in the café.

After hearing Olivia's confession, Fitz felt even worse about lying to Mellie. He knew he needed to tell Olivia what had happened in the morning.

"Guess what happened this morning?" said Fitz.

"What?" replied Olivia.

"I was on the elevator going down and guess who I bumped into," responded Fitz.

"Who?" answered Olivia.

"Mellie," replied Fitz.

"Ah, yes. I forgot about her. She lives on my floor," explained Olivia. "Don't tell me she saw you coming out of my room."

"Not exactly. I was already in the elevator, and she stopped it so she could get on. Mellie asked what I was doing there and so I told her I was visiting Harrison and Stephan," let out Fitz. "I didn't want her to know I was with you, so that she wouldn't start any trouble for you."

"Smart thinking. She's a fake. I wouldn't trust her either. Did you know she had a crush on you and like thought she had a chance," laughed Olivia.

"I didn't know until she told Katie Johnson she thought we would end up getting together. She had a great eye for lacrosse and helped me out with plays and stuff. I was just being friendly, but I guess she thought otherwise. Anyways, I ignored her hoping she would get the hint and hadn't seen her since last semester during lacrosse," confessed Fitz.

"Ah, well, we'll just have to be careful when in the dorms," replied Olivia.

Fitz was happy Olivia didn't make a fuss what lying about her. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. What he was curious now about was how come she hadn't introduced him to anymore of her friends.

"Livvie, why haven't I met anyone else you know?" asked Fitz.

"I don't know. Why don't I know everyone you know?" shot back Olivia.

"Because I live in a house full of douche bags who have somehow managed to alienate almost every girl I've brought to meet them. Didn't want to put you through that, and when I was sure enough that we would weather through whatever storm came our way, someone poisoned me and you didn't get to meet anyone," answered Fitz.

"Damn, why do you have to use logic and fact against me? I haven't introduced you formally cause I'm afraid you might think we are too young and lame for you," honestly admitted Olivia. She really had Fitz on a high pedestal and she didn't want to give them any reason to think less of her.

"That's silly. Plus, we haven't really been spending much time with anyone else. Not that I mind that, I prefer your company to anyone else's, but it's good to know each other's close acquaintances because look what happened. Derek didn't you know you were my girlfriend and didn't think anything of me going up with someone. You're friends were nice enough to come and help someone they never had met before. I think we should at least branch out a little bit, and start hanging out with more people so we become synonymous with each other," said Fitz.

That did make sense. Fitz and Olivia had been in their own little bubble since they had gotten back to Harvard in January, and now their bubble had burst. They no longer could ignore the outside world and maybe, that was okay. Olivia had a lot of fun when she went out with Fitz, and maybe they should start being more social.

"So, you want to be synonymous with me?" smiled Olivia. Love for Fitz ran through her and she wanted to bask in it. Her brain processed the realization of how much Fitz loved her and wanted everyone to know it. She was Fitz's girl and Fitz was her man. Olivia ran her fingers through Fitz's curls and kissed him passionately. She kept kissing him, completely forgetting where they were. After a while, someone broke them out of their haze by clearing their throat loudly.

Olivia and Fitz finally broke apart and looked up. Cindy, the waitress, was standing in front of them, looking every other way but directly at them. "Listen, I'm all about the love, but you guys are borderline soft core porn, I need you to ease up a bit," she said, clearly embarrassed.

Fitz turned red, while Olivia beamed. "No problem, we're leaving now, anyways," replied Olivia as she got up and held out her hand for Fitz. Fitz quickly closed his book and took Olivia hand, and followed her as she led them out of the café.

"I think I forgot something in your room," replied Olivia, pulling Fitz towards his frat house.

"What did you forget?" asked Fitz. He let Olivia lead him wherever she was going.

"God, sometimes I wonder how you can be so incredibly smart and yet not grasp my innuendo for lets go back to your room so I can have my way with you," laughed Olivia.

"Oh," laughed Fitz.

Later that week…

Fitz got over his stigma of staying in the house after the second night that he stayed with Olivia. This time, Abby barged in, with Harrison, as Olivia was riding Fitz. Thank god Olivia had her back to the door, because the scream that came out of Abby, at walking in on that, with Harrison in toe, was loud enough to send a group of people to come and investigate. Abby had quickly slammed the door closed and yelled at Olivia, from outside, that she was going to kick Olivia's ass. That threw such a kink in the mood, that Olivia quickly got dressed, and they headed on over to stay at the frat house. Both, her and Fitz, got over the stigma because lack of privacy was something neither could handle.

Ironically, things fell back into routine, and Fitz no longer felt awkward. Staying with Olivia and Abby made him aware of how good he had it at the house. No one randomly would barge into his room. This was something Fitz, now, greatly appreciated.

Fitz also got to work at planning their spring break. He already booked the tickets to leave as soon as they were done with everything on Thursday, so that they could enjoy their break for as long as possible. He also told his dad about going to Miami, and Big Gerry found a great condo for them to stay at. They had less than a week left until they were done, and boy, were they both counting down the days.

As Olivia and Fitz lazed out on the couch in the condo, Olivia decided to broach a topic that had been bothering her since they made their plans for spring break.

"Fitz," started Olivia.

"Yeah," answered Fitz.

"What am I going to do about clothes? All my clothes here are winter clothes. I thought I would have spring break to go back home and bring my spring stuff here. I don't have anything to wear in hot weather," replied Olivia. She felt terrible about having to make this an issue, but she did not want to see or deal with her mother. Olivia's bank funds had dwindled so that she had just enough for a few things other than her meal plan.

Olivia had tried calling her father, wanting to see if he could shed some light on how to deal with her mother, but her father yet to answer the phone. The lack of funds had really not been an issue before, but now, it was.

"Do you want to go together to New York tomorrow and see if we could pick up your clothes and try talking things out with your mom. I will come with you but you don't have to bring me over to your mom's. Or we could stay at my place in the city and drive over to Brooklyn. Olivia, you need to start dealing with your mom. If things really are irreparable, then you need to start moving forward. But, I don't think they are," responded Fitz.

Olivia let Fitz's words soak in. She knew she needed to deal with her mother, but the more time she spent away from home, the more Olivia didn't want to go back there. It was so nice having freedom and independence, she didn't want to go back to the tyranny of her mother. Plus, Olivia was afraid that maybe she wouldn't be able to work things out with her mother. That was not something Olivia was ready to truly deal with.

After a while, Olivia made up her mind. "I think that's a really good idea. Will you come with me?"

"Of course," replied Fitz. He pulled Olivia closer to him, hugging her, hoping he could the support she needed.


	43. Chapter 43

Fitz was waiting in the car, hoping everything would work out. He kept the window down, making sure to listen for yelling or any other signs that would indicate that he would need to step in. Fitz was hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Meanwhile…inside…

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm getting my spring and summer clothes, Mom. The weather is changing and I need clothes," replied Olivia, trying not to sound as exasperated as she felt. When Olivia got into the house, she went looking for her mother, finding her smoking in the kitchen. It was a very rare occasion that Olivia ever saw Audry smoke, but decided to keep her mouth shut on the subject. They exchanged pleasantries and Olivia went to her room, deciding to wait till her mother approached her to start discussing what had happened between them.

As Olivia was stuffing her duffel bag, her mother's words rang through her room. Olivia had been waiting for the moment to come, but now that it was here, she wasn't so sure she was ready to deal with it. Why did things have to be so difficult?

Audry stayed quiet with Olivia's response. She didn't know what else to say. She was sick of arguing with her daughter. Finally, Audry decided to break the silence. "So, what happened that time you called me?"

"Oh, that. Someone tried to kill Fitz. I called you when I was at the hospital," responded Olivia.

Audry had no words. She couldn't believe that happened. Fitz was not a bad kid, she wasn't too particularly fond of him, but still, he didn't deserve to die. Audry felt horrible now that she knew what happened. Her daughter tried to reach out to her and instead, Audry acted like a bitch towards her. Olivia had been correct.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Is Fitz alright? Is he still in the hospital? Do you need anything?" gasped Audry.

"I needed my mother. But now, everything is fine. Fitz is downstairs. They kept him for four days, and then released him," replied Olivia. Olivia was surprised by her mother's behavior. She wasn't expecting Audry to respond this way.

"Tell him to come in. He shouldn't be in the car. Listen Olivia. We've been at this for a while. I don't want to continue on this way. You are all I have left. Your father has never really been around, and I knew that when I married him. But you, you are my whole world and I couldn't bare the thought of losing you too. I'm sorry for how I've been, but you've changed, it seems like over night," let out Audry.

"Mom, I have changed, but the way you've been responding to me was not the way to address it. You've been treating me like a child. The stunt you pulled at Fitz's house in California was completely out of line. I can't believe you embarrassed us like that in front of him and his father. I understand that you have poured all of your time and energy into me, but you don't have to anymore. You need to start focusing on yourself. You did a good job with me and I'm fine. I'm an adult now. I'm almost done with my first year of college. You cannot keep treating me this way," declared Olivia.

This time Audry did not argue back. Over the past few months, she realized she was being overbearing. Well, it was more like she told her husband what happened when he called one night. Rowan had listened to her, and for the first time in her life, her husband told her he was disappointed with her. Maybe she had overreacted at Fitz's house in California and then grounding Olivia for the rest of her winter vacation. But still, Olivia shouldn't have left like that. Despite everything, Rowan told her that Olivia was no longer a child and Audry was no longer a mommy. Audry was now a mother. She needed to understand that.

After their phone conversation, Audry fell into a depression. She really had pushed her child away from her in an effort to keep her close. When Olivia had finally called that morning, Audry was still bitter at the realization that her daughter had pushed her away. Now, Audry regretted her behavior. Her daughter had called her in a moment of need and Audry had made the wrong move.

"You're right. I can't. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Is there anyway we can start over? Move forward from here?" released Audry.

Olivia was taken back by her mother's admission. This reaction was not expected. That was all Olivia wanted. To move forward, not to be arguing with her mother. "Yes, definitely," answered Olivia, hugging her mother.

Audry felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was so glad that she hugged Olivia tightly to her. "Oh baby girl, I'm so glad."

"Mom, I love you."

"I love you, too," whispered Audry. Tears bubbled in her eyes. Audry couldn't control herself any more. Finally, she let go of Olivia and wiped her eyes. "So, are you going to leave right away?"

"Well, that all depended on you. I mean it's Saturday – I have class Monday," responded Olivia.

"Are you going to stay the night here?" continued Audry.

"I have to ask Fitz. He might have plans tonight. Lets just see how things go and we'll decide later," replied Olivia, not wanting to commit herself to anything. She was still afraid her mother would revert back to her old ways.

"Okay," was all Audry said. She didn't want to push Olivia. Obviously, her previous tactics didn't work out as well, because Olivia didn't even want to stay in her own home.

Olivia could sense that Audry was saddened by her response, but honestly, Olivia was not going to fall back into her old ways of capitulating to her mother's wants. So far, things were going well, but still, Olivia didn't want to get her hopes up too high. There was also another thing that needed to be addressed.

"Mom, I need you to start putting back normal amounts of money into my bank account. I can barely live off what you have been supplying me with," released Olivia, wanting to face everything now.

"Okay," was all Audry said. There was nothing else for her to say. Audry was wrong and she knew it.

"Okay? That's it?" asked Olivia, shocked at her mother's response. Things seemed too easy.

"Yes, Olivia. I was wrong. I'm sorry. We need to fix this. We have money, there's no reason to be acting like we don't. I don't want you to get into that no money mind set. You'll lose focus of what's really important. I'll deposit some on Monday. Is there anything else we need to discuss? Are you hungry? Do you want me to make something?" replied Audry.

"Thank you. Oh, I'm going to Miami for spring break. Heads up, I need to go shopping for some clothes. And, I can always eat. Did you make anything today?" responded Olivia.

"No, I didn't cook, but I can make anything you want. And, we could go shopping," smiled Audry, glad Olivia finally was acting normal again.

"Okay, let me go talk to Fitz, and I'll be right back," smiled Olivia.

As Olivia walked out the door, her heart felt lighter. She saw Fitz sitting in the car, staring hard at the front door. She waved and smiled at him, trying to pull him out of his trance. Then, Fitz smiled back at her with a huge grin.

"Everything alright? I was waiting to hear screaming," joked Fitz.

"Everything went surprisingly well. She said she was sorry. She wants you to come in. Are you hungry?" answered Olivia.

"Wow, that's great. I can always eat. Do you think it's a good idea for me to come?" replied Fitz.

"Jinx!" laughed Olivia, not being able to get over how she told her mother the exact same response when asked if she was hungry.

"What did we say the same?" smiled Fitz, happy to see Olivia in such a good mood after dealing with her mother.

"I can always eat. I said that to my mother when she asked me," giggled Olivia.

Fitz smiled and leaned up, wanting a kiss. He was so glad to see Olivia in such a cheery mood. Olivia obliged and leaned down, giving him what he wanted. After a few kisses, Olivia could feel herself starting to fall into her Fitz haze. She knew now was not the time or place for this, so she pulled away. Fitz sat back in his seat, closing his eyes, with a small smile on his face. He was glad his Livvie was happy.

"So, you want to come in? I told my mom I needed to go shopping for clothes for our trip. She offered to go with me. Do you want to go with me or should I go with her? Oh, and do we have plans for tonight?" asked Olivia, wanting to give her mother feedback.

"I would like to come in, but I think you guys should do some mother/daughter bonding. You could do whatever your heart desires. You want to go shopping with her, go. You want to go with me, I'll go. You want to go out tonight, I'll take you. You want to stay in, we stay in. What do you want?" replied Fitz, not caring what happened as long as Olivia was happy.

"She asked if I was staying the night at home. Should I stay?" asked Olivia, unsure about staying at home.

"What do you want to do?" questioned Fitz.

"I want to be where ever you are," admitted Olivia honestly.

Fitz's heart burst with love and joy at Olivia's admission. He knew they had grown very close, but to hear her say such things, it still sent him soaring. Fitz also knew that the relationship between Olivia and her mother was far from being fixed. They still needed to work on things and Olivia staying the night, having some mother/daughter bonding time would definitely do a world of good. So, Fitz did what he knew was best for the situation, and guided Olivia in the direction he thought was best.

"Baby, I always want to be where ever you are. I love you so much, but I think you should stay the night here with your mom and leave tomorrow evening to come back," finally replied Fitz.

Olivia just looked at Fitz, letting his words sink in. She still had her doubts about her mother, and didn't want to be left alone with out an escape option. Fitz was right, she should stay, but she still, she wanted him with her. "Will you pretty please stay in the city for the night? You don't have to stay here, just stay in the city so if I need to run away, you're close by. Please don't leave me," cried Olivia, letting her emotions get the best of her.

Fitz couldn't say no to any request Olivia made, especially when she was pleading with him not leave her. He was planning on driving back to Boston, but it wouldn't hurt for him to stay the night at the apartment in the city. "Okay, I'll stay. But I want you to make an honest heartfelt attempt with your mom. I wish I had my mom around still," replied Fitz.

Olivia almost completely got into the car through the window when she through herself at Fitz, hugging him tightly to her. She definitely was the luckiest girl in the world to have such an amazing boyfriend. Olivia kissed Fitz passionately, wanting to convey her feelings to him, but no amount of kisses could ever really do that. Finally, she pulled away, knowing she had been gone for a long time and should probably start heading back in.

"I know this sounds silly, but I'm missing you already. Like the thought of not seeing you until tomorrow is killing me," whispered Olivia.

"Relax. I almost died a few weeks ago. This, this is nothing," joked Fitz, not wanting to admit he was feeling the same way.

"Don't even begin to joke about that. I'm still not over that. You're such a jerk sometimes, you know that?" shot Olivia, getting angry at Fitz's careless humor.

"Good, you're mad at me. Now leave so you don't have to see my jerk face anymore," directed Fitz.

"God, even when I'm at you, I still want to see you," laughed Olivia, understanding Fitz's tactics to try to make an easier break.

"Oh baby, the longer you stay the more I want to grab you and take you with me back into the city. We could go out to dinner, then maybe a stroll… then back to the apartment… I wonder if there are any strawberries left…" winked Fitz.

"Ah, the beloved strawberries from Christmas. I hope there are none left because they would be covered in mold by now," chortled Olivia.

"This is also a possibility. Come with me and find out," laughed Fitz. He knew Olivia needed to be getting inside, and yet still, neither could bear to part ways.

"Ahhhh, I don't want you to leave, but I know I have to go back inside. Leave right now," instructed Olivia. She knew she was being childish, but still.

Fitz started up the car, and pulled Olivia down for one more kiss, and then without saying a word, he drove off towards the city. Olivia watched him go until she could no longer see the vehicle.

Olivia made her way back inside the house, heading straight for the kitchen. "I talked to Fitz, he says hello. I'm going to stay the night here. I want to spend some time together since we really haven't in such a long time. What are you in the mood to do?" asked Olivia.

"Fitz didn't want to come in and say hello?" responded Audry, wounded that Fitz didn't want to see her.

"He thought it best for us to spend time together," explained Olivia.

"So, it was Fitz's idea for you stay and spend the night?" shot Audry.

"No, he thought it would be a good idea for us to spend time together. Why does it matter?" replied Olivia.

"Because you are only here because your boyfriend told you to be here and not because you wanted to be," accused Audry.

"I'm here because I don't want to argue with you and I've missed spending time with you. I came down here with someone and it would have been rude of me to just drop them because things turned out well between us. If Fitz said he was okay staying in the city by himself, then I'm lucky to have someone so understanding and willing to accommodate me so much," responded Olivia. "If I didn't want to stay and be here with you, I would have left with him. But I DID'T. So, please stop trying to pick an argument over nothing. Can't we just talk about something else?"

Audry knew Olivia was right, but she still resented the fact that Olivia was staying because Fitz told her to. Audry knew there was good reason why she didn't like that boy, and now she had her proof. He held more power over her daughter than she did. Nothing good could come of that. But, he would have to be dealt with later. Most important thing at the moment was reviving her relationship with Olivia.

"I made you a sandwich. Want to eat it? Then, well head on over to the mall to go shopping," finally countered Audry.

"Yeah, that sounds great," smiled Olivia. Despite her mother's words, Olivia had an uneasy feeling about her mother. She couldn't put a finger on what it was, but she knew things seemed too good to be true.

The rest of the day went smoothly and Olivia forgot her uneasy feeling. It was as if everything went right back to the way it used to be. Olivia enjoyed spending time with her mother, now that Audry was acting normal. They even went out to dinner at Olivia's favorite restaurant near their home. It turned out to be a great day for both of them.

Later that night…

OP: Face time me – I want to see your mug

FG: Yes mam

Olivia's face quickly popped up on Fitz's ipad. He was in bed reading before he went to sleep.

"Wow, what a view," whistled Olivia, seeing Fitz sitting back on the pillows of his bed, shirtless.

"Too bad you're completely covered," pouted Fitz.

"I'm at home, with my mother, who is probably with her ear to the wall trying to listen to what I'm saying right now," laughed Olivia. "I don't think our standard nightwear would be appropriate in this situation."

"True, you being naked is useless if I'm not there in person to enjoy it," reasoned Fitz.

"Put the ipad lower, I want to see Tom," giggled Olivia.

"What?" gasped Fitz, instantly turning red. He had never engaged in such illicit activity before.

"You heard me. I'm dying. I don't think I can go to sleep with how much I miss him right now," whined Olivia. She was definitely sure now that staying overnight at home was a bad idea.

"You are insatiable and naughty, but I'm not showing you Tom right now," responded Fitz, not being able to get over Olivia's request. She was something else.

"Come on. Maybe if I see him, I'll feel better," reasoned Olivia. "I'm all tied up in knots here. I feel like my body is wound tighter than a screw. What I really want and need is you to come and unwind it for me."

"Oh, baby. Stop. Stop right now. I can't handle being away from you as is, and now, the way you're talking to me, I can't handle it," responded Fitz, feeling himself getting hard over Olivia's words.

"Good, at least now you know how I feel," giggled Olivia.

"Misery does love company. Now, since you requested Tom, I want to see the girls," countered Fitz, starting to get into Olivia's little game.

"Nope. I want Tom. Show me Tom and how much he misses me, and then I'll show you the girls," winked Olivia. "By the way, they've been begging for you to see them since they saw themselves in the bikinis I bought for our trip today."

"God, you better stop right now before I drive over there and have my way with you," warned Fitz.

"Will you? Please? I think the old lady is sleeping. I bet I could sneak out and back in before she wakes up in the morning," conspired Olivia.

"You want me to come and get you and bring you back before your mom wakes up because you can't handle even one night away from me?" asked Fitz.

"Yes," simply responded Olivia. She had no problem whatsoever with her plan.

"Fine, I'm coming now," complied Fitz.

"God, I'm going to give it to you so good," replied Olivia.

Fitz smiled at her comment, loving how eager she was for him. "You always do, baby. I'll call you when I'm outside," said Fitz, ending Facetime.

Fitz quickly got out of bed and put on some clothes, making it to Brooklyn in record timing. He saw Olivia actually climb out her bedroom window with the agility of panther. That's his girl.

Olivia skipped over to Fitz's car, not being able to hold in her excitement and joy at the situation. She got into the car and immediately attacked Fitz, kissing him with all the pent up passion she had. After a while, Fitz started pulling away. Olivia had some how managed to get on top of him, and now they were both in the drivers seat. Her hands had managed to get between them and down into his pants.

"Babe, we've got to go. I'm not going to be able to last much longer with the way things are going," admitted Fitz.

"God. AHHHHH. I don't want to wait any longer," let out Olivia, frustrated at the situation.

"Relax, it won't be long now," soothed Fitz. He gently grabbed Olivia and placed her back in the passengers seat. He adjusted himself, and started the car, trying to get them back to his place as quick as possible.

Olivia had attacked Fitz the second they got into the apartment. She didn't even let him get to the bedroom. She mounted him on the hallway floor. Now that she got what she wanted, Olivia couldn't bring herself to get up. She just stayed on top of Fitz.

"You happy now that you got what you wanted?" smirked Fitz, running a hand up and down Olivia's back.

"I feel much better," giggled Olivia, hugging herself closer to Fitz.

"I love you so much," whispered Fitz.

"Not nearly as much as I love you," whispered back Olivia. And she meant it. "Now carry me to the bed. I want to snuggle, you wore me out good."

"Wore me out good? Is this the fine speech of a Harvard student?" teased Fitz.

"Well, when since I've been wound up all day, and my boyfriend and his amazing cock gave it to me so good, then, any speech impediments that follow are not my fault. I blame you and your sexual prowess," reasoned Olivia.

"You always tell me that. Babe, do you really mean it?" asked Fitz, wondering if Olivia really meant it or was just stroking his ego.

Olivia didn't know how to take that question. So, she decided to finally look up and see what Fitz meant by his question. The answer was right there in his eyes. He was still insecure about their feelings. Olivia had made it a habit to always tell him how she felt about him, wanting to ease the insecurity after the Christmas party debacle. She saw that still, even now, Fitz was still unsure.

"I do mean it. I've never been so into having sex or stuck on a guy before. Baby, I want you as much as I do, which is ALL THE TIME, because I love you so much. It's like sex really is the physical expression of that love for me. Plus, you are like definitely the hottest guy I've ever been with, I just love every single part about you," professed Olivia. Then, in a cheeky move, she grabbed Fitz's dick, squeezing it, and whispering "This, this is mine. You are definitely gifted with it."

"Oh, Olivia," cried Fitz as he grabbed her and kissed her with all the love he had in him for her. "I feel the same way. I've never been so in love with one girl before. You are so beautiful. I don't think I could ever get enough of you. I'm just afraid this is too good to be true. It's like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I've never been so happy before. I love you so much baby."

Olivia knew he meant it. And then it finally made sense to her. This was the closure they needed from the last time they were in New York together. Despite having gone through so much before, this still wasn't discussed. Being back in the apartment where they first declared their love for one another, and then having that terrible argument at her home, did bring back old feelings.

"Good. Now, pick me up, cause I still can't feel my legs, and take me to bed. We've only got a few hours before I got to get back," instructed Olivia.

Fitz did as he was told and carried Olivia to bed. He got a kick out of how she magically couldn't walk at times. Carrying her was something he enjoyed doing. Fitz dropped Olivia on the bed like a sack of potatoes, causing an eruption of laughter from both of them. He climbed into bed and they both snuggled under the covers. Fitz pulled Olivia to him as close as possible, nuzzling his face into her neck, wanting to breathe in her scent.

"Do you know, it's amazingly how good my body feels when I'm wrapped around you. It's like… it stops thrumming and I can relax. You calm me. You soothe me. You feel so good," whispered Fitz into Olivia's ear, not being able to stop from admitting his feelings.

"Good, cause I feel the same way. That's why I can't sleep without you. Now go to sleep," replied Olivia, wrapping her arms around him, hugging Fitz to her.

"And I love your breasts. When they are pressed up against me. Dear lord. Or when they are peaking out enticing me," moaned Fitz, moving his chest up and down, feeling Olivia's nipples getting hard and rubbing against his chest. "I just love them."

"Stop talking and moving because I'm starting to get riled up again. I'm going to be dead tomorrow," whimpered Olivia, feeling the fire in her loins starting to burn again.

"Okay, okay," conceded Fitz, trying to calm down a bit. Olivia's words had sunk in and now they were on repeat in his head. He wanted her again.

Fitz started trailing kisses all around Olivia's neck where he had been nuzzling her. His hands started to roam up and down her back, loving how silky smooth her skin felt. Gentle moans were escaping from Olivia, despite her previous protest, Fitz's touch was making her feel so good. Fitz turned her over, so she was laying on her back and he moved above her, trailing kisses down her neck, to her chest. His hands were now moving patterns from her thighs up her tummy to right under her breasts, causing them to ache from the lack of attention.

Fitz kept trailing kisses, completely bypassing her breasts now to her sides, causing her to whimper in protest. He knew what he was doing. Finally, Fitz brought his hands up, and grabbed them, squeezing them hard, wringing out a long moan from Olivia. He started palming them hard, rocking his hips into Olivia's, which had jerked up from the pleasure of finally having his hands on her breasts. He lowered his chest and held up both of Olivia's breasts so that her nipples could graze again him.

"Holy fuck. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS," moaned Olivia, feeling a shooting bolt of electricity straight through her pussy. She arched her hips up again, trying to get more contact with Fitz's cock. His cock kept grazing her pussy lips, taunting and teasing them, but not giving enough to satiate them.

Fitz just smiled at Olivia's moaning, then brought his head down, squeezing her breast again at he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Olivia moaned even louder, and then Fitz bit down, causing an unexpected orgasm to rip through Olivia.

Olivia's hips jerked up again, harder, trying to handle the orgasm that just came through her. God, he had talent.

Fitz had eased up on her breast, licking it all the way around, letting her ride the crest of the wave the crashed through her. Afterwards, he started building her up again by grinding his dick against her wet lips, alternating angles so that he put some pressure on her clit. After a few swipes over her nub, Olivia's hips started jerking up again, trying to figure out Fitz's rhythm so they could match it and get more contact, but Fitz's wasn't having that.

Fitz started massaging Olivia's breasts again, this time focusing on the one that hadn't gotten any attention from his mouth yet. It was tantalizing him, watching her nipple perk up again after that unexpected orgasm. Olivia was mewling, unable to make anything coherent come out of her mouth as Fitz played her body like master. Finally, when she was arching her chest up to meet his touches, Fitz lowered his head again to the breast, and started kissing circles around it. Finally, when Olivia's fingers laced themselves through Fitz's hair, trying to push his mouth onto her aching nipple, Fitz gave in and thrust into her hard, as he bit down on the nipple.

Another moan ripped through Olivia, who just kept Fitz's mouth on her breast. It felt so amazing. He kept thrusting into her in hard perfectly time thrusts. Each one would cause her body to jolt up, and her nipple, which was in his mouth, to be bit down upon. Each bite would cause electric pulses through her pussy, making her squeeze Fitz's cock even harder.

After a while, Fitz switched nipples, wanting to give the one he had been working on a break. He kept thrusting and thrusting into Olivia, egged on by her constant moaning. Her fingers were pulling his curls so hard, it was hurting, but the ache just egged him on. It fed the hunger within him. She wanted him to keep the attention he was giving to her breasts. Olivia's grip wouldn't let his head move anywhere else.

Fitz was getting close to coming and his thrusts started getting shorter and wilder. Olivia knew she was close too, so she finally let go of Fitz's hair and moved her hands down to his ass, squeezing it, trying to get him to push harder.

"God, I'm so close," whispered Olivia, her voice completely hoarse from all the moaning.

Fitz responded by palming her breasts harder and changing the angle of his hips so it was like he was pounding her like a jackhammer. Those moves sent Olivia over the edge. She started screaming this time, not being able to hold anything back with her climax ripping through her. Olivia was shaking from the powerful force of it.

When Fitz felt Olivia's twitches start to subside, he finally gave in to his own climax that hit him like a ton of bricks. He was floored by how hard he came. Fitz kept sucking Olivia's nipples all through it, and when he finally finished, he lifted his head up, and let Olivia's breast go out with a pop.

Olivia couldn't believe the amazing sex they just had. Fitz tried to move from on top of her, but she just squeezed her arms, indicating that he should just stay where he was. So, Fitz collapsed on top of Olivia, nuzzling his head in the valley between his two favorite peaks and passed out.

Olivia just hugged him close to her, and then turned over to look at the clock. She had to be home in an hour.

'Well, there goes the night, I guess,' she thought to herself. Olivia didn't mind it at all.

The next morning, Olivia got back in without a problem. Her mother was up early and had made breakfast for them.

"Good morning, do you want some coffee?" offered Audry as she set a plate in front of Olivia.

All Olivia really wanted was eight hours of sleep, but she smiled and nodded held her cup for some coffee.

"You alright Olivia? You look terrible? Did you sleep at all last night?" asked Audry after she sat down across from Olivia.

"Uh, no. I couldn't. I'm so used to sleeping on the hard plastic they call a mattress in the dorms, my soft mattress was too much of a luxury for me," laughed Olivia, trying to play off her lack of sleep.

It seemed as though Audry bought it, because didn't comment on the topic again. Instead she responded with, "Why are you wearing a sweatshirt? You cold? Do you want me to turn up the heat?"

Olivia couldn't believe her luck this morning. Her mother's eagle eye was back with a vengeance. "No, it's fine. I slept with my window open last night, and got cold. I was so hot from tossing and turning all night, I thought the window would help, and I fell asleep with it open. Now, I'm paying the price for it," explained Olivia. 'God, where is this coming from,' thought Olivia to herself. She was starting to feel bad for lying to her mother, but she very well couldn't tell her the truth.

"Do you want me to rub you down with Vicks?" offered Audry, feeling bad her daughter didn't sleep well.

"No, it okay, mom," smiled Olivia. "Is there anything you wanted to do today?"

"I was thinking we could go into the city and try shopping up there if you wanted? I was going to say lets have a spa day – if you were in the mood," answered Audry.

As good as a spa day sounded, Olivia was definitely not in the mood. She was sleepy and her breasts were throbbing from Fitz's amorous activities. She couldn't even wear a bra or a shirt. She made Fitz give her one of his when they had gotten up to leave, because he had sucked her raw. Olivia needed something loose and baggy to wear so that nothing really touched her breasts.

Fitz bashfully apologized for losing control, but Olivia quickly but a stop to that. She was not angry or sorry for their activities. Olivia thoroughly enjoyed them. She told him that he would have to take care of them when they went back to Boston. Fitz laughed and winked at her, asking her if she wanted him to ice her nipples from over use. Olivia started cracking up at the thought of Fitz holding ice packs up to her breasts because he sucked her nipples raw. She told him instead he would need to provide her with his shirts and sweatshirts until they didn't hurt anymore. Fitz was more than happy to oblige.

Fitz dropped her off and told her he would wait for her call so that they could drive back up to Boston together. He decided on bringing back a car with him so they could enjoy venturing out a few weekends while they still had the chance.

"Mom, do you want to maybe relax together, veg out on the couch and watch a movie? Maybe make your famous beef stew in the slow cooker?" countered Olivia, not feeling like being active.

"You really just want to stay home? And eat stew?" asked Audry incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean I just want to spend some time with you. We don't have to do anything," answered Olivia honestly.

"Okay, honey. Definitely. I'll go put everything in the crock pot and we'll stay all day in our pajamas, vegging out," smiled Audry, clearly happy with Olivia's plans.

Olivia quickly ran up to her room and called Fitz, wanting to know what time he wanted to leave. After the fourth ring, Olivia was ready to give up, but that was when Fitz finally answered the phone with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Sweet cheeks, it's me," spoke Olivia into the phone.

"Go to sleep. Why are you up so early?" moaned Fitz into the phone.

"Because, that's how we roll in the Pope house. What time do you want to head back to Boston?" asked Olivia.

"What time do you want?" countered Fitz.

"Three sound good to you?" replied Olivia.

"Okay, I'll be at your place by three," agreed Fitz.

"How can you sleep if I'm not there?" giggled Olivia, wanting to torture Fitz a bit. She could hear his sleepiness over the phone.

"Because, you wore me out. I don't know how you managed to wake up and get me for a third lightening round this morning. I didn't think we were going to make it back in time," shot Fitz.

"I told you baby, every night and every morning and as many times as I want in between. THAT's why I stay with you," laughed Olivia.

"Ah, yes, my sexual prowess. We did indeed discuss this. Go relax and get some sleep because I'm going to make you stay awake with me when we're driving back to Boston," countered Fitz.

"Don't worry. I convinced my mom to spend the day together watching movies and relaxing on the couch. Me and my mom will probably fall asleep during the movie and I'll catch some Zzzs then," replied Olivia.

"Right. You're going to pass out on my again, just like you did on the bus ride into the city," laughed Fitz.

"This might be true," smiled Olivia.

"Okay, okay. Go spend time with your mom. I'll see you at three," said Fitz.

"I love you," replied Olivia.

"I love you, too," responded Fitz and hung up, knowing Olivia would try to make more conversation.

Olivia smiled goofily at her phone, not being able to stop the giddy feeling that was flowing through her from talking to Fitz. She quickly went into her phone, wanting to see a picture of Fitz. Olivia had a taken one of him one morning, when he was still sleeping with just a sheet barely covering him. He looked ridiculously sexy in it. She finally got to it, gazing at the pic for a moment, before kissing it and hugging it close to her heart. God, she really loved that man.

Olivia bounced back downstairs, wanting to see what her mother was up to.

"You ready to start the movie?" asked Olivia.

"Well, you're a lot chipper," smiled Audry.

"Just happy to be with you," replied Olivia.

"Popcorn?" Audry wondered out loud.

"Yeah. Who cares if we just had breakfast," laughed Olivia. "It's movie time!"

"Okay," laughed Audry. "You are really in a good mood."

"I know, but watch me end up passing out in the first 15 minutes of the movie," foreshadowed Olivia.

"You and me both," agreed Audry.

The Pope ladies vegged out together and enjoyed their time together.


End file.
